Survivre
by Haganemaru
Summary: Et si tout ce que vous croyez posséder échappe à votre contrôle ? Si vos prétendus amis vous regardent différemment ? Naruto en a marre et agis en conséquence. Romance, humour, yaoi, UR, OOC, SasuNaru, NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_** : _SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;) _

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD _

**_Note 3_**_ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref. _

**_Alors donc, je lance la fic, car elle est assez avancée alors qu'il y a un gros trou dans mes deux autres, je planche, je planche dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas. _**

**_Elles devraient arriver dans le mois... Patience donc ' _**

**_

* * *

_**

« Le jour de mes 17 ans, je suis mort... ça vous étonne ? Moi, je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Laissez moi vous raconter un peu et vous comprendrez mieux.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, blond aux yeux bleu, taille relativement normale si on comprend que les filles de mon village sont grandes...

Ok, je suis plutôt petit pour mon age, mais bon, vous allez pas vous foutre de moi ? Vous êtes là parce que vous m'aimez ? Non ? Sympa... je retiens...

Bref, revenons à nos moutons... ou nos renards, car, hey ouais, Le Yondaime du village, il y a 17 ans, a rien trouvé de mieux de me sacrifier le jour de ma naissance pour recevoir le terrifiant, menaçant, gigantisime Kyuubi no Yoko, le démon renard à 9 queues...

Comment ça « pourquoi 9 queues ? » Bin, si il en aurait que 8, ça serait Hachibi pas le Kyuubi, faut tout vous expliquer ? Non ? Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie.

Donc, j'ai le Kyuubi en moi et franchement, il peut être sympa ce p'tit père, il me file son énergie de temps en temps... obligé si je clamse, il clamse avec moi, donc il me file un coup de main... ou de patte...

J'ai grandit avec la peur des villageois et leur haine, peur qu'il se libère, et haine... faut dire qu'il avait pas fait dans la dentelle le renard, il en avait bouffé plus d'un de ninja, forcement, la rancune est tenace. Enfin, j'y suis habitué maintenant à cette haine, je faisais plus trop attention à ça depuis que j'avais mon équipe, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi-sensei et l'autre tache, Sasuke Uchiha.

C'est un nul ? Mouahahah, je dirais que oui, mais ce serait mentir, il est fort, très fort même. Il arrive, depuis qu'il est revenu de chez Orochimaru, à foutre une branlée à Kyuubi en me passant par les yeux... me demandez pas comment il fait, j'en sais rien.

Qui est Orochimaru ? Mais vous connaissez que dalle ? Faut tout reprendre ? Gaallère ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler du Teme moi, vous êtes là pour parler avec moi.

Bon, en gros : Frère psychopathe, assassinat de son clan entier, Sasuke plein de haine, Orochimaru (traître du village) qui lui promet la puissance contre son corps ... qui voudrait loger dans un glaçon ?... Sasuke qui devient donc très fort, qui tue Orochimaru, qui revient après une longue bagarre contre moi et qui est accueillit presque en héros pour avoir tué un traître et moi... j'ai eu droit à des regards de haine. Bin non, ça ne change pas de ce côté-là.

Depuis, je suis redevenu le « monstre » pour les villageois, le « crétin » pour Sasuke-Teme et chose plus douloureuse, je suis redevenu invisible pour Sakura. Où sont passés ces 3 ans à s'entraîner pour ramener le cul de ce crétin à Konoha ? Où est passée l'année de mission avec elle ? A plaisanter, lui remonter le moral ... Bin, elle a finit aux oubliettes, tchao Naruto, resalut Saaasssuuuuukkkkeeee-kkkuuuuunnnn !

Me demande parfois comment il n'est pas devenu sourd à la longue.

Je sais, je sais, je m'égare, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis mort ? On m'a poignardé dans le dos. Et oui, ces amis que je pensais sincères m'ont fait souffrir et pas qu'un peu. Et me voilà donc, sur ce toit, mort de l'intérieur, à regarder de mon regard de glace un couple se balader, la jeune fille passant son bras sous celui de l'autre, à entendre au loin des rires...

Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe en moi... enfin si, Kyuubi le sait mais c'est pas lui qui va aller dire ça à tout le monde, si bien, il ne peut pas. Mais, j'en ai marre de cette vie, de ce village, de ces cons qui me regardent avec haine, de ces soi-disant amis qui tremble en me voyant lors d'un combat...

C'est sur un coup de tête que je me lève, rentre chez moi pour me changer, enlever ces vêtements à tendance Orange... bin quoi, c'est joli orange ! ... Pour en enfiler des noirs, de regarder une dernière fois, de mon regard vide, le cadre contenant la photo prise, il y a des années, à nos commencements dans la même équipe et de l'envoyer valser contre un mur d'un mouvement du poignet. Puis d'un geste décidé, je retire le collier que Tsunade-baba m'a donné, collier qui aurait du me consolider dans mon rêve et ôte également mon bandeau frontal, le posant sur le meuble avant de sourire.

N'emportant que mes armes, je franchis discrètement la muraille du village, me retourne qu'une fois avant de sauter. Naruto Uzumaki venait de mourir pour eux... »

* * *

**_Donc la suite sera dans la semaine surement. _**

**_Actuellement, je travaille sur Kyuubi no suri, ce sera l'un des derniers chapitres (encore 2 ou 3), _**

**_Et Ange de la nuit se poursuit aussi.  
_**

**_Naru_**_ : Hagane ... _

**_Hagane, un sourire crispé aux lèvres_**_ : Oui ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Une nouvelle fic ? _

**_Naru_**_ : Je pars ? _

**_Sasu se tournant vers Naru_**_ : Tu pars ? (**se tourne vers l'auteur**) Il part ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Nous partons, vous partez... _

**_Sasu_**_ : On te demande pas de conjuguer, Baka ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : Toi... t'as mérité ce qui va t'arriver ! _

**_Naru et Sasu_**_ : Gloups ! _


	2. L'identité de Jin

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_** _: Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;) _

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc xD _

**_Note 3_**_ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref. _

**_Après des menaces à mon encontre et une tentative de ma part pour faire de l'humour, _**

**_ je lance donc le nouveau chapitre ;) _**

* * *

J'entre en vitesse dans le bureau ovale et ferme la porte au nez de la blonde énergique qui me poursuit. Un petit rire amusé retentit et je me retourne vers le propriétaire du bureau qui m'invite à m'assoir. 

Enfin !!! Un siège. Depuis que je suis arrivé chez Gaara la veille, Temari n'arrête pas de me faire courir partout dans Suna, me montrant des jeunes filles... franchement, j'ai une tête à me caser avec une fille ?

Comment ça « oui » ok, je suis pas mal et bien foutu, mais je préfère des partenaires... plus virils...

Oui « oh », ayé, vous avez pigé.

Je lève mon regard azur sur Gaara qui se marre derrière ses moustaches. Ne rigole pas, mon coco, elle va s'occuper de ton cas dans pas longtemps. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes mèches de cheveux, dérangeant ma tresse qui retombe sur mon épaule droite.

Faut dire que j'ai changé depuis trois ans... Et oui, déjà trois ans que j'ai disparu de Konoha pour devenir... Jin. Ça a bien fait rire Gaara quand je suis passé chez lui pour le prévenir de mon absence. Il en a fait tout voir au village, menaçant de cesser le traité de paix si je ne revenais pas...

Menaces en l'air mais ça le faisait se poiler toute une journée à voir arriver des équipes de ninja de Konoha à Suna.

Comme quoi, sous son air froid, glacial et psychopathe, Gaara est un boute-en-train...

Bref, maintenant, je suis plus grand, 1 mètre 85, musclé, les cheveux à la nuque sauf une mèche que je tresse finement pour le style, habillé tout de noir avec des chaînes à la taille pour maintenir mon épée. J'ai la classe, on craque sur moi... ça change du passé.

Quoi « et Kyuubi » ? Bah, il est toujours là, vous voudriez qu'il soit où ?

Mais on est pote maintenant, on a passé un pacte, je lui laisse les gros carnages bien sanglants où il ne doit rester aucun survivant, il me laisse les combats difficiles jusqu'à ce qu'on échange sans qu'ils y fassent attention.

Le seul bémol c'est que toutes les pensées et commentaires sont partagés, donc... en période de chaleur... disons que je suis intenable et lui avec. Vaut mieux pas essayer dans ces cas là d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui... ou moi.

Il a changé mon physique aussi, ça, je n'étais pas au courant et j'ai manqué d'avoir une attaque en me voyant, le lendemain, dans la glace.

Finies les cicatrices sur les joues, la taille de nain, les petites poignées d'amour, vive les muscles et la grandeur ! Aussi un autre point, mes yeux, ils sont bleu d'origine mais changent de couleur quand je le souhaite. Sympathique quand on doit passer inaperçu ; en Bleu : Naruto, en rouge : Kyuubi, en blanc : Jin.

On s'y fait, ça devient marrant de voir les têtes incrédules quand on passe d'une couleur à l'autre.

- Naruto !

- Hum ?

- Devines qui vient d'arriver à Suna ?

- ...

- Ton ancienne équipe.

- C'est pas vrai...

On va se marrer, je le sens. Je regarde Gaara qui me sourit, remonte mon masque noir qui se place à la façon de Kakashi, voilant mes traits et laisse passer mes yeux en blanc, le rendant un instant nerveux. C'est qu'il stresse mon regard dans ces cas-là... enfin, l'absence de regard, car si on disait des Hyuuga qu'ils ont un regard glaçant... le mien fout les jetons, il n'y a pas de pupilles du tout, c'est le blanc total et pourtant je vois tout. On a gardé la couleur avec Kyuubi, que mes yeux prenaient lorsqu'on passait à 4 queues de chakra, auparavant.

Oui, Kyuubi, je sais qu'ils arrivent et que je dois me lever, je suis plus un gamin, je sais quoi faire... une vrai mère-poule, toi, des fois.

Je me lève donc et vais me placer à la droite de Gaara, en sentinelle et laisse approcher les chakra que je ressens. Il y a bien Sakura... Kakashi et... l'autre. Un toc discret à la porte et nous revoilà face à face, on va se fendre la poire, ça va être cool.

D'entrée, je les mets mal à l'aise, comme quoi, une haute taille avec des muscles et un regard glaçant, ça marche, je vois Sasuke se figer en me regardant et détourner le regard le premier. C'est qu'il n'a presque pas changé celui-ci, de ma taille, musclé également, mais coiffé pareillement et son air glaçon habituel. Kakashi un sourire aux lèvres, mouais, pas de changement... Sakura, stylée façon Tsunade... aucun intérêt.

- Kazekage-sama

Oï, je sens que je vais déjà craquer... reprends-toi Naruto...

- Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura... Laissez-moi vous présenter un bon ami à moi, Jin.

Je leur fais un signe de tête et me rends compte que Sasuke a le regard figé sur moi, je le fixe à mon tour et le vois froncer les sourcils un instant.

- Que nous vaut cette venue ?

- Tsunade-sama nous envoie vous faire part du tournoi des Junin qui se déroulera chez nous dans 6 mois, si vous avez des aspirants chez vous...

- Jin ?

- Ouais

- C'est un ninja de Suna ? demanda Sasuke

- Maintenant, oui. Et je suis dans la pièce, donc on me parle directement.

Ayé, je sens Gaara se mettre à trembloter à côté de moi et lui pince discrètement le côté. Faut pas qu'il se marre sinon ma couverture est foutue.

- On n'a jamais entendu parler de vous, Jin.

- C'est un chasseur de Nuke-nin qui a élu domicile ici.

- Un chasseur de Nuke-nin ?

- L'Akatsuki vous laisse tranquille ces temps-ci, non ?

Un blanc et ils me regardent tous, je lève un sourcil narquois et voit pâlir Sasuke.

T'inquiète pas, mon coco, ton frangin est à toi, je suis pas aussi dégueux qu'on le pense.

- Il reste Kisame, Itachi et aussi les deux chefs... pas moyen de mettre la main dessus...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu dois demander des renseignements sur un Nuke-nin de Konoha, non ?

Hein ? Il me bave quoi là, Gaara ?

- ...

- Lequel ? À part Itachi, nous n'avons pas d'autre Nuke-nin. demanda nerveusement Kakashi

- Mais si... Naruto Uzumaki !

**Extérieur** : Impassible.

**Intérieur** : Gné ?

Gaara, t'as bu quoi avant de parler là, tu veux que je me vende à Konoha ?

Aaaaaaah, j'ai pigé, avec un hochement de tête, je regarde, impassible, les trois devant moi et leur tête me fait plaisir quand même. Sakura a les larmes aux yeux, Kakashi semble hors de lui et Sasuke...

Bin, mon petit, pourquoi tu regardes tes godasses comme ça ?

Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il relève la tête et me jette un regard... suppliant ?

- Vous avez vu Naruto ? Il est en vie ? Il va bien ?

- Hum... oui, je sais pas, non.

Je crois qu'il veut me tuer, je le vois dans son sharingan enclenché.

- Pourquoi tant de colère ? C'est qu'un Nuke-nin.

- Jamais ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

- Ah bon ?

Je me marre intérieurement, voir sa tête passer du neutre à la colère pour revenir au glaçon me fait rire, je continue.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je le sentirais en moi, s'il n'est plus là !

Je reste silencieux en regardant Sasuke fixement. Je vois le regard désolé de Kakashi sur lui, et que Sakura s'approche de lui pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule... J'ai loupé un épisode là, je fixe Gaara, d'un air interrogatif, qui relance le sujet.

- Allons, Sasuke, on sait tous que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir... après tout, tu as essayé plus d'une fois de le tuer, non ? Alors, pourquoi cette réaction si Jin le tuerait ?

- Arrêtez de dire ça !! Il n'est pas encore mort ! Je le retrouverais et le ramènerais.

Et tu comptes me retrouver comment ? Je suis face à toi et tu me reconnais même pas, Teme.

- Pourquoi vous parlez de lui comme un Nuke-nin ? demanda Kakashi.

- C'est ce que sont logiquement les déserteurs, ne ?

- Il n'est pas déclaré déserteur à Konoha, mais absent. Godaime attend son retour, tout comme nous.

Ça fait plaisir, beaucoup même... mais bon, rien ne changera, enfin, je pensais ça quand Sasuke a lancé sa bombe.

- Jin... je ...heu...

Tout le monde le regarde, d'un air qui va d'inquiet à interrogatif. Il nous prépare quoi, là ?

- Je voudrais savoir si... vous...

- Tutoie-moi, ça ira peut être mieux.

- Si... tu voudrais travailler pour moi.

Gné ? Bon, dans le genre plongé dans la sixième dimension, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, Mr Uchiha Sasuke veut m'embaucher pour ... pourquoi au fait ?

- Pour ?

- Rechercher quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé seul, il me faudrait quelqu'un qui s'y connaît pour m'aider.

Huh ? C'est de pire en pire, voilà que Sasuke Uchiha demande de l'aide et est gêné, c'est quoi ce mauvais trip, là ? Je regarde Gaara qui me sourit, lui a sûrement comprit ce que je mets du temps à percuter.

- Rechercher qui ? Un Nuke-nin ?

Bah, oui, son frère après tout, c'est sa raison de...

- Naruto.

... QUOI ??? Ce couillon veut m'embaucher pour rechercher après... moi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand je suis si important pour lui ?

- Hein ?

- Je vais toucher, après l'examen Junin, mon héritage pour mes vingt et un ans. Je ne pourrais te payer qu'à ce moment-là, c'est-à-dire dans 6 mois au plus tôt. Je viendrais avec toi...

- Sasuke, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Tu vas être re-déclaré Nuke-nin si tu pars, supplia Sakura.

- Je ne partirais pas toujours, je reviendrais avec Naruto.

- Mais...

- Si je ne le trouve pas, je n'ai pas de raison de rester dans le village.

Hum... j'ai vraiment loupé un épisode. Où le mec, qui me lançait des « Usuratonkachi » et autre « Dobe, Baka... », s'inquiète tellement pour moi ? Gaara me regarde et je peux lire dans son regard qu'il se moque de moi... Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

- Jin ? demande Gaara avec un léger sourire.

- ...

- On repassera par Konoha pour prévenir Godaime, Sakura... Jin ?

- Il est quoi pour toi, ce Naruto ?

Bin, oui, faut que je sache moi, merde, j'aurais pas cru qu'il aurait fait ça pour moi.

- C'est... mon meilleur ami, presque comme un frère... quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Il le sait ?

Je le vois mordiller ses lèvres... très attirantes, les lèvres d'ailleurs... houlà, Naruto, pense à autre chose...

- Non, il ne le sait pas.

- ...Très bien, on démarre demain pour Konoha, Gaara, choisis-toi tes aspirants.

- Je transmettrai à l'Hokage. avertit Kakashi.

- Tu... acceptes de m'aider ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien envie de le connaître ce Naruto, maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, je reçois un sourire de Sasuke, le premier que je vois, et un regard amical de Kakashi et Sakura... Gaara me regarde avec un air entendu, il a senti que j'étais attiré par Sasuke... merde, dans quoi je me suis lancé, moi ?

Je n'attends pas l'autorisation et pars de la salle, laissant les autres derrière moi, et continue mon chemin jusqu'à mes appartements, préparant mes affaires avec soin avant de me doucher longuement, soupirant de plaisir sous l'eau chaude. Comment je vais tenir face à Sasuke, seul à seul ?

J'entends cogner à ma porte, je sors donc de ma douche chaude en maugréant, il devait avoir une bonne excuse pour venir me déranger celui-là ! J'enfile, malgré que je sois nu sous ma serviette, mon masque noir, je peux pas savoir qui est derrière la porte et je veux pas essayer de sentir le chakra, trop fatigué après une journée avec une pile blonde à couette.

Un autre « toc » retentit et j'ouvre à la volée la porte pour découvrir... Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Je ...heu...

Oï, il bafouille... Faut dire qu'ouvrir à moitié nu, vêtu d'une serviette et d'un masque, des gouttes roulant sur mon torse et se perdant dans la serviette, je dois donner une drôle d'image mais bon...qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, j'ai dis « oui », tout à l'heure, pour le suivre, non ?

- Oui ? Tu...

- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu demandes pour retrouver Naruto.

Ton cul ? Non, Kyuubi, c'est trop direct ça, et je risque de me faire chidoriser la gueule, pas envie de me battre à moitié nu...

J'ai dit « non », donc pas la peine de me faire avoir des flashs de ce que serait notre corps à corps... de sa peau ivoire, de ses cheveux noirs collés à son front humide, de ses joues rouges comme après un orgaaaasss...

AAAAAHHHHH ! Merde, Kyuubi, tu fais chier !... c'est ça rigole, Ero-Kitsune ! Maintenant, va falloir se faire discret, comment tu veux que je dissimule mon début d'érection, moi ?

Ok... ça, c'est radical, me montrer Kisame à poil en train de se faire Orochimaru... effectivement, ça calmerait n'importe qui. Merci Kyuu !

- Jin ?

Sasuke est encore en attente de mon prix... J'y dis quoi moi ?

- On verra bien le temps que ça prendra pour le retrouver, d'habitude, je demande un prix en fonction de la durée des recherches.

Bien, Naruto, très professionnel...

- Ton prix sera le mien, je te donnerais ce que tu veux.

Pas bien ça, Sasuke, pas professionnel du tout ! En une phrase, tu viens de me redonner une érection... il va être sympa le chemin du retour jusqu'à Konoha, je ne dis que ça.

- Très bien, je vais aller me coucher et à demain donc.

- Hn...

En m'allongeant sur le lit, je repense à son dernier grognement, vraiment, il n'avait pas changé du tout, lui. Sauf peut-être un peu de tristesse dans le regard qui s'enlevait en parlant de... moi.

Ça fait bizarre comme sensation, depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours regardé Sasuke avec un peu plus que de l'amitié, j'ai bavé sur son petit cul et fantasmé plus d'une fois sur lui et là... il était à ma portée... Je souris soudain en y repensant... il était à ma portée... donc...

Sasuke Uchiha, tu es à moi.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop chiffonné xD c'est vraiment pas mon style de d'habitude. _**

**_Les dialogues peuvent paraître choquants, mais ce ne serait pas un rating M sinon. _**

**_À la prochaine pour la suite _**

**_Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes : _**

**_Odey_**_ : L'humour arrive quand on s'y attends pas ... c'est toujours ça avec moi. C'est surtout un humour sarcastique et des pointes d'humour froid. Mais sinon, merci pour le début. _

**_Hasu No Hana_**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, Naru n'est pas mort. L'Uzumaki qu'ils connaissaient oui. Il a changé, physiquement et mentalement, ce n'est plus « l'enfant » qu'il était à 17 ans. _

**_Cat' _**_: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus._

* * *

**_Sasu qui boude_**

**_Naru_**_ : C'est... pas ton style habituel. _

**_Hagane_**_ : Non, j'ai changé pour celle-là _

**_Sasu qui boude toujours_****_  
_**

**_Hagane_**_ : Il a quoi l'Uchiha ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : « Sasuke Uchiha, tu es à moi » ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Tu préfères quoi ? Que je le mette avec un autre ? _

**_Sasu se détourne avec un regard de mépris_****_  
_**

**_Hagane_**_ : Dis-le-moi, il y a Neji qui serait intéressé ! _

**_Naru_**_ : Neji ? _

**_Neji_**_ : Bah pourquoi pas, t'es devenu canon mon p'tit Naruto. _

**_Sasu_**_ : Dégage le Hyuuga, il est à moi ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : Heu... Sasu, le texte est : « Sasuke Uchiha, tu es à moi » pas « Naruto Uzumaki, tu es à moi »  
_

**_Neji_**_ : Exact ! _

**_Naru_**_ : Peux dire quelque chose ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Oui ? _

**_Naru_**_ : Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : QUOI ? _


	3. Arrivée à Konoha

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;) _

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc xD _

**_Note 3_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref. _

**_Donc Naru-Jin a accepté d'aider Sasu à ... le rechercher, _**

**_et Sasuke a pigé que cette fic n'allait pas être en sa faveur... _**

* * *

Je suis dans la merde, je ne dis que ça... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter la proposition de Sasuke ? Temari a dû vraiment me fatiguer et je n'ai pas réfléchi... Nous sommes partis de bonne heure, Sakura essayant de me parler pour faire connaissance alors que Sasuke écoutait attentivement sans en avoir l'air. Mais ils veulent quoi ? 

- Jin... vous venez d'où ?

Dans le genre de question con, c'est la totale !

- Pays des tourbillons.

Kakashi se retourne une fois, me regardant d'un air surpris, je sais, le pays de ma mère n'est pas connu... tant mieux pour moi, en fait. Ouf, il reprend sa route.

- Je ne connais pas...

- Pourquoi en être parti ? intervint Sasuke

- J'ai perdu mes parents très tôt, j'ai été chassé du village, ils ne me supportaient pas à cause de mes yeux.

- Oh... C'est quoi votre nom ? questionna Sakura

- Manikaze

Je m'amuse, ils ne connaissent pas le nom de leur propre Yondaime, ça fait plaisir à entendre... Je peux lancer des vérités sans sourciller, c'est trop drôle. Ah, Kakashi s'est arrêté net et me regarde fixement maintenant. Je crois qu'il va falloir jouer serré avec lui. Il a peut être l'air con, mais s'en est pas un.

Sakura continue de me questionner, mais je ne réponds plus, vaux mieux rester muet pour le moment, puis avec le rapprochement de Konoha, Kyuubi râle de plus en plus en moi, mauvais souvenir pour tous les deux. Sasuke s'approche et me questionne sur la marche à suivre pour rechercher quelqu'un, enfin des questions neutres auxquelles je me hâte de répondre, ne me rendant pas compte que Konoha est devant moi, que je croise les gardes qui mettent leurs mains sur leurs Kunai en me regardant.

C'est le changement d'atmosphère qui me fait me figer un moment, devenant silencieux. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, quelqu'un qui me connaît intimement...

En me retournant, je jure entre mes dents, Hinata se fige et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, avant que Neji la rejoigne, me rendant encore plus nerveux... à qui rouler une pelle pour qu'ils se taisent sans craindre la réponse ? Hinata s'évanouit et je me fais tuer par Neji... Neji est trop surpris pour me repousser et Hinata s'évanouit... Décidé, je me tape Neji.

Avant que l'ancienne Team 7 ne réagisse, je me dirige d'un pas félin vers Neji en baissant d'un doigt mon masque et l'attrape brutalement par la nuque, je plaque ma bouche entrouverte contre la sienne, regardant ses yeux s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il doit se taire. On entend tous les deux le « bong » fait par sa cousine, les murmures de la team sous le choc et les exclamations des passants, mais avant que je me recule, je sens la langue du mec le plus froid de Konoha, après Sasuke, contre la mienne et sa main dans mes cheveux... Merde, il me roule une pelle ?

**_NEJI HYUUGA M'A ROULE UN PATIN !!!  
_**

Je me recule en haletant et le regarde avec ébahissement, le découvrant avec une lueur amusée dans son regard. Ça l'éclate, ce con, en plus !

**_Flash-back, Deux ans auparavant, pays des vagues. _**

_J'étais en train de m'étirer après un entraînement mouvementé, on devait faire le pacte demain avec Kyuubi, ça me rend un peu nerveux. Une source se trouve plus loin, j'en profite donc pour me jeter tête la première dedans et me laisse porter par l'eau quand un petit cri retentit, me faisant sursauter, couler un instant avant de remonter et découvrir Hinata évanouie. _

_Après un temps de « Merde, je fais quoi ? », je m'approche d'elle et m'accroupis à ses côtés. _

_Comment ça « Je m'accroupis à poils ? » non mais ça va pas, non ? Je suis en caleçon, bande de pervers. _

_Bref, j'étais dans mes pensées quand une autre personne que je voulais pas voir s'approche et me fout une claque par derrière, m'envoyant dans un arbre. _

- _P'tain, mais ça va pas, non ? _

- _N... Naruto ? _

- _Neji ? _

**_Fin du flash-back _**

Je me retrouve face à mes amis les plus proches, ceux qui savent qui je suis... enfin, devant l'un car l'autre est toujours dans les vapes. Il faut que j'informe Neji de se taire sinon...

- Jin... comment vas depuis le temps ?

Neji... je t'aime.

- Ça va, je peux te voir ce soir ?

- Quand tu veux et surtout où tu veux.

C'est moi ou sa voix est étonnement chaude d'un coup... Oï, me dites pas qu'il me drague...

**_ME DITES PAS_** j'ai dit, pas **_DITES- MOI_** !

Merde ! Va falloir gérer, j'aime les bruns mais avec celui que je convoite derrière moi, je ne vais pas me faire Neji. J'entends s'approcher la team et fais les gros yeux à Neji qui sourit...

**_NEJI SOURIT !!!! _**

Comment ça, je deviens hystérique ? Mais il ne pouvait pas sourire avant que je me casse du village ? Ça m'aurait évité plein de nuits blanches à fantasmer sur Sasuke pour avoir le cœur brisé en le voyant bras dessus, bras dessous avec Sakura, ça aurait été sur lui et son petit cul que j'aurais bavé !

Bon, Naruto, calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment.

Mon masque de nouveau remonté sous les yeux, je me retourne vers la team, me compose un visage neutre qu'une simple main sur les fesses fout en l'air.

**_NEJI HYUUGA M'A FOUTU LA MAIN AUX FESSES !!!! _**

Oh, Kyuubi râle, bin oui, je ne peux pas hurler à l'air libre donc je hurle intérieurement et seul lui peut m'entendre...

Faut que je me calme...

- Neji... tu connais Jin ?

- Qui ne connaîtrait pas Jin, le célèbre chasseur de Nuke-nin ?

- ... tu as l'air de bien le connaître. marmonna Sasuke

Un brin jaloux l'Uchiha ? Je le regarde fixement et il détourne les yeux en rougissant.

- Ah, ça, Sasuke... je ne te le dirais pas, c'est un secret très privé entre Jin et moi.

Neji, je t'aime, mais je vais te tuer. Avec ma veine, Sasuke vas nous sortir que...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera libre ce soir, on part aussitôt que j'ai vu Godaime.

Voilà... j'avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin... ni hier... ni de toute la semaine en fait.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, nous partons aussitôt.

- Pour ? questionna Neji

- À la recherche de Naruto.

- ... à la rech...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir y aller, je veux partir au plus vite, Neji, c'est un autre jour qu'on finira notre discussion... Ramasse ta cousine ou on va marcher dessus.

Sur ces mots, je m'éloigne vivement et sens à mes côtés une aura très en colère. Un peu plus loin, un regard narquois me suit.

Neji, je te recroise, je te tue.

On a continué le chemin en silence, je me demande pourquoi Sasuke broie du noir comme ça, et à leur tête, Kakashi et Sakura aussi... enfin bref.

En passant devant mon ancien appartement, je me suis retenu de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte, mais une fois passé, je fis mine de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule et j'ai vu qu'il avait été scellé... En plus d'être haineux, les gens de ce village sont toujours aussi cons à ce que je vois.

On arrive bientôt au bureau de la Godaime qui... roupille sur son bureau, ça, ça n'a pas changé en trois ans d'absence. Après un raclement de gorge de la part de Kakashi, je la vois se réveiller en sursaut, un parchemin collé à la joue droite, franchement, elle a l'air vachement sérieuse comme ça. À part le parchemin, Tsunade n'a pas vraiment changé, toujours coiffé pareillement et un visage éternellement jeune... peut-être un regard plus triste qu'avant, comme si sa lumière s'était éteinte.

Je me rends compte que son collier n'est pas autour de son cou et regarde discrètement autour de moi pour le voir sous... le portrait de mon père. Oï, va pas falloir faire le con avec elle non plus.

- Tsunade-sama, nous revenons de Suna où le Kazekage a dressé sa liste d'aspirant junin.

- Et j'aurais une requête à vous demander, Hokage-sama. commença Sasuke

Hé bé, qu'il est poli quand il veut, ça sent le piège et à la façon dont elle le regarde, Tsunade n'est pas dupe. Je la vois lire le parchemin et froncer les sourcils en se levant.

- Je vous présente...

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Hein ?

Gné ? Où ça ? Je suis découvert ? Non, elle continue de lire... Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore...

- Le Kazekage de Suna a inscrit Naruto en temps qu'aspirant Junin pour la prochaine saison, il est chez lui ?

- Non !

Merde, Naruto, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Jin M...

- Je suis un chasseur de Nuke-nin.

Fallait que je coupe vite, si Sakura disait le nom de mon père, je suis foutu.

- Donc, vous m'affirmez qu'il n'est pas là-bas !

- Jamais entendu parler à Suna ces trois dernières années.

- Bien... ce n'est pas là-bas qu'il se cache alors.

La peine dans ses propos me fait mal... elle est si triste que ça de ma faute ?

- Tsunade-sama, j'ai engagé Jin pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver Naruto, j'aurais besoin de votre accord...

- Accordé.

Huh ??? Si rapidement ? Tout le monde la regarde et je vois une légère trace d'humidité dans son regard. Je me sens gêné, je n'aurais pas cru que mon absence fasse autant de mal autour de moi. Je me lance ? Je pose la question piège ?

- Hum... Je peux poser une question ?

- Allez y, Jin.

- Tutoyez-moi... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi un déserteur vous tient autant à cœur... Il a tué quelqu'un ? Vous le recherchez pour le juger ou quoi ?

- Déjà, pour ta propre survie, tu ne dis plus que c'est un déserteur.

OH MON DIEU, je vais mourir... je n'ai jamais entendu la voix de la vieille si sèche, les regards mauvais des trois autres sont sur moi...

Assure Naruto, ne détourne pas les yeux et respire normalement.

- C'était une simple question... alors ? Pourquoi le rechercher ?

- C'est l'un de mes « enfants », murmura Kakashi. Si je le pourrais, j'irais également, il compte autant pour moi qu'eux deux.

Oh, ça fait plaisir... Je me tourne vers Sakura qui ne baisse pas les yeux et qui a un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour moi, c'est le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu... Il me manque, je n'ai jamais oublié ces années qu'il a passé avec moi, et quand on recherchait après Sasuke.

C'est pour ça que tu m'as oublié pour ton « Sasuke-kun » une fois celui-ci rentré. Allez, au suivant, je vois Godaime prendre une respiration et...

- C'est le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Mon successeur légitime, je le sais, je le sens...

Une chaise, vite, tout le monde la regarde maintenant... Pitié, un miracle !

- Pour moi... je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon meilleur ami... et il est plus encore pour moi que ça.

- Pourquoi il est parti alors, si il était si aimé que ça ? Il le savait au moins ?

Ou comment, d'une phrase, gêner quatre personnes d'un coup... je suis le meilleur.

Un long silence se plaça avant que je lance un soupir... Kyuubi, excuse-moi, mais si ça tourne mal, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Donc... comment auriez-vous voulu que je reste si je ne savais même pas que j'étais apprécié ?

- Que...

- Déjà, la vieille, avec tes « Crétin, tu seras jamais Hokage ! », ça donne pas vraiment le sentiment de se sentir aimé, puis le coup des parents qu'on me prévient pas, je peux dire merci à quelqu'un de m'avoir éclairci sur ce point, j'ai enfin su qui était Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina...

Tous me regardent avec la bouche ouverte maintenant, mais non, j'ai un sac à vider, ça fait vingt ans que je me retiens... ok moins vu que bébé, on ne sait pas parler...

- Kakashi, tu me dis que je compte pour toi... je n'étais pourtant qu'un « boulet » pour reprendre tes mots.

J'allais pas non plus lui donner du « sensei »... je suis, je crois, plus puissant que lui maintenant. Je laisse passer mon regard blanc à celui azur qu'ils connaissent tous et enlève lentement mon masque, faisant trembler Tsunade devant la réplique parfaite de Minato.

- Sakura, « C'est le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu », tu n'as pas eu peur de lui faire mal, à ce petit frère, en l'oubliant du jour au lendemain pour te tourner exclusivement vers Sasuke ?

Allez, plus qu'un et on aura fait le tour, je me tourne vers Sasuke qui est figé depuis que je me suis identifié à eux, me dévorant du regard. Plus que lui et je repartirais de Konoha.

- Quant à toi, Teme, après plusieurs tentatives de meurtre, des injures à la pelle et autres... le coup du « mon meilleur ami » c'est un peu faux-cul, non ? Tu m'as écouté quand je te l'ai crié il y a sept ans ?

Il pâlit, je le vois, ça fait mal, hein ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste dans un village qui a peur de moi ? Quand ma propre équipe ne me respecte pas ? Quand les gens tremblent devant moi ou me crache dessus ? Qu'on me regarde avec peur quand je me bats ? Être un chasseur de Nuke-nin a du bon, on se fait du fric et beaucoup... Sur ce...

En fait, je n'ai que le temps de me retourner et de faire un pas qu'on me plaque sur le sol et à l'odeur... et au trouble qui me prend, c'est l'autre Teme.

- Toi... tu bouges pas.

- Tu me laisses me relever ou je te fais bouffer le mur sans me servir de mon corps.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Oh, il ricane en plus ce con... bin mon petit chou, sois servi !

Je me sers de mon chakra et le projette hors de mon corps comme les Hyuuga, le claquant contre le mur et me remets debout, regardant, réjoui, les postures de combats des autres. Et ils allaient me faire croire qu'ils voulaient mon retour ?

Je lève un sourcil taquin et les regarde avec amusement avant de m'approcher du collier de Tsunade et de le faire bouger légèrement de l'index, leur tournant totalement le dos. Hum, je leur laisse une chance ?

- Je resterai ici jusqu'à l'examen Junin. Je partirai dès que je sais où est le reste de l'Akatsuki.

- Tu réintègres l'équipe 7.

Elle se fout de moi ? Je la regarde en souriant et lâche ma bombe... allez, vous êtes prêts ?

- Si ils sont assez forts pour moi... sinon, autant travailler seul.

Mouahahah, voir leur tête me fait jubiler, j'adore, c'est trop agréable. On lance le deal...

- Demain, sur le terrain d'entraînement de la team 7, toute ma génération avec une clochette, Kakashi-san est des notre et d'autres si il veulent. Si, au maximum, il y en a quatre qui arrivent à la garder, je me plierais à vos conditions.

- Dans l'arène plutôt, je veux voir ça aussi. Tu vivras sous la surveillance de l'un de nous. Sasuke ?

- ...

Bin quoi ? En le regardant, je découvre une lueur que je connais dans son regard... il est de ce bord aussi... Hum... intéressant... qui aura le dessus sur l'autre ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- On ne me demande pas mon avis ? Peut-être que Neji voudra bien m'héberger.

- NON ! Tu viens avec moi.

Trop facile... Neji, désolé, mais on risque de ne plus jamais s'embrasser.

- Une question... qui t'a renseigné sur tes parents ?

- Kyuubi pourquoi ?

- ...

- Kyuubi ?

Bah, Sakura, faut suivre en cours... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas qui est Kyuubi.

- Tu as Kyuubi en toi et ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

- Que je sache, ton Sasuke-kun est au courant vu qu'il réussissait...

Notez bien l'imparfait dans ma phrase et en regardant Sasuke, je vois qu'il a saisi.

- ... à entrer jusqu'à lui, il y a aussi Kakashi, tous les vieux de la vieille du village, Tsunade-baba, Ero-Senin et autre... faut te documenter ma petite.

- Tu as changé Naruto, marmonna Kakashi

- Oui, trois années à s'entraîner avec un renard plus que démoniaque et à chasser les grands méchants Akatsukiens, ça change un caractère.

- Kyuubi t'a entraîné ?

Kakashi me le demande et je réponds seulement par un sourire plein de canine pointue.

- Vous verrez ça demain. Sur ce, je commence à être fatigué donc Sasuke, si tu veux que je vive avec toi... conduis-moi chez toi, sinon, je peux me payer l'hôtel.

- Je t'y conduis.

Il rajoute rien et on part, j'entends hurler Tsunade après Shizune pour qu'elle prévienne tous mes anciens amis pour le lendemain... La pauvre, elle va finir sourde un jour.

Sur la route, on croise des villageois qui me dévisagent avec des airs qui vont de « ébahi » à « hébété », faut dire qu'avec mon visage dépourvu des cicatrices, je ressemble au Yondaime comme deux gouttes d'eau, donc, on va comprendre leur temps d'arrêt. J'ai presque envie de repasser en « Jin » pour être tranquille. Tiens, mon brun ne dit plus rien...

- Sasuke...

- Nh

- Si ça te dérange, je peux aller à l'hôtel.

- Non... Tu as été avec Neji ?

- Pas dans ce sens-là.

- Pourtant tu l'as embrassé...

- Et j'en ai embrassé d'autres. C'était pour le faire taire, j'ai hésité avec Hinata, mais comme je veux rester vivant un peu plus longtemps...

Oh, il rit un peu, il est trop chou comme ça, je lui fais un petit sourire avant qu'un souvenir ne le fige.

- Naruto ?

- Nh

- Qu'est-ce...

- Tu n'es plus avec Sakura ?

- Je n'ai jamais... Oh putain, ne me dis pas que tu as cru que j'étais avec elle.

Il me regarde avec horreur... Bin si, couillon, à te voir marcher avec un léger sourire et son bras sous le tien, on en déduit forcement qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous...

- Ça ne me regarde pas.

Mon ton froid ne le laisse pas continuer et c'est avec des têtes des mauvais jours qu'on arrive chez lui. Il me fait visiter, me montre une chambre et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Personnellement, j'ai pas faim, je range vite fait mes affaires, affûte mon épée dont j'admire un moment la poignée et me couche en gardant mon tee-shirt. Un mauvais sourire étire mes lèvres... Faudrait pas qu'il découvre mon petit secret avant demain, je veux trop voir leurs têtes.

Oui, je suis un « gamin » et pis alors ?

Tiens, faudra demander à ce cher Uchiha si c'est un Seme ou Uke...

* * *

**_Voilà pour Aujourd'hui, j'espère que l'Arrivée à Konoha vous a plus... _**

**_Kukuku et à bientôt pour la suite avec les Affrontements dans l'arène. _**

**_Réponses aux réviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement) _

_Lafolle415__ : Tu as hâte de lire la suite ? ... Et bien la voici XD Même si c'est ta phrase pour toutes tes reviews, on s'en fout pas, ça fait plaisir à lire _

* * *

**_Naru_**_ : Heu...Je... _

**_Sasu_**_ : Comment ça faudra me demander si Seme ou Uke ? Suis Seme moi ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : Tout change un jour _

**_Naru_**_ : Bah pour une fois ... _

**_Sasu_**_ : Mais je veux pas ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : T'es jamais content  
_

**_Sasu_**_ : Au fait ... NEJIIII !! _

**_Neji_**_ : Oui ? (**évite un Kunai et un Shuriken**) _

**_Hagane_**_ : T'es malade ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : Il a roulé une pelle à mon Naru ! _

**_Naru_**_ : Et il m'a mis la main aux fesses. _

**_Sasu, sharingan enclenché_**_ : Et ça aussi ! _

**_Neji_**_ : C'est pas moi qui écrit !!! T'en prends pas à moi ! _

**_Sasu qui se retourne vers Hagane_**_ : J'VAIS TE TUER_

* * *


	4. Affrontements dans l’arène

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil ;) _

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc xD _

**_Note 3_**_ : Ç__a change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref. _

**_Après une crise cardiaque de la part de Sasuke qui se rend compte qu'il ne sera peut être pas Seme dans cette histoire et un Neji qui n'ose plus s'approcher de Naru, _**

**_Nous voilà donc pour la suite… ;) _**

* * *

C'est amusé que le lendemain, je rentre dans l'arène. Ils sont tous là, Kiba avec Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et... oups, je les avais oublié eux... Iruka, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le regarder mais à voir son regard furieux, il va me tuer et Genma... 

Hum, on va s'amuser un peu.

Je détache ma cape, et me retrouve en tee-shirt noir sans manche, pantalon de cuir souple et gants en cuir de même couleur, laissant apparaître mes bras musclés. Après un regard, je détache, de mon gant gauche, mon épée et la pose derrière moi avant de sourire.

- Naruto.

Je lève la tête vers l'Hokage et la regarde d'un air narquois, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Vous voulez vous battre contre qui ?

- ...

Hum, j'ai leur attention. Sans les laisser comprendre mes propos, je disparais de leur vue pour me diriger à toute vitesse vers eux. Ils ne bougent pas, ils ne me voient pas, je capte que Kakashi et Sasuke ont activé leurs Sharingan, ils ont même du mal à me suivre.

Merde, je n'ai tout de même pas autant évolué ?

Je prends facilement les clochettes d'Ino, virevolte pour prendre coup sur coup celles de Choji et Tenten, j'arrive sur Iruka et lui prends la sienne après un bisou sur la joue qui le fait s'étrangler, et je passe près de Genma, lui harponne sa clochette après lui avoir volé sa brindille et je retourne à ma place, ma tresse se remettant contre mon dos, un léger tintement informe les autres où je suis et ceux à qui j'ai piqué les boules dorées se regardent avant de partir, je rends la brindille à Genma qui me fait un clin d'œil...

Je l'adore ce mec, il est trop cool.

Iruka se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras vite fait, me soufflant son invitation à déjeuner à Ichiraku avant de partir.

On s'attaque à qui maintenant ? On se garde les forts pour la fin ? Allez, on va foutre en l'air une équipe.

Je m'étire un instant, car va falloir jouer de ruse et vitesse avec Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Après un léger sourire à Hinata qui prend ses marques, je me rue sur Kiba, lui fauchant les jambes avant de me tourner dans l'enchaînement vers Shino...

J'ai rien contre lui, il est sympa comme gars, mais je n'aime pas les insectes, ça me fout les jetons et Kyuubi ne les supportent pas.

J'active un justu, provoquant une tornade devant lui, bloquant ses insectes, je me projette dedans, m'approchant de lui et récupère sa clochette. Je me tourne vers Kiba qui se relève en râlant et se précipite sur moi.

Pourquoi je garde Hinata pour la fin ? Je ne vais pas faire du mal à une amie non plus...

Bref, j'esquive Kiba mais me prends son clébard dans la tronche. C'est avec un peu plus d'amusement que j'arrive enfin à le bloquer... Merci Kyuubi de m'avoir appris ce justu d'immobilisation. C'est pratique avec un mec qui saute partout en hurlant... reposant aussi.

Comment ça, « T'étais comme ça aussi avant »... Z'êtes dég avec moi !

Oh Hinata... je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

- Hinata chérie... tu me laisses t'approcher ?

- Na... Naruto... ce n'est pas gentil...

- Je ne veux pas blesser ta peau si douce !

- Uzumaki, ne joue pas avec ça...

Ne hurle pas comme ça Kiba, je ne vais pas te la prendre ta femme, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Allez, assez joué, je prépare mon justu et me lance sur elle, usant des mêmes façons de se battre que les Hyuuga. L'arène est stupéfaite, ils ont l'impression de revenir au combat de Neji et Hinata lors du tournoi Chunnin. Je soupire, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Une ouverture, je plonge et l'embrasse sur le front en lui souriant, la faisant éclater de rire avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés. La clochette est à moi, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Kiba s'approche d'elle et me regarde d'un air froid.

- T'inquiète pas, Kiba, je ne chasse pas la femelle.

- Hum...

- Oh, et Hinata, je ne chasse pas non plus ton mâle...

- Baka !

Ouch, je suis choqué, elle a osé devant tous. Ils la regardent d'un air ébahi... bah, ils ne connaissent pas la vraie Hinata ? Elle n'est pas si douce qu'elle y parait.

Un regard vers le ciel et je me tourne vers Shikamaru qui a l'air de s'emmerder ferme avant d'avancer vers moi, me lançant sa clochette sous les cris d'Ino, furieuse, et me prends dans ses bras en me murmurant à l'oreille.

- Si tu as approché Temari, je te tue.

- Si tu veux la revoir vivante, démerde-toi d'aller la chercher, elle soule Gaara pour qu'il se marie.

C'est ça, rigole, mon petit père, mais je suis sérieux, moi parti, ça doit donner là-bas.

Allez, un autre qui n'utiliserait pas de jutsu, je me penche vers Lee en lui faisant sa pose Nice-Gaï, le pouce tendu et un sourire rayonnant. Il sourit de la même façon et se tient face à moi. Ça fait depuis un moment qu'ils ont capté que je prends celui que je veux, les plus forts à la fin.

Là, c'est déjà plus dur, je fatigue légèrement et me concentre un peu plus, attaque, feinte, esquive et autres... c'est qu'en le prenant de vitesse que je lui chope sa clochette. Et un peu essoufflé, je me penche sur lui en murmurant qu'un peu plus et j'étais mort d'épuisement. Lui est content et Kyuubi s'étrangle de rire. Non, mais ce n'est pas mon style de casser les amis. Maintenant, on s'amuse...

Il en reste quatre : Sakura, Kakashi, Neji et Sasuke. On va laisser Sasuke pour la fin et on se concentre sur les trois autres.

Sakura... à part sa force monstrueuse, c'est une medic-nin, ça va être simple du moment qu'elle ne me touche pas. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai chaud mais je ne dois pas encore retirer mon tee-shirt, je veux voir la tête des trois restant. On va arrêter d'esquiver et se battre avec les mêmes armes qu'elle, j'arme mon poing en chakra et fends le sol, je saute par-dessus et je me dirige vers elle à toute vitesse. En m'approchant de Sakura, je capte dans son regard de la tendresse... merde, pas bon ça, faut pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments... Bon ok, je lui laisse la clochette mais lui fait une pichenette sur le front. Elle en tombe sur les fesses avant de me regarder en souriant.

- Bah alors, Onee-san, on se laisse avoir sur le même terrain ?

- Baka.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, ça fait du bien, ce n'est pas croyable.

Allez, va te cacher, j'ai un compte à régler avec le play-boy du dimanche.

Je me tourne donc vers Neji qui me sourit doucement et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Je plisse les yeux. Il me cherche lui.

- Ne rêve pas, Hyuuga, tu m'as goûté mais c'est tout...

- On ne sait jamais...

Il veut jouer, j'use de la même technique qu'avec Hinata, en plus rapide, Juken et autres, rien ne passe, on se repousse sans arrêt mais je m'arrange pour être plus proche de lui, le frôlant, lui soufflant dans le cou, le faisant frissonner, et autre technique déloyale. Kyuubi me hurle presque de lui sauter dessus mais non, un seul brun m'aura... brun en question qui me fusille du regard, donc c'est avec regret que j'envoie Neji au tapis.

Le regardant de haut, j'enlève mon tee-shirt pour la suite, le laissant voir les muscles de mon torse et baver sur mes abdos... ah Neji, si j'avais su avant de flasher sur Sasuke que tu aimais aussi les hommes..., j'entends parfaitement un cri dans les tribunes qui me met le sourire aux lèvres. On entre dans une autre classe maintenant. Neji me regarde avec curiosité et je me retourne, lui montrant enfin le grand renard à neufs queues rouge orangé qui orne mon dos. On le croirait vivant, bougeant au rythme de mes muscles.

Je me tourne vers Kakashi et Sasuke, hey oui, mes cocos à vous, je regarde Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

- Contre qui ?

- De quoi tu parles, Naruto ?

Je laisse venir mon regard blanc et le regarde, le faisant se figer comme tous les spectateurs, je laisse du chakra mauve s'échapper de moi, c'est la parfaite alliance de Kyuubi et moi et je me penche légèrement, l'attitude plus féline et dangereuse. Là, ils viennent de tilter que depuis le début, ce n'est que ma puissance qui est en jeu, là, je vais m'amuser un peu plus.

D'entrée, il sort un Kunai. Je disparais de sa vue pour réapparaître derrière lui, tenant son poignet d'une main, le kunai contre sa nuque et tiens sa tête de l'autre, dans une position qui lui rappelle des souvenirs, j'entends son petit rire et le relâche avant de reculer, le laissant attaquer.

Hummm, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'avait pas autant diverti... depuis Deidara et Sasori, je crois.

Kakashi enchaîne des Katon et Suiton, lancers de shuriken et Kunai avant d'attaquer en force. Je lui réponds pareillement avec Futon et Katon, que je dois à Kyuubi, avant de sourire, une pensée me revient. Je disparais de devant lui pour réapparaître dans son dos, collé à lui et en pointant les index, je les enfonce vivement dans ses fesses, l'envoyant plus loin en usant de l'arcane secrète de Konoha.

- Vengeance, Kakashi-san.

Je vois Sasuke et Sakura sourire, ils se souviennent de ce jour où c'était notre sensei qui me l'avait fait. Un instant plus tard, je vois Kakashi revenir en se tenant les fesses d'une main, un sourire aux lèvres. On se remet en position, c'est maintenant du sérieux. Les coups s'enchaînent à toutes vitesses, mais je prends de plus en plus le dessus. Avant d'arrêter pour lui faire un petit signe, c'est bon, qu'il garde sa clochette.

Je vois Tsunade commencer à sourire, c'est de moi-même que je la laisse me renfermer dans ce village, Kyuubi ne comprend pas... moi non plus. Kakashi s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules, je le sens trembloter.

- Merci, un peu plus...

- Je sais.

Et paf, d'un mot, je sidère le professeur, et oui, j'avais remarqué que d'un coup en plus et il était à terre... c'est pas bon du tout pour un sensei. Je lui souris avant de jubiler, il en reste un.

Je me retourne donc vers Sasuke et me passe la langue sur les lèvres, attirant le regard de jais sur celles-ci. Mes yeux repassent au bleu en le regardant et, voyant qu'il a Kusanagi dans son dos, je tends la main vers mon épée qui se soulève, au grand étonnement de tous, et se déplace jusqu'à moi. Je la rattache donc à mon gant gauche et sourit en la lâchant. Ils ont tous les yeux fixés sur elle, ébahis de voir une épée en suspension dans le vide.

- Chakra ?

- T'es pas idiot, Teme.

- Nh.

Et oui, il a pigé mais bon, avec son Sharingan, il peut le voir aussi, il n'a pas de grand mérite. Le chakra circule bien dans l'épée ainsi que dans la chaîne qui la relie à moi, donc, elle bouge comme un troisième bras, sans que je m'en soucie. Enfin, comme l'Uchiha prend en main Kusanagi, on va faire de même, je récupère donc Hi-en, mon épée, et vois la lame se mettre à miroiter d'une lueur bleue puis blanche. C'est qu'elle est spéciale cette épée...

Sasuke se place face à moi et me regarde fixement avec ses Sharingan...

Oh, mon petit, regarde-moi tant que tu veux, tes yeux ne fonctionnent plus sur moi.

Puis dans un grand soulèvement de poussière, on se jette l'un contre l'autre, faisant tinter les épées avec force. Nos visages se touchent presque, j'ai son oreille tout proche de ma bouche et je souris soudain en sortant la pointe de la langue pour lui caresser le lobe, profitant que personne ne se rende compte de ce que je fais. Je ressens son frisson avant qu'il ne se recule d'un saut, une main sur l'oreille et me dévisageant avec ahurissement. Je lui fais un sourire de renard avant de caresser ma lèvre inférieure de mon pouce ganté.

- Tu as bon goût, Uchiha.

Comment il est trop kawaï quand il rougit. Il ne semble pas avoir l'habitude de combattre comme ça...

Je me remets en position et active un jutsu avec mon épée, rendant la lame rouge feu, la pointant vers le ciel et lâcha la flamme qui s'était agglutiné sur elle. Un énorme dragon de feu se propage jusqu'aux cieux, provoquant un cri d'alarme dans l'arène. Les villageois aux alentours doivent le voir, cette technique convoquant un Dragon de feu gigantesque qui déploya ses ailes un instant avant de fondre sur Sasuke qui le bloqua, soufflant douloureusement en sentant Kusanagi chauffer entre ses mains.

Il répondit aussitôt par un Katon, sa célèbre boule de feu ultime. Je lâche Hi-en qui reste en suspension et compose en vitesse des signes et crée un kekkaï rond qui enferme aussitôt son attaque et me dirige vers lui en activant un jutsu. Je retire l'oxygène de la sphère et éteint le feu petit à petit avant de retirer le kekkaï.

D'un bond, j'évite le brun qui s'était lancé sur moi, son épée de nouveau dans son dos pour mieux m'attaquer à main nue, je réponds pareillement et me prends, malgré tout, son poing sur l'arcade sourcilière, me faisant voler au loin. Ce con... merde, c'est douloureux ! Je me relève, du sang coulant le long de ma joue et je lèche ce qui arrive aux coins de mes lèvres, provoquant un frisson d'excitation chez Kyuubi. Ils peuvent tous voir une légère fumée sortir de la plaie avant qu'elle se referme. Ça ne les étonne même pas et je me demande s'ils ne sont pas au courant pour Kyuubi.

- Reprends ton épée, Sasuke, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Nh

Toujours aussi causant celui-là, mais en le voyant se tenir près, je me marre, éclatant d'un rire joyeux qui attire le sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Enfin, il avait, devant lui, un adversaire à sa mesure sans pour autant user de la marque maudite qui n'avait pas disparu après la mort d'Orochimaru. On est à armes égales.

Je reprends Hi-en près de moi et la tiens levée, la poignée devant mes yeux et les ferme un instant, activant silencieusement un jutsu qui fit hurler la lame. Rouvrant brusquement les paupières, je vois se figer Sasuke quand je lance, sans un cri, l'attaque laissant apparaître des loups couleur de lune qui se dirigent vers lui en courant. Un Fûton habilement contrôlé avec une grosse dose de chakra pour qu'ils aient une forme. Je disparais de sa vue, me fondant parmi les loups après une transformation réussie et me positionne discrètement derrière lui pour reprendre forme humaine. L'arène est silencieuse, je n'utilise pas encore Kyuubi qui me râle dessus, il veut s'amuser lui aussi.

Sasuke se rend compte que je suis derrière lui, effacé, muet, que lorsque je tends une main pour lui frôler le cou d'un doigt curieux, lui arrachant une légère plainte. Il saute plus loin, le rouge aux joues et me fusille du regard, amenant un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres.

- On passe à l'étape suivante ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Niveau 2 pour ta marque, Jin pour moi.

- Nh.

Là, tous les spectateurs se lèvent, regardant avec un peu plus d'angoisse Sasuke retirer son haut, laissant apparaître des marques noires sur son côté gauche alors que mes yeux virent au blanc et que je me tiens de façon plus animale, du chakra mauve s'échappant de moi de temps en temps, formant une spirale, détruisant le sol qui avait déjà souffert du combat contre Sakura.

On se sourit et se jette l'un contre l'autre une nouvelle fois, provoquant un énorme claquement lorsque nos deux énergies se rencontrent. Lui aussi avait évolué depuis notre dernier entraînement, il y a trois ans. Il m'envoie plusieurs Katon avec Shuriken intégré, m'égratignant le torse et je riposte avec des kunai enflammés ou explosifs, le faisant reculer. Hi-en et Kusanagi avaient, depuis le début du deuxième round, réintégré leurs fourreaux et étaient posés dans un coin. Nous en étions venus aux mains, justu et Taïjutsu. Il essaya un genjutsu qui me fit sourire et je lui renvoie son attaque d'un mouvement du poignet.

- Je t'ai dit que tes yeux ne me font plus rien, Sasuke.

- Nh

On continue de se battre et après un saut en arrière, je le vois tendre le bras, préparer un chidori, il veut sûrement en finir avec le combat maintenant, mais, moi, si je termine de suite, Kyuubi va me hurler dessus et risque de me priver de mes moyens pendant que nous ferons... enfin, vous voyez quoi.

« Non » ? Bin devinez, je ne vais pas non plus vous l'expliquer !

J'invoque un Fûton qui neutralise son Raiton et le regarde avec un air satisfait.

- On continue ?

- Jusqu'à quoi ?

- Kyuubi va m'en vouloir si je ne le laisse pas t'affronter.

- ...

Le silence tombe radicalement quand ils comprennent que le Kyuubi peut sortir, que je le laisse faire. Je vois le sourire d'attente de Sasuke qui pousse sa forme démoniaque à son maximum, laissant ses cheveux tourner au mauve clair, ses yeux devenir noir complet, tranchant avec le rouge sharingan de ses pupilles, m'informant par là de son accord. Je laisse alors mes yeux tourner au rouge, les crocs sortir de ma bouche, mes griffes pousser, et maintenant, c'est à quatre pattes que je me positionne, donnant mon accord à Kyuubi qui grogne en m'entendant demander de ne pas trop l'amocher car, sinon, je pourrais rien lui faire.

Nos amis nous regardent, comprenant que l'un ou l'autre, nous ne sommes plus trop humains, c'est d'une voix grave et rauque que je parle maintenant, provoquant un frisson chez les « vieux » qui ont combattu Kyuubi, je vois du coin de l'œil Iruka frémir avant de partir.

Désolé, sensei, mais c'est ainsi, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- **Uchiha... ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te combattre**.

- Kyuubi.

- **Il m'a arraché la promesse de ne pas te tuer ou te blesser gravement**.

- Pourquoi ?

- **Tu veux un dessin ?**

Là, Sasuke, malgré la peau grise qu'il a dans sa transformation, pique un fard énorme, déclenchant le rire sadique du Kyuubi qui se lança sur lui.

Avec lui, ce n'était pas des mouvements simples et appris à l'académie, il fallait se méfier de tous ses déplacements, le chakra du renard se détachant de mon corps avec l'intention de choper le brun pour le cogner plus facilement. Je voyais les spectateurs presque suffoquer en voyant le combat, et en ressentant le chakra rouge comme une agression. Ils avaient voulu avoir peur de moi alors que je le contrôlais lors de mes 17 ans... maintenant, regardez le Kyuubi en combat. Même si je peux prendre le contrôle n'importe quand, il reste une partie de moi.

Bon, ils en sont où nos petits démons, là ? Ouille, Sasuke vient de se prendre un coup de queue de chakra et en retour, je viens... enfin Kyuubi vient... merde, mon corps vient de se prendre un chidori nagashi dans la tronche. Bon, Kyuubi, il est temps d'arrêter, je le veux vivant moi, pas estropié. Le renard se projette sur lui et d'un coup de chakra le claque au sol, faisant perdre sa maîtrise sur le sceau qui se résorba. Je laisse mon regard redevenir bleu en m'approchant de lui, ils peuvent tous voir les blessures infligées à mon corps se soigner, mais Sasuke, après le dernier coup, a du mal.

Je fais un signe à Sakura qui arrivait en courant et me place près de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de créer un kekkaï autour de lui, me faisant hurler dessus par Sakura.

- Sakura, si tu tiens à rester près de moi... tais-toi.

- ...

Je me concentre et ferme les yeux en posant mes mains sur la surface bleue du kekkaï et lâche mon chakra qui prend une forme verte à ce contact, le laissant pénétrer l'aire autour du brun, guérissant ses blessures et lui redonnant de l'énergie. Encore merci Kyuubi de m'avoir appris ça.

Je me recule en désactivant le bouclier et tends une main à Sasuke qui la saisit aussitôt, se relevant. Je le lâche doucement et le regarde en souriant.

- Sasuke... tu te ramollis.

- Je n'ai pas des personnalités interchangeables, moi... Tu es devenu très fort Usuratonkachi.

Oï, si le brun disait ça, la fin du monde est proche...

- La fin du monde est proche ?

- Hein ?

- Pour que tu me sortes ça, c'est que je dois mourir dans pas longtemps.

- Dobe !

- Teme !

- Baka !

- Baka toi-même Baka !

On se regarde et éclate de rire simultanément, faisant se regarder les autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir l'Uchiha sourire alors rire... Un mouvement près de nous, nous fait nous tourner vers la blonde qui arrive près de là. Tsunade avait un large sourire aux lèvres en me regardant. Ne rigole pas la vieille, je l'ai fait exprès.

- Donc, si je compte celle de Sasuke, ça nous fait... Kakashi, Sakura, Neji et Sasuke... quatre clochettes qui te manquent. Tu réintègres donc l'équipe 7.

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je l'avais fait exprès de ne pas les prendre ?

- ... si, et j'en suis heureuse.

- Pfff

- Bon, Kakashi va me suivre, vous aurez une mission dès demain.

- Classe ?

- Naruto... tu verras demain.

Je lève un sourcil hautain et soupire en les regardant partir. En me retournant vers Sasuke, je le surprends en pleine séance de matage... héhé, mon grand, si tu veux, j'ai l'après-midi pour toi.

- Naruto.

- Hum ?

- Comment tu as fait pour soigner Sasuke.

- Kekkaï et énergie médicale.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Usuratonkachi, elle te demande comment tu fais les kekkaï...

- C'est tout simple.

- ... mais encore.

- Sakura, la Dobe et moi, on viendra cet après-midi au terrain 7, il nous apprendra à faire les barrières de protection, comme ça, tu sauras.

- QUOI ? Mais ...

Merde, j'avais autre chose en tête pour cet après-midi, mais en voyant l'air gêné de Sasuke, je peux m'asseoir dessus... Fait chier.

- Pffff, ouais, c'est bon, j'expliquerai cet après-midi à celui ou celle qui veux.

Je crois que j'ai dit une connerie en voyant le sourire de Sakura et d'autres qui s'étaient approchés. Je me tourne directement vers Sasuke et le regarde droit dans les yeux en me léchant la lèvre du bas pour lui murmurer un « Tu me le paieras ça... » qui le fit rougir violemment. À ses réactions, je commence à me demander s'il a déjà été avec quelqu'un avant.

Kami-sama, faites qu'il ne soit pas puceau.

* * *

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui... la suite sera postée... quand elle sera postée XD _**

**_Pas d'inquiétude, elle est tapée déjà ;) _**

**_Donc, à bientôt pour un après-midi d'apprentissage. _**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement) _

_Lafolle415__ : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, espérons que celui-ci te plaise autant _

_LicyLie__ : Il ne va pas y aller de main morte ? Hum... Disons qu'il a évolué sous l'entraînement de Kyuubi, donc... euh... bin tu viens de lire quoi XD Pour Neji... le pauvre ne profitera pas longtemps de la situation ;) _

_Tralala : Bin la voilà , mais tu sais... il n'y a que les rois qui disent « je veux » XD _

* * *

**_Sasu désespéré_**_ : Alors, je serais peut-être Uke et Puceau en plus ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin oui. _

**_Sasu_**_ : Ça ne peut pas être Naruto ? _

**_Hagane_**_ : Il l'est souvent lui, tu peux bien lui faire ça ! _

**_Naru enclenche son cocker eyes no justu_**_ : Allezzz Sasuuuuu _

**_Sasu soupirant_**_ : Pitié, ne demandez pas la suite !!!! _


	5. Être proche ou pas ?

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;) _

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD _

**_Note 3_**_ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref. _

**_Après une menace de grève de la part d'un Uchiha mécontent, je lance quand même la suite en espérant que ça plait toujours _**

**_Je dois prévenir aussi que j'ai eu une panne de Bêta XD Donc, comme le correcteur Word n'enlève pas toutes les fautes, si il en reste, j'en suis désolée ;)_**

**_A aussi, présence de Lime (je crois XD) dans ce chapitre  
_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement) _

_LicyLie__ : Un Sasuke qui rougit... c'est notre fantasme à tous ? Après qu'il soit en plus en couple avec Naruto XD Non, mais il y a une raison pour qu'il soit gêné à ce point ;) Tu vas d'ailleurs le découvrir ici XD _

_Ba-chan__ : Merci pour ta review, Le chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais ma bêta fait grêve XD _

* * *

Après être rentré chez Sasuke et une bonne douche, je lui ai faussé compagnie... c'était soit ça ou je le violais, il pense quoi lui ? Que je suis un eunuque ? Merde, j'ai une libido très active, surtout quand il est dans les parages... donc le fait de se promener torse nu, il vas vite oublier sous risque de se faire violer contre un mur. 

Bref, j'ai fait le tour du village, ce que j'ai manqué en 3 ans. En gros, quelques boutiques se sont ouvertes dans l'ancien quartier Uchiha... ça n'as pas du faire plaisir à Sasuke ça... Ichiraku qui a agrandit. Le proprio qui, en l'honneur de mon retour de mission...

Qui croirait que j'ai eu une mission de 3 ans ?

Le petit vieux m'a donc offert mes ramens, que j'ai ramené chez Sasuke, pour le midi. A voir sa tête, il pensait qu'il allait devoir me rechercher.

- Quoi ?

- ...

- T'as cru que j'étais reparti ?

- ...

- Ça m'a manqué nos grandes conversations, tu ne peux pas savoir.

On s'installe dans sa cuisine pour manger, je sens son regard sur moi de temps en temps et c'est sans étonnement qu'il pose sa question.

- Tu as vraiment chassé l'Akatsuki ?

- Yep

- ...

- J'ai croisé Itachi plusieurs fois, Sasuke... ce n'est pas mon genre de te piquer ta vengeance...

- ... Merci.

- De rien... Ah au fait, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver plaqué contre un mur, consentant ou non, évite de te promener à moitié nu devant moi.

Et paf un silence. Le pauvre vire au bordeaux avant de pâlir soudainement, une lueur de inquiétude dans le regard... Inquiétude ?

- Sasuke ?

- ...

Je le vois déglutir et fuir mon regard, son attitude crispée commence à me faire peur également, si c'est ce que je pense... je suis dans la merde et déjà frustré d'avance.

- Sasuke... Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ne t'inquiète pas.

- ...

- ...

Je sais plus quoi dire, et j'ose pas lui demander si ce que je pense est exact... c'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde si facilement. Je sais plus quoi faire et soudain, je le vois me regarder fixement, la lueur de peur dans ses yeux est partie pour une plus tendre.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi es tu parti ? Je veux la vérité, et ne me dit pas que c'est pour le comportement des villageois, tu en as toujours eu rien à foutre.

Hum... Je réponds quoi ? Si je veux qu'il me livre ses secrets plus tard, faut que je soit franc non ? Allez, je me lance.

- Je... Je t'ai vu avec Sakura, tu lui souriais et elle te tenait le bras...

- Et tu en a déduis que j'étais avec elle ? Tu as été jaloux de moi ?

- D'elle... J'étais jaloux d'elle.

- ...

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller avant qu'un sourire doux plisse ses lèvres... Vous avez déjà vu Sasuke sourire comme ça ? Sourire tout court ? Et bien, en une journée, je l'ai vu rire, sourire joyeusement et tendrement... il faut mettre une croix dans le calendrier.

Bref, Sasuke qui sourit, c'est un rayon de soleil qui pénètre dans votre chambre le matin, qui vous chatouille le nez, et vous fait sourire avant que vous ayez les yeux ouvert.

Kyuubi, je t'emmerde ! Je suis poétique si je veux !

- Tu sais, Naruto... Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles...

- ...

- Il y avait... y a toujours eu qu'une personne dans mon esprit.

- ...

J'ai de la conversation à mon tour, c'est dingue, je sens mes joues me brûler violemment et je plonge dans le gouffre de son regard. Je le vois se lever, hésiter un instant avant de se pencher sur la table en me prenant par le menton. Naruto, calme toi ! Le contact de nos lèvres me fait fermer les yeux, c'est si doux, comme un premier baiser... son premier baiser volontaire... il ose à peine presser ma bouche de la sienne, c'est tendre et bouleversant...

Et Kyuubi qui se fout encore de moi car je tombe dans le sentimentalisme...

Pendant un moment, nos lèvres se sont caressées, je n'osais pas approfondir ce baiser de peur qu'il s'effraie. Il ne bougeait pas de derrière la table, à croire qu'il pensait que j'allais lui sauter dessus.

Chut mes hormones, je ne compte pas le claquer sur la table !

J'ai levé la main pour lui caresser délicatement la joue, le surprenant et le faisant se reculer. Longtemps, on s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux, et je me suis levé, le rejoignant de son côté.

- Sasuke... tu as confiance en moi ?

- ...

Il se mordille la lèvre du bas, les joues un peu rouge, mais acquiesce sans rien rajouter, me faisant sourire. Il faudra que je prenne mon temps avec lui, y aller délicatement. Même si un autre avait abusé de lui, il était resté vierge malgré ses 20 ans.

Je passe ma main sur sa nuque, la caressant avant de la glisser dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux. Je le vois fermer les yeux sous la sensation que ça lui donne et dans un lent mouvement, je me penche sur sa bouche, l'effleurant de ma langue, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Je me recule un instant, lui souriant doucement et m'approche un peu plus de lui, lui faisant ressentir la chaleur de mon corps sans me plaquer contre lui.

- Sasuke ? Naruto ?

Et là, une pensée me vient... Si je tue Sakura, Tsunade-baba m'en voudra longtemps ?

Car après ce travail d'approche sur Sasuke, la medic-nin venait de foutre en l'air l'ambiance en nous appelant de la porte d'entrée. Je fixe Sasuke qui rougit et soupire.

- On reprendra le baiser ce soir.

- Nh.

Ce n'est pas un refus, mais ce n'est pas une affirmation non plus. Il me sourit légèrement et se décale en entendant les pas de la jeune fille venir jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde cinq minutes avant de me diriger, sans un mot, vers la sortie, sautant de toit en toit jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où j'y crée une cinquantaine de clone... J'ai de l'énergie et des envies de meurtre à faire passer.

La bonne cinquantaine de clone plus tard, j'arrête de me défouler et me retourne, regardant tout ceux qui voulaient apprendre... ou me casser la gueule d'être parti. Kiba s'approche, il a un air plutôt froid, à croire qu'il n'accepte pas qu'Hinata m'ait aimé avant lui. Puis vint le reste, ils veulent tous savoir ce qui s'est passé, si j'ai vraiment battu la plupart de l'Akatsuki et autre. On a du passer au moins l'après midi pour que j'explique comment faire un Kekkaï, déjà ça me soule grave de leur apprendre mais quand j'ai soumis l'idée que Kyuubi leur enseigne ça, ils se sont reculés presque tous d'un pas. Donc, pas de bol, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Meuh non, Kyuubi, c'est parce qu'ils te connaissent pas... Oui, c'est vrai que tu fous les jetons quand tu râles... et comme tu râles souvent...

Non, je ne blague pas ! Si ils te connaîtraient, ils auraient moins peur... mais avec tout ce qu'on a dit sur toi... ils veulent pas... Il n'y a que Sasuke qui te connaît de ma génération, j'y peux rien moi.

* * *

Enfin, on a pu rentrer, Je sentais Sasuke assez nerveux près de moi, il a confiance mais pas tant que ça donc arrivé chez lui, je me tourne doucement, lui faisant face et m'approche de lui, le faisant reculer vers le mur pour prendre doucement son visage entre mes mains. 

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il y a un peu d'appréhension et après un petit sourire, je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres, les faisant s'effleurer, se caresser doucement. Un souvenir me vient, cet après midi, il n'avait pas refusé la caresse de ma langue, je la sors donc et la passe lentement sur ses lèvres, demandant inconsciemment l'accès. Je perçois son souffle tremblant mais il accepte de desserrer les dents et, enfin, je peux l'embrasser comme je le souhaite. Effleurant sa langue, suivant le contour de ses dents, la moiteur de sa bouche me fait frémir, c'est si doux, je ne veux pas le brusquer malgré un Kyuubi qui me susurre d'y aller plus vite.

D'un coup, je sens contre ma taille ses mains, et il commence à répondre délicatement à mon baiser, ses bras tremblent un peu, mais son étreinte ne faiblit pas et il m'attire contre lui, faisant rencontrer nos corps. Je peux sentir contre mon ventre, son membre gonflé par le désir montant, mais je me refuse à profiter de lui. Il appréhende la suite, je le sens dans son souffle saccadé, il veut quelque chose mais n'ose pas aller plus loin et ce ne sera pas moi qui le forcerai, je m'y refuse...

Kyuubi, j'ai dis non ! Pas la peine de me hurler des « Baka » et autres !

Oui, je sais que ça peut être très bon de faire l'amour de façon un peu brute, mais là, c'est pas le moment, tu m'y referas penser quand il sera rassuré mais pas maintenant.

Après, donc, un long et tendre baiser, je me recule doucement, laissant nos lèvres se toucher une dernière fois avant de lui sourire.

- Dors bien, Sasuke

- Hmmm

- Ca va aller ?

- Hn.

Bon, j'oublie mes tentatives de dialogue et me dirige vers ma chambre, il a l'air à l'ouest et moi, j'ai une érection à faire partir... vite. Et c'est frustré que je me jette sur le futon, et amusé, j'entends un pas assez mal assuré se diriger vers la salle de bain. Personnellement, je préfère attendre qu'il dort, je ne peux pas garantir ma réaction si je le croise alors qu'il est sous la douche, je suis peut être gentil, mais il y a des limites.

Je sais Kyuubi, merci de me rafraîchir la mémoire en m'envoyant des images de Sasuke sous la douche, c'est vrai que ça me manquait... Ero-Kitsune ! Y a pas idée, mon père savait que tu étais un pervers quand il t'as foutu en moi ? Franchement, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait quand ma mère était enceinte ? Un coup de pied au fesses lorsqu'il dormait ? Enfin bon, maintenant, je t'ai jusqu'à ma mort, vas falloir qu'on s'y fasse.

Oh, le bruit de sa porte de chambre, grouille toi Naruto, la douche chaude t'attends !

Vite à poil, je laisse chauffer l'eau et saute sous la cascade. Ah, c'est le pied, je ne dis que ça, l'eau courant sur mes muscles, j'adore, c'est trop agréable.

Huh ? C'est moi ou la porte vient de s'entrouvrir ?

Non ? C'est pas moi, merci Kyuu, j'ai donc pas halluciné, Sasuke vient se rincer l'œil... bin autant lui en donner pour son argent... même s'il paie pas d'ailleurs.

C'est avec un lent sadisme que je prends le gel douche, le sien en plus, et commence à me frotter, il peut voir le tatouage du Kyuubi bouger en rythme, et d'un coup, je me retourne, prenant bien gaffe à fermer les yeux pour passer mes cheveux sous l'eau. J'aurais ma tresse à refaire, mais tant pis. J'entrouvre discrètement les paupières, et le vois les yeux un peu écarquillés par le désir et la surprise... C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense... mon érection est toujours d'actualité...

Merde, là, c'est gênant, je n'aurais pas pensé à me soulager sous ses yeux... enfin, si ça peut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi, allez, on y va.

Ma main se retire de mes cheveux et parcours mon torse, glisse sur les abdos et remonte légèrement pour pincer mes tétons.

Merde, sous son regard, c'est encore meilleur, on continue.

Je m'appuie contre le mur pour me soutenir et laisse glisser ma main jusqu'à mon sexe dressé, car c'est pas tout ça, mais « grand-Naru » veux des câlins lui aussi. J'entrouvre les yeux pour vérifier et... Oui, le rouge aux joues lui va vraiment bien, il m'excite comme ça, y a pas. Je le vois me fixer avec intensité, se mordiller la lèvre et au vu de son pantalon moulant, je peux voir une érection monstre...

Mais vient me rejoindre, crétin !!!...

Non, pas penser à ça... non, j'ai dis Kyuu ! Quoi ?... Hum, l'idée de gémir son prénom est pas mal... on verra bien la suite des événements...

- Hummm...Sa...Sasukkkkeee !

Oï ma voix tremblante et rauque ne résonne pas trop, mais en le voyant sursauter et se reculer un instant, je comprends qu'il l'a parfaitement entendu...Et oui, coco, c'est à toi que je pense en me branlant ! Oh, il s'avance un peu plus. Je lui fais le coup d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement ? Ok, Kyuubi ricane, on se lance.

Je le vois se figer et en gloussant mentalement, je lui envoie.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

- ...

- Approche toi, je ne te ferais rien. Tu pourras toujours dire non.

- ...

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je le vois respirer un bon coup avant de s'approcher doucement, retirant une nouvelle fois ses vêtements, découvrant petit à petit son corps d'albâtre, musclé à souhait, et son érection tendue vers moi. Sasuke me regarde d'un air nerveux, mais s'avance encore, se retrouve face à moi et me fixe de son regard nuit.

- J'ai... hum... j'ai été...

- ...

C'est pas le moment de parler, il va enfin avouer.

- J'ai été violé quand j'étais chez Orochimaru.

- ...

- J'ai... un peu peur de ça maintenant...

- Qui ?

- Orochimaru, Kabuto.

- Mort ?

- Orochimaru oui.

- Je tuerais Kabuto.

- ...

- Je ne te ferais rien si tu le refuses, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas un violeur.

- ...

- J'aime peut être l'amour brutal de temps en temps mais la douceur, c'est pas mal aussi.

Un peu réconforté par mes paroles, il entra dans la douche, me rejoignant. Seulement, la douche n'est pas si spacieuse à deux qu'à une personne et donc, nos membres dressés se frôlent, provoquant chez moi, un frisson de plaisir, chez lui, un frisson d'angoisse.

- Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse ?

- ... c'est pas mes lèvres qui les intéressaient...

- Je me fiche de ce qui les intéressait. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- ... quoi ?

- Caresse moi, embrasse moi, agis comme tu le souhaites.

Sasuke me regarde intensément avant de se rapprocher de ma bouche, la frôlant avant de laisser sa langue la caresser, reproduisant mes gestes de tout à l'heure. Ce baiser est si doux, mais en même temps, avec ses mains qui commencent à se promener sur mon corps, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir bien longtemps. Ses mains effleurent mon ventre avant que l'une d'elle se pose sur mon sexe, provoquant chez moi, un geignement de bien être. Je glisse mes mains derrière son cou et l'approche un peu plus de moi, augmentant la pression de sa bouche sur la mienne et le contact de nos corps. Il gémit un peu et je le sens trembler de plus en plus.

Après un sourire, je me décale et le fixe dans les yeux, il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose mais ne sait pas lui-même. Moi, je sais et après un clin d'œil, je porte une main sur son membre et en rythme avec la sienne, je le masturbe légèrement. Il enfouit son visage contre mon cou, haletant, la main qui emprisonne ma verge se mets à trembler et caresse plus vite. Je calcule que ce qu'il fait, il veut le ressentir également. Je promène donc ma main sur son torse, m'amuse avec ses tétons, gémis fortement en le sentant donner un brusque à-coup sur ma verge et entends le sien quand je lui rends la pareille. L'eau coule sur nos corps alors que je le laisse découvrir ces points qui me font trembler de plaisir et qu'il découvre les siens. Nos soufflent se partagent, on se dévore des yeux, mon excitation augmente encore d'un cran en le voyant fixer mes yeux et ma bouche tour à tour. Il semble vouloir quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas demander, je me lèche la lèvre du bas, le faisant rougir et comprends enfin ce qu'il veut.

Je me recule un instant de lui et me mets à genoux, approchant ma bouche de son sexe. Je le sens se tendre et l'entends crier quand son membre se retrouve à la chaleur de ma bouche. Je découvre ce qu'il aime, s'il préfère que je le parcoure de ma langue ou le mordille, s'il veut de fort vas et viens ou des doux. De fils en aiguilles, son corps se mets à trembler de plus en plus alors qu'il plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes coups de tête. J'attrape mon membre d'une main, utilise l'autre pour un vas et viens synchronisé avec celui que j'effectue sur moi. Ses gémissements se font plus fort, de plus en plus articulés. Il crie mon prénom et j'aime ça, ça m'excite encore plus. Je sens sa jouissance monter dans son intonation de voix, et c'est ensemble qu'on jouit, je le laisse venir dans ma bouche pour qu'il ressente plus de plaisir. Ses jambes le lâchent et je le rattrape contre moi, le positionnant à genoux.

- Na... Naruto.

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi... tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Il me regarde et je commence à rire, et oui, en fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir de le faire jouir. Jamais, depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer de ma sexualité, j'aurais pensé être un professeur pour ça. Je le sens me passer ses bras autour du cou et venir m'embrasser tendrement, il tremble un peu moins maintenant et prends plus de plaisir à ces actes.

- Hum... sauf si tu as des actions pour l'eau... faudrait sortir.

- ...

Il rit, effectivement, tout le temps l'eau coulait, elle devenait de plus en plus froide maintenant, nous glaçant peu à peu les os. On sort précipitamment et s'enroule chacun dans une grande serviette chaude, là, il m'a dit une phrase que je me souviendrais toute ma vie, un juste retour de ce que je lui avais lancé il y a 3 ans.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

- Moi aussi.

Après ça, nous nous sommes couchés chacun dans sa chambre. J'ai refusé de l'accompagner dans la sienne malgré sa demande, j'ai du l'embrasser et lui souffler la cause à l'oreille pour qu'il arrête de bouder, mais s'il voulait s'asseoir le lendemain... mieux valait que je dorme seul. Il a compris et s'est reculé après un dernier baiser.

Kyuubi... je sens que je vais souffrir...

Kabuto, attends toi à mourir bientôt...

Orochimaru, le jour où Kyuubi redescend aux enfers, je te jure que tu le sentiras passer.

* * *

**_Vala ma suite Vi, le SasuNaru se mets en place xD _**

**_ Petit à petit mais bon, on y arrive, je vais pas les faire se sauter dessus dès le premier chapitre... _**

**_Que celui qui a dis « si » sort de suite xD _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sasu un gros nuage noir au dessus de lui_**_ : De pire en pire, Je suis un puceau, Uke et violé par Orochimaru... _

**_Naru_**_ : Tu l'as pas épargné là ! Kabuto et Orochimaru _

**_Hagane_**_ : Non mais attend, Je suis sure que c'est ça qui s'est passé ! _

**_Sasu_**_ : N'importe quoi toi. _

**_Hagane_**_ : Je te jure. Repense à Oro qui a dit qu'il convoitait ton corps... _

**_Naru_**_ : Elle a pas tord là _

**_Sasu_**_ : Je dis plus rien _

**_Hagane_**_ : Elle vous a pas plus la scène de la douche ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : C'est chez moi ? _

**_Hagane larguée_**_ : Ouais _

**_Sasu_**_ : Alors en plus, vais me taper une facture d'eau énorme. _

**_Hagane_**_ : Mais t'es jamais content toi ! _


	6. Un rival ?

**_Genre :_**_Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ :Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ :Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;)_

**_Note 2_**_ :C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

**_Note 3_**_ :Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Donc, On a un Uchiha pas vraiment content de la tournure des événements (enfin sauf un) un Uzumaki assez ravi de faire les professeurs, un Kabuto qui attends la mort et un Orochimaru qui ne veut pas que Kyuubi redescende aux enfers..._**

**_Bref, un tout pour un nouveau chapitre Xd_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_LicyLie__ : Bin... Je peux pas dire autre chose que... de rien _

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est en m'étirant et avec un soupir de désolation que je me suis rendu avec Sasuke au point de rendez-vous de la team 7. Habillé en tenue de mission, j'ai la classe... 

« Comment je suis fringué ? » Alors, en pantalon noir et tee-shirt sans manche bleu ciel, j'ai mes gants noirs enfilés qui m'arrivent aux coudes et mon masque autour du cou. À mon poignet est attachée Hi-en avec sa longue chaîne pour pouvoir l'attacher dans le dos. J'ai également la pochette à Kunai autour de la cuisse droite et à ma ceinture, je porte trois ou quatre parchemins. Ah aussi, j'ai ma cape sur les épaules. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est presque la tenue des Anbu... Ça vous va comme description ?

« Comment est Sasuke ? » Vous êtes chiants franchement, je suis pas une gonzesse pour tout détailler... bon, il a sa tenue de junin noire, le blouson vert sur le dos, pochette à Kunai... vous voyez Kakashi ? Oui ? Bin, c'est la même tenue, mais ça rend mieux sur Sasuke, il a fière allure comme ça.

Bref, sur la route, l'envie de créer un Kage Bushin, au cas où la mission serait une merde, se fait sentir, mais à son regard, mon brun l'aurait mal pris. À croire que, pour lui, ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait jamais existé, peut être qu'il faut que je lui refasse une fellation pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur ?

Enfin on arrive au point de rendez-vous, personne, je pense pas que Kakashi ait changé au point d'arriver à l'heure, donc on devrait voir arriver Sakura en premier. Mais à peine cette pensée me traverse, je vois arriver un brun à cheveux courts qui se porte près de Sasuke en le regardant d'un œil vicieux et possessif...

Putain, mais c'est qui ce gus ?

- Naruto... Je te présente Saï

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire faux.

- ...

- Il te remplaçait dans l'équipe 7, c'est un ancien Anbu.

Il me remplaçait dans mon équipe ? Bordel de merde, alors Sasuke absent, on ne le remplace pas, mais moi, on fait venir ce clown ?

- Alors c'est toi le Naruto ?

- ...

- Il parait que tu es assez fort, pourtant tu n'es qu'un genin.

Bon, il me cherche, je le sens, Sasuke aussi car il me jette un regard assez... bref, on dirait qu'il craint ma réaction.

Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

Enfin, je comprends en voyant Saï se diriger vers lui en lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Là, je commence à saisir... il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule celui-là.

Oh oui, Kyuubi, je sens qu'on va manger de la viande ce soir. Bien saignante en plus.

- Il parait que tu es un monstre, alors ?

- Saï !

- Effectivement...

Là, je laisse mes yeux virer au blanc, le déconcertant un instant en sentant mon chakra changer de signature.

- Tu veux en faire l'expérience ?

Je poursuis en laissant Kyuubi sortir et parler à ma place.

- **Ou tu veux te mesurer directement à moi ?**

- Naruto, calme-toi !

- **Désolé, mais Naruto est un peu trop sur les nerfs là, il préfère me laisser sa place pour le moment.**

- ...

Trop furieux pour parler maintenant, je laisse Kyuubi se détourner d'eux pour marcher d'un pas chaloupé et félin jusqu'à un arbre où il bondit sur la dernière branche, observant tout et surtout le comportement du fumier qui m'a fait croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Je le vois s'éloigner de Saï en le fusillant d'un regard noir incendiaire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me calme de suite, je repense à la veille, à son regard, à son corps, à son attitude.

Comment il a pu laisser arriver ça s'il était déjà avec quelqu'un ? Il aime cocufier les autres ? Bordel, et je pensais être avec « ça » ?

Merde, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, même Kyuubi avec ses vannes à deux yens ne me décongèle pas. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais les seules images qui me viennent sont celles de Sasuke la veille dans la salle de bain et la cuisine. Il avait l'air sincère pourtant, si timide et passionné en même temps. Je commence à me calmer en essayant, mine de rien, de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son attitude.

Je reprends donc ma place, mes yeux repassent en bleu et je reste calme, percevant le chakra de l'Uchiha arriver près de moi. Celui-là, pour sa propre sécurité, vaut mieux qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour le moment. Enfin, je sens Kakashi et Sakura. Je saute sans un mot pour Sasuke au sol et attends les ordres. Il se repositionne près de moi, à me frôler, on dirait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, voulant se faire cajoler mais n'osant pas demander.

Et oui, fumier, tu as fait une connerie... mais compte pas sur moi pour te cajoler, vas voir ta poule.

- Mission de classe B.

- C'est tout ?

Bin vi, je demande, merde, je suis habitué à chasser l'Akatsuki moi. Enfin, une classe B, c'est déjà pas si mal, même si j'aurais aimé une A ou S... enfin pour une S, tout le temps que je suis avec eux, je peux me gratter.

- C'est déjà bien pour un genin !

- SAI !

Oh, les cris de Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke se confondent, ça fait joli à écouter. L'autre imbécile qui continue avec sa tête de con et son air ahuri, il a pas l'air de savoir à quel point je peux être dangereux, il n'était pas dans l'arène la veille.

Toi, vu que tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver. Oui Kyuubi, on va, un jour, s'amuser avec lui, je le sens.

Je me tourne sensiblement vers lui et lui sourit, laissant Kyuubi faire pousser mes crocs et mes griffes. Mes yeux, toujours bleus, se fendent en leur milieu. Personne n'avait encore jamais vu ce regard, enfin, presque personne, les seuls qui l'ont vu sont morts peu de temps après.

Tiens, Kakashi se met devant moi et me regarde d'un air nerveux.

- Naruto.

- Kakashi ?

- C'est Kakashi-sensei pour un Genin, rappela Saï.

Là, je vois que Kakashi commence à transpirer, à se demander pourquoi il a hérité de l'équipe 7 à nos 13 ans, pourquoi il a accepté Saï plus tard en remplacement, pourquoi j'ai accepté cette close avec Tsunade.

- Sasuke, si tu veux avoir ton copain en bon état pour une bonne partie de baise, je serais toi, je lui dirais de se taire.

Bin, oui, je suis encore sympa, je le préviens. Je vois les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandir avant que l'inquiétude ne s'y reflète. Il vient de se rendre compte que l'attitude de Saï marquait sa possession envers lui. Je lui souris avec sadisme avant de tourner mes yeux vers Kakashi en tendant la main, l'étonnant de mon attitude.

Il me passe le rouleau et en silence, je le lis, conscient des regards sur moi, une fois le rouleau rendu à Kakashi, je disparais de leurs yeux, me retrouvant devant la porte de Konoha, provoquant un recul de la part des gardes, un peu surpris de la force de mon chakra. Peu de temps après, je les vois à leur tour arriver, Sasuke arrive face à moi et me scrute de son regard noir.

- Naruto...

- Nous sommes en mission, Sasuke. Je prendrais mes affaires à notre retour ici.

- Mais...

- Ecoute-moi bien, Teme.

Et oui, fini le « Sasuke », on reprend nos habitudes, je n'ai pas peur des racontars, je m'en fous des regards des autres, des coups d'yeux inquiets échangés par Kakashi et Sakura et poursuis mon explication.

- Hier, c'était agréable, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la course pour arriver à ton plumard.

Hey, merci Kyuubi, ça c'est une bonne idée, on va pas abandonner maintenant, ce sera à celui qui gagnera Sasuke.

- Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Après tout... la chasse est ouverte, non ?

Je m'approche légèrement de Saï et le regarde fixement, j'ai horreur de son sourire, il est malsain, j'ai envie de l'éventrer à coup de griffe et de lui arracher la tête pour la planter au bout d'une lance en plein milieu de Konoha.

- Quant à toi, je ne me considère pas comme un membre réel de cette équipe, disons que je suis venu en renfort, je repars aussitôt que je sais où se trouve l'Akatsuki. Que ce soit dans une heure, un mois ou une année, je repartirais, j'ai rien à foutre dans ce village.

- ...

Hum, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke blêmissent en m'entendant, Saï garde son sourire d'abruti, à croire qu'il n'est vraiment pas normal celui-là.

- Donc, pour ta propre survie, je serais toi, j'arrêterais de me foutre de la gueule d'un gars qui peut te tuer n'importe quand.

- Naruto ! s'exclame Kakashi.

- Quoi encore ?

- ...

- Bien, vu que tout le monde est au courant. On peut y aller, non ?

Sur ce, je retrouve mon regard blanc et remonte mon masque, les surprenant dans ce choix mais qu'importe. La mission avant tout. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être tomber sur un Nuke-nin.

* * *

Que j'aime ce boulot ! Mercenaire y'a pas mieux. Sentir le sang couler contre sa peau, il n'y a que ça de vrai. J'entends Sakura vomir pas loin, Kakashi et Sasuke sont un peu plus blancs que d'habitude et même Saï détourne le regard, horrifié du spectacle auquel je viens de m'adonner. Et oui, je ne suis plus le « boulet » qui envoie ses Kage Bushin en masse. 

Au retour de la mission, nous sommes tombés sur des assassins, il me semble qu'ils voulaient tuer « Jin », ils ont peur de ce qu'il peut faire. J'ai alors demandé aux autres de se reculer et j'ai laissé venir les dix Nuke-nin jusqu'à moi, ensuite... disons que je me suis amusé à arracher bras et jambes, d'éventrer un ou deux ninja avant de leur trancher lentement le cou sous leurs cris et d'aller cueillir les cœurs pour en faire un lancé gluant contre un arbre.

Quoi ? « T'es dégueux ! » Je suis un ninja, avec une moitié démon et mercenaire par-dessus le marché, vous vouliez quoi ? Que je les batte au poker ?

Bref... je me sens mieux, je m'assois sous le regard des autres et sors un parchemin, invoquant un Bingo book et découvre qu'il y a une petite prime sur leur dos dans le village caché de la cascade. Je saisis un autre parchemin où j'y fais disparaître les dix têtes, le referme pour le sceller d'un jutsu. Le parchemin prend aussitôt la couleur noire et blanche de mon sceau et j'invoque un renard, étonnant Kakashi et Sasuke qui s'attendaient à un crapaud, qui accepte le parchemin et l'envoie aussitôt pour Takigakure. Je me relève pour me tourner, tout sourire malgré le sang qui coule sur mes joues et mes bras, vers les autres.

- Bon... on rentre, j'ai faim et je voudrais me trouver un hôtel.

- ... Va te laver avant, murmure Kakashi.

- On ne supporte plus l'odeur du sang, Ka-ka-shi - sen-sei ?

Je le vois détourner le regard pour lancer un oeil mauvais à Saï, responsable de ma mauvaise humeur, et, involontairement, responsable de ce carnage...

Ok, je l'avoue, j'y ai pas été de main morte, mais c'était soit ça, soit c'était Saï qui y passait...

Comment ça ? « Fallait te faire Saï » Kukuku... mais vous êtes sadiques... vous vous entendriez bien avec Kyuubi ma parole.

Je me détourne donc et m'enfonce dans la forêt, arrivant à ce point d'eau que j'avais senti avant de commencer mon combat et ignorant le regard noir de Sasuke qui m'a suivit, je me fous à poil pour entrer dans l'eau froide, prenant tout mon temps, ne le regardant toujours pas et me lave rapidement.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes de chez moi.

- ...

- Je... Je ne suis pas... avec Saï.

- Ah ?

- Jamais... avant, je n'avais laissé personne me faire ça.

- ...

- Naruto... il n'y a que toi... Reste avec moi.

Ça me réconforte quand même, je me retourne pour examiner ses yeux, eux ne peuvent pas me mentir, pourtant, personne ne peut déchiffrer ce regard noir, si vide pour certains, mais moi, j'ai toujours réussi. Il ne me ment pas, je le lis dans ses yeux. Je m'approche doucement du bord, un peu content qu'il ne se recule pas. Même, il s'avance un peu plus encore, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'en veux un peu plus, j'entrouvre la bouche et caresse, de ma langue, ses lèvres pour demander l'accès. Accord vite donné, et je le sens répondre à mon baiser, gémir doucement sous la pression de ma bouche. Nos langues se mêlent, se caressent, s'entrelacent en un baiser passionné, si différent de la veille.

Je crois qu'il a eu un instant de peur. Peur que je parte. Peur qu'il reste seul. Peur que je le laisse seul. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux, je plonge avec délice ma main dans sa sombre chevelure, caressant sa nuque et me recule enfin, rencontrant ses onyx enflammés. Il a le rouge aux joues, Sasuke est si excitant comme ça que je le réembrasse aussitôt, geignant légèrement contre lui. À son tour, je le sens me prendre par la nuque avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur ma peau humide et me caresser doucement le dos. Je décale ma bouche de la sienne pour aller l'enfouir dans son cou, le marquant de mon passage, alors qu'il étouffe un gémissement sourd, j'annonce ainsi aux autres que maintenant Sasuke Uchiha m'appartient.

Après un moment de baisers et de câlins...

Mais non, on a rien fait de plus... je vous l'aurais dis sinon... bande de pervers !... Ok j'avoue, j'ai eu une érection assez phénoménale mais bon, pas en mission... je dis pas que ce soir... peut-être...

Donc, je me suis rhabillé et l'ai suivi jusqu'aux autres, les bras derrière la nuque un petit sourire aux lèvres, apaisé et zen après ces instants. Je vois Sakura me regarder dans les yeux et sourire avant de se jeter dans mes bras, rassurée par le regard de nouveau joyeux que j'ai, elle a senti la différence. Kakashi expire et pouffe en regardant le cou d'un Sasuke rougissant, j'y ai pas été de main morte et si là, ils ne le voient pas, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment aveugles. Saï nous fait encore son sourire de demeuré mais je vois à son regard qui se porte sur le cou de Sasuke qu'il n'apprécie pas.

Personnellement, je m'en fous de ses sentiments, je ne prends en considération que ceux de Sasuke et les miens, et comme mon brun a donné sa préférence...

On rentre enfin à Konoha, une longue course à travers les arbres, en silence, Sasuke près de moi, comme s'il voulait ne plus quitter cette place, Sakura sur mon autre côté. J'en suis même un petit peu gêné, ils assurent leurs positions, ne veulent plus m'entendre parler de repartir en chasse... Mais j'ai promis à quelqu'un d'en finir avec les trois derniers Akatsukiens... Je ne dois pas le décevoir, il a abandonné beaucoup pour ça.

Et après, j'espère que mon brun sera toujours à mes côtés.

* * *

**_Fini pour ce coup ci. Sasuke a donné ses faveurs et_**

**_ Naru semble cacher quelque chose... mais quoi ?_**

**_Prochain Chapitre est hautement intéressant, ce sera un lemon :P._**

_

* * *

_

**_Sasu_**_ : Hagane ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Oui ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Pourquoi 3 Akatsukiens ? Où est le dernier ? Qui manque à l'appel ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Euh... j'ai quoi à cacher ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais spoiler mon histoire ?_

**_Sasu et Naru enclenchent le cocker eyes no jutsu_**_ : Allezzzz !_

**_Hagane qui ferme désespérément les yeux_**_ : J'ai dis non !_

**_Naru_**_ : Au fait... c'est quoi ce délire avec Saï_

**_Saï_**_ : Oui, pourquoi, je suis un con dans ta fic..._

**_Hagane qui marmonne à Sasu_**_ : Il y a pas que dans ma fic..._

**_Saï_**_ : Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Car tu penses prendre la place de mon Sasu dans le manga et j'aime pas ça !_

**_Sasu_**_ : Mon Sasu ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Euh... Le Sasu de Naruto _


	7. Retour chez soi lemon

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;)_

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

**_Note 3_**_ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Alors là, ce n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler vous pouvez le zapper_**

**_Ça n'enlèvera rien de l'histoire, c'est donc ce qu'on appelle_**

**_Un lemon !_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Miss-hayden__ : MDR ! Ne stresse pas comme ça, tu ne vas jamais réussir à finir cette fic sinon. J'ai encore besoin de Saï, c'est pour ça qu'il est encore vivant... Puis je ne pense pas que Naruto serait pardonné si il tue un junin de Konoha dans un accès de colère ! Que Shika continue de déteindre sur toi, j'ai adoré ta review._

**_

* * *

_**

Nous sommes rentrés à Konoha en fin d'après-midi, et après un compte rendu houleux à Tsunade-baba qui a gardé Kakashi et Saï dans son bureau, Sakura, Sasuke et moi, nous nous sommes rendus à l'Ichiraku, comme au bon vieux temps. Mes amis y étaient et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils voyaient les petits gestes que Sasuke avait envers moi, s'appuyer contre mon épaule, me sourire assez timidement... toutes ces petites choses qui m'excitaient de plus en plus.

Le carnage de cet après-midi avait été énoncé par Kiba qui avait senti le sang avec Akamaru, j'ai souri sans rien rajouté, je sentais le malaise commencer à monter, cette atmosphère lourde me plaisait, j'adore sentir que je fous les jetons, ça change de mon enfance. Ils n'osent pas imaginer à quoi je me suis livré, et les images que Sakura suggère avec ses « C'était dégueux », « Il les a tous tués avec une facilité... horrible », en fait pâlir plus d'un.

Je jette un œil à Sasuke pour le découvrir en train de me regarder, nos regards se sont longuement croisés avant que je détourne la tête vers Neji avec un léger sourire, voyant, malgré tout, la moue qui se dessine sur les lèvres de mon brun. Ce visage enfantin lui va trop bien, mais s'il le garde un peu plus longtemps, je pense pas pouvoir attendre d'être arrivé chez lui pour lui sauter dessus.

Je me suis donc penché à son oreille, le faisant rougir et lui ai murmuré une phrase qui a tout déclenché.

- Sasuke, si tu continues de m'exciter comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir attendre longtemps...

- Qui te demande d'attendre ?

Gné ? J'ai bien entendu, là ?

Kyuubi, confirme s'il te plait... Merci Kyuu, j'avais donc bien entendu.

Je lève donc mon regard bleu azur vers le sien et y découvre la même fièvre, il veut aller plus loin, avec moi, pour moi ?

- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

Bah oui, je demande, j'ai pas envie de commencer pour m'arrêter précipitamment.

- Oui, j'en ai envie mais...

- On fera ça doucement.

- ...

- On rentre ?

Sur l'acquiescement de mon brun, je me suis levé et ai payé à tous leur repas, les étonnant, je n'étais plus le fauché de leur enfance.

Quand je disais que chasser l'Akatsukien rapportait beaucoup, ce n'était pas des conneries.

Dans un même silence, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le quartier Uchiha, nos mains se frôlant au début avant que je n'attrape fermement la sienne et la garde tout le long du chemin dans la mienne.

Arrivés à la porte de chez lui, je l'ai arrêté, et doucement, je lui ai fait face, regardant ces yeux de nuit qui me fascinait depuis l'enfance. Je percevais en lui un peu de peur, peur qui n'allait pas s'arranger si je le prenais brusquement ce soir. Mieux valait qu'il fasse le premier « round » et ensuite... peut-être que je ferais de même.

Mes lèvres ont rejoint les siennes pour un baiser plein de fièvre auquel il me répondait, mêlant sa langue à la mienne, me caressant le dos, passant de suite sous le tee-shirt pour retrouver cette sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti cet après midi. C'est à reculon que nous sommes entrés chez lui, nos langues se livrant toujours un doux combat, semant nos vêtements le long du chemin menant à sa chambre, caressant cette peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle était dévoilée, la veille n'avait été qu'un aperçu mais je trouvais, aujourd'hui, qu'il avait la peau extrêmement douce pour un homme, elle m'excite, j'adore la parcourir de mes mains, mais j'en veux plus, je veux la sentir sous ma langue.

Enfin, nous nous sommes retrouvés côte à côte sur le lit, nus et passablement allumés, mais je me sentais un peu nerveux. Moi qui, depuis mes dix-huit ans, avais une sexualité assez active, je tremblais à l'idée de faire l'amour avec le mec qui me faisait craquer depuis mon enfance.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Ça va ?

Comment voulait-il que ça aille ? J'allais pour la première fois être Uke... ça fout les jetons ce genre de scénario.

- Moui... Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Tu... enfin...je veux dire...

- Dis-le.

- Prends-moi, Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

Il est sourd ma parole ? Ou bouché ? Ou dans mon « prends-moi » il n'a pas compris ?

Allez, je dis plus rien et commence à le caresser, le faisant se tendre en gémissant, sa peau extrêmement sensible vibrait sous mes doigts, j'ai repris sa bouche, suçotant ses lèvres, attirant sa langue en dehors de sa cavité buccale pour un combat tendre et doux, me gorgeant de ses gémissements. Je suis reparti à la conquête de son corps, léchant délicatement cette peau opaline qui me faisait envie, le faisant se tendre quand j'approchais de ses points sensibles, gémir doucement de sa voix grave.

Jamais je ne me suis couché sur lui, pas que j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, mais je voulais qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait envie, qu'il me caresse, qu'il m'embrasse et enfin, qu'il me prenne.

Sasuke semble en avoir compris une partie car il se pencha sur moi, léchant mon cou, le marquant à son tour, titillant de l'index mon téton droit alors qu'il embrassait le gauche. Pas bonne idée d'appuyer directement sur mes points sensibles, je pense pas réussir à tenir longtemps comme ça... il poursuit ses baisers le long de mon corps, me chatouillant quand il passe le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma verge tendue pour remonter à mon visage pour m'embrasser en se couchant sur moi.

Oh Kamisama, le poids de son corps sur le mien me fait trembler d'impatience. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais mal, je n'ai jamais ... enfin si, mais pas dans ce sens-là.

Je gémis contre sa bouche et le sens sourire, il aime me faire perdre les pédales, je le vois dans la satisfaction de son regard.

Attends-toi au retour mon garçon, je suis très bon aussi au pieu.

Sasuke continue à me lécher la peau du cou, laissant à son tour des suçons qui seront visibles quand je n'aurais pas mon masque, mais leurs brûlures me fait me courber légèrement contre son corps, en une caresse complète et excitante, nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et la sueur commençait à nous recouvrir, rendant nos mouvements fluides.

Personnellement, j'ai la respiration entrecoupée, ce qu'il faisait était trop bon pour qu'il soit réellement puceau. J'ai un instant de doute qui part en le voyant se mordiller la lèvre du bas en me demandant.

- C'est bon ce que je te fais ?

- Oh oui...

- Ça te fait quoi ?

Ça me fait quoi ? Il veut que je lui raconte ce qui se passe dans mon corps alors qu'il m'embrasse complètement ? Comme il veut, mais je ne garantis pas mes propos dans cinq minutes s'il poursuit ce chemin.

- Ta...bouche est si...chaude, ça me fait trembler... Hmmm... quand tu me caresses...lââaa... je sens que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

- Que veux-tu ?

- ... Lèche-moi...Sa...suke.

Je le vois rougir violemment mais bon, c'est ce qu'il demandait, non ? Peu de temps après, je sens sa langue douce parcourir mon corps, je distingue qu'il se rapproche de mon sceau, découvert à cause de mon excitation, pour en suivre les inscriptions et contours.

Un petit rire m'échappe en entendant Kyuubi me dire que ce n'était pas du sucre.

Sasuke me jette un regard interrogatif et devant mon silence, reprend son trajet, arrivant au mon bas-ventre sous mes gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, rauques et articulés.

Je me redresse sur les coudes pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'il fait, je le vois plonger ses yeux dans les miens avant d'approcher sa langue de mon sexe, appuyant doucement et commençant à lécher. Il doit voir sur mon visage crispé à quel point ce qu'il me fait me procure du plaisir. Un cri m'échappe alors qu'il prend profondément mon membre en bouche, le parcourant de la langue avant d'entamer un va et vient doux et chaud. Je commence à ne plus maîtriser mon corps, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi se met à brûler, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec d'autres partenaires.

- Sa...Sasukeee...

- Hum ?

- Je vais pas tenir si tu continues...

Il vire au bordeaux et se relève alors que je pousse un soupir de soulagement et l'attire contre mon corps, reprenant sa bouche avec impatience. Je sens contre mon ventre, son sexe érigé et brûlant, cette chaleur me pénètre et me réchauffe encore plus de l'intérieur. J'amène sa main à ma bouche et le regardant droit dans les yeux enfourne trois de ses doigts, léchant abondamment, salivant au maximum avant de diriger sa main entre mes jambes, chuchotant à son oreille qu'il devait me préparer.

- Tu... tu es sûr ?

Non, je suis pas sûr, c'est pour ça que je te le fais faire, abruti !

- Oui. Prends-moi.

- Je n'ai jamais... enfin, c'est eux qui...

- Et moi, je n'ai jamais été Uke. C'est toujours moi qui...

- Oh...

- Effectivement, notre première fois à tous les deux.

Il sourit doucement, un peu rassuré et amusé, puis m'embrasse profondément alors que je sens son doigt m'effleurer avant de commencer à masser mon intimité. Sa langue repart dans la conquête de ma bouche tant et si bien que je ne me rends pas compte qu'il est en train de me pénétrer d'une phalange. C'est lorsque je me crispe un petit moment en sentant une brusque douleur qu'il arrête de m'embrasser pour venir s'enfouir le visage contre mon cou, s'excusant.

Je sens qu'il veut se retirer. Sasuke a peur de me faire mal. Les images, qu'il doit revoir, le font un peu pâlir, et il doit se souvenir de la douleur que ça doit provoquer sans préparation.

Effectivement, j'ai moi-même un peu peur d'avoir mal, et vu la taille de son membre, c'est pas une phalange qu'il faut qu'il enfonce. Il doit continuer de me préparer un moment pour que ça rentre.

- Continue.

- T'es sûr ?

- Continue ! NNNNnnhhhhnnn !!

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, le contact de sa bouche contre mon téton m'a fait gémir fortement et c'est avec le sourire qu'il continue à titiller mes tétons, mordillant de temps en temps, me faisant crier alors que plus bas, il commençait à aller et venir, sortant son index pour mieux le réinsérer, de plus en plus vite, glissant enfin son doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Peu à peu, il rajoute son majeur, ma respiration se coupe un instant, la sensation qu'il me procurait en bas devint plus forte, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me colle à lui, plongeant mes doigts dans la masse noire de ses cheveux, attirant ses lèvres contre les miennes, à peine conscient que son sharingan a été activé, lui aussi, par l'excitation, cette lueur rouge sang me stimule à un point pas croyable.

Je lui fais signe de remonter son corps, le faisant froncer un sourcils surpris mais s'exécute et alors, qu'il poursuit ses caresses intérieures, je prends en bouche son membre, le faisant crier et se tendre, l'humidifiant abondamment avant de gémir contre lui en le sentant enfoncer un troisième doigt profondément en moi, touchant enfin ce point que j'aime frôler chez mes amants, ce point qui fait hurler de plaisir et se tordre les corps.

Je me cambre brusquement en hurlant son prénom, attirant sur ses lèvres un sourire rayonnant et rassuré. Il est si beau avec ce sourire aux lèvres que je ramène son visage près du mien une fois qu'il a changé de position. J'halète contre sa joue, gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. C'est bon... si bon que j'en veux plus. Il le perçoit et continue, essayant de toucher cette masse qu'il venait de frôler et qui m'avait fait réagir violemment. C'est plusieurs fois qu'il réussira à m'arracher de véritable cri de jouissance, il était doué à un point pas possible, mais j'ai envie d'autre chose, de ce sexe tendu vers moi.

- V... Viens... maintenant.

Sasuke déglutit fortement et se couche sur moi, entre mes jambes relevées par ses bras, exposant mon intimité à sa venue. Je peux voir son regard nerveux se fixer sur la main qui le positionne contre moi et enfin, je le sens commencer à me pénétrer. Sans m'en empêcher, je pousse un geignement de douleur et prends son visage en coupe entre mes mains pour lui sourire à pleines dents, lui montrant que je n'ai pas si mal que ça, que la petite douleur que j'avais ressentie était déjà partie. Il relâche mes jambes que je noue autour de ses reins et se repositionne sur moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, l'embrassant doucement en gémissant mon prénom alors que ses légers à-coups le faisaient également trembler.

Il est tendre, si tendre alors que dans les entraînements et combat, il peut devenir si violent. Je veux un peu de cette violence en moi, je veux le sentir plus fort et plus loin, je veux ressentir son sexe me prendre plus violemment, je veux sentir cette dureté qu'il montre en combat, ce regard rouge sang qui me hante...

Kyuubi, je pense pas que me rappeler qu'il y a que les monarques qui disent « je veux » soit utile en ces circonstances... donc ferme-la, c'est pas le moment !

Je dois être détraqué pour vouloir ressentir plus de violence alors qu'il me fait tant de bien en étant si doux. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je retire mes jambes de ses reins pour les relever, les pieds à plat sur le futon, les jambes largement écartées. Sasuke me regarde d'un air surpris et je lui susurre.

- Prends... moi...Hnnnn... plus fort...Sasuke

- Je veux pas te faire de ...mal.

Alors c'est pour ça. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il a peur de me faire mal. Je maudis encore une fois Kabuto et Orochimaru, ma vengeance sera terrible dans ce monde ou un autre.

J'entoure ses épaules de mes bras et d'un coup de rein, j'inverse nos positions, je me retrouve à cheval sur lui, le regardant toujours dans les yeux et brusquement, je me déhanche, m'empalant profondément. J'en ferme les paupières, c'est ça que je voulais, je sens son corps se cambrer sous le plaisir soudain et un cri s'échappe de lui. Je rouvre précipitamment les yeux et plonge directement dans son sharingan.

Je continue mes mouvements, le faisant pénétrer de plus en plus loin, frôler ce point qui me faisait voir les étoiles, à peine conscient que je hurle de plaisir depuis un moment. Je n'aperçois que lui, son regard, ses joues rougies par le plaisir intense qu'il ressent, ses cris entrecoupés de gémissements rauques, lui doit voir mon visage pivoine, mes yeux humides de plaisir, mes dents mordre la lèvre du bas en une mimique suppliante.

Je le perçois soudain se redresser sur ses coudes, faisant coller ma verge contre son ventre alors qu'il s'assied, la pénétration est meilleure encore, le frottement interne de son sexe et externe du mien me fait perdre pied et c'est son prénom que je gémis, hurle. Je le supplie, lui murmurant des choses que je n'articule même pas. Sa main m'agrippe les cheveux alors qu'il attire ma tête contre son visage pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

La jouissance est proche, tellement proche que je m'agrippe désespérément à son cou alors que les spasmes font se contracter mon corps, resserrant mon intimité sur lui alors que je jouis contre son ventre, mon cri sourd se perd dans sa bouche alors que je me mets à trembler sur lui, le sentant encore faire quelques allées et venues avant de percevoir sa chaleur liquide se répandre en moi, me provoquant un nouveau gémissement. Il murmure mon prénom en enfouissant son visage contre mon torse, parcouru à son tour de spasme de plaisir.

Il tremble violemment entre mes bras à un point que je m'en inquiète. A-t-il eu peur ? Mal ?

Je vois Sasuke relever le visage qu'il gardait caché dans mon cou et il me regarde, son regard redevenu noir et tendre, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres gonflées. J'ose à peine respirer tandis que je le sens se retirer de moi et que sa semence commence à couler le long de mes cuisses.

Il attire ma bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser doux et suave. Maintenant, je veux cette tendresse qu'il m'a montré lors de cet instant de folie, Sasuke me prend dans ses bras et se laisse tomber en arrière, me gardant sur son corps pour que ma peau l'effleure encore plus que si j'étais couché contre lui. Je le sens jouer avec mes cheveux, la fine tresse le passionne et il s'amuse à en passer le bout contre son visage, c'est si doux que mes yeux se font lourds, je sens que je m'endors contre lui, contre son corps si chaud. Sans une parole prononcée, je plonge dans les bras de Morphée, entendant légèrement sa voix me murmurer quelque chose que je ne perçois pas, à l'oreille, je lui réponds par un sourire ensommeillé et enfin, sombre dans le néant.

* * *

**_VVAAALLLAAA ! Fin du chapitre ! Alors ? Il était comment ce lemon ?_**

**_A la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire._**

**_Beaucoup de révélations sont attendues._**

* * *

**_Sasu hurlant de joie_**_ : J'AI ETE SEME !!!!_

**_Naru_**_ : Hagane ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Oouuais ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Je devais pas être Seme dans ta fic ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : T'as regardé le haut ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Le haut ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Le pairing..._

**_Naru qui revient avec un sourire_**_ : Ohh_

**_Hagane_**_ : Oui, tu as compris !_

**_Sasu_**_ : Merde, je vais être vraiment Uke._

**_Hagane_**_ : Sinon, ma citronnade ?_

**_Sasu qui retrouve le sourire_**_ : Savoureuse à souhait !_

**_Naru_**_ : J'en veux une comme ça !_

**_Hagane_**_ : T'auras mieux _


	8. Un nouvel adversaire ?

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;)_

**_Note 2_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

**_Note 3 : _**_Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Après un chapitre aussi ... utile ? que ... pervers ?_**

**_Nous revoilà avec une suite plus sérieuse que le chapitre précédent... enfin, j'espère !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_anne onyme__ : Euh, j'espère que tu n'as pas ruiné ton clavier, ce serait dommage '___

_Hasu No Hana__ : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va y passer SasUke. Je ne dirais pas que je préfère Naru aussi comme ça, ça serais me lancer des fleurs ;)_

_Lafolle415__ : Merci Pareil, Naruto me plait avec son air naïf mais je voudrais qu'il vieillisse un peu plus dans le style de cette fic XD__

* * *

_

La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en me réveillant le matin suivant et en regardant Sasuke blotti contre moi était : _qu'il est trop kawaï quand il dort..._

La deuxième chose était : ... _putain, j'ai mal au cul !!!_

Non, mais franchement, faut être vraiment motivé pour être Uke toutes les nuits, je ne dis que ça. Merde, le retour à la normale est vachement douloureux... j'en viendrais presque à plaindre mes anciens amants... Presque.

Mais quelle idée j'ai eue de laisser le premier round à Sasuke ? Enfin, si je l'avais pas fait, peut-être qu'on aurait rien fait et j'aurais, à la longue, rien eu non plus en retour... Néanmoins, c'est désagréable comme sensation dès le réveil.

Kyuubi, s'il te plaît... fais quelque chose !...

Aaaah... t'es vraiment un pote Kyuu, merci d'avoir arrangé mon mal de rein...

Comment ça « ça va quand même être sensible en marchant » ? Bin c'est décidé, je marche pas aujourd'hui.

J'entends un petit gémissement et regarde Sasuke qui est en train d'ouvrir petit à petit les paupières, les clignant pour s'acclimater à la lumière du matin. Je lui souris et me penche doucement... très doucement... vers lui pour l'embrasser, je le sens répondre à mon baiser matinal et c'est en pleine forme qu'il se lève aussitôt, envoyant valser les couvertures.

Franchement... je peux plaider le crime passionnel si je le tue après une nuit comme ça ? C'est dégueulasse, pourquoi lui serait en forme et moi HS... attends, mon garçon, ma vengeance sera terrible et c'est pas une journée que tu ne pourras pas marcher, mais une semaine !

- Merde, Naruto, on est en retard !

Hein ? En retard pour quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Hier, après que tu te sois endormi, Kakashi est venu prévenir qu'on a une mission à Suna.

- ... tu plaisantes là !

- Grouille, on a déjà presque une heure de retard !

Je referme les yeux en grognant alors que Kyuubi se fend la gueule. Comment, moi qui ai déjà du mal à me lever de ce lit, je vais pouvoir faire la route jusqu'à Suna ?

Gaara, si c'est encore une idée à toi, je te jure que Temari ne pourra pas te caser, je t'aurais tué avant.

Après une douche et un habillage assez douloureux, c'est à une cadence semi lente que nous nous sommes déplacés jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Sasuke toujours aussi neutre en expression, franchement, je pense pas que ce soit son style de sauter partout en hurlant : « Je suis plus puceau et j'étais Seme », on a la classe Uchiha ou on l'a pas... et disons-le, je l'aurais mal pris.

Kakashi, Sakura et... Saï étaient déjà là et nous attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Je peux lire dans l'œil noir de Kakashi, qu'il sait pourquoi on est en retard et c'est avec beaucoup de sadisme que je lui décoche un regard blanc menaçant.

Tiens, Saï se rapproche avec un sourire de Sasuke... toi, si tu veux rester vivant, ne t'approche pas trop de lui, c'est juste un conseil d'ami.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

- Nh

- Bien dormi ?

Tu veux pas sa température non plus ? Ou s'il a bien déjeuné ce matin ?

Je me redresse vivement et étouffe un geignement entre mes dents, mon dos vient de se rappeler à moi et pas d'une bonne façon. Sasuke me regarde d'un air désolé mais aussi ravi... Toi, tu cherches à mourir ! Sakura me demande si elle peut faire quelque chose...

- Merci Sakura mais, là... tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

Elle me sourit en rougissant, elle vient de comprendre et alors que j'allais répondre à son sourire, une voix se fait entendre.

- Ah... c'est vrai que le soumis ne pouvait être que toi, t'as une tête de Uke.

Hum... après le crime passionnel, je peux, peut-être, plaider la folie passagère ?

Je me retourne donc vers Saï qui me regarde d'un air narquois. À ses côtés, je peux voir les grimaces de Sakura et Kakashi qui commencent à craindre ma réaction... je vais le bouffer !

Kyuubi, c'était une expression, range cette langue et arrête de m'envoyer des images de Saï, un tournebroche dans le cul en train de rôtir sur un feu... c'est atroce ... pis, ça donne faim en plus.

Oui, je sais que je suis pas sympa... je m'en fous, je suis pas cannibale.

Je reste calme à regarder Saï et c'est avec beaucoup de gentillesse que je lui réponds avec un doux sourire qui fait hausser les sourcils aux autres.

- T'as pas une tête de Seme, non plus, mais franchement... après moi, crois-tu qu'il irait voir ailleurs ?

Prends-toi ça dans les gencives, petit con !

- On ne sait jamais, on peut lui demander, c'était peut être décevant...

Décevant ? Non mais il rigole ? C'est vrai qu'avec Kyuubi, je peux marcher, mais bordel, je le ressens bien que cette nuit n'était pas décevante.

- Comme tu veux... Sasuke ?

- ...

- Alors, Sasuke-kun ?

- Jamais Saï. Jamais je n'irais avec toi. Et de ce côté... je n'ai vraiment rien à me plaindre.

Viens là que je t'embrasse ! Si je n'avais pas appris à dissimuler ma joie, je crois que tout Konoha m'aurait entendu hurler. J'esquisse un petit sourire et me tourne vers Kakashi pour lui demander la mission. Et c'est avec un soupir de découragement que je comprends qu'on y va car Gaara aurait un message à nous faire passer... Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer par voie des airs ? Non, faut qu'il vienne m'emmerder à venir le chercher.

Gaara, je te jure que je vais te tuer un beau jour.

J'enfile les manches de ma longue veste noire que j'avais simplement posée sur les épaules et sans y penser, je remonte mon masque, fais craquer mon cou, attache Hi-en dans mon dos et « prends » le regard de Jin. C'est en sentant les yeux des autres sur moi, que je me rends compte que là, sensiblement, je venais de reprendre l'attitude du chasseur de Nuke-nin.

J'ai un pressentiment, une boule qui s'accumule en moi, et c'est pas dû à Kyuubi qui bouge dans sa cage, mais plutôt un air malsain, instinctivement, je tourne discrètement un regard sur les palissades de Konoha et découvre plusieurs Anbu dissimulés. Avec la sensation de malaise, le message de Gaara et ces anbu, je commence à me demander si Konoha n'allait pas être attaqué.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Beaucoup d'Anbu sur les palissades, une atmosphère assez lourde... je sens quelque chose s'approcher.

- ...

Je me tourne vers Kakashi et lui lance un regard discret. Il acquiesce, lui aussi ressent cette impression et est d'accord pour accélérer le mouvement. Je soupire mentalement, tout ça ne va pas arranger mes oignons, mais bon...

Après une profonde inspiration, je compose les signes d'un Kekkai personnel, surprenant les autres. La barrière protectrice m'enferme dans un cocon et je me concentre, faire ça seul... c'est pas courant, mais si je ne me « soigne » pas, je ne pourrais jamais atteindre Suna en une journée. Lentement, j'écarte les bras pour frôler les parois bleutées qui se mirent à vibrer pour me renvoyer l'énergie médicale suffisante.

Waouh, j'aurais du faire ça plus tôt, j'aurais été de meilleur humeur de suite... je saurais quoi faire quand ce sera Sasuke... uke. Je me marre avec Kyuubi du prénom de mon amant, faut pas s'étonner qu'il attire les mecs avec un prénom pareil.

Enfin prêt, j'annule le kekkaï et lance un regard à Kakashi.

- Bon... les enfants, va falloir se presser, on doit arriver à Suna au plus tôt.

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Sakura ?

- Pourquoi on doit se presser comme ça ?

- Car, tout simplement, je ressens un gentil petit combat qui s'annonce, et comme nous sommes l'une des team... non la team la plus forte... de Konoha, on ne peut rester longtemps hors du village.

Oï, ça en bouche un coin de dire ça, moi qui lançais hier que j'en avais rien à foutre du village, me voilà en train de dire que « nous » sommes la team la plus forte. Sasuke me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé, il suit mon résonnement et de m'entendre dire ça le rassure un peu.

Bah mon 'tit chou, après cette nuit, je compte pas te laisser comme ça... ou alors, tu viens avec moi.

- Un pari, Baka ?

- Nh ?

- Le premier qui arrive à Suna... qui veut jouer ?

- Naruto... soupire Kakashi.

- Peur de perdre Kakashi ?

- ... j'en suis !

- Moi aussi.

Sakura, je t'adore, t'es trop mignonne quand tu prends cet air déterminé, mais entre Sasuke, Kakashi et moi, je pense pas que tu aies une petite chance de nous battre.

- J'en suis également.

Ça, Saï, je m'en doutais que tu n'allais pas laisser une chance de peut-être me battre et te montrer sous ton meilleur jour devant Sasuke... qui ne répond pas pour le moment.

- Sasuke ?

- Pas de Kyuubi... que toi.

- Tu croyais que j'aurais triché ? Tu me vexes !

Merde, il m'a percé à jour... mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Mais, au fait...

- Et toi, pas de marque démoniaque !

- Kukukuku, j'en suis également.

Rigole encore, c'est trop mimi ! Raaahhh, je vire complètement gaga avec lui, c'est terrible ! Naruto, reprends-toi, il faut pas que tu perdes !

On se positionne tous face à la grande porte de Konoha et, après un signe d'un des gardes, amusés de notre manège, nous sommes partis en vitesse, Kakashi, Sasuke et moi en tête, suivi de Sakura et Saï. J'aime pas trop l'avoir derrière moi celui-là, je suis sûr qu'il en profite pour zyeuter le cul de mon homme.

Ok, c'est vrai qu'il a un mignon petit cul... bien ferme... savoureux... vraiment excitant...

Putain ! Kyuubi, ne me dis pas que tu es en chaleur ?

Comment ça « groumf », c'est pas une réponse ça ! Ohhh, me voilà bien, la saison des amours du Kitsune approche à grands pas... et en bon mâle, je pense pas qu'il se contentera que je sois Uke...

J'ai dû pousser un soupir de découragement assez sonore car je vois Sasuke et Kakashi me lancer un regard interrogatif. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et j'accélère, les surprenant par la vitesse que j'adopte. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse et, voyant que Sakura peine un peu à nous suivre, je crée un Kage Bushin pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle apprécie le geste en me lançant un sourire rayonnant, Saï, lui, essaie de nous rattraper mais je le sens pas.

Pourquoi je suis si méfiant avec lui ? Depuis qu' « il » m'a dit que Konoha hébergeait des traîtres en son sein, je ne peux m'empêcher de le sentir légèrement faux. Après tout, « il » a dû abandonner beaucoup pour cette mission, et personne, depuis la mort du vieux singe, ne savait que cette mission existait. Enfin, personne sauf moi maintenant. Comment l'annoncer à Konoha sans passer pour un traître ?

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sasuke me surprend à me demander ça, c'était pas trop son genre de demander la santé des autres avant... mais c'est vrai qu'avant, nous n'avions pas cette intimité entre nous.

- Rien, des souvenirs qui me remontent.

- Joyeux ?

Joyeux ? Si je t'annoncerais quels souvenirs, je pense que tu me tuerais. Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Sasuke quand il saura la vérité.

- Non, pas trop. Nous ne sommes pas loin de Suna maintenant.

- Exact.

- Dites-moi, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei.

- Hum ?

- Saï... vous lui faites confiance ?

- Naruto, tu ne nous demandes pas ça parce qu'il tourne autour de Sasuke ?

Hein ? Non, mais il croit quoi lui, que je mettrais des doutes sur quelqu'un car il veut le cul de mon homme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je le sens pas.

- Tu ne le connais pas, Usuratonkachi.

Ah, les amabilités reprennent !

- Teme, je me fie à mon instinct et à celui animal de Kyuubi, et on ne le sent pas.

- ...

Il est vrai que mon instinct, plus jeune laissait à désirer, je me rappelle avoir failli occire un lapin alors que je le prenais pour de dangereux ninjas... Enfin bon, ça arrive les conneries de jeunesse, non ?

Comment ça « Ça n'arrive qu'à toi ! » Vous êtes vraiment vaches avec moi, je vous signale que vous vouliez aussi trucider Saï à l'origine.

- Naruto, pour le moment, il n'a jamais eu de comportement bizarre.

- Hum... ok, c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il te tourne autour Sasuke...

- ...

Et si j'essayais de parler avec lui ? On ne sait jamais, il est peut être moins con que je ne le pense. Dès cette décision prise, je me recule un peu des deux autres, les laissant échanger un regard surpris et ralenti la cadence jusqu'à avoir Saï près de moi. Allez, Naruto, ça ne va pas te tuer d'engager la conversation.

- Saï ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point... c'est pour Sasuke ?

Un silence... merde, comble le Saï, me laisse pas dans le vide comme ça, laisse-moi te sonder un petit peu, que je vois si je dois vraiment me méfier de toi.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il t'aimait... à sa façon de parler de toi... son refus au début de m'intégrer à « ta » place.

- ...

- Je ne te déteste pas, Naruto. Mais avant, j'étais dans une division Anbu qui demandait l'annihilation de tous sentiments. C'est en rencontrant Sasuke et Sakura, que j'ai un peu réappris le contact des autres. Et comme Sasuke était le plus froid, je voulais l'approcher.

Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre parler autant et avec autant de sincérité, je peux le lire dans son regard. Je laisse le mien revenir au bleu à ses côtés, signe que je lui laisse une chance.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, alors ?

- Non... il est très beau, mais je ne suis pas amoureux, juste un peu attiré par son air froid.

Je peux comprendre ça, c'est ce qui m'attirait aussi plus jeune... ça et son regard noir... son visage si beau...et son petit cul...

- Je voudrais plus te connaître, Saï. Peut-être un jour, on sera amis.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout d'ami. J'aimerais bien en avoir un.

- Donc, dorénavant... arrête de sourire comme un demeuré, ça me stresse.

Il me lance un regard abasourdi avant de pouffer, faisant sursauter les deux de devant qui nous lancèrent un regard hébété. Je vois, sur le visage de Sasuke, un petit air soulagé en découvrant mes yeux, il a l'air content que je veuille faire confiance à Saï.

- Dis, Saï, on va pas les laisser gagner !

- Sûrement pas !

Sur un petit sourire, un vrai celui-là, on a accéléré jusqu'à dépasser Sasuke et Kakashi. En passant près de mon brun, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui pincer la fesse, le faisant sursauter avant qu'un éclair de colère traverse son regard sous mon air amusé.

On peut dire que le trajet jusqu'à Suna se finit en vitesse par une égalité de Sasuke et moi. Mais là, une annonce pas très réjouissante nous attendait. Gaara n'attendit pas qu'on soit tous rentré dans son bureau pour nous annoncer le pourquoi de la mission.

- Naruto, j'ai besoin de parler à Kyuubi.

- Quoi ?

Huh ! Pourquoi il veut parler à Kyuu ? Bon, on discute pas avec lui et on laisse remonter son petit Kitsune préféré... qui râle en m'entendant penser ça.

- **Gaara... comment va Shukaku ?**

- Il me fait chier à vouloir sortir sans arrêt. Sinon, c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

Les têtes des autres sont à mourir de rire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kyuubi et Gaara parlent aussi simplement. Mais c'est qu'on s'entend bien tous les trois, le lien qu'il y a entre Gaara et moi est énorme, on se comprend, on a passé la même enfance à se faire haïr par les autres pour une chose que nous n'avions pas demandée... Enfin bref, depuis le pacte, Kyuubi papotte souvent avec lui de Shukaku.

- Kazekage-sama... pourquoi cette mission ? demande Kakashi.

- Un bijuu a fait son apparition dans le coin.

- **Lequel ?**

- C'est l'un que tu connais assez bien, mon petit Kitsune.

- **Crache ta pilule Gaara ou Naruto va te démolir dès qu'il revient.**

- Gobi... Houkou est revenu pour te défier.

Le silence se fit, à part nous deux, les autres ne connaissent pas Houkou, le dieu des Illusions.

Merde, c'est de pire en pire cette situation, les emmerdes s'accumulent, en plus de devoir aider et essayer de réhabiliter un Akatsukien, voilà que Houkou revient défier Kyuubi.

Putain, j'ai la poisse, c'est pas possible autrement. Kyuubi change de place avec moi et je vois Sasuke me regarder d'un air interrogatif... il y a un autre point que j'ai pas annoncé lors de l'épreuve contre tous...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hum... Quel est ce point ? Que va t'il se passer ?_**

**_ Qui est cet Akatsukien qui est en mission secrète ?_**

**_Houkou va-t-il vraiment défier Kyuubi encore une fois ?_**

**_Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sasu_**_ : C'est quoi ton délire là ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin quoi ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Je rêve, tu as faillis torturer Saï et là, je vais être son pote ?_

**_Saï_**_ : Je pige plus rien moi._

**_Hagane_**_ : Ecoute mon petit, c'est comme ça, je fais ce qu'il me plait..._

**_Saï_**_ : Mais décide toi, soit tu me détestes, soit tu m'apprécies !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bon sang... bande de personnage ingrat ! Sasuuuuuu_

**_Sasu_**_ : Quoi encore ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : T'as aimé toi ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?_

**_Hagane qui soupire_**_ : Laisse tomber_

**_Noah_**_ : Toi Dark Uchiha, ferme la !_

**_Sasu_**_ : Quoi, elle est encore là ! Mais c'est pas possible, pire qu'un virus celle là !_

**_Naru_**_ : Moi j'aime bien, mais je voudrais savoir qui est l'Akatsukien._

**_Hagane se penche et murmure la réponse à l'oreille de Naru._**

**_Résultat, on a un Naru sur le cul, un Saï méfiant, _****_Hagane qui se fend la poire et _**

**_un Sasu qui se demande pourquoi l'autre hystérique est de retour._**

**_Noah_**_ : Hagane, je prépare les Kunais, faut préparer notre vengeance._

**_Naru et Sasu_**_ : Heu… De quoi elle parle ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ben on a lu une fics toute les deux où, désolée de te le dire mais t'es un vrai salop Sasu._


	9. Confirmation de Gobi

**_Genre_**_ :Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ :Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ :Possibilité de spoil, mais très peu ;)_

**_Note 2_**_ :C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

**_Note 3_**_ :Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

**_Alors ? Quel est le point que Naru a oublié de prévenir ?_**

**_Qui est donc l'Akatsukien ?...vous le saurez pas maintenant ! Niark !!_**

**_Houkou se ramène ? Va-t-il penser à ramener à manger à Kyuubi ?_**

**_Sans plus tarder, la suite /lol/_**

_

* * *

_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Christy__ : Contente de t'amuser le long de cette fic, je te promets, j'essaierais de rester toujours dans cette « légèreté »._

_Lafolle415__ : Euh... désolée pour tes vêtements ' la prochaine fois, évite de boire en me lisant XD Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait _

_Orelinde__ : Contente de toutes tes reviews, cela m'as fait très plaisir Beaucoup aiment l'humour de Kyuubi dans cette fic, effectivement, il n'y a pas plus OOC que lui, mais bon du moment qu'il s'amuse /lol/ Sai, beaucoup pense le trucider, mais non, j'en ai encore besoin de lui moi je peux pas le trucider ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton dernier comm' sur la conversation imaginée entre Shukaku et Kyuubi, cela devrait donner ça, effectivement XD et en plus, ça me donne des idées pour les prochains chapitres, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire plein plein "d'âneries" ;)_

**_

* * *

_**

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Putain, mais depuis ma naissance, j'ai pas de bol, alors pourquoi à mes 20 ans, ça changerait ? Houkou, « Lui », les 3 derniers Akatsukien à éradiquer, les traîtres de Konoha à démasquer... Merde, mais franchement, après ça, il y aura quoi ?

- Naruto ?

- Hum...

Je vais faire ça comment moi ? Comment ils vont assimiler le fait que pour battre Houkou, faut que...

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- On te parle depuis cinq minutes là, marmonne Gaara.

- Et alors ? Putain, Gaara tu pouvais pas me le dire il y a une semaine ?

- Hey, j'y peux rien si Shukaku l'a pas senti de suite.

- Je te jure que je vais le tuer ton bijuu un de ces jours !

- Chiche !

- Heum... Qui est Houkou ?

Huh ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils sont pas au courant, ils ne connaissent de vue que Shukaku et moi. Fait chier vas falloir leur expliquer.

- Houkou est le démon-chien à cinq queues, Gobi. C'est le dieu des illusions, ses cinq queues renferment les pouvoirs des quatre éléments plus la foudre.

- Pourquoi il te recherche ?

- Pas moi, il cherche Kyuubi. Il s'est déjà battu avec lui mais a été battu.

- Mais Kyuubi est enfermé en toi !

Sans blague ? Kakashi voyons, comme ci j'étais pas au courant que Kyuubi était en moi.

- Heu... je ne vous ai pas parlé d'un truc.

- ...

- Il se trouve qu'à notre point de fusion... avec Kyuubi...

- Oui ?

Sasuke me regarde et d'un coup comprend. Il est fort celui-là, il pige tout de suite, un vrai petit génie.

- Tu arrives à fusionner et à ce qu'il sort en sa vraie nature.

- ... oui.

- QUOI ?

Kakashi, hurle pas comme ça, ça va pas le faire.

- Ce que Naruto ne dit pas, c'est que son corps supporte mal ces transferts à ce stade, explique Gaara.

- Mais c'est le seul moyen de vaincre Houkou.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Qu'est ce que je compte faire ? Prendre un bain, manger un truc car j'ai faim... ah ok, c'est pas ça ce qu'il attend...

- Créer un Kekkaï pour isoler le combat, c'est une autre forme de protection... puis... me changer.

- Quelle sorte de Kekkaï ? me demande Sasuke

- Je te montrerais après.

- Et ensuite ? marmonne Gaara. Qui vas te soigner ? A ce stade, tu sais très bien ce que ça coûte.

- ... Je ne sais pas Gaara, seul quelques personnes peuvent me soigner avec le chakra suffisant.

- Qui ? demande Saï.

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- Tsunade, Jiraya, sûrement Kakashi, Gaara et Sasuke... et Lui.

- Lui ?

Comme si j'allais lui dire qui est « Lui », je tiens à ma peau, moi.

- Une personne trop éloignée de Konoha.

- Et nous ? demande Sakura.

- Hum ?

- Nous aussi, si on s'y met à plusieurs...

- Ça vous viderait de votre chakra, c'est dangereux à ce stade.

- Il arrivera quoi à ton corps ?

- Muscles déchirés, hémorragie interne et externe, dos brisé en trois parties, jambes et bras également...

- ...

Heu... rappelle-moi, Kyuubi, de leur dire plus gentiment la prochaine fois, car là, entre Sakura qui vient de s'effondrer sur une chaise, et Saï, Kakashi et Sasuke qui me regardent avec des yeux comme des bols de ramen, ça le fait pas trop.

- Et ça, sans compter le combat avec Houkou. précise Gaara.

Merci de la précision, Gaara, c'est vrai que ça manquait...

- Mais avec un Kekkaï de soin... enfin, ce matin, tu en as utilisé un qui a bien fonctionné, non ?

Oh... Saï, là, tu as tué tout le monde en une phrase.

- Oui, avec un Kekkaï de soin, on pourrait me soigner plus facilement, mais je ne pourrais pas en faire un.

- Je le ferais.

La voix grave de Sasuke retentit et j'en ai sursauté. Mais c'est vrai, je suis con, s'il copie, avec son sharingan, les gestes du Kekkaï, il le refera facilement... comme Kakashi d'ailleurs.

- Effectivement, le sharingan a des atouts en mains. Et même Sakura pourra aider.

- On t'aidera tous, si bien, si ce clébard veut défier Kyuubi, il viendra à Konoha.

- Naruto, murmura Kakashi, on a trouvé ce que tu sentais arriver là bas.

Bah oui, en plus, je le sentais venir ce crétin de cleps depuis le village ! Je soupire et fais signe aux autres que je me retire, je dois préparer le futur combat avec Kyuubi. Je sens que Sasuke me suit aussitôt, me rejoignant dans ma chambre.

Le silence est de mise, mon brun s'est assis sur le lit, me regarde faire un plan d'attaque en marchant et marmonnant à Kyuubi.

Si je le laisse venir à Konoha, les vieux de la vieille vont faire une crise de nerf si je me change dans Konoha, et je garantis pas que les ninja vont pas vouloir m'attaquer. Et comme je tiens pas à avoir une lance dans le cul avant de combattre, faudrait mieux que ce soit à l'extérieur. Avec la taille que Gobi fait, même s'il est légèrement plus petit que Ero-Kitsune...

Je t'emmerde Kyuubi, tu crois que je t'entends pas me souffler que Sasuke est sur mon lit ? Tu m'aides pas vraiment là, donc range tes envies dans ta cage et pense à autre chose !

Donc... J'en étais où avant que Kyuu me coupe...Houkou est plus petit que lui, mais avec ses queues et celles de Kyuubi, va falloir de la place, je sais très bien qu'il refusera de dévaster la forêt, d'où l'importance du Kekkaï. Mais, même si je crée assez vite la barrière protectrice, le temps que je prends pour me changer, ça va faire serré, et Houkou risque de me bouffer tout cru avant le combat.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit...

- ...

Heu... en fait... en y repensant...

- Tu tiens combien de temps avec ta forme démoniaque ?

- ... Autant de temps que j'ai de chakra.

- Oublie pas qu'il faudra me soigner après.

- Je tiendrais le temps que tu te changes...

- Ok.

Et je replonge dans mes pensées, ignorant le regard amusé de Sasuke sur mon visage concentré. Je sais, je fais une moue boudeuse en réfléchissant et alors ? D'habitude, je réfléchis mieux quand je suis à poil...

NON Kyuubi, je ne me foutrai pas à poil !

... Même si tu me supplies, j'ai dis non ! C'est pas le moment, et je dois garder mes forces pour le retour, je sais pas quand il va arriver ce crétin de démon...

- Naruto ?

Oï, il s'est déplacé quand ? J'ai son souffle sur la nuque... et cette voix rauque... Kami-sama... fait quelque chose !

- O...Oui ?

- Tremble pas comme ça, je voulais te demander de me montrer les signes pour les Kekkaï.

- Ah... ok... on va sortir de la chambre avant.

En l'entendant pouffer, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec lui, plongeant dans les abysses noirs qu'il a pour yeux... Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres, merde, ça m'a manqué, on dirait pas qu'on s'est embrassé ce matin pour la dernière fois. Le contact de sa bouche contre la mienne me réconforte, je le sens passer ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant à lui pour approfondir l'échange, je gémis doucement contre sa bouche, c'est si bon, si réconfortant, si...

Kyuubi, range tes violons, tu viens de couper mon envie avec tes conneries.

Je me recule avec difficulté et lui sourit doucement. Sasuke me regarde avec des yeux tout brillants, à l'évidence, ce qu'il s'est passé hier lui a vachement plu... mais là, c'est pas le moment.

En me décalant, je l'embrasse rapidement une dernière fois et commence à partir vers la porte, le tenant un instant par la main avant de le lâcher dans le couloir. Pas que ça me dérangerait, mais plutôt, je ne veux pas le choquer ou autre. Sur le chemin, on croise Kakashi, Saï, Sakura et Gaara qui nous suivent...

Allez, on fait une excursion gratos, alors sur notre droite, nous avons ...

Je sais que je commence à péter un joint, mais bon... c'est pas tous les jours qu'on doit montrer à tous un Kekkaï protecteur, faut un bâtiment que je peux raser facilement.

- Fais-en un autour de la tour d'eau...

- La tour d'eau ? s'exclame Sakura.

- Vous êtes sûr, Kazekage-sama ?

Gaara sourit en acquiesçant et je commence à décortiquer les signes sous le regard sharinganien...

Mais je m'en tape que ça existe pas « sharinganien » ! T'arrête de me casser mes délires Kyuubi, t'es chiant quand tu as tes chaleurs !

Donc, sous le regard... sharinganien... de Kakashi et Sasuke, je décortique les signes pour terminer les mains en jointes en rond par les doigts. J'écarte petit à petit les mains et enfin, le Kekkaï se forme autour de la tour, m'emprisonnant avec elle.

Côté démonstration, ils vont être servi, je prépare un Oodama Rasengan, regardant en souriant Sasuke qui a l'air un peu surpris par la taille de la sphère, c'est vrai que celle-ci, rouge et est deux fois plus grosse que le rasengan normal. Me tournant vers la tour, je juge le morceau que c'est, calcule son point faible et... comme toute les tours, j'enfonce l'Oodama rasengan dans sa base, provoquant un tremblement de terre qui fait tomber à genoux les spectateurs.

Enfin, la fumée se dissipe et je peux regarder avec arrogance la tour effondrée... Ah, il y a encore un pilier debout. Je m'en vais gaiement le détruire à son tour avant de regarder les autres qui regardent le désastre avec stupéfaction.

Gaara est mort de rire, ça fait peur à voir, je vous jure ! Jamais j'aurais cru ce psychopathe capable de rire à ce point !

J'affiche un sourire de fierté en regardant mon travail, et entends arriver les cris de colère de la furie blonde à couettes... je l'avais oublié celle-là... en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je la vois arriver ...avec une jeune femme qui me sourit doucement...

Merde, Temari... suis déjà casé moi !

Oh, Sasuke me lance un regard noir après avoir vu le sourire de la fille... Non non non mon grand ne crois rien !

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Tu pourrais me rendre ma tour d'eau maintenant ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sur un de mes signes, le Kekkaï disparaît peu à peu, semblant lécher les pierres qui disparaissent au fur et à mesure que la barrière recule. Les spectateurs peuvent voir apparaître la tour debout en un seul morceau alors que des volutes de fumée restent collées à l'atmosphère.

- C'est... commença Kakashi.

- Naruto... continua Sakura.

- C'est vraiment une technique géniale ! s'exclame Temari.

Je sais, je sais, je suis génial ! Mes chevilles enflent mais je m'en fous, le regard noir de Sasuke sur moi, avec un brin de fierté, me suffit, ça change d'avant où dès que je savais faire quelque chose, il me jalousait.

- Et le Kekkaï de soin ?

Allez, on continue les démonstrations...

* * *

J'en peux plus ! Une après-midi à expliquer, calmer Sakura quand Gaara la taquinait sur mes futures blessures, éviter Temari et la fille qu'elle veut me présenter, Kakashi qui me demande plusieurs fois de lui remontrer les signes de différents Kekkaï... Ils savent que je suis humain ? Ok, j'ai un démon assez sympa... ou alors non suicidaire... qui me donne un coup de main, mais quand même ! Je suis vanné, là !

À peine entré dans la chambre, j'ôte mes vêtements pour me jeter sur le lit. J'entends d'une oreille l'eau couler dans la salle d'eau et soupçonne Sasuke de prendre une douche... Même pas le courage d'aller le mater en douce.

Une main chaude sur mon dos me fait ronronner et fermer les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais si c'est pour un massage, je suis pas contre.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Tu vas te laver ?

- Fatigué.

Pis, c'est vrai en plus, j'ai vraiment pas le courage !

Oï, je le sens me soulever dans ses bras et me porter comme une princesse...

**JE SUIS PAS UN UKE, KYUUBI !!!!!!**

Enfin si, j'en suis un maintenant, mais les places s'échangent souvent ! Merde alors, que je sache, j'en étais pas un, loin de Sasuke... bref, il me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain où... Oh miracle, il m'a fait couler un bain !

Le mariage entre hommes est toléré à Konoha ? Car là, je vais l'épouser sans sourciller s'il est aux petits soins avec moi. C'est pas vraiment son genre en plus !

- Tu m'as fait couler un bain ?

- Nh

- Sasuke ?

- Ouais ?

- T'es malade ?

- Usuratonkachi !

Bon, il est pas malade, mais maintenant, il est gêné. Naruto, ferme-la et apprécie. Il me fait glisser dans l'eau chaude qui décontracte mes muscles mais m'endort un petit peu également. Les yeux fermés, je le sens s'accroupir à côté de la baignoire et plonger ses mains dans l'eau pour saisir...

Oulà, Sasuke, c'est fragile ces trucs-là, l'empoigne pas comme ça !

Je me redresse d'un bond dans un glapissement de douleur. Les mains sur Petit-Naru, je regarde, avec de gros yeux, Sasuke qui rougit un peu et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

- Excuse, je cherche la savonnette !

- Bin, c'était pas la savonnette, là !!!

Mais il glousse en plus ! Il serait bien avec un eunuque comme amant ! Pfff, je me rallonge en regardant d'un œil la main de mon brun qui replonge délicatement ce coup-ci dans l'eau pour remonter avec le savon.

Je tourne doucement la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux noirs m'ont toujours passionné, ils sont si profonds. Certains disent qu'ils ne montrent aucunes émotions, je ne peux pas comprendre ça, j'ai toujours pu voir ses états d'âme. Peut-être à cause de ce penchant envers lui, mais même Sakura n'arrivait pas à détecter ses tics. La façon qu'il a de froncer les sourcils légèrement pour se concentrer sur quelque chose, le fait qu'il mordille sa lèvre quand il est gêné et autre... Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai découvert une chose dans son regard, quelque chose de chaud et passionné.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- T'endors pas surtout.

- Humm…

- Je suis si beau que tu ne te détournes pas de moi ?

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi !

Il sourit en coin, amusé et se penche doucement pour m'embrasser, c'est plus un baiser d'amoureux que d'amant, il sait que je dois me réserver sur le combat. Il continue en silence de me savonner et enfin, je sors du bain, souriant en le voyant me dévorer du regard un instant avant de fermer les yeux en soufflant.

- Ça va aller ?

- Dégage, va te coucher.

Je pouffe en le regardant mais vais effectivement me coucher en enfilant un bas de pyjama noir tiré d'un tiroir, le surprenant.

- Tu es vraiment venu ici plusieurs fois.

- Oui, c'est bien ma chambre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu à Konoha ?

- ... Je ne sais pas, Sasuke.

- Tu croyais vraiment que Sakura et moi...

- Oui. Vous vous décaliez de moi, restant toujours à deux, elle te prenait le bras et autres.

Il s'assoit près de moi sur le lit, habillé également d'un pantalon de pyjama noir qu'il venait de m'emprunter et continua la conversation.

- J'ai vu le regard que vous m'aviez jeté ce jour-là, quand j'ai laissé Kyuubi sortir pour ce combat...

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- De moi.

- Non, Naruto. Pour toi, je ne savais pas si tu allais réussir à le faire rentrer.

Je le regarde fixement avant de sourire. Si bien, je ne pense pas que nous aurions été ensemble, il y a trois ans. Trop de différends, trop de rivalité. Maintenant, on peut un peu mettre ça de côté et se concentrer sur autre chose, mais pas lorsque nous avions dix-sept ans.

- On dira que je me suis trompé alors.

- Nh, on dira ça.

Sur un sourire, on s'allonge face à face, je le sens glisser un bras autour de moi pour nous rapprocher et dans un petit sourire, je pose mon front sur son épaule.

J'espère que cette « paix » que nous ressentions actuellement durera après le combat de Kyuubi et Houkou, quand mon autre objectif sera plus d'actualité !

* * *

**_Un instant de paix... qui durera ?_**

**_Oserais-je faire un combat entre Gobi et Kyuubi ?_**

**_Quand l'autre objectif de Naruto sera dévoilé ?_**

**_En fait, j'en sais rien. XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sasu_**_ : Comment ça t'en sais rien ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ben ouais, je sais pas quand Naru le dira !_

**_Noah qui sourit largement_**

**_Naru_**_ : Oui mais il risque pas de s'impatienter ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Qui est « Il » ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Il apprendra la patience._

**_Noah toujours le sourire aux lèvres _**

**_Sasu_**_ : C'est qui « Il » ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Mouais ! C'est pas la patience Sa qualité majeure !_

**_Sasu_**_ : OH, VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉPONDRE ??_

**_Hagane_**_ : Non, on te répond pas !_

**_Noah totalement extatique_**

**_Sasu qui se met à bouder_**_ : C'est toujours la même chose !_

**_Naru légèrement inquiet_**_ : Hagane, pourquoi Noah ne dit rien et sourit comme une malade depuis tout à l'heure ?_

**_Hagane qui se mets également à sourire_**_ : Comme ça..._


	10. Deux nouveaux messagers

**_Genre : _**_Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2 : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver deux personnages « inventés », ne me hurlez pas dessus en me criant au Mary Sue et Gary Tsu, ils ne sont pas les héros de cette fic, merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

**_Donc, Sasuke boude car on veut rien lui dire, Naruto a failli devenir Naruko et..._**

**_Pis une suite qui s'annonce mouvementée avec l'arrivée de deux personnages en plus._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Lafolle415__ : Non mais n'ai pas peur, tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre ' Pour le coup du « j'en sais rien » c'est toujours d'actualité XD Je sais toujours pas comment va se terminer cette fic et surtout quand elle sera terminée... Mais je sais où je veux arriver ' c'est déjà ça_

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est reposé que nous disons au revoir à Gaara qui m'annonce son départ pour Konoha le lendemain, m'étonnant mais me rassurant pour le « soin » que j'aurais. J'évite toujours Temari qui a une autre fille près d'elle et recule doucement avant de me retourner avec les autres. 

Kyuubi ne sent pas Houkou dans le coin, je pense que nous avons le temps de repartir calmement. Kakashi ouvre la marche, suivi de Sakura et Sai et pour finir avec Sasuke et moi. Le silence est presque religieux. Je me demande si Sakura repense aux dommages que mon corps subira. À voir sa tête, je pense que c'est ça, elle est rarement si concentrée.

Le soir venu, l'atmosphère s'alourdit pendant que nous préparions notre campement. Je sens arriver des chakra que je connais et apprécie grandement. Les autres le sentent également, Kakashi et Sasuke se tendent et je vois Sakura mettre ses gants. Sai lui... prend un parchemin et de l'encre ?

Euh... c'est peut-être pas le moment de faire un dessin mais bon, on passe.

D'un signe, je calme les autres qui s'étaient tous tendus et attends le boulet de canon qui devrait arriver dans 5...4...3...2...

- Naruto-kun !

Bingo ! Je me reçois un corps féminin sur le dos et sourit en voyant une autre silhouette apparaître pas loin devant nous. Tous regardent le jeune homme qui reste avec un air « j'm'en-foutiste » que seul Shikamaru à ce jour possédait.

- Nee-chan... descends de lui.

- Usra', c'est Naruto !

- J'avais remarqué !

Par contre, les conversations n'ont pas changé. Je prends la main de la jeune femme et l'attire devant moi et baisse les yeux sur elle. La jeune femme possède toujours ses longs cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos et de doux yeux ambre. D'assez petite taille mais redoutable en combat à cause de ses nunchaku qu'elle maîtrise avec dextérité, Kyuubi me renvoie plusieurs flash en mémoire, notre première rencontre, et autres... Son frère, par contre, n'a pas changé, ses cheveux bruns en pointe sauf une mèche, ses vêtements noirs à flammes mauves, il gardait attaché sur ses hanches deux katana d'un mètre de long.

- Noah... Usra'

- Naruto

- Tu nous présentes pas à tes amis ?

Je soupire en sentant déjà un mal de crâne arriver, l'énergie de la jeune femme était tout le contraire de son frère, le jour et la nuit, le yin et le yang. Je me tourne vers les autres et fais les présentations en vitesse, sans rentrer trop dans les détails de notre rencontre, cela ne les regarde pas pour le moment.

Je vois le regard ambre de Usra' se rétrécir en entendant le nom de famille de Sasuke et souffle entre mes dents. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas cette mission pour cause qu'il n'aimait pas les Uchiha et leur air prétentieux. Mais, par respect pour moi... et amour pour sa sœur, il avait accepté. Je le vois s'avancer en regardant fixement Sasuke et me porte devant l'Uchiha en regardant fixement le brun, le faisant s'arrêter.

Sakura, elle, fixe Noah depuis un moment, surtout sa tenue. La jeune femme portait une longue jupe, fendue sur les côtés, noire avec un haut en maille sous un gilet de cuir noir. Une ceinture retenait les pans sur son ventre.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Naruto.

Oï, la voix devenue calme de Noah m'interpelle et elle sort un parchemin de couleur rouge. Je reconnais ce parchemin et fronce les sourcils aussitôt avant de me reculer plus loin d'eux pour le lire. J'empêche d'un geste Sasuke de me rejoindre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il le lise. Le contenu est important et s' « Il » avait eu besoin de Noah et de Usra' pour me le transmettre, c'était sérieux.

Après lecture du parchemin, je fronce les sourcils, inquiet pour lui, même s'il n'en a pas besoin, sa force est énorme mais tout de même...

Oui, Kyuubi, ça va bouger dans pas longtemps... Merde, moi qui pensais avoir un peu le temps.

Je brûle le parchemin d'un Katon et disperse les cendres d'un futon léger. Personne ne doit mettre la main sur ce parchemin, jamais.

- « Il » n'attend pas de réponse ?

- Non, marmonne Usra'.

- Fait chier !

- Naruto ?

La voix me fait me retourner vers mes coéquipiers, et c'est en soupirant que je vais leur faire confiance, leur donner enfin l'une des raisons de mon retour à Konoha. Pas la Sienne mais l'autre. Je les invite à s'asseoir et automatiquement, Usra' et Noah se place autour de moi, presque comme des sentinelles, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sasuke et hausser ceux des autres. J'y peux rien moi, s'ils sont possessif ces deux-là.

- Naruto ?

Oui, je sais, j'avais entendu la première fois, Kakashi, c'est bon, je vais répondre... Juste trouver les mots nécessaires. Et surtout pas tout dire...

- Que savez-vous de l'Attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha ?

- ...

Je laisse Kyuubi remonter pour expliquer plus en détails. Le renard n'aime pas en parler mais il est le premier concerné par cette affaire.

- **J'ai été appelé à Konoha.**

- Kyuubi ?

- Kyuubi-sama, s'exclamèrent Noah et Usra' en inclinant la tête.

Je vois le regard ébahi des autres sur nous. Et oui, Noah et Usra' connaissent tout autant Kyuubi que Jin et moi. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je connais la fraternité, et je me fie à eux, comme je pourrais, je pense, me fier à Sasuke... sur certains points...

- Tu as été appelé à Konoha ?

- **J'y suis pas venu seul en tout cas.**

- ... Mais comment ? demanda Sakura.

- **Un appel, un contrat, je voulais du sang, ils me proposaient beaucoup de ninja à croquer.**

- Mais qui ?

- **Cherchez dans vos rangs.**

- Dans Konoha ? questionna Kakashi.

Non, Kyuu a dit de chercher dans « vos » rangs, mais il parlait bien sur de Suna. Je reprends ma place et j'échange un regard découragé avec Noah. La fraternité sait ce qui se cache, ils savent tous mes secrets... Enfin, sauf un sinon, Usra' me tuerait.

- Mais qui ? demande Sakura.

- Des traîtres, à ton avis, Rosie ?

- ...

Ok... Noah va attaquer... C'est pas qu'elle est chiante, mais elle dit ce qu'elle pense, ça va donner les moment où ils seront là ces deux-là.

- Je ne suis pas sur à 100...

- Danzo... sûrement.

- Sai ? questionna Kakashi.

Je le fixe du regard... enfin, on le fixe tous du regard, il se dandine un peu mais ne lâche pas mes yeux. Il sait quelque chose, je le sens.

- Dis ce que tu sais.

- Danzo projetait de faire attaquer Konoha par un démon pour prendre le pouvoir au Yondaime.

- Mais mon père a été plus subtil et a enfermé Kyuubi en moi.

- Oui...

- Donc, Danzo est votre traître ? demanda Usra'.

- Sûrement.

Mmmhh... Tout compte fait, je commence à apprécier Sai. Il m'a évité de chercher le traître pendant des lustres.

- Comment comptes-tu le démasquer vraiment ? s'enquit Noah.

- Pendant l'attaque de Houkou... je suis sûr qu'il bougera à ce moment. J'aurais besoin de vous deux pour protéger la vieille.

- Et eux ?

- Avec moi au cas où Houkou arrive à passer.

Le silence se fit, l'éventualité que Houkou batte Kyuubi est mince mais réelle. Sasuke me regarde et je peux lire qu'il appréhende un peu cette rencontre.

Kyuubi... je sais que tu l'as déjà battu mais bon, on ne peut pas être sur à cent pourcents !

C'est ça, boude ! Mais il est terrible ce renard, à bouder comme un gamin !

Oui, tu es un gamin Kyuubi, ne me hurle pas dessus, ton comportement ne joue pas en ta faveur.

Enfin, nous mangeons en silence, je sens le regard de Sasuke sur moi et sans un mot, je me lève, décourage Noah et Usra' de me rejoindre et part dans la forêt, frôlant de la jambe, le dos de mon brun. Je m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres et m'adosse à un arbre, regardant d'un air songeur les étoiles.

Merde, le lendemain, il va falloir activer le trajet, je ne peux plus attendre des mois pour mes projets.

Je sens contre mon cou la main de Sasuke et l'attire contre mon corps, me gorgeant de sa chaleur, nos nez sont collés l'un à l'autre, on se fixe droit dans les yeux, je peux lire des interrogations dans son regard, il se pose des questions. Après tout, je suis parti trois ans complets... beaucoup de gens peuvent changer en trois ans.

- Naruto ?

- Nh ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- ...

Réponds pas trop vite surtout, c'est à peine angoissant.

Je sais, Kyuubi, que je lui demande peut-être beaucoup, mais je dois savoir.

- Sasuke ?

- ...

Merde, il répond plus du tout... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... je me recule un peu, me décale de mon support, me retrouvant dos au campement et le regarde plus intensément. Je sais que mon visage doit se figer et prendre une expression froide, mais je n'y peux rien, je dois savoir s'il me fait confiance ou pas.

- Il y a qu'une chose à dire...

- Oui.

Ouf, sa voix grave me coupe la parole et il m'attire contre lui en plongeant son visage dans mon cou pour lécher doucement ma peau sensible avant de se redresser.

- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, Naruto.

- Merci, Sasuke.

Je souris enfin, apaisé et le reprends contre moi, nouant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Lui me tient par les hanches et de fil en aiguille... sa chaleur me pénètre, ma respiration s'accélère progressivement, et je me colle à lui, découvrant, pressé contre mon ventre, son membre en érection, me renseignant sur ses sentiments.

Je laisse mes bras retomber dans son dos et viens prendre doucement ses fesses pour le presser plus contre moi. Je le sens haleter et souris en me penchant sur ses lèvres pour les prendre dans un baiser chaud, montrant clairement mon envie de lui. Sasuke remonte ses mains pour les glisser dans mes cheveux, me caressant la nuque alors qu'il pivote un peu plus sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se mêlent et nos gémissements de désir résonnent dans le soir qui tombe doucement.

Merde, merci Kyuubi, j'avais oublié ce point avec Noah... Je me recule donc de Sasuke qui me regarde interrogateur et lui donne un petit baiser sur le nez.

- Pour ce soir...

- Nh ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Noah...

- Noah ?

- Elle risque de...

- Naruto-kun !!!

Et voilà... je me reprends un petit corps dans le dos... Mais pourquoi je me suis décalé de cet arbre ? Il était bien dans mon dos !

Je sens Noah jouer avec ma tresse et le regard de Sasuke devient plus froid. L'atmosphère s'alourdit encore une fois et Noah se détache de mon dos pour me regarder d'un air interrogatif... Il est vrai qu'elle a été la seule fille avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, même si nous avons rompu depuis un moment maintenant, de forts sentiments restent entre nous. Je la considère comme une sœur.

Je sais, Kyuubi ! Elle est super comme reproductrice... Mais je pense que si je dis ça, je me prends un coup de Sasuke et de Noah réunis... sans compter Usra'.

Putain, j'avais oublié Usra' et son antipathie envers les Uchiha !

- Noah... J'ai un truc à te dire...

- Naruto ?

- Je suis...

Je suis avec Sasuke ou pas ? Chier, je peux pas parler en son nom quand même ! Et pis, ce sera quoi la réaction de Noah ? Je jette un œil interrogatif à mon brun et le vois se rapprocher de moi pour me mettre une main sur la taille en lançant un regard de défi à la rousse.

Petit... j'espère pour toi qu'elle le prendra bien !

Le regard de Noah se pose sur nous et je la vois se reculer de quelques pas avec des yeux élargis par l'étonnement mais calme. Elle jette un œil sur la main de Sasuke, son regard fier et direct et me fixe avec un sourire amusé.

- T'as pas aimé avec les femmes ?

- ...

- Tu es avec lui maintenant ?

- Oui, confirma mon brun.

- Bien... si tu avais été une femme, je t'aurais brisé les dents... mais là...

- ...

Je la vois sourire et rire un peu avant de frémir, la lueur chaude qui vient de s'allumer dans son regard me fait craindre des retombées de son esprit espiègle.

- Dites...

- Oui ?

- Si vous voulez une assistante pour le sexe torride...

- NOAH !

Mais ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke rougir à ce point ! Et je sens également mes joues brûler. Les rires et commentaires enthousiastes de Kyuubi me font gémir avec désespoir !

Ero-kitsune, arrête de m'envoyer des images de partie à trois... T'es chiant !

Il faut que je remette le sujet « Usra' » face à Noah, elle sait très bien son opinion sur les Uchiha. Je la regarde fixement et elle semble comprendre, mais sourit quand même.

- Noah...

- Je peux vous voir vous embrasser ?

- NOAH !

- Allez, un patin ! Je veux un patin Yaoi en live !

- Dégage Noah !

- Naruto.

La voix de Sasuke résonne et je sens une main sous mon menton et c'est sous les yeux avides de Noah qu'il attire ma bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser humide et brûlant, il me surprend avec cette attitude, je l'aurais cru plus discret, mais bientôt les sensations que je ressens me font perdre la réalité et doucement, mes yeux se ferment et j'agrippe ses épaules fermement, ma langue rejoignant la sienne pour approfondir l'échange.

- Hum... les mecs ?

- ...

- Youhou, je suis là !

- ...

J'entends mais ne comprends pas ses paroles, mes sens sont sens dessus-dessous avec Sasuke qui se plaque contre moi.

- HE-LLO !!!!

- ...

- AH-L'AI-DE !!!!

Euh... ça, elle aurait dû éviter. Je me recule mais reste dans les bras de Sasuke pour dissimuler mon érection et entends les pas rapides venant par ici. Au chakra, c'est Usra' et Kakashi.

Pour Kakashi, il est au courant, mais Usra'...

- Noah ?

Oï, réponds-lui Noah ! S'il te plaît... Pitié !!

Elle me fixe en tapotant son menton et machinalement, je monte ma main sur mon menton pour découvrir un filet de bave. Je l'essuie en vitesse en lui jetant un regard noir qui la fait rire. Usra', lui, ne sourit pas, il vient de remarquer que je suis dans les bras de Sasuke et en voyant le regard ambre s'assombrir, il le prend assez mal...

- T'as vu, mon sociopathe adoré ?

- ...  
Naruto-kun a un copain sexy !!

- ...

- Tu crois qu'ils voudront faire une partie à trois ?

- NOAH !

Ma voix se confond avec celle de Usra', malgré les hurlements de Kyuubi qui est d'accord avec l'idée, je pense pas que le frangin acceptera et en le voyant venir prendre le bras de la rouquine pour la reculer de nous, je confirme... il refuse.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien de dire des trucs comme ça ?

- Mais, Usra', c'est du Yaoi en live !

- Et alors ?

- Avec Naruto !

- Je m'en fiche Noah !

- Et Sasuke !

- Encore moins !

Voilà, en un mot, il vient de préciser ses sentiments sur Sasuke qui hausse les sourcils avant de se reculer un peu, le fixant avec intensité. Kakashi est resté en mode « bug » en entendant Noah demander une partie à trois.

Je sens que le retour vers Konoha va être mouvementé !

* * *

**_Quel était ce parchemin ?_**

**_Noah arrivera-t-elle à avoir sa partie à trois ?_**

**_Houkou va vraiment venir défier Kyuubi dans le prochain chapitre ?_**

* * *

**_Sasu_**_ : Tu délires là !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin quoi ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Une fille veut faire une partie à trois !_

**_Naru_**_ : C'est parce que c'est une fille que ça te choque ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Non mais..._

**_Hagane_**_ : Avec un mec, ça t'irait mieux ?_

**_Sasu tout rouge_**_ : Mais non !_

**_Hagane et Naru pas convaincu_**_ : Mouais !_

**_Noah arrivant de nulle part_**_ : Si tu veux Sasu, je peux faire un sexy méta si c'est ça qui te gêne _

**_Sasu_**_ : Toi, m'approches pas à moins de 10 mètres !!_

**_Un pouf sonore et quelques vapeurs de fumée plus tard, un grand roux nu apparut pour venir se coller à Naru._**

**_Noah_**_ : Et toi Naru-chan, toujours réticent ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Tu ne t'approches pas de lui non plus !!!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Arf ! Bande d'ingrat !!_


	11. Gobi débarque

**_Genre_**_ :Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_** :_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ :C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ :Ç__a change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver deux personnages « inventés », ne me hurlez pas dessus en me criant au Mary Sue et Gary Tsu, ils ne sont pas les héros de cette fic, merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

**_Sasuke est horrifié et Naruto désabusé face aux frangins qui viennent d'arriver..._**

**_Vais-je pousser le sadisme plus loin ou je poursuis avec Houkou ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Lafolle415__ : Non non, pas de partie à 3 Yaoi XD Usra' veut pas, désolée mdr_

_Hasu no hana__ : De même pas de Yaoi SasuNaruUsra'. Je suis contente que tu as aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que celui là te plaira autant ;)_

* * *

Après une nuit aussi... bordélique que courte avec une Noah qui voulait absolument dormir avec moi, ce que, forcement, Sasuke et Usra n'appréciaient pas... peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers Konoha, l'aura de force était plus présente qu'à l'allée. 

Chose inhabituelle, Noah et Usra restaient silencieux en traversant le village pour rejoindre le bureau de la vieille. J'en viens à craindre quand ils se « lâcheront ».

Personnellement, je me sens de plus en plus chaud avec les chaleurs du Kitsune qui arrivent, et cela m'inquiète assez vu que Houkou n'est pas visible pour le moment. Kyuubi m'assure qu'il est très proche mais où ? Là est la question. Surtout dans quelle forme ? Sasuke me regarde du coin de l'œil, interrogatif face à mon silence mais je le rassure d'un sourire.

Ce n'est pas parce que je dois lâcher Kyuubi dans la nature pour le laisser se battre avec un autre démon que je suis nerveux...

Ok, si, je suis nerveux pour ça.

Surtout que je ne donne pas cher du village si Houkou arrive à me battre. Merde, lui est un « pur » démon, et moi, je ne suis qu'à demi-démon, il y a une différence.

Kyuu, même un demi fait une sacrée différence ! N'oublie pas que mon corps ne tient pas longtemps face à ta force...

Ouais, c'est beau de crâner, mais c'est pas ton corps qui subira les dommages !

On arrive enfin face au bureau de Godaime et, après un hurlement de « Bordel, mais entrez », je cite, Tsunade nous fait face, enfin, elle essaie de derrière ses papiers.

- Alors cette mission ?

- Houkou arrive...

- Sympathique, il vient prendre le thé ?

Elle a un grain ? Ou alors elle a trop bu de saké.

- Non, il vient défier Kyuubi, précise Kakashi.

- Il vient...

- **Oui, il revient pour moi.**

Oh, vu le sursaut des autres, j'aurais dû prévenir que je laissais la place à Kyuubi. Sasuke se recule d'un pas en me regardant avec calme, mais Kakashi et les autres, je vois bien qu'ils sont mal à l'aise. Usra' et Noah se rapprochent de moi... enfin de Kyuubi.

- **Tiens, Noah, perso, je suis pour la partie à trois !**

- C'est vrai ? s'écria la rouquine.

- Mais moi, je refuse ! contrent Usra' et Sasuke d'une même voix.

**_KYUUBI, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!_**

J'y crois pas, il a osé, je vais le tuer, l'éviscérer, lui tirer les poils du corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un rat...

- **Bon, il faudrait que vous gardiez les vieux et les cons dans le village, je ne tiens pas à me prendre un coup dans le dos.**

- Les vieux et les cons ? Du village ?

- **... C'est vrai, gardez les tous enfermés, en fait.**

La tête de la vieille est trop marrante. On dirait que de la fumée va sortir par ses oreilles.

- Et comment tu comptes te battre contre Houkou ?

Là, Kakashi et Sasuke s'avance et commencent à expliquer alors que je reprends ma place en menaçant Kyuubi qui rigole en m'ignorant. Pfff, quand je disais qu'il était intenable ! C'était pas des conneries !

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris... commence-t-elle.

Un « toc » à la porte la fit se taire et un « Tsunade-sama, un homme en noir demande après le Kyuubi. » se fait entendre à travers le bois épais. Ils me fixent tous avec inquiétude et je me mets à sourire, amusé.

- Au moins, il a appris la politesse, il demande avant de tuer !

- Naruto...

- Sasuke, tu sais quoi faire. Kakashi, va chercher ceux de ma génération, ils sont au courant pour Kyuubi. Tsunade...

Oï, elle dit rien quand je prononce son nom... pas bon signe ça...

- Tsunade, fais un appel général aux villageois qu'ils doivent rejoindre le mont des Hokage au plus vite.

- Très bien... Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Sors de là vivant... s'il te plaît ! pria la Hokage.

Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire une rapide étreinte, sentant sa force quand elle m'entoura de ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Je dois encore te prendre ta place, ne ? » Et m'échappe de la tape sur le crâne qu'elle allait me faire.

Je vois Kakashi s'éclipser pour aller rechercher les autres et je regarde fixement Usra' et Noah qui acquiescent en silence avant de se placer à la fenêtre.

- Heu... à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demande Tsunade.

Exact... j'ai pas pensé à les présenter... merde, j'ai plus le temps là, on va faire court.

- Tes gardiens, jusqu'à ce que Houkou rentre à la niche.

- Mes ... Naruto !

J'entends son cri mais n'y pense plus alors que je me précipite vers l'entrée du village, retrouvant Sasuke face à un grand homme brun aux yeux rouge pâle. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir avec ce qu'il semblait être un dessin en rouge dans le dos, il n'était pas armé.

Jinchuuriki ?... Non, la forme humaine de Gobi...

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à un long manteau de ce genre, c'est la classe quand même !

- Tu l'as eu où, ton manteau ?

Sasuke me regarde la bouche ouverte, bin quoi ? Je demande, il me plaît son manteau. Je vois Houkou tourner sur lui-même pour me montrer le dos et il y a bien un chien à cinq queues derrière... Je confirme, c'est top.

- Il te plaît ? Je l'ai eu au village de Kusa.

- C'est vrai ? Il est vraiment top.

- Oui, tu peux même demander la déco, si ça t'intéresse.

Mais... en fait, il est sympa Houkou ! Kyuubi, on est obligé de se battre avec ?

- Donc... Houkou ?

- Oui... Kyuubi ?

- Oui.

- Moi, c'est Sasuke... bon, les présentations sont faites là, non ?

Il est vexé ! J'y crois pas ! J'entends les portes se fermer et regarde sur les remparts pour y découvrir les ninjas que j'avais demandé. Ils ont fait vite n'empêche !

- Kyuubi ?

- **Oui ?**

Et hop, un petit changement surprise, Kyuubi, le retour.

- Je suis seul cette fois ci. Nekotama n'est pas là.

- **Je vois ça. Tu penses y arriver ?**

- Bah, pourquoi pas essayer ?

- **Faut que je prépare le terrain avant.**

- Très bien, ça ne te dérange pas que je me change ?

Mais il est poli en plus. Kyuubi rechange avec moi et je lui dis de faire et prépare le Kekkai, attendant de plus en plus pour qu'il prenne de l'ampleur en regardant Houkou prendre sa forme initiale.

C'est que ce n'est pas un petit morceau non plus, le Houkou. Un peu plus petit que Kyuubi, d'un blanc neige, il rassemble ses queues autour de lui en attendant. Merde, je croyais que j'aurais un adversaire sadique et sournois, un peu comme un renard en fait, mais non...

Kyuubi, c'est quoi ce « groumpf », en clair, ça veut dire quoi ?

Bon, le renard ne me répond pas et je me tourne vers Sasuke pour le découvrir, sharingan enclenché, un peu pâle en regardant le démon chien.

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- J'aurais besoin de toi pour retirer le kekkai et me soigner quand ce sera fini.

- ...

- Hey oh !

Il me regarde enfin et je peux lire son appréhension dans son attitude. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser fortement, ravageant sa bouche, le faisant gémir avant qu'il ne réponde à mon baiser avec passion. Je glisse une main sur sa nuque, essayant de le rassurer, mais ça doit être dur. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Il se décale enfin de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Promets-moi de rester en vie.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu es bien optimiste !

C'est clair que je le suis, après tout...

- Je dois encore te faire le cul !

Euh... j'ai pensé à voix haute, là ?

À voir sa tête ébahie, je crois que oui... merde... je fais quoi là maintenant ? Il se mord la lèvre du bas avec une lueur... amusée dans le regard.

- Naruto ?

- Présent !

Je détourne le regard ... la gêne d'avoir laissé échapper ça... bref, je sais plus où me mettre.

- Si tu veux me faire le cul, comme tu l'as si bien dit... reste en vie et bats-le !

Je... Je... J'ai bien entendu ? Je serais Seme avec lui, si je bats Houkou ? Bien, Gobi, prépare-toi, j'arrive.

Sasuke se recule, sortant du Kekkai doucement alors que je laisse Kyuubi remonter une dernière fois et commence à me changer sans quitter des yeux mon brun.

Le chakra rouge me recouvre comme une seconde peau, je sens la peau mon visage se fendre pour me « refaire » les fines cicatrices de mon enfance, cicatrices qui s'élargissent de plus en plus pour assombrir au maximum mon faciès. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Houkou, mais le découvre stoïque à me regarder. C'est à quatre pattes que je me retrouve maintenant, les craquements que fait mon organisme lorsqu'il se modifie résonnent et à voir la grimace de Sasuke, il doit l'entendre assez fortement. Une douce fourrure rousse me recouvre peu à peu alors que mon corps prend de la carrure et de la taille.

En fait, ça fait tout bizarre de voir Sasuke rétrécir petit à petit...

Oui, je sais, Kyuubi, c'est nous qui sommes en train de grandir, je suis pas con non plus.

Enfin, je vois le village devenir également plus petit et enfin, j'arrive à la taille « normale » de Kyuubi, les queues bougeant avec lenteur derrière moi. Je peux assister à la tétanisation de ceux qui sont resté sur les remparts, ils ne s'y attendaient pas...

Quoi que, je serais à leur place, je crois que je me pisserais dessus aussi, mais bon...

Plus loin, j'arrive à voir le bureau de Tsunade et je la vois regarder par ici avec les silhouettes de Noah et Usra' à ses côtés.

Enfin, maintenant, je laisse la place à Kyuubi totalement et me renferme dans un coin de son esprit en lui priant de garder mon corps éventuellement en bon état et... de rester en vie surtout.

**_POV Normal_**

Kyuubi baissa son regard sur Sasuke qui était resté près du Kekkai, regardant la transformation de son amant. Le jeune homme semblait attendre le combat avec appréhension.

- **Uchiha.**

- Kyuubi ?

- **... et le « sama » tu le mets où ?**

Le jeune Uchiha soupira et ferma les yeux un instant avant de redresser la tête vers le renard à neuf queues.

- Kyuubi-sama ?

- **Retourne avec les autres sur les remparts, Je doute que Naruto apprécierait de te voir si près de la zone de combat « démoniaque ».**

- Mais...

- **Dégage, je te dis !**

- ...

Sasuke se recula donc du Kekkai, les yeux fixés sur la forme qu'avait prise son amant et de quelques bonds, se retrouva près de Kakashi et Sakura. La jeune femme se mordait les lèvres avec un soupçon de peur dans le regard. Soupçon qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke qui regarda vivement les autres, seul Neji, Sai, les sensei et Shino restaient calmes et neutres, le reste avait cette peur inscrite dans leurs yeux.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous avez peur ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix froide.

- ...

- C'est et ça reste toujours Naruto !

- C'est Kyuubi là, Sasuke ! remarqua Kiba.

Le brun grogna et essaya de s'approcher du maître-chien mais se fit immobiliser par Kakashi qui le fixa un instant avant de regarder la jeune génération de Shinobi.

- C'est Naruto, c'est son corps. J'ai combattu le Kyuubi plus jeune, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai également, Iruka y a perdu ses parents. Mais là, c'est différent de la dernière fois. Le chakra du renard est divergent, continua-t-il.

- Différent ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui, confirma Asuma en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Il n'est pas agressif, poursuivit Kurenai.

Les propos décontractèrent les jeunes et Kakashi lâcha Sasuke qui se tourna aussitôt vers la zone de combat, sentant Sai se poster près de lui. L'Uchiha lui jeta un regard et le découvrit en train de sortir son livre et de l'encre, il comptait immortaliser le combat.

- Tu as peur pour lui ? demanda le dessinateur.

- ...

- Ça se voit.

- ...

- Il en sortira vainqueur.

Sur ces mots, le duo reporta leur regard noir sur le renard qui s'avançait vers Houkou. Trois cris résonnèrent dans Konoha, faisant presque sursauter les Shinobi rassemblés sur les remparts. Sasuke et le reste se retournèrent vers le bureau du Hokage et découvrirent Tsunade, Noah et Usra', plantés à la fenêtre, les bras levés, hurlant des encouragements !

- Vas-y, Naruto, je compte sur toi, Futur Hokage !

La phrase de Tsunade fit sourire les ninjas par contre, celles de Usra' et Noah les fit grimacer.

- Kyuubi-sama !!! Botte-lui le cul et je te jure que tu l'auras ta partie à trois !

- Fous-lui une raclée à ce clébard, Kitsune !

Tous regardèrent Sasuke, rouge pivoine depuis la phrase de Noah, et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la gêne du jeune homme. Kakashi réfléchit un instant et inscrivit en vitesse un message qu'il confia, sous le regard amusé des sensei, à un de ses chiens ninja.

Tous se doutaient du destinataire de ce message. Sasuke soupira et se tourna vers Kyuubi en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, à la stupeur de tous, il porta les mains à son visage pour hurler à son tour.

- Kyuubi, si tu le fais mourir, je te ressuscite pour démolir ton cul poilu !

Plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent devant l'étonnement qui les prirent et enfin, ils réagirent, chacun hurlant des encouragements vers le Kitsune...

Enfin, encouragement ou menace selon la personne.

**_Fin POV Normal_**

Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, le cri de Noah m'a fait sourire mais le hurlement qui m'a presque mis les larmes aux yeux était celui de Sasuke. Lui qui défendait la fierté Uchiha, symbole de stoïcisme et de contrôle, il venait de beugler comme un enfant. C'était trop mignon.

Je sentis enfin Kyuubi se placer face à Houkou et se préparer au combat.

* * *

**_Alors ? Prêts pour le combat ?_**

**_Houkou risque-t-il de gagner ?_**

**_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_**

* * *

**_Itachi_**_ : Hagane, c'est pas un peu OOC la réaction des villageois?_

**_Naru_**_ : Oo Suis un renard ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Heu... je veux botter le cul poilu de Kyuubi ? T'as vu sa taille ? T'es malade ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ita, c'est pas les villageois mais les ninjas ! Naru, oui, tu es un renard aujourd'hui, Sasu... J'aurais pas cru que c'est cette phrase qui t'interpelle !_

**_Itachi_**_ : C'est encore pire. '_

**_Sasu avec un sourcil levé_**_ : Tu pensais à laquelle ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Comme quoi il veut te faire le cul._

**_Sasu_**_ : QUOIIIII ?????_

**_Noah arrive avec un gros sourire._**

**_Sasu_**_: Heu pourquoi l'autre dit rien et sourit, elle me fait encore plus flipper que d'habitude, là !_

**_Hagane_**_ : C'est rien, elle craque juste sur Kyuubi en ce moment._

**_Kyuubi_**_ : J'ai la cote ces temps-ci._

**_Naru tout bas_**_ : Son côté poilu sûrement…_

**_Noah lance un regard noir à Naru._**

**_Noah_**_: Au fait, Sempai, c'est quoi le petit mot de Kakashi?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Une invitation pour une semaine à Konoha._

**_Sasu_**_ : Pour ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Secret._

**_Noah qui re-affiche un sourire niais._**

**_Naru _**_ C'est pas possible elle gobe vraiment tout ce que tu dis, c'est fou !_

**_Hagane_**_ : C'est ça l'amour entre sœurs._


	12. Combat de Démon

**_Genre_**_ :Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_** :_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ :C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ :Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver deux personnages « inventés », ne me hurlez pas dessus en me criant au Mary Sue et Gary Tsu, ils ne sont pas les héros de cette fic, merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

**_Le combat de Kyuubi et de Houkou est annoncé._**

**_Sasuke a laissé sa fierté d'Uchiha de côté pour hurler des encouragements à son amant..._**

**_C'est y pas mimi. '_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Autre pitite note, dédicace un passage de ce chapitre à orelinde,_**

**_sa review du chapitre 7 m'a fait rire et je m'en suis inspiré. ' Tu reconnaîtras. _**J

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

Love Sasuke !_ : Le combat durera... le temps qu'il durera XD les retrouvailles de qui ? oO Naruto et Sasuke ne se sont pas séparé... enfin, presque pas _

Lafolle415_ : Toutes les trois phrases Oo purée, je savais pas que ma fic te plaisait autant ça fait plaisir en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te fera autant rire ;)_

JTFLAM : Effectivement, il y a des suites des deux histoires. Celle ci a pour le moment 16 chapitres écrits et corrigés et Kaeri (pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est une fic qui est postée sur WON), il y a actuellement 4 chapitres.

* * *

**_POV de Kyuubi_**

Je me suis posté face à Houkou, un peu étonné par le calme du chien à cinq queues. Les souvenirs de notre ancien combat me reviennent et ce n'était pas tout rose, les hurlements et cri de rage de Houkou et Nekotama résonnaient encore. Je lance un regard autour de moi, étonné de retrouver un peu de ma liberté le temps d'un combat... Je sais pas si Naruto sera d'accord si je demande à Houkou de venir me défier plus souvent.

Je sais, gamin, pas besoin de me rappeler que c'est ton corps qui trinque... Casseur de délire.

J'l'aime bien ce gamin, il est con, un rien le fait bondir.

- Tu te souviens du passé, Houkou ?

- Les combats...

- Les villages qu'on a détruits...

- Les ninjas qu'on a bouffés, le sang qui se répand dans ta gueule...

Gamin, ne vomis pas, c'est dégueu à imaginer.

- Tu savais, Kitsune, que certains humains se considèrent comme des démons ?

Ah non, ça, je n'étais pas au courant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ils croient qu'en détruisant un ou deux villages et en tuant une centaine de shinobi, ils seront considérés comme un bijuu à part entière.

- Ah ces humains... Où sont les anciennes traditions où ils nous craignaient ?

- Comme tu le dis...

On soupire ensemble avant qu'un « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? » résonne en moi, me faisant sourire amusé.

- Houkou, va falloir y aller, j'ai un parasite qui s'impatiente.

- C'est vrai ?

- T'as pas idée ce que c'est de partager le corps d'un gamin hyperactif.

- Je te plains, Kyuubi.

Tu es hyperactif, gamin, arrête de te plaindre ! Tu le sais, non ?

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir s'y mettre. Je regarde Houkou qui commence à me tourner autour avant de me sauter dessus... quel chien, il n'attend même pas que j'attaque en premier.

Et c'était lui qui se plaignait que les anciennes traditions se perdaient ?

Ouille, je me souvenais pas que des crocs dans le cou faisaient autant mal, merde, j'ai perdu la main en vingt ans de cohabitation avec un humain.

Kyuubi, reprends-toi, tu vas pas te laisser battre par un clébard !

D'un coup sec, je me libère avant de lui sauter dessus à mon tour, plantant mes crocs et mes griffes dans son dos, je l'entendant glapir avant qu'il ne se libère d'un bond, se rétablissant contre des arbres. La forêt autour de nous commence à souffrir. Vraiment, le gamin a eu une bonne idée pour le Kekkai, sinon, je te dis pas le paysage Konohanien... il aurait été comme il y a vingt ans. Je montre les crocs en grognant vers Houkou qui prépare une de ses queues, au vu de la couleur qui se dégage, il va me lancer un Katon. Je lui réponds pareillement, et nos boules de feu se rencontrent, provoquant un énorme claquement avant que la fumée se propage dans le Kekkai.

**_Fin du POV de Kyuubi_**

Les ninjas de Konoha retinrent leur souffle, le corps des deux démons se rencontrant une nouvelle fois avec violence après que la fumée des Katon se fut dispersée. Les grognements et hurlements bestiaux résonnaient dans le silence qui s'était fait dans le village, attirant sur les côtés de la colline aux Hokages les habitants qui regardaient maintenant le combat entre les deux démons.

Sasuke pâlissait de plus en plus en voyant les crocs du démon-chien entrer dans le cou de Kyuubi, le faisant saigner abondamment. Si d'autres pensaient que le Kyuubi ne sentait presque rien avec sa fourrure, lui pensait à son amant qui prêtait son corps pour le combat.

Le souvenir de ses propos lui revinrent, l'angoissant.

« _Il arrivera quoi à ton corps ?_ »

« _Muscles déchirés, hémorragie interne et externe, dos brisé en trois parties, jambes et bras également..._ »

« _Et ça sans compter le combat... _»

L'Uchiha ne savait pas s'ils arriveraient à guérir Naruto suffisamment, Gaara n'étant pas au village, il ne restait qu'eux pour soigner efficacement son blond. Mais de telles blessures pourraient-elles être soignées assez vite ?

- Sakura ?

- Oui ? demanda la jeune médic-nin sans détourner le regard du combat.

- Ses blessures... peuvent se soigner en combien de temps ?

Leur discussion attira l'attention des autres qui les regardèrent fixement. Shikamaru se tourna doucement vers le Kyuubi au loin, le voyant claquer le Gobi à terre en lui mordant la jugulaire.

- Quelles blessures ?

- Lorsque Naruto nous a dit, chez Gaara, qu'il pouvait se changer à ce point, il a énoncé les blessures qu'aurait son corps dans le processus... commença Sakura.

- Mais c'est sans compter les blessures du combat, continua Sai.

- Il aura quoi en gros ?

- Dos, jambes et bras brisés, hémorragies internes et externes...

Leurs visages se décomposèrent avant de se tourner en bloc vers Kyuubi. Le renard se battait pour son honneur mais également pour eux. Kami-sama savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il viendrait à perdre contre le Gobi.

- Sakura... réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je peux pas te dire, Sasuke. Ça peut varier selon les blessures du combat et le chakra qui est diffusé dans le Kekkai.

- Rien que les blessures de la transformation.

- Compte au moins deux jours de soins, rien que pour ça.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, priant mentalement pour son amant. Un crépitement retentit dans l'air et il regarda une nouvelle fois le combat des deux démons, découvrant Houkou, une queue dressée au dessus de lui, le crépitement venait d'elle, il comptait envoyer la foudre sur le renard.

**_POV de Kyuubi_**

Le crépitement d'oiseau me rappelle le bruit émis par l'Uchiha dans la vallée de la fin ou notre combat dans l'arène. Un chidori, si je me souviens bien. Houkou compte donc m'envoyer une décharge... encore heureux que le gamin a une affinité du vent, je serais mal sinon.

Je me concentre fortement pour passer de mon affinité Katon au Futon du gamin. Ça neutralisera son Raiton.

Je suis trop fort, à voir la tête de Houkou, il ne pensait pas que j'aurais pu le faire.

Allons, Gobi, faut te renseigner sur tes adversaires avant d'attaquer... Amateur !

Je lance une de mes queues vers lui et l'agrippe par le cou pour le mordre fortement, plongeant mes yeux rouge orangé dans ses rubis. Je commençais à serrer les crocs que je me retrouve face à l'Uchiha allongé sur le sol, il a le corps à moitié éventré et le sang s'écoule de lui à flot. Il lève une main vers moi pour murmurer le prénom de Naruto en toussant du sang...

Saleté de clébard ! C'est petit de faire ça !

Naruto... Gamin, arrête de hurler, c'est un genjutsu ! Oublie pas qu'il est le maître des Illusions !

Je le comprends le blondinet, retrouver son amant comme ça face à lui, ça doit faire un choc. L'illusion se dissout et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois face à Houkou qui en profite pour me donner un coup de queue dans la gueule. Je m'effondre sur le côté, je pense qu'il va falloir en finir assez vite car le corps du gamin perd de sa force.

Merde, fait chier !

Je me relève difficilement et saute sur Houkou qui essaie de se libérer et lui mord la clavicule en enroulant mes queues autour de ses membres, l'immobilisant totalement ce coup-ci. J'attends qu'il déclare sa défaite. Il me la doit.

- Kyuubi...

- Mmmmm.

Vous avez déjà essayé de parler avec un truc dans la gueule ? Impossible, alors riez pas !

- Je me ... soumets.

Par tous les enfers ! Enfin ! Pas que j'aime pas me battre, mais là, je tenais plus. Je lâche sa clavicule et me recule doucement. Il se courbe doucement face au sol, montrant sa soumission et s'écroule en se changeant en humain. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas le seul à bout de souffle.

Je recule doucement, un peu tremblotant, et me retourne face à Konoha, regardant les portes s'ouvrir alors que plusieurs shinobi courent vers moi...

Putain, j'espère qu'ils viennent pas me dépecer, une fourrure de cette taille, il vont pouvoir en faire des manteaux !

Je commence à rétrécir, bordel, j'ai mal dans le processus, pauvre gamin, il va le sentir un moment le combat, je ne dis que ça.

Le soleil se couche derrière les visages de pierre... j'ai combattu combien de temps ?

**_Fin de POV de Kyuubi_**

En entendant la soumission de Houkou face à Kyuubi, beaucoup de shinobis ont soupiré de soulagement. Le renard s'était reculé en chancelant, le corps de son jinchuuriki ne supportant plus son chakra lancé à plein volume et commença à rétrécir.

Sakura, Kakashi, Neji et Sasuke arrivèrent les premiers au Kekkai. Le jeune homme le retira en vitesse, regardant les bords de la barrière lécher les arbres qui se redressaient au fur et à mesure du traitement. Celui-ci, enfin retiré, les ninja se sont précipités dans la direction qu'avait pris le corps de Naruto en rétrécissant, espérant le voir en assez bon état.

Ils croisèrent Houkou en route, le Gobi avait repris sa forme humaine et était allongé un peu plus loin. Neji s'arrêta près de lui sur ordre de Kakashi et le prit sur son dos, suivant le reste des shinobis qui se précipitaient vers Naruto.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre la chamade, le silence de la forêt était angoissant et les minutes lui semblaient des heures. Il sentait l'émanation du chakra de son blond mais c'était vraiment très faible. Enfin, près d'un arbre, ils virent le blond, allongé, ensanglanté. L'Uchiha eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre et ils se postèrent autour de Naruto, le fixant avec inquiétude.

Sakura se posta près de lui, lui prenant le pouls avec calme malgré sa main tremblante et soupira de soulagement.

- Naruto ?

- ...

- Naruto, tu nous entends ? insista-t-elle.

- ...

- Oï Baka, réponds !

- Ba...Ka...toi ...même... Teme !

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre et la tension se relâcha un peu. Ils s'accroupirent près de lui pendant que Sakura l'auscultait en grimaçant en dénombrant les blessures. Un bruit les alerta et ils virent Houkou se redresser avec peine en regardant Naruto.

- Kyuubi ?

- Do...do

- Parasite ?

- Je...t'em...merde

- Pas sympa, le parasite.

Un petit rire ponctua la phrase du démon et il s'appuya contre un arbre derrière lui en regardant le blond ouvrir les yeux petit à petit.

**_POV Naruto_**

Putain, j'ai mal partout ! Et l'autre clébard qui m'appelle « parasite » maintenant, attends que je suis sur pied mon grand, tu vas te choper un rasen...

- Naruto ? appela Sakura.

- Pré...sent.

Elle veut que je sois où ? Tiens, il est où mon brun, en fait ? J'ouvre un œil.

Aïe, j'ai même mal à mes paupières, c'est bien un endroit où j'ai jamais eu mal. J'attends que mon regard se fixe et enfin, je le vois, il est là... grand... brun... blanc... je crois que j'ai pété un joint, j'ai les idées encore plus embrouillées que d'habitude.

- Sa...suke ?

- Nh ?

- Ça ... va ?

- C'est à nous de te demander ça, Baka !

Ah, mais moi, je péte la formmmm...

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai mal aux orteils ? Merde, jamais j'ai eu mal aux orteils !

- Ça ...pourrait aller... mieux.

- Parasite ?

Bordel, il peut pas m'appeler autrement ce con ?

- Clébard ?

- Ton corps a bien résisté à sa puissance, tu es très fort pour un parasite.

- Le... parasite... t'emmerde... Démon de mes deux !

- Sois poli avec moi !

- Et pourquoi... ?

Ah merde, j'ai la respiration qui se fait plus courte, je peux même pas me lancer dans un concours d'injure avec un démon qui me traite de Parasite.

- On... reprendra... ça plus... tard. Sasuke ?

- Haï.

Sasuke, je t'aime... tu comprends là où j'ai rien dit, t'es top comme gars !

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et l'entends claquer ses doigts. Je suppose qu'il fait le kekkai de soin vu que le son s'atténue énormément et que je sens une douce chaleur se mettre autour de moi. Je soupire avec bonheur et arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux totalement pour les plonger dans ceux de mon brun.

Je lui souris un peu, le rassurant je pense et sens que je vais m'endormir. Je dois parler à Usra avant.

- Il faut que je parle à Usra et Noah.

- Maintenant ? Attends que tu sois rétabli !

- Maintenant... je sais pas quand je me réveillerais.

- Très bien.

Kakashi envoie un de ses chiens chercher les frangins et le reste du groupe se relaient pour me donner son chakra. Là, enfin, je vois ceux qui m'apprécient vraiment. Ceux qui tiennent à moi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux en voyant s'approcher Shino et Kiba. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils m'appréciaient maintenant.

Un bruit de pas rapide se fait entendre et Tsunade arrive en vitesse, elle devait être sur le chemin quand elle a rencontré le chien de Kakashi. Elle pousse les autres et m'envoie son énergie en me souriant.

- Usra ?

- Naruto ?

- Il faut que tu ailles « le » voir.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu ailles « le » prévenir que j'aurais du retard.

Oh, comment il a l'air joyeux de m'entendre dire ça. Son regard ambre est encore plus sombre que d'habitude et il se met à bouder. Je tourne mon regard vers Noah qui acquiesce en souriant, elle me comprend au regard, et s'approche du Kekkai.

- Endors-toi, Naruto-kun, on va y aller... et puis reprends des forces.

- Pour ? demande Sasuke.

- Bah, j'ai promis quelque chose à Kyuubi s'il gagnait.

- QUOI ? s'écrie mon brun

- T'inquiète pas, Sasuke, elle parle beaucoup, mais n'est pas le genre de fille à s'envoyer toute une cargaison.

Bin quoi ? Fallait bien que je le rassure mon brun, il commençait à se poser des questions.

Par contre, j'n'entends pas sa réponse et m'endors d'un coup. J'espère qu'on n'essaiera pas de me tuer dans mon sommeil...

**_Fin de POV de Naruto_**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant Noah et Usra partir en un éclair de fumée, qui allaient-ils prévenir, ça il ne le savait pas. Le jeune homme regarda son amant, paisiblement endormi, et sourit un peu, surprenant Tsunade qui le regardait.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nh

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non... pas encore.

* * *

**_Niahh, voilà un chapitre de bouclé !_**

**_Si le combat entre Gobi et Kyuubi vous a paru court, désolée mais imaginer des humains se battre est déjà dur pour moi, alors un chien et un renard..._**

**_Bref, l'histoire avance petit à petit._**

**_À la prochaine !_**

* * *

**_Naru _**_ Je dors... Bonne nuit… ZZzzzzzz_

**_Sasu _**_ Il dort._

**_Noah des étoiles plein les yeux _**_: Je vais voir "Il"._

**_Hagane, les yeux dans le vague_**_ : Je veux voir "il" aussi._

**_Hagane et Noah qui se mettent à baver _**_: "Il"._

**_Sasu _**_: Au fait, Hagane, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est "Il"._

**_Hagane _**_: Demande à Naruto, lui, il sait._

**_Naru _**_: ...Zzz... dort.. ramens.. Zzz_

**_Sasu_**_ : Mouais, c'est pas encore ce coup-ci que je saurai._

**_Hagane et Noah qui se remettent à baver_**_: "IIIIIILLLLL"_

**_Naru_**_ : Zzzz Sasu...zzzZ Ramène ton cul._

**_Sasu tout rouge_**_ : Euh... faut le réveiller là, non ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bah, laisse-le dormir, le petiot !_

**_Noah_**_ : Oui, tu l'auras ton NaruSasu, laisse-le se reposer._

**_Hagane et Noah_**_ : MOUARFFFF_


	13. Mais Qui est il ?

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

_**Sommeil réparateur pour Naruto,**_

_**On regarde donc un peu plus les autres.**_

_**Vous saurez enfin qui est « Il ».**_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Elenae : Je ne suis pas une sadique mais presque XD Les chapitres paraissent chaque Dimanche :)_

_JTFLAM : Les suites paraissent les dimanche ;) donc... bin la voilà quoi XD Pour mon profil, c'est fait _

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que Naruto dormait, ses blessures avaient été soignées, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi et les autres s'étaient relayés pour lui fournir le chakra nécessaire afin de soigner ses plaies. La fatigue due au changement dans son corps et la masse de chakra fournie l'avait épuisé, ne se réveillant même pas alors que Sasuke le prenait dans ses bras pour le mener à l'Hôpital, en observation. Il avait simplement soupiré et niché son visage dans le cou du brun. 

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas, montrant un visage froid et un regard violent à quiconque entrait dans la pièce pour lui proposer de le remplacer. Tsunade dut l'assommer afin qu'il se repose mais le laissa dans la même pièce que le blond, sur un futon.

La Godaime se demandait parfois où ses « gardiens » étaient partis, ayant disparu après quelques paroles avec le blond. La fraternité n'était toujours pas revenue.

_**Beaucoup plus loin, Kaminari no kuni**_

Un soupir retentit encore une fois, faisant presque dresser les cheveux de Noah sur son crâne et la jeune femme tourna son regard vers son frère, le découvrant boudant comme un gamin près d'elle. Fallait s'en douter, « Le » voir ne lui aurait pas plus du tout. La rouquine sourit mentalement en voyant la moue de son petit frère, personnellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas de faire l'émissaire entre les deux bombes... Enfin trois en comptant maintenant Sasuke.

- Nee-chan ?

- Hum ?

- On est obligé d'aller le voir ?

- Faut lui rapporter l'état de Naruto-kun et lui conseiller d'attendre un autre signal.

- ...

Effectivement, le fait de Le rencontrer encore une fois ne l'emballait pas du tout.

Le couple pénétra dans un village et repéra une auberge. Y entrant, Noah se dirigea sous le regard ambre de Usra vers l'accueil réserver deux chambres.

- Deux chambres, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, Mademoiselle.

Le sourire appréciateur du réceptionniste amusa la rouquine qui se pencha amusée sur le comptoir.

_« Il me prend pour quoi ce con ? Une fille facile ? »_

Le regard du jeune homme devint gourmand et Noah souffla d'une voix rauque.

- Auriez-vous croisé deux hommes dans le village. Un grand tout bleu et un plus petit, brun et canon ?

- Oui, ils sont dans une des chambres... Mais mademoiselle...

- Laquelle ? souffla-t-elle.

- La 24.

- Merci, ce sera tout.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et lui prit les clés des mains, partant rejoindre Usra pour le conduire aux chambres, passant devant la vingt-quatrième.

- Au fait... Il est là.

- ...

- Va te reposer, je peux lui parler seul à seule.

- Nee-chan...

- Tu sais très bien que je connais son langage.

- ...

Le jeune homme la regarda en soupirant et prit sa clé, partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que la jeune femme se redirigeait vers la chambre 24. La rouquine s'arrêta devant la porte et se transforma en chaton à rayures tout roux avec de grands yeux ambre. Se mettant à gratter la porte, le chat attira vite l'attention du locataire qui se leva sans qu'une expression ne s'affiche sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et vit passer une flèche rousse qui sauta sur le lit avant de miauler doucement.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance qu'il est sous la douche ?

- Miouuuu

- ...

L'animal se dirigea vers lui, se frottant un instant contre sa jambe et se déplaça vers la porte, miaulant pour sortir en le regardant fixement.

L'homme ne changea pas d'expression et lança à la porte de la salle de bain un « je reviens » laconique et partit, suivant le minuscule chaton qui gambadait devant lui avant de s'arrêter à une chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra à la suite de l'animal qui sauta sur le lit, attendant que l'issue ne fût fermée avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Noah...

- Itachi-san.

Le nukenin soupira en se retenant contre le mur près de la porte. Il n'avait attendu aucune réponse de son parchemin, et voilà le résultat. Le jeune homme leva un regard sans expression vers la rouquine qui descendit du lit en avançant d'un pas félin vers lui, dandinant des hanches en se léchant les lèvres.

Si le visage d'Itachi ne montra rien des émotions qui commençait à le parcourir, la jeune femme le connaissait un peu trop pour ne pas remarquer un soupçon de résignation dans son regard. La jeune femme plaça une main sur le mur contre son bras et se hissa près de ses lèvres, baissant le col haut de sa cape noire.

- Itachi-san... on ne dit plus « bonjour » ?

- ... Bonjour Noah.

Noah se hissa encore plus vers lui, regrettant la différence de taille qui la faisait monter sur ses bouts de pieds et souffla doucement sur les lèvres charnues du brun, attendant que le regard noir insondable se charge d'une petite lueur d'intérêt.

Ceci fait, la jeune femme se recula en souriant et tendit la main, prenant celle du nukenin pour la serrer vivement.

Itachi ferma les yeux un instant, repensant au nombre de fois qu'il avait voulu tuer Noah lorsqu'elle s'amusait comme cela avant de la fixer, la découvrant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Ton frère n'est pas là ?

- Dans sa chambre, il boude.

- ...

- Le plan prendra du retard.

L'Uchiha sourit mentalement, c'était tout à fait le style de la rousse de parler directement des choses essentielles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto-kun a dû se battre contre Gobi.

- ...

- Il l'a vaincu mais comme tu le sais, il doit se rétablir et cela prend au minimum une journée de soin et presque une semaine de repos.

- ...

- Il nous a donc chargé de te dire d'attendre une semaine à Kaminari no kuni et ses environs avant de reprendre le chemin du retour à Konohagakure.

- Nh...

Noah sourit en le voyant si peu expansif. Sasuke semblait être pareil à son frère aîné, sauf lorsqu'on parlait de sexe où il rougissait violemment.

- Il a découvert le traître donc ?

- Celui qui avait passé un contrat avec l'Akatsuki ?

- Nh.

- Oui, c'est l'un des équipiers de ton frangin qui nous l'a dit.

- ... Il lui fait confiance ?

- Naruto-kun ?

- Nh.

- ... Tu sais que tu as le droit de parler plus que tes « Nh » ? Encore heureux que j'ai le dictionnaire Uchihaesque sinon, je serais perdue.

- Nh.

La jeune femme soupira avant de se renverser sur le lit, regardant le plafond un instant avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, contemplant le brun face à elle. Dire qu'il était beau était un mensonge. Il était plus que ça avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux insondables et son visage fier et froid en même temps. Noah reconnaissait volontiers que Sasuke avait un visage plus doux et donc plus agréable à regarder mais la force mâle qui se reflétait chez Itachi l'attirait plus encore. La jeune femme, malgré son attitude assez délurée n'avait eu que deux amants avant d'être attirée par Itachi, un ninja qui était mort en mission et Naruto qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère maintenant.

La jeune femme dévisagea Itachi, essayant de percer l'indifférence affichée.

- Tu sais quoi, Itachi-san ?

- Nh

- J'ai rencontré ton petit frère.

La tension envahit un instant le corps d'Itachi à la mention de son frère. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les souvenirs du passé lui revenaient un peu et souvent il regrettait la façon dont cette mission avait commencé.

- Et ?

- Il est en couple avec Naruto-kun.

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil une microseconde avant de reprendre son expression neutre. Après tout, Naruto ne lui avait jamais caché les sentiments qu'il avait pour son petit frère.

- Bien.

- Par contre, il n'est pas sympa.

- ...

- Il ne veut pas faire de partie à trois avec moi.

Noah sourit en voyant un peu de rouge monter aux joues de l'Uchiha, il réagissait comme son frère et se leva, se redirigeant vers le brun d'une démarche chaloupée, le regardant fixement. Arrivée près de lui, la jeune femme plongea son regard ambre dans l'onyx du jeune homme et sourit.

- Et toi, Itachi-san ?

- Nh ?

- Ça te dirait ?

Itachi regarda la bouche pulpeuse de la rouquine avec attention, ignorant le sourire de celle-ci en découvrant une petite flamme dans son regard, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la hisser à sa hauteur, la laissant nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu sais que ton frère te tuerait s'il te voyait comme ça ?

- Il ne me voit pas, chuchota-t-elle, en mordillant la lèvre du bas du brun.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres et effleura la bouche de la rouquine avec la sienne. Itachi sentait contre son corps, celui, chaud de Noah et eut un léger frisson. Depuis ses treize ans, il avait perdu la sensation de chaleur que pouvait donner le contact d'un autre corps humain que l'on enlace avec affection. Ce n'était pas avec les quelques conquêtes de passage qu'il allait s'éterniser.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les deux jeunes gens prenant de plus en plus d'assurance dans leur échange et la langue du brun vint chatouiller celle de Noah, la faisant frissonner à son tour. Décidément, même si l'Uchiha n'avait pas beaucoup de contact humain, il n'était pas novice. Les langues s'entremêlèrent et les mains de la jeune femme plongèrent dans les cheveux noirs, caressant doucement la joue pâle d'Itachi avant de laisser sa main dans son cou, essayant d'avoir plus le contact du corps du brun contre le sien.

Itachi laissa ses mains descendre de sa taille aux fesses tendres de la jeune femme et, les positionnant dessous, il la souleva, avançant d'un pas vers le lit.

Seulement... la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun au regard ambre, n'aimant pas particulièrement les Uchiha.

- Nee-chan, tu aurais du dentifrice à me...

- ...

Usra ferma les yeux, refusant de voir que sa sœur était dans les bras de « glaçon Uchiha n°1 ».

- Tu as exactement dix secondes pour lâcher ma sœur et de repartir dans ta chambre.

- Usra-kun.

- Ton partenaire doit commencer à te chercher et je pense que Noah t'a dit le message.

- ...

Le jeune homme fusilla du regard son aîné et la jeune femme se dégagea des bras d'Itachi, reculant avec un soupir.

- Mon sociopathe, tu es chiant ! Déjà que tu ne veux pas de partie à trois, maintenant, tu me casses mon coup avec Itachi-san.

- ...

- Tu n'es pas le gardien de ma virginité... que je n'ai plus d'ailleurs.

- On en reparlera demain, Noah. Uchiha...

Itachi regarda la rouquine un instant, lui laissant apercevoir un éclat chaud dans son regard avant de reprendre le visage imperturbable habituel, et de partir de la chambre, laissant la fraternité en tête à tête.

De retour dans sa chambre, Itachi fit face à Kisame qui attendait, assit sur son lit, Samehada posée près de lui. Même s'il lui faisait confiance en temps que Nukenin, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir dire de lui qu'il était « sûr » pour être réintégré à un village.

- Itachi.

- Nh.

- Tu étais sorti ?

- Nh.

Kisame soupira bruyamment, le silence de son coéquipier, bien qu'habitué, lui pesait parfois. L'homme s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, attentif cependant aux bruits aux alentours. Entendant les frôlements des vêtements d'Itachi, le bruit de la douche en fonction, puis plus tard, le retour du brun dans la chambre avant qu'un bruissement de drap ne le renseigne sur le fait qu'il s'était couché.

L'Uchiha, lui, gardait les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, pensant à son retour à Konoha, la façon qu'il serait « accueilli », à son petit frère qu'il avait vu la dernière fois à treize ans alors qu'il l'avait frappé violemment. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas simple avec lui.

_**Retour à Konoha**_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Naruto s'était endormi, les blessures s'étaient totalement guéries et le repos était de mise. Tsunade avait exempté Sasuke de mission pour que le brun reste près de lui et, selon les rumeurs qui circulaient au village, certains villageois, poussés par les propos venimeux d'un homme, se révoltaient de ravoir l'enfant-démon parmi eux, d'où l'intérêt de garder Sasuke près de Naruto.

Kakashi ayant raconté ce que leur avait confié le blond, Tsunade avait envoyé des anbus de confiance chez Danzou afin de trouver des preuves de sa traîtrise et de ces rumeurs qui pouvaient venir de lui. Ils étaient revenus avec des preuves accablantes, Danzou complotant depuis un moment, cherchant d'ailleurs un moyen pour libérer Kyuubi et le lâcher une seconde sur Konoha fois afin de prendre possession du village.

Tsunade avait donc convoqué le conseil et ses portes-parole, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane avaient accordé le fait que Danzou était une menace pour la sécurité du village et avait accordé à Tsunade la mise à mort du traître. Les deux membres du conseil avaient ensuite parlé un long moment avec le Hokage, entendant ses demandes, lui signalant qu'ils devraient réfléchir à cela un moment et rendirent visite à Naruto, encore endormi et avaient demandé à l'Uchiha de les prévenir en cas de réveil. Sasuke se demandait bien ce qu'ils voulaient à son blond mais s'inclina, n'osant pas poser de questions à ses aînés. C'est le cinquième jour que Naruto se réveilla, ouvrant ses paupières sur ses perles azur pour tomber directement dans un océan noir.

- Yoh !

- Yoh.

* * *

_Naruto est réveillé, l'Akatsukien est démasqué._

_Que veulent les membres du conseil ?_

_Pourquoi Itachi a-t-il tué son clan ?_

_Suite au prochain numéro…_

* * *

_**Sasu**__ les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée  
_

_**Hagane**__** pleure dans les bras de Ita**_

_**Ita**__: Elle... elle... m'a prêté !_

_**Noah en larme aussi, émue**_

_**Naru**__: Ils me veulent quoi les deux vieux ?_

_**Hagane, reniflant**_ _: J'en sais rien_

_**Ita, Naru, Sasu et Noah**_ _: OO QUOI ???_

_**Noah**__: on s'en fout des 2 vioques, JE T'AIME NEECHAN!!!_

_**Hagane**__**qui la prend dans ses bras**_ _: Prends soin de mon Ita_

_**Noah**__: je sais que tu es la seule dans son coeur ma Hagane, puis le fait que tu me le prête et l'allusion à 'boule de poil" avec le chat, c'est si poétique, je mérite pas une neechan tel que toi!_

_**Hagane**__**et Noah qui se mettent à pleurer comme des madeleines**_

_**Ita**__: Oo... Elle m'a prêté...à NOAH!!! Je suis perdu!!_

_**Noah**__: toi TA GUEULE tu as tué mon 5eme mari, puis tu vois pas que c'est une preuve d'amour?_

_**Sasu**__: Franchement... Je te plaints Itachi_


	14. Réveil du blond à Konoha dormant

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

**_Petite parenthèse passée, notre bisho est reposé._**

**_Beaucoup l'avaient deviné, l'Akatsukien est bien Itachi. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_HaDeLan__ : Déjà, merci pour ce commentaire, « Survivre » est ce qu'on pourrait appeler mon « bébé » c'est la première fiction que je fais de ce style (gros POV et dialogue de ce genre) et je suis contente que cela plait bien , Effectivement, entre tout ce qu'on peux lire en français et en anglais, quelques rares fics survivent (sans faire de référence avec le titre de la fic XD). Pour les personnages de Noah et de Usra, ils « disparaissent » de la fic avec le chapitre 12. Ils seront sûrement évoqué ensuite mais ne réapparaîtront pas. Mon but n'étant pas de faire de faire d'eux des Mary-sue et autre ;) En tout cas, les suites se postent les dimanches _

_JTFLAM__ : De rien Contente que le chapitre t'a plus_

_Arwen00710 : Mieux vaux une review pour 13 chapitres, que rien du tout , Non non NON c'est MON Itachi !!! Mince alors XD Tout le monde le revendique, vas falloir lui donner un botin pour qu'il nous satisfasse toutes ! Pour Gobi… tu as bien fait de me le signaler, je commençais à le zapper ._

_Elenae : Bah, pourquoi Itachi pourrait pas rougir ? C'est pas parce qu'il a l'air d'un petit glaçon (je veux le réchauffer TT) qu'il est totalement exclu d'emotion. Un POV est un point de vue d'un personnage, là, l'histoire est du point de vue de Naruto sauf rare cas où je précise. Je mets un chapitre tous les dimanches et cela même les vacances. Après tout, je n'ai pas de vacances moi XD Et de rien, j'aime aussi écrire cette fic . _

* * *

La vache, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des mois et en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup dormi également. 

Oserais-je lui dire qu'il ressemble à son frère comme ça ? Non, je suis pas suicidaire, on lui dira plus tard.

Je me redresse contre mes oreillers et le regarde en silence, va-t-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois endormi ?

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Tu me racontes ?

Allez, te fais pas prier !

- Tu t'es endormi, Godaime-sama et les autres t'ont donné du chakra via le kekkai, une journée plus tard, on a pu te ramener ici, Tsunade-sama a fini de te soigner et, depuis, tu dors.

Ok... raconté comme ça, c'est clair, et merde...

Bordel, c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ?... Oï attends deux minutes, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Sasuke, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

Je sais, je dis ce que je pense, mais bon, il ne lit pas dans les pensées... enfin, je n'espère pas car plus tard, ça va être ... assez... enfin, pas racontable.

- Cinq jours.

Euh... cinq jours de sommeil « artificiel », deux jours aller-retour Suna/Konoha... Bordel de merde !

- Oh la merde !

- Naruto ?

- Euh... je... euh...

Comment lui dire ça ?

Je parcours son visage des yeux, passant sur son nez fin, sa bouche sensuelle et descends le long de son corps, fixant les points stratégiques jusqu'à ce qu'il se dandine un peu sous mon regard. Plongeant mes orbes azur dans ses obsidiennes, je lui souris, charmeur, et assiste à un début de rougeur sur ses joues.

- Tu sais que tu es... appétissant, Sasuke ?

- Que... quoi ?

- Je te croquerais bien... ou sucerais au choix.

Il me regarde bouche bée... le pauvre, il doit se demander ce qu'il m'arrive pour que, d'un coup, je lui fasse autant d'avances.

Tu peux grommeler tant que tu veux, c'est de ta faute Ero-kitsune ! Si tu m'avais prévenu de tes chaleurs, je sais pas si j'aurais signé ce pacte ! De TA faute, je suis en chaleur également...

Merde, j'ai encore plus chaud...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto ?

- Chaleur...

- Tu as chaud ?

Ah, ça oui, j'ai chaud, mais je ne parle pas de ça !

- Kyuubi est dans ses chaleurs.

- ...

- Et depuis le pacte...

- Tu as tout ce qu'il ressent.

T'es fort, toi, tu as tout trouvé d'un coup.

Je le vois se mordre les lèvres en détournant le regard un instant... mais comment il est trop sexy quand il fait ça ! Konoha a des habitants aveugles ou dépourvus de libido ? J'aurais déjà essayé plus d'une fois de le détourner en le voyant comme ça.

Après un soupir, je m'assoie dans le lit, regardant autour de moi en calculant que je suis à poil...Où sont mes fringues ?

- Sasuke... où sont mes vêtements ?

- On a ... dû les déchirer pour bien te soigner.

Oh ! Hum...

- Tu as déchiré mes vêtements ?

- ...

- Tu pouvais pas faire ça quand je suis éveillé ?

- ...

Oulà, si il continue de rougir comme ça, il va prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre.

Un « toc » discret à la porte me détourne de mes pensées du moment : « Comment renverser Sasuke sur le lit sans me prendre un Chidori en pleine gueule » et je reporte mon attention, au soulagement de Sasuke, sur l'arrivant... enfin les arrivants... merde, ils me veulent quoi eux ?

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Je te présente Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, ce sont les portes-parole du conseil.

Et ? Ils vont me demander de partir ? Hum... vu leurs têtes graves, je ne dois pas taper loin.

Je le sais que mon visage se fige dans un masque froid, ils ne l'ont d'ailleurs jamais vu. Je capte que Sasuke me fixe un instant avant de se placer dans mon dos. Tsunade me scrute également avec inquiétude avant de faire signe aux deux vieux de venir s'asseoir près de moi. Si Koharu accepte, Homura reste debout derrière elle. Je les vois me dévisager longuement avant de parler.

- Cela nous fait vraiment bizarre de nous retrouver devant toi, Naruto-kun, commença Koharu.

- ...

- Tu ressembles tellement à Minato, continua Homura.

- ...

- D'après les dires qui circulent sur toi, tu aurais passé un pacte avec le Kyuubi.

Ne grogne pas comme ça Kyuubi, attends de savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent avant.

- Exact.

- Est-il une menace pour le village ?

- Non, sinon, je l'aurais « lâché » depuis un moment non ?

- ...

- Je n'ai pas passé une enfance joyeuse ici... un petit coup de vengeance est si vite arrivé.

- Naruto !

La voix de Tsunade m'arrête et je plisse les yeux. Une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule et je m'appuie un peu contre elle, soutenant les regards des deux vieux.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne compte rien faire de ce genre. Sinon, j'aurais laissé Houkou et Kyuubi s'amuser avec le village.

- Godaime-sama nous a aussi informé que tu avais chassé l'Akatsuki et en avais tué les trois quarts.

- Exact.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la petite vieille.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Elle est rigolote, elle, je dois savoir le pourquoi de ...

- Pourquoi les avoir chassés ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui pour ta survie.

Elle est conne ? Je suis un ninja, pas une poule mouillée.

- Je suis un ninja. Seul un lâche se cache derrière un village en attendant que d'autres se fassent tuer pour lui. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je suis parti pour une chose, et j'ai pris le devant, avant qu'ils s'en prennent aux Jinchurrikis.

Ma voix résonne avec fermeté.

Purée, ça le fait !

J'aime le fait de voir les regards surpris sur moi. Et oui les gens, j'ai grandi et pas que physiquement. La main de Sasuke se resserre un peu sur mon épaule, signe qu'il aime ce que j'ai dit.

- Venons en au sujet... vous me voulez quoi ?

Ils se regardent avant de me fixer une nouvelle fois... ça devient lassant, je sais que je suis beau, mais pas à ce point.

- Avec Tsunade-sama, nous avons longuement parlé de toi. De tout le village, il nous semble que tu sois le ninja le plus fort.

- Sasuke-kun nous a aussi dit que tu le battrais aussi, lui qui était également l'un des plus forts avec Kakashi Hatake et Neji Hyuuga.

- Nous te donnons le même grade que lui sans que tu ais à passer les concours. Tu es donc dorénavant un juunin.

Il... il a dit que je le battrais ?

Je me retourne vers lui, interrogatif et le vois détourner le regard, un peu rouge. C'est donc vrai, il l'a bien dit... ça fait vraiment plaisir. À un point pas croyable.

Mais revenons à nos moutons... ils me veulent quoi.

- Et ?

- ... Tsunade-sama nous a informés de son souhait de partir en retraite dans un an.

... QUOI ???

- Quoi ?

Je vois Koharu soupirer et me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai le cœur qui bat fortement dans ma poitrine et je pose ma main, légèrement crispée sur celle de Sasuke. Je le sens serrer ma main doucement, rassurant.

- Nous voudrions que vous preniez en charge une équipe de genin.

- ...

Hein ? Mais bordel, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Je suis désolé, mais...

- Naruto, le traite a été démasqué et mis à mort, me coupe Sasuke.

Huh ? Ils ont pas chômé pendant que je roupillais... enfin, c'est déjà ça de moins à faire pour moi... plus qu'à essayer de réhabiliter Itachi maintenant.

- C'est déjà ça en moins. Seulement, j'ai deux autres objectifs...

- Tu pourras les réaliser à côté de ton rôle de Sensei.

- Je doute que le fait de finir l'Akatsuki entre dans le cadre de l'instruction de genin.

Un silence... bah oui, j'oublie pas mes objectifs moi, il en faut...

- Et ton rêve, Naruto.

La phrase de Tsunade me coupe dans mes pensées... mon rêve ?

- Être Hokage... depuis notre enfance, tu nous bassines avec ça... continua Sasuke.

- Nous te demandons de prendre en charge une équipe de genin, que tu nous prouves ta loyauté... en devenant le futur Rokudaime.

BORDEL QUOIIIII ???????

- ... hein ?

Ma voix tremble, là, c'est clair. Je déglutis avec mal. La pilule a du mal à passer.

- Mais pourquoi moi et pas Kakashi-san ou encore Sasuke.

- Tu es le plus fort parmi eux et ils nous ont informés de leur choix. Ils préfèrent être à tes ordres.

Ok, là, j'ai pigé... je suis en train de rêver...

Réveille-toi Naruto...

Bordel, je ne rêve pas ?

- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

- Non, sourit la petite vieille.

- Mais... je peux pas devenir Rokudaime... je sais pas le rôle.

- Je t'aiderais Naruto. Tu resteras avec moi le temps d'apprendre, signala Tsunade.

C'est vraiment pas un rêve... Faut que je réfléch...

- Oui.

... J'avais pas dit que je réfléchissais ? Bordel, Kyuubi où tu te crois permis de répondre à ma place ?

« Groumph » oui mais entre autres ?

- Tu acceptes cela ?

- Oui.

Je sens la poigne de Sasuke se resserrer sur moi et les regarde sourire... Kami-sama... fais qu'ils ne le regrettent pas un jour.

- 'Baachan ?

- Oui ?

- J'aurais droit à quoi ?

- De ?

Ils me regardent tous avec interrogation... pour réhabiliter Itachi, il faut que je mette la main sur cet ordre de mission. Itachi m'a dit qu'il était dans les locaux des Hokage mais où exactement ?

- J'aurais besoin d'avoir les accès aux archives de Konoha.

- ...

Tous me regardent, mais je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Je garde un visage fermé et les vois acquiescer à ma demande. Sasuke part me chercher des vêtements et je me retrouve avec Tsunade qui me parle de Danzou...

Par contre, le fait que je vais m'occuper de nains m'emballe pas tant que ça. Les parents vont être ravis d'apprendre que c'est moi le sensei d'ailleurs...

- Au fait 'Baachan...

- Oui ?

- Les parents des trois nains savent qui sera le Sensei ?

- Ils savent que ce sera le futur Hokage.

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, les refus se barrent en courant.

- Et je les ai...

- Ils t'attendent au terrain d'entraînement 7.

Oh, que de souvenir...

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Tu hérites de Hyuuga Akira.

- Un Hyuuga ?

- Oui, Hiashi Hyuuga est toujours à la tête de la famille et a confiance en toi depuis que tu as changé Neji, c'est un enfant de la branche secondaire.

- Je n'ai pas changé Neji... qui d'autre ?

- Une cousine de Kiba, Inuzuka Kaede.

- J'espère qu'elle a pas le même caractère que lui.

Prions d'ailleurs sinon, je te dis pas les migraines que je vais me payer...

- Et le frère de Shino, Aburame Shintaro.

- Tu nous as refait une équipe 8 en fait.

- ... Disons que c'est à toi de faire pour qu'ils soient aussi forts que leurs aînés.

Ça va être la totale, je la sens mal cette affaire. Déjà, je me récolte un gamin qui héberge des insectes alors que Kyuubi a horreur de ça et d'un Hyuuga de la branche secondaire... ça va être gai.

Je salue 'Baachan qui me lance mon bandeau à l'image de la feuille et sort de suite de la pièce.

P'tain, j'en reviens pas qu'ils ont décidé de me confier le poste de Hokage... enfin, j'y suis pas encore, va falloir assurer avec les trois nains.

Sasuke revient avec des vêtements pour moi et me les file, détournant le regard quand je me lève devant lui en souriant. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas félin, à moitié nu, ne portant que sur moi un boxer noir et l'attrape par la taille, le collant à moi d'un geste sensuel. M'approchant de sa bouche, je plonge un regard ardent dans ses yeux noirs et je peux discerner la même brûlure dans ses yeux.

Je le veux à un point pas possible, il m'excite à ne rien faire... qu'est-ce que ça donnerait s'il se mettait à me faire du « rentre-dedans ».

Je plaque enfin ma bouche contre la sienne, ravageant sa bouche d'une langue aventureuse et perçois un gémissement rauque venant de lui. Je plonge une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'attrapant à pleine main pour mieux plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne et attrape une de ses fesses de l'autre, la massant avec volupté.

Oui, Kyuubi, je sais qu'il a le fessier ferme... ça arrange pas mon excitation ça.

Il ne peut ignorer mon érection que je presse contre son corps et grignote sa lèvre du bas avant de me reculer, le découvrant le rouge aux joues et la respiration haletante.

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

- ...

Merde, j'ai les nains qui m'attendent !

Je me rapproche de lui pour poser mon front contre le sien avant de suivre de la langue sa lèvre supérieure et descend le long de sa mâchoire, glissant dans son cou avant de mordre doucement sa peau, le faisant geindre.

- Je dois aller voir les nains... tu viens avec moi ?

Il ouvre avec difficulté les yeux et me fixe sans un mot avant de hocher la tête et de se reculer, me laissant m'habiller.

Enfin paré, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le terrain d'entraînement 7. Ce qui m'a fait bizarre était le regard des villageois sur moi. Vu la manière dont Kyuubi et Houkou hurlaient, ils ne peuvent plus ignorer qui je suis. Pourtant, aucune haine dans leurs regards, plutôt de l'admiration. Ça fait bizarre quand même.

Le terrain d'entraînement se dessine devant nous. Je me demande à quoi ressemble ma Team.

* * *

**_Euh... Moi aussi, je me demande à quoi ressemble la team. XD_**

**_Non sans rire... bref, ça se profile d'une façon que je n'avais pas prévue,_**

**_mais ça rajoute des chapitres pour vous ... c'est y pas merveilleux ?_**

**_À la prochaine avec la rencontre de la Team et de leur nouveau sensei._**

* * *

**_Naru_**_ : Je... je vais..._

**_Sasu_**_ : J'ai refusé le poste de Hokage ?_

**_Noah qui s'évente_**_ : Kyu-chan je t'AIME !!!_

**_Hagane_**_ : ... Je vais me lancer dans le NaruSasu demain..._

**_Sasu_**_ : QUOI ??????_

**_Naru qui tombe dans les pommes, trop d'émotions d'un coup_**

**_Sasu qui accourt vers son cher et tendre _**_: NARRUU!!!_

**_Ita_**_ : Euh... ça dure combien de temps les chaleurs du renard ?_

**_Sasu se retourne, inquiet vers Hagane._**

**_Hagane_**_ : Environ une semaine mais..._

**_Naru qui se rassoit sous le choc_**_ : Une semaine ????_

**_Sasu_**_ : Il... il... il va me courir après durant une semaine ?_

**_Noah_**_: pas après, derrière!_

**_Ita_**_ : Je te plains petit frère…_

**_Hagane qui rougit_**_ : Oui... plains-le..._

**_Sasu_**_ : OO pourquoi elle rougit elle ?_

**_Ita_**_: Avec tout ça, mon petit frère a complètement zappé le fait que je vais revenir a Konoha... ça a du bon les chaleurs !_


	15. Rencontre avec des nains

_**Genre**__ : Romance/humour/yaoi/UA/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclamer**__Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1**__ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

_**Note 2**__ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

_**Naruto-sensei ? Comment sont les trois jeunes shinobi sous ses ordres ?**_

_**Arrivera-t-il à s'imposer ?**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**__ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Sasuchouchou__ : Bien la voilà _

_Arwen00710__ : « Nain » est aussi mon mot pour mes filles XD ça doit être partout pareil :) Pour Noah et Usra, ils étaient « programmé » pour n'être que quelques chapitres, pas pour toujours. Déjà que là, Noah était presque taxée de Mary-sue, je ne voulais pas que ça reste. Pour Itachi… pas de brevêt, il est a MOI !!! Niahh !!! et pis… voilà l'équipe_

_Hasu No Hana__ : Non, je pense que tu avais déjà laissé une review , sinon, je te pardonne, ne t'inquiéte pas lol. Merci, je suis contente que la fic te plait Naru Sasu… dans le prochain chapitre_

_Cc__ : Calme ton cœur, tu finiras jamais la fic sinon XD les chaleurs, le résultat se fera la semaine prochaine._

* * *

Nous arrivons sur le terrain 7. J'arrive à voir au loin que les poteaux étaient toujours là, les souvenirs reviennent fortement entre Sasuke et moi, la vision de notre « passage » avec Kakashi me traverse. Je crois que c'était là que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier, ensuite de plus en plus jusqu'à l'amour véritable. 

Je dois l'avoir compris lorsque nous nous sommes battus dans la vallée de la fin. Mon souhait de le voir revenir n'était pas entièrement pour Sakura.

J'avance d'un pas quand mon regard croise une boule de poil rousse. La bestiole se relève pointant le nez en l'air d'un air... narquois, et nous regarde avant de se sauver en sautillant.

En fait...

- J'aime bien les lapins !

- Moi, j'aime les blonds qui aiment les lapins.

La voix de Sasuke retentit dans mon oreille et je me tourne vers lui, interrogatif... Il a bien dit...

Sans rien rajouter, il s'avance vers les genins qui nous attendent assis sur un rondin de bois. Je me retourne une dernière fois où le lapin a disparu et le rattrape à grands pas.

Akira Hyuuga ressemble vraiment à son cousin. De longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une tresse et les yeux « Hyuuga » je dirais. Il a l'air un peu moins prétentieux que Neji au même age...

À croire qu'avoir l'air d'avoir quelque chose coincé dans le cul est de famille chez eux...

Côté vêtements, j'ai l'impression de revoir Neji. Même blouse grisâtre et short long bleu marine où il enroule des bandes pour sa pochette à Kunai. Akira a également bandé son bras droit, laissant sortir ses bouts de doigt...

Oh... Il a un piercing sur l'arcade... un rebelle dans la famille « pète-cul » ?

Allez, on passe au suivant.

Shintaro Aburame est... je hausse un sourcil en le voyant... exactement comme le Shino actuel, même vêtements à capuche sombre, même lunettes noires. À croire que jamais je ne verrais les yeux d'un membre de la famille Aburame. Je le fixe s'amuser à faire marcher un insecte sur ses doigts en regardant vers le ciel.

Plus qu'une...

- Vous êtes en retard !

Non... Non... NON PAS ÇA !!!!!

Je regarde Sasuke qui se mord les lèvres de rire ! J'hallucine, ils ne m'ont pas collé une excitée !

Kaede Inuzuka possède les traits rouges du clan Inuzuka sur les joues, ce qui est logique en somme, de longs cheveux ébouriffés bruns et le regard canin de son cousin. Plus petite que ses coéquipiers, elle doit sûrement les rattraper avec sa voix perçante, et est habillée d'un short long noir et veste à fourrure ocre cintrée à la taille.

- Uchiha-sensei... c'est Lui, notre nouveau Sensei ?

- Nh.

Je la fixe un moment, remarquant une boule de poils noirs dans sa capuche... Ils ne peuvent pas porter un chien normalement ?

Oui, c'est vrai, Kyuu, un chien ça se porte pas d'ailleurs.

Bref, on peut dire que le chiot est plus beau que Akamaru, c'est déjà ça !

Je m'avance vers eux, les regardant se mettre en ligne et les fixe avant de sourire. Je vais m'amuser avec eux, je le sens.

- Nom, Prénom, Âge, ce que vous voulez faire plus tard...

Je fixe Kaede, la plus proche de moi en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Elle soupire un peu avant de se lancer et de me résumer ce que je demande, sa voix est plus agréable que celle de Kiba au même age, il y a pas photo. Shintaro me raconte avec calme ses caractéristiques, mais j'ai décollé quand il a commencé à parler de ses insectes. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est que j'y connais que dalle. Enfin, le Hyuuga qui me fixe un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous êtes celui qui a battu mon cousin au tournoi des Chuunin il y a sept ans pas vrai.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- ... Akira Hyuuga, 12 ans, je voudrais montrer à mon chef de famille que la branche secondaire n'est pas faible.

- La branche secondaire et la principale sont la même chose, Akira. Neji, il est étonnamment fort...

Le jeune genin me fixe un instant et détourne les yeux vers Sasuke avant de revenir vers moi.

- Et vous ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, vous ramener vivant à chaque mission.

P'tain, ça le fait de le dire à haute voix. Enfin, j'ai un autre truc que je voudrais faire plus tard, mais je ne pense pas que le dire le fera devant les enfants.

Bon, on va les tester un peu ces nains.

Je me clone trois fois et leur indique de se placer face aux genins.

- C'est simple, vous allez combattre chacun un de mes clones, ils vont être à leur plus bas niveau, je veux vous voir les faire disparaître... Technique ou autre, peu m'importe.

- Et vous ? demande Kaede.

- Je saurai parfaitement ce que vous avez fait lorsque mes clones auront disparu.

Le silence se fait, c'est avec une impatience bizarre que je les vois disparaître pour réaliser la première tâche du ninja, la dissimulation.

Je m'assois près de Sasuke en lui souriant d'un air amusé quand il me taxe de « flemmard » et ferme les yeux, attendant les « rapports » qui arriveront prochainement.

**_Kaede Inuzuka_**

La jeune fille posa son chiot à terre, ne quittant pas des yeux le clone blond qui se dirigeait vers elle. D'après son cousin, il était très fort, vraiment très fort. Kiba lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir pour Sensei, mais pour le moment les seules choses qui lui venaient en tête était : « Bordel, mais il est canon ! » et « J'vais réussir comment à le battre ? »

**_Akira Hyuuga_**

Caché derrière un arbre, Akira soupira un instant, un peu fébrile. LE Naruto qui avait battu Neji et qui avait donné du courage à Hinata-sama était son Sensei. Le blond de même taille que Sasuke-sensei ne semblait pas être plus fort que lui pourtant.

Le jeune homme activa son byakugan et dévisagea le clone, étonné de retrouver une bonne proportion de chakra en lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple clone.

**_Shintaro Aburame_**

Le jeune garçon regarda le clone arriver près de lui. Discrètement, il avait déjà posé un insecte femelle sur lui, comme sur les deux autres lorsque leur sensei les avait créés. « Au cas où ». Personnellement, bien que le blond leur ait dit de faire disparaître les clones, il pensait plutôt qu'il voulait voir si l'esprit d'équipe était au goût du jour.

Shintaro se positionna face au clone qui lui sourit amusé.

- Alors ? Tu comptes m'attaquer ?

- Pas moi, sensei... eux...

Le brun pointa l'armée d'insectes qui se dirigeaient vers le blond.

- Si vous les attaquez, vous disparaîtrez, si vous m'attaquez...

- Oui, je sais, je connais ton frère.

Shintaro sourit un peu, étonnant Naruto qui le regarda avant de lui sourire avec un brin de fierté.

- Tu es le premier. Je connais les Aburame, vos insectes sont terribles, je sais que je suis « officieusement » mort là, donc, je peux te dire que tu es le premier à avoir « gagné ».

- ...

- Tu peux nous rejoindre au terrain ou aller voir les deux autres.

- Je préfère l'esprit d'équipe.

- Je t'aime bien, Shintaro.

Le blond disparut face à l'Aburame qui soupira en ramenant ses insectes à lui. Étrangement, le fait que le blond lui ait dit qu'il l'appréciait lui faisait plaisir.

**_Terrain n°7, Sasuke et Naruto_**

Je ne peux pas réprimer un frisson en sentant arriver les souvenirs de mon clone. Mon dieu, une armée d'insectes, quelle horreur !

Sasuke me lance un regard interrogatif et je lui souris.

- Shintaro en a eu un.

- Il nous rejoint ?

- Non, il préfère l'esprit d'équipe.

- Il va aller aider les autres alors ?

- Sûrement.

Je le dévisage et il repose sa tête contre le poteau de bois. Avec le soleil qui commence à se coucher, les lumières tamisent les méplats de son visage. La chaleur m'envahit une seconde fois... Je pense à cette nuit... Je sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir d'être Seme.

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Encore ?

Je sais, je lui demande souvent mais bon... j'ai besoin de sa confiance, là.

- Réponds-moi, Sasuke.

- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, Crétin.

- ...

Je le regarde fixement avant de passer une main derrière son cou et d'attirer sa bouche contre la mienne en un baiser ardent. J'ai déjà envie de lui à un point pas possible.

**_Kaede_**

La jeune fille se redressa, regardant Toboe, son chiot, et sourit, montrant ses canines légèrement plus pointues que la normale. L'odeur sécrétée par la femelle insecte de Shintaro lui parvenait parfaitement, indiquant à la jeune fille l'emplacement du clone.

Kaede se lança sur le blond, enchaînant coups de pied et de poing à assez grande vitesse avant de faire plusieurs sauts en arrière pour se reculer suffisamment du blond. Sous le regard azur, la jeune kunoichi soupira, il lui fallait garder la tête froide pour le battre.

- Tu te défends pas mal. Comment as-tu su mon emplacement sachant que je ne génère aucune odeur ?

- La femelle insecte de Shintaro.

- Tu as un bon flair pour ton âge. Kiba n'en faisait pas autant aussi jeune.

La brune rougit sous le compliment, connaissant son cousin qui maintenant faisait parti des plus grands maîtres chiens des Inuzuka, le compliment était très flatteur.

- Donc, tu travailles en paire avec Shintaro.

- Il n'y a pas que Shintaro dans l'équipe, Akira également, ce sont tous deux mes coéquipiers.

Le sourire de son sensei s'élargit, appréciateur. Décidemment, cette équipe était étonnante.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ça ! ricana Kaede. TOBOE, Maintenant !

Le blond sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour découvrir une autre Kaede...

« Pas exactement la même » rectifia-t-il mentalement, une plus animale. Un Juujin Ninpô selon ses souvenirs. Naruto sourit et essaya de détourner le chien avant qu'un kunai ne se plante dans son dos.

- Il faut toujours regarder ses arrières, Uzumaki-sensei.

- Bien, Kaede.

Dans un « pof » de fumée, le clone disparut et la jeune fille se fit rejoindre par Toboe et Shintaro, adossé depuis le début à un arbre.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et récupéra son insecte avant qu'avec la jeune fille, ils partent à la recherche du troisième coéquipier.

**_Naruto et Sasuke_**

Je me recule de Sasuke en recevant les infos de l'adversaire de Kaede. Décidemment, cette équipe n'est pas commune.

OK, je sais Kyuubi que les clones ne répliquent pas, qu'ils sont seulement en défensif mais repense à mon test à leur âge, tu te rappelleras que Kakashi-sensei ne nous avait pas combattus, il s'était juste défendu.

- Naruto ?

- Kaede en a eu un également, elle a flairé la femelle insecte de Shintaro.

- Ils fonctionnent déjà en équipe ?

- Je pense... Je verrais ce que donne Akira.

Sasuke me regarde en souriant avant de se lever en m'envoyant un léger coup de pied.

- Un petit entraînement, Dobe ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Dobe, Teme !

Merde, je ne comptais pas avoir un entraînement, moi, je veux être en forme pour ce soir !!!

Allez, on va lui faire plaisir et on se lève... Autant mettre les règles de suite...

- Que du Taïjutsu !

- Nh.

C'est déjà rassuré sur le fait qu'on sortira en un seul morceau que je me lance sur lui pour essayer de lui faucher les jambes.

Tiens, que va faire le Hyuuga ?

**_Akira_**

Le jeune Hyuuga regardait à travers les arbres, découvrant un peu plus loin Kaede et Shintaro. Ils en avaient déjà fini avec leurs clones. Le sien se dirigeait vers lui avec dans son dos l'insecte de l'Aburame, comme une lanterne dans la nuit.

Décidemment, depuis leurs passages en temps que genin, Akira n'avait jamais regretté d'être dans cette équipe. Même si Kaede avait un caractère assez vif et une voix ô combien perçante. Elle se rabattait sur les techniques des Inuzuka et son flair extrêmement sensible. Shintaro était plus calme mais Akira se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où un autre élève de l'académie avait osé écraser une blatte devant lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu Iruka-sensei et Shino en visite avec sa cousine et Kiba, Akira n'était pas sur que le tueur d'insecte soit encore de ce monde actuellement.

Le brun tressé lança deux kunai vers le clone qui se déporta aussitôt vers sa droite avant de sauter devant lui, posant une main à terre pour pivoter aussitôt et donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du blond qui se recula mais ne disparut pas.

- Hum... c'était bien trouvé ça.

- ...

Akira se redressa, se positionnant face à son adversaire et tendit le bras devant lui alors que l'autre se glissait dans son dos.

- Junken ?

- Exact...

- Bien, montre-moi.

Akira activa son byakugan et se lança à l'attaque, visant les cavités de chakra du blond, les fermant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Un coup violent dans la poitrine du blond le fit disparaître en un nuage de fumée.

Shintaro et Kaede s'avancèrent vers lui, le regardant calmement avant de sourire en voyant la moue renfrognée du Hyuuga.

- Tu te ramollis, Akira.

- Oh, c'est bon...

- On a été plus rapide que toi sur ce coup.

Un grognement lui répondit et soudain, un fracas résonna dans la clairière. Les genins se tournèrent vers l'emplacement où étaient restés les deux Sensei et, voyant le nuage de fumée, se précipitèrent vers eux.

Akira, Shintaro et Kaede se figèrent en bordée de forêt en voyant le combat de leur sensei contre son coéquipier. Les coups étaient donnés à une extrême vitesse et rien ne les bloquait. Les deux hommes se limitaient au taïjutsu, moyen comme un autre de passer le temps.

**_POV NORMAL (enfin, pov de Naruto)_**

L'expérience du dernier clone me renseigna sur la façon que Akira l'avait vaincu. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à Neji des fois avec ce gamin.

Je repousse Sasuke une dernière fois avant de lui signaler d'un mouvement d'œil de l'arrivée des trois genins qui pour le moment, nous fixe avec un regard étonné.

Bin quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu des jûnin se battre ensemble ?

- Je vois que vous y êtes arrivés...

- ...

- L'esprit d'équipe fonctionne parfaitement entre vous, Shintaro a laissé une ouverture avec ses insectes femelles et vous les avez prises. J'aime bien.

Ils me regardent la bouche ouverte... Enfin, Kaede surtout, Akira ne montre qu'une moue boudeuse et Shintaro... disons que je ne vois rien de son expression.

- On commence dès demain les missions... vous pouvez partir.

Sur un « Hai, sensei » ils se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté, me laissant avec Sasuke. Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

- On rentre ?

- ...

- J'ai envie de prendre une douche chaude.

Mon regard se fait plus chaud en le regardant de haut en bas... Oh oui, très chaude la douche... L'eau qui coule sur moi alors que je lèche doucement ses abdos en le caressant intimement...

Bordel... faites qu'il refuse rien ce soir !

* * *

**_Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. _**

**_La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à un chapitre très inutile_**

**_que je nommerai « NaruSasu Lemon ». XD_**

**_Bref, vous pourrez le zapper, vous ne perdrez rien de l'histoire. ;)_**

* * *

**_Hagane s'évente en fermant les yeux_**_ : Mon dieu_

**_Noah allongée dans une marre de sang, se tenant le nez_**_: je suis définitivement trop visuelle sempai_

**_Sasu_**_ : oO ils vous arrivent quoi les barjots ?_

**_Naru_**_: ... JE VAIS ETRE SEME!!!_

**_Sasu_**_: Oo vais être UKE??_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin oui, ça fait un bail que j'en avais parlé_

**_Noah_**_: Je pourrais jamais attendre la semaine prochaine, je vais imaginer, pis faire une hémorragie, pis re-imaginer, pis re-faire une hémorragie..._

**_Sasu_**_ : Non, mais vous délirez, je vais pas être Uke !!!!!!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bah, après tout, c'est dans ton nom mon petit : SasUke_

**_Ita_**_: t'es mal barré petit frère, elle a l'air décidée_

**_Sasu_**_: toi ta gueule! Elle t'a foutue avec la barge de service, t'es encore plus dans la merde que moi!_

**_Naru_**_ : J'vais être Seme !_

**_Noah_**_: monsieur sasUKE est légèrement grognon, va y mon Naru, fait qu'il puisse pas s'asseoir pendant une semaine_

**_Hagane_**_ : C'est dans les projets si bien _

**_Noah_**_: je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ma Hagane?_

**_Naru_**_ : OO Sasuke ?_

**_Ita mort de rire_**_ : Il s'est évanouit !_


	16. NaruSasu Lemon

_**Genre :**__Romance/humour/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclamer**__ :Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1 :**__C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

_**Note 2**__ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

_**Donc voilà la « vengeance » de Naruto XD**_

_**Bref, son grand moment, son... lemon '**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**__ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_sasuchouchou : Et bien voilà la suite _

_cc : "il" ... ? Il quoi XD et aussi... les suites sont tous les DIMANCHES ! pas le samedi. Même si elles peuvent sortir à 1h du mat, ça reste le dimanche. _

_Ichiya : Merci pour ta review Je continue, ne t'inquiéte pas lol et non, il y a que Naruto qui peut tenter le Kawaii no jutsu pour me faire craquer, et encore XD _

* * *

Le retour jusqu'à chez Sasuke s'est fait en silence. D'un côté, c'était préférable, je ne pouvais pas garantir mes propos. Dans les chaleurs du kitsune, la semaine est assez chaude, mais gérable, mais le dernier jour... disons que le moindre petit cul donnerait envie de mordre. 

Donc, imaginez ce que je ressens alors que Sasuke marche devant moi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir, tendant le tissu sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses...

Kamisama, il y en a qui ont été violés pour moins que ça !

Je sais Kyuubi... Il est vraiment... cherchons le mot qui choq...

Bandant ? Oui... effectivement, c'est le mot, mais là, je voulais atténuer l'image.

Nous arrivons enfin chez lui et il se dirige vers la cuisine. Moi, les yeux sur ses fesses, je vous jure que je n'ai même pas fait attention que nous étions arrivés.

- Naruto ?

- Nh...

- Ca va ?

Non, ça va pas, j'ai une érection simplement en te regardant, Sasuke.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et en voyant sa tête, il doit y lire que je brûle d'envie de lui faire sa fête. Ses joues rougissent doucement et il pose le bol qu'il avait en main avant de se diriger vers moi et de s'appuyer contre la table.

Petit... t'aurais peut être pas du faire ça !

En m'approchant de lui, j'arrache mon tee-shirt avant de sourire avec avidité. Ses yeux onyx parcourent mon torse et je le vois déglutir avec nervosité. C'est vrai que ça va être sa « première fois » en temps que Uke... consentant.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Sasuke.

Enfin, tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant au moins trois jours mais bon, passons ça sous silence.

- Je sais.

Sa voix rauque me fait presque perdre le contrôle de ma libido. J'attrape ses hanches pour le plaquer contre moi, approchant doucement ma bouche de la sienne pour venir caresser ses lèvres de ma langue. Ignorant Sasuke qui ouvre la bouche pour un baiser langoureux, je continue à le lécher le long de la mâchoire et du cou avant de mordiller le creux de son épaule, le faisant se tendre un peu avant de gémir.

Je me redresse contre lui, chaloupant un instant contre ses hanches, je vois le résultat en le voyant hoqueter et rougir en sentant mon membre tendu contre son ventre.

Y'a pas, j'adore le voir rougir, ça m'excite à un point pas possible.

Je plonge une main dans ses cheveux avant de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne pour sonder sa cavité buccale d'une langue aventureuse. Il gémit contre moi, perdu dans les sensations que lui procurent mes mains qui se dirigent vers son col et ma langue qui taquine la sienne, mélangeant nos salives. Je laisse pousser mes ongles et, me reculant, c'est un regard ardent que je plonge dans le sien avant que, d'un doigt, je tranche son haut noir, le faisant frémir.

Il enlace mon cou pour se serrer contre moi et je perçois son érection contre la mienne. Profitant de la table, je l'appuie dessus avant de laisser courir ma bouche et ma langue sur son torse mis à nu, grignotant ses tétons avec avidité. Mes mains caressent ses hanches découvertes par le pantalon taille basse, je le regarde un instant avant de me mettre à genoux devant lui, suivant les abdos dessinés sous sa peau ivoire.

J'attrape ses fesses à pleine main, les massant, semblant les préparer à ce qui leurs arriveront plus tard et approche ma bouche de son pantalon. De la langue, je vais chercher, trouve la languette de sa fermeture éclair et l'attrape entre mes dents. J'entends un gémissement lui échapper et je le regarde un instant le découvrant en train de mordre sa lèvre du bas, déjà en sueur alors que je fais glisser sa languette vers le bas, écartant petit à petit le tissus sur un boxer noir.

Devant moi, l'objet de mes désirs encore voilé par le fin morceau de tissu, je peux le voir tendu à son maximum. Mes mains délaissent ses fesses pour faire descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes alors que du bout du nez, je taquine son érection, l'entendant gémir fortement. Je retire ce textile du bout des dents et donne un brusque coup de langue sur la peau tendue, écoutant son petit cri résonner dans la grande maison.

Me relevant face à lui, je retire mon pantalon et caleçon sans le quitter des yeux, et m'approche pour l'attraper sous les fesses pour l'asseoir sur la table. Écartant d'un coup de hanche ses jambes, je me positionne entre elles, collant nos torses pour revenir dévorer sa bouche.

Sa passivité me fait de l'effet, il ne semble pas redouter la suite.

Je me frotte contre lui, mordillant son oreille alors qu'il se met à lécher mon épaule, le contact de nos érections tendues nous font pousser une plainte de bien être. Je glisse mes mains sous son dos, l'allongeant petit à petit sur la table en parcourant son torse des lèvres, glissant vers son ventre. D'une main impatiente, j'arrache de ses chevilles le pantalon qui était resté accroché et lui fait remonter les jambes et poser ses talons sur le bord de table, écartant ses jambes au maximum.

Je le vois se redresser sur ses coudes, rougissant sous mon regard gourmand alors qu'il réalise sa position dans la cuisine de son enfance.

Mon grand... tu ne verras plus jamais ta cuisine de la même façon.

Alors que nos regards restent accrochés l'un à l'autre, j'entrouvre la bouche pour venir mordre la peau près de son nombril avant de laper la petite blessure. Une de mes mains vient caresser ses pectoraux le faisant basculer la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux alors que l'autre parcours sa cuisse interne gauche, remontant doucement en rythme avec ma bouche qui descend encore pour venir lécher sa verge, le faisant se cambrer violemment avant de gémir.

J'aime l'entendre perdre pied à chaque mouvement de ma langue sur lui, ses propos qu'il n'articule pas, ses doigts qui viennent se crisper sur le bord de table alors qu'il s'empêche de bouger les hanches pour forcer son membre dans ma bouche.

Je décide de le contenter et fait glisser son bout dans la bouche, le mordillant un instant, gouttant sa douceur amère avant de le parcourir de la langue, continuant de descendre pour l'enfourner totalement.

Comme quoi, manger des ramens depuis son enfance, ça sert !

Je ferme les yeux, laissant les sensations me prendre alors qu'une main vient prendre son membre pendant que j'entame un vas et viens langoureux. Mon autre main part titiller un de ses tétons avant de caresser sa peau douce. Son dos se cambre de plus en plus, les gémissements qu'il ne retient plus résonnent dans la pièce.

Je relâche un instant son érection et le regarde. Son beau visage tordu par le plaisir est presque méconnaissable, les cheveux corbeaux collés à son front, les yeux étroitement fermés, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il a la bouche entrouverte par un souffle court.

Je baisse les yeux sur sa verge tendue vers moi et sourit un instant en la caressant de la main, récoltant la salive que j'y avais déposée. Tandis que je gobe sa virilité, ma main part caresser le dessous de son sexe, ses boules qui se resserrent à mon passage et la peau sous elle. J'entends un cri étouffé lorsque j'appuie un doigt sur ce coin de douceur. Je sais qu'ici se cache ce point qui est excellent une fois poinçonné de l'intérieur. J'accélère peu à peu mes mouvements de bouche en massant cet endroit bien précis, m'excitant de plus en plus en entendant mon prénom murmuré par une voix tremblante.

Je sens maintenant son corps se mettre à trembler, le trop plein de sensation le fait jouir violemment dans ma bouche et c'est avec joie que j'avale son plaisir avant de me redresser pour le regarder en me pourléchant les lèvres.

Il rougit violemment sous mon regard et lance un bras au dessus de sa tête en frémissant de tout son corps. Je me penche sur lui, allant chercher sa bouche pour un baiser doux-amer, le faisant se goûter sur ma langue avant de repartir lécher son sexe qui ne tarde pas à se redresser sous mes coups de langue experts.

Je glisse une main sous sa nuque pour le redresser et l'embrasse farouchement, laissant courir ma main de son sexe à ce point tendrement massé précédemment. Sasuke se décale de ma bouche pour venir enfouir son visage rouge dans mon épaule, son souffle court me procurant des frissons le long du dos alors que je m'approche de son intimité autrefois profanée.

- Sasuke...

- ...

- Si tu veux arrêter...

- Conti...nue.

Merci, Kami-sama, car même si je lui laissais le choix, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant.

De ma main trempée de salive, je le masse doucement, le préparant à la pénétration. Une phalange entre enfin, glissant doucement de plus en plus profond. Je suis attentif à sa respiration qui se coupe un instant alors que jamais il ne se crispe. Son expérience de ninja lui donne l'avantage de ne pas montrer ses émotions, mais je veux qu'il me montre s'il a mal.

Je baisse la tête en plongeant mon autre main dans ses cheveux, attrapant une pleine poignée de mèches corbeaux alors que je passe ma langue sur sa bouche entrouverte, fixant son sharingan s'enclencher sous l'excitation. Je rencontre sa langue langoureusement pour un duel à ciel ouvert, nos salives coulant le long de nos mentons alors que mon doigt en lui allait et venait, tournant sur lui-même pour préparer au mieux la venue d'un autre doigt.

Nos respirations se font plus profondes alors qu'un autre membre vient le sonder, l'élargissant un peu plus. Là, je perçois sa légère crispation, relâche ses cheveux pour venir prendre sa virilité douloureusement dressée et engager des mouvements de va et vient, le décontractant dans un gémissement rauque. Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne en un sourire en l'entendant soudain haleter. Mon index venait de frôler une douce tache en lui, je pose mon front contre le sien et le dévore des yeux alors que les orbes noirs s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'il se tend contre moi. J'abuse de cette tache et entends ses cris dans mes oreilles.

- Na...ruto...

Kamisama, sa voix ! Elle va me faire jouir avant que je le pénètre.

- Prends moi... NNNnhhh Naruto.

Je retire doucement mes doigts de son corps et m'approche de lui en étalant le reste de salive sur mon sexe tendu. Sa chaleur sur mon gland me fait trembler. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, lui découvrant une lueur tendre et chaude et lui sourit en l'embrassant passionnément, mêlant nos langues alors que je le pénètre petit à petit, frissonnant sous sa douceur. Il pousse un léger geignement de douleur avant de m'embrasser plus vivement, me laissant glisser en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus me prendre.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour le ramener plus près de moi tandis que je plie un peu les genoux pour pouvoir mieux le pénétrer. Il m'entoure de ses bras et noue ses jambes autours de mes reins. Je me retire un peu et donne un brusque coup en avant, me rengainant en lui d'un coup. Il geigne et se mets à me mordre le cou pour contenir les cris que je sens monter en lui. Je perçois cette tache douce que j'avais déjà frôlée et me retire avant de pivoter légèrement vers la gauche en revenant en lui, la cognant d'un coup sec, le faisant se tordre de plaisir et lancer sa tête en arrière.

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, pourtant, je me concentre sur lui, sur cette tache. Je veux le voir jouir alors que je le pénètre ainsi. Ses cris se muent en hurlement et dans un frisson, alors que je frappe une dernière fois sa prostate, je le sens jouir contre mon ventre. Je serre les dents. Pas question de jouir maintenant pour moi. Je l'attrape pour glisser fermement mes bras autour de ses reins et le prendre, ainsi, dans mes bras sans me retirer pour autant.

Sasuke me regarde et je lui adresse un sourire torride avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain où, d'une main, je fais couler l'eau chaude avant de nous porter sous l'eau claire. Celle-ci tape directement nos corps, nous noyant sous sa chaleur. Je lèche doucement son torse en le tenant fermement contre le mur, avant de repartir caresser son membre qui se redresse avec un peu plus de difficulté que précédemment, la puissance de ces deux orgasmes l'ayant un peu affaibli.

Il renverse la tête et entrouvre la bouche pour que l'eau puisse apaiser ses lèvres sèches et gémit en me sentant me mouvoir en lui, resserrant les bras sur mon corps.

- Sasuke...

Oulà, ma voix rauque détonne dans le silence de la salle d'eau.

- Bouge, Sasuke.

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Fais moi jouir.

Il ouvre de grands yeux avant de rougir violemment mais ne refuse rien, commençant à onduler des hanches contre moi, enfonçant mon membre en lui dans un rythme doux, soupirant en sentant sa prostate frôlée mais non frappée. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, il veut me voir jouir, me voir perdre pied et se pénétre de plus en plus, plus fortement, plus loin et plus vite. Mes geignements de plaisirs résonnent en chœur avec ses cris de jouissance.

J'attrape ses hanches et le plaque contre le mur avant de saisir son membre, le branlant en rythme avec nos mouvements. Ma bouche s'attache à son cou, le mordant fortement, tirant le sang que je me mets à lécher sous les grognements de Kyuubi. Sasuke se cambre un peu plus avant de se remettre à trembler contre moi, projetant sa semence contre nos torses pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. Les spasmes de son corps m'attirent dans la jouissance profonde. C'est en lui et dans un cri bestial que je me répands par à coup, avant de me reposer contre son corps, respirant fortement.

Je me redresse en me retirant, le regardant fixement avant de sourire en le voyant sourire également. Par contre, ses jambes le trahissent et ne le supporte plus. Ca me fait rire sous ses grognements indignés et je le rétablis, m'adossant contre le mur pour le recevoir contre mon torse. L'eau coule sur nous, retirant la semence collée à lui et j'attrape le savon que je frictionne entre mes mains, recouvertes de mousse, elles parcourent doucement ses pectoraux, descendant le long de ses bras, remontant ensuite sur ses côtes, le chatouillant un instant.

Jamais il ne se recule, semblant apprécier mes gestes. Personnellement, l'envie de lui me reprend et je recommence à lécher sa nuque et le vois frissonner. Mes mains repartent à la découverte de son membre et je le trouve déjà à moitié dressé sous mes caresses. Je suce la marque que mes crocs ont faite dans son cou, le marquant définitivement comme mien et perçois son gémissement étranglé.

- Naruto...

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

- Mais...

Je m'approche de son oreille et grignote son lobe sous ses frémissements.

- Pose tes mains sur le mur.

- ...

Je le vois du coin de l'œil se mordre les lèvres et faire ce que je dis en silence. Profitant que son corps est encore dilaté de nos précédents ébats, je me glisse en lui, tenant ses hanches contre moi. Sa respiration se coupe un instant.

Et oui, dans cette position, les sensations sont différentes, plus fortes.

Je heurte de suite sa douce tache et attrape son menton pour venir prendre sa bouche, refusant qu'il se morde les lèvres pour garder le silence. Je caresse son visage avant de glisser un doigt dans sa bouche, venant caresser sa langue de la pulpe alors qu'on s'embrasse encore. Ma bouche glisse le long de sa mâchoire, mes reins dansent contre les siens en un ballet de chaleur et de coup dur. Je laisse courir ma langue jusqu'à son oreille et approche ma bouche de lui.

- Que veux tu, Sasuke ?

- ...

Je le vois essayer de mordre mon doigt mais refuse de le laisser fermer la bouche, me gorgeant de ses cris sourds de plaisirs alors que sa prostate est cognée à chaque mouvement.

- Me veux tu plus fort ? Plus vite ? Plus loin ?

Un gémissement rauque me répond et je sens contre moi ses reins se cambrer. Je saisis ses hanches et accélère mon mouvement avant de prendre sa virilité érigée en main, la pompant en rythme, me gorgeant de ses cris de plaisir. Son corps palpite douloureusement, atteindre l'extase quatre fois de suite a rendu sa peau extrêmement sensible. Sasuke se tend contre moi et hurle mon prénom en jouissant, me propulsant également de l'autre côté du plaisir alors que ma poigne sur ses hanches se resserre au point de laisser des marques rouges sur sa peau blanche.

Nos jambes ne nous retiennent plus et on s'écroule à genoux, Sasuke sur moi. Je me retire de lui, recommençant à le laver doucement en attirant d'une main sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, il a un goût tellement... enfin, j'adore sa saveur.

Oui, comme tu dis « Oh putain », c'était le mot que je cherchais Kyuubi. Tiens, au fait, tu étais étrangement silencieux tout le long...

Quand je remets ça ? Euh... on va le laisser dormir un peu non ?

Ero-Kitsune, ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je te laisse ma place dans un corps à corps de ce style.

Pffff, si c'est pour dire ça, apprécie les vagues de chaleur qui me parcourent encore et tait toi !

Je soupire avant d'arrêter l'eau, nous relevant et j'attrape une serviette chaude que je noue autour de mes reins avant de l'envelopper dans un drap de bain. Une fois sec, je soulève Sasuke, ignore ses « groumph » et autres remarques acides, pour le porter dans la chambre. Je l'allonge délicatement sous les draps, toujours aussi nu et me couche contre lui, attirant sa bouche contre la mienne pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

C'est d'un coup que nous nous endormons, les émotions nous bouleversant encore un peu. J'espère que rien de fâcheux n'arrivera maintenant.

Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter une nouvelle fois.

Je ne **_veux_** pas le quitter !

* * *

**_Allez, une phrase de fin guimauve pour conclure mon lemon _**

**_Alors ? Il était comment ?_**

**_Sinon, je sais pas si vous avez vu... mais j'ai changé le genre, c'est un UR et non un UA vu que cela se passe dans le monde de Naruto. Je dis merci à Shirenai, une de ses review sur une fic m'as renseignée XD_**

**_Par contre, pour les chapitres suivant, il y aura un autre genre qui arrivera... j'en dis pas plus ;) _**

* * *

**_Sasu_**_: ELLE EST OÙ??_

**_Naru_**_: Qui?_

**_Hagane se cache derrière Noah qui sifflote, l'air de rien_**

**_Sasu_**_: l'espèce de peureuse qui se cache derrière l'autre folle_

**_Naru_**_ : Oo bin calme toi, et explique !_

**_Sasu_**_: je me suis encore fait avoir! J'ai pas été Uke une fois mais 3!!! Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule, c'est pas elle qui va pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant 3 chaps au moins!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Euh... j'avais prévenu largement en avance que le NaruSasu serait plus chaud que le SasuNaru_

**_Noah_**_: Puis c'est toi qui lui a dit de relire ce matin, elle en aurait pas rajouté sans ça!_

**_Sasu_**_ : Bordel, j'vais y dire de pondre un NaruIta, elle va le faire ?_

**_Hagane se redresse en réfléchissant..._**

**_Sasu_**_ : J'VAIS TE DEMOLIR TES IDEES DEBILES !!!!!_

**_Noah_**_: Stop, pas touche! Ou moi aussi je m'y mets!_

**_Naru avec un grand sourire_**_ : Pour un coup, j'ai pas à me plaindre moi_

**_Sasu qui bougonne dans sa barbe_**_ : Vais aller katoniser ce cd de merde, pas idée d'écouter ça quand on fait un lemon_

**_Hagane et Noah_**_ : OO Bin quoi, elle est bien cette chanson de Marilyn Manson_

**_Naru, rêveur_**_: ... très bien même..._


	17. Comme on se retrouve !

_**Genre**__ : Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclamer : **__Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1**__ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

_**Note 2**__ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

* * *

_**Hum... voilà la suite...**_

_**En espérant que le réveil de Sasuke se fasse en douceur XD**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**__ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Cc : Bin euh… j'espère que ton verre d'eau à bien fonctionné XD Mais garde ta bouteille, il y en as un pire qui arrive._

_Sasuchouchou : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, et Sasuke endurera le réveil XD C'est un ninja après tout._

_Kozi : Et bien merci, je suis contente que la fic plait_

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est « libéré » des chaleurs de Kyuubi que je me suis réveillé, bien enfoui sous les couvertures avec un poids sur la poitrine. Je remonte la main vers cette charge et découvre une masse avec de longs poils... 

À moins que Sasuke soit parti et que je me fasse attaquer par un chien de Kiba, je pense qu'il a posé sa tête sur moi.

J'ouvre un œil et jette un regard vers le bas.

Confirmation... c'est bien Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il est chou comme ça, profondément endormi !

Je me redresse un petit peu, tout en continuant de le regarder avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux. Je crois me souvenir qu'il déteste les réveils en fanfare et vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai une marge pour arriver au terrain rejoindre mon équipe. Je reste alors allongé, lui tiraillant doucement les longues mèches de couleur corbeau, descendant le long de son front, titillant avec amusement le bout de son nez qu'il fronce en grommelant.

Les minutes passent très vite et c'est avec fascination que je le vois se réveiller doucement, ouvrir ses paupières sur ses onyx encore embrumés de sommeil.

Sasuke lève son visage vers moi en baillant légèrement, rencontrant mon sourire avant que je ne me baisse pour l'embrasser. Cet échange est très doux et tendre, je suis amplement satisfait de notre nuit et beaucoup plus calme. Je glisse ma main dans son dos avant de la poser sur ses reins et le bas du dos. Concentrant mon chakra, je l'envoie en mode « réparation-de-nuit-de-sexe-fou » sous son soupir de bien-être.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller mais bon, j'ai les nains et je ne veux pas arriver en retard comme Kakashi.

- N'oublie pas de passer avant voir Tsunade-sama pour une mission.

Il me prend pour un con ? Ou il croit que j'ai oublié qui donne les missions ?

- Je sais. Espérons qu'on en aura une intéressante...

- N'oublie pas que tu as des genin, crétin, tu ne vas pas avoir une classe C, B, ou A.

Allez, pour me venger, j'arrête de le soigner et me lève, allant prendre une douche rapide sous son regard. Habillé de ma tenue simili anbu, mon bandeau, que j'ai récupéré hier autour du cou et fin prêt, je me déplace dans le couloir en faisant ma tresse sur le côté quand j'entends une exclamation de douleur. Je passe la tête par la porte pour le voir devenir rouge pivoine, appuyé sur ses coudes alors qu'il essayait de se lever.

- J'espère que tu n'avais pas de mission aujourd'hui, Sasu-chan !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, crétin !

- Roooh de suite les injures !

Je m'avance un peu en souriant avant de stopper en voyant son sharingan s'enclencher sous la colère. Levant les mains d'un geste pacifique, je commence à reculer vers la porte en une retraite stratégique. Sasuke lève les mains et commence à composer des signes que je reconnais. J'ouvre grand les yeux en reconnaissant...

- Katon,...

- Hey !! Zen, tu vas pas cramer ta maison pour ça !

- Tu le savais !

- De ? Que tu aurais du mal à marcher ?

- ...

Je souris en regardant l'heure, je dois y aller maintenant. Je m'approche vivement de lui, ignorant son essai de coup de poing que je bloque sans répondre, si bien, il a eu plus de mal en bougeant que moi en le stoppant, et me penche vers lui.

- Je t'aime.

Il ouvre de grands yeux ébahis, j'attrape ses lèvres et disparaît de suite sans attendre de réponse.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. C'est la première fois que je dis ces mots, et même si je le connais depuis mes huit ans, il est parti trois ans chez l'autre pédophile amateur de serpents et moi, j'ai aussi déserté trois ans, je ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction.

Je préfère le revoir ce soir, il aura eu le temps de réfléchir et surtout... la douleur aura eu le temps de partir.

Non, je compte pas refaire ça ce soir ; bande de pervers !

... ok, s'il le propose, je ne dirais pas non mais bon...

Kyuubi, j'ai dit « Non » ! Je ne lui proposerais pas... j'accepterais s'il veut mais sinon, non !

Le renard râle encore mais bon, je l'ignore en allant chercher la mission au bureau où j'y retrouve Iruka-sensei, Tsunade et Shizune. Elle m'envoie un rouleau avec une lueur amusée dans le regard, m'inquiétant un peu.

Je déroule donc le parchemin et lis la mission qui se retrouve être une classe... D ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

- Naruto... c'est des genins que tu as, pas des mercenaires, tu croyais quoi ?

- Rechercher... Tora ? Je rêve, ce chat est encore en vie ?

- ...

Je vois Iruka-sensei et Shizune pouffer alors que la vieille se mord les lèvres pour retenir un ricanement en voyant ma tête hallucinée.

- Non, mais c'est vraiment le même ?

- Oui.

- Il est pas mort ?

- Non...

- Je peux le tuer ?

Là, un éclat de rire retentit et c'est en soupirant que je disparais avec l'ordre de mission...

Tora... l'une des premières missions quand j'étais genin, un chat débile avec un nœud débile à l'oreille qui a la débile habitude de se sauver de chez lui car sa maîtresse débile lui fait des câlins à longueur de journée... Mission débile !

Oui, Kyuubi, je sens qu'aujourd'hui, le mot « débile » va être de mon vocabulaire.

Je traverse la place du village sous le regard de tous, perdu dans mes pensées sur nos anciennes missions, les retraçant pour voir si je risque de m'en retaper mais à priori, à part Tora...

- Naruto-nii-chan !

Cette voix...

- Konohamaru ?

- Ouais !

B...Bordel ! Il est où le genin assez petit adepte de mes « sexy-jutsu » qui me regardait avec admiration ?

Devant moi se trouve un jeune homme de seize ans, avec la tenue de chuunin sur le dos. Malgré que ce soit son oncle, il ressemble assez à Asuma-sensei. Il a laissé sa longue écharpe au vestiaire, merci Kamisama, et son bandeau n'est plus sur son front mais sur son bras, comme Shikamaru. Ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son front et voilant un peu son regard.

Vu les regards intéressés des demoiselles qui se dirigent vers nous, il doit être chassé le pauvre, espérons que sa co-équipière, Moegi je crois, ne lui court pas après également.

- Comment va, Konohamaru ?

- Bien, très bien même. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais revenu, mais j'étais en mission à Kura.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Oui... Au fait...

- Oui ?

- J'ai un jutsu qui devrait te plaire... si les rumeurs sont exactes sinon, tu risques de me tuer...

Là, je hausse un sourcil étonné... les rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? Allez, on le regarde faire avec intérêt, qui sait, elle pourrait m'aider cette technique un jour.

Devant moi, Konohamaru se clone, ça je sais faire, les deux Konohamaru font un henge pour se changer en... Sasuke ?... Je commence à décrocher de sa logique, là. Les deux Sasuke me regardent en souriant avec satisfaction, on s'y croirait vraiment.

Je capte que des villageois nous regardent avec amusement. Bizarrement, ça me fait un peu chaud au cœur qu'ils se mettent à ne plus me haïr.

Revenons à Konohamaru. Il nous fait quoi maintenant ?

- Bisho Uke no jutsu !

QUOI ?

Oh bordel ! Je me tiens le nez en vitesse en voyant les volutes de fumées commencer à disparaître et découvrant les deux Sasuke dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nu et me regardant avec de grand yeux humides tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Putain, ayé, je saigne du nez, vraiment énorme son jutsu !

Un éclat de rire retentit et je dirige mon regard vers le brun qui se marre aux larmes en voyant ma tête.

- Enorme !

- ...

- Espèce de pervers !

- Hey, je t'en foutrai du « pervers »

Merde alors, je ne suis pas un pervers ! ... Sauf avec Sasuke ! Et pis c'est pas de ma faute s'il a tapé juste !

Je lance un regard à ma montre et jure entre mes dents, avec ses conneries, je vais être en retard avec mes nains.

- Je vais devoir te laisser Konohamaru.

- Une mission ?

- Oui, avec mes genins, on doit retrouver Tora.

- Tora ? Le chat ? Il est encore vivant ?

Tiens, il a dû l'avoir comme mission pour réagir comme ça.

- Ouais, et je me le paie.

- C'est vrai que tu es sensei maintenant ?

- ...

Je souris sans répondre et le regarde, attendant qu'il tilte. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et c'est après un clin d'œil et un doigt sur les lèvres que je disparais sous ses cris de joies.

Au moins quelqu'un qui est content de mon avenir... Enfin, il y en a d'autre, mais bon, lui n'a jamais douté que je serais le futur Rokudaime.

Comme quoi l'affiliation fait marcher l'avenir, je me moquerais plus de Neji après ça... Je ne sais pas réellement si mon père n'avait pas été le Yondaime mais un simple ninja, je n'aurais pas été choisi. Je préfère penser qu'ils ont choisi le plus fort du village, désolé le paternel.

J'apparais dans la clairière et vais à la rencontre de mes nains. Ils sont habillés de la même manière que la veille et restent debout à me regarder arriver.

- Uzumaki-sensei !

OH, c'est mignon dit comme ça !

- Une mission de classe D.

- ...

- On se retrouve avec Tora à rechercher encore une fois.

- Encore une fois ? demande Akira.

- Je me le suis payé en temps que genin.

- Et il est encore en vie ?

Je soupire et acquiesce en déclarant, sous leurs sourires, qu'on a même pas le droit de le tuer. Nous nous chargeons de micro et leur laissant les rennes des recherches, je les suis alors qu'ils cherchent le matou.

Bon avantage pour eux, le Byakugan d'Akira. Certes moins puissant que ses cousins, il les aide bien. De même que Toboe et Kaede avec leur flair.

On s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt de Konoha, l'Inuzuka nous guidant en avant avec Akira. Je dois dire qu'ils se débrouillent assez bien, se parlant à demi-mot. Ils forment une bonne équipe.

Enfin, Shintaro repère le chat et envoie un insecte à chacun d'entre nous pour nous prévenir. Forcément, voir arriver devant mon nez une bestiole volante non identifiée, ça m'a fait un peu sursauter, mais je me suis repris assez vite sous le sourire fugace de l'Aburame.

C'est qu'il se moquerait de moi celui-là !

Bref, Kaede retient Toboe qui voudrait faire de ce débile de chat du pâté pour chien et Akira s'approche de lui avec Shintaro, avant de lui sauter dessus.

Faut dire que le bestiaux se fait vieux, il a plus les mêmes réflexes.

Akira revient avec une marque de griffes sur la joue droite et Shintaro a les lunettes de guingois... maintenant, c'est à moi de sourire, faisant légèrement grimacer les deux garçons, j'échange un sourire amusé avec Kaede qui rougit après sous mon regard étonné.

Merde, c'est vrai qu'ils ont que 13 ans en gros.

Ils sont où mes 13 ans ?

Des flashes rapides me reviennent. Haku, l'examen chunin, Orochimaru, mon combat contre Gaara, notre assaut dans la vallée de la fin à Sasuke et moi, son départ en me laissant pour mort, mon entraînement avec Jiraya, le retour de mon brun après un combat.

En fait, il s'est passé plein de choses après ça. Ma rencontre et mon combat avec Itachi, le fait qu'il m'ait bloqué dans son Mangekyou Sharingan, sous le nez de Kisame, pour pouvoir me montrer le passé et me parler de sa mission, la rencontre avec Noah et Usra...

Un bruit me détourne de mes pensées et je me stoppe aussitôt, faisant s'arrêter les nains à mes côtés. Je reconnais ce chakra. Sa marque est pourtant troublée par quelque chose d'autre.

- Akira, Shintaro et Kaede... vous vous reculez avec Tora, surtout, vous n'approchez pas.

- Uzumaki-sensei ?

- Quelqu'un approche.

- ...

Les trois se reculent pour arriver près des arbres derrière moi alors que je fais face au chakra qui arrive. Un homme sort du couvert de la forêt, encapuchonné, on ne distingue de lui qu'une silhouette grise, d'assez moyenne taille.

Oui, Kyuubi, je reconnais ce fumier... Tu me le laisses.

- Naruto-kun.

- Kabuto.

* * *

**_Stopping ici _**

**_Le retour de Kabuto, que va faire Naruto ? Pourquoi Kabuto vient-il à sa rencontre ?_**

**_Bin, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. ;)_**

* * *

**_Naru_**_ : Kabuto ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ouais _

**_Sasu_**_ : Euh... comment ça j'arrive pas à me lever ?_

**_Naru rougit_**_ : Bin..._

**_Hagane avec un grand sourire_**_ : Tu veux que je te rappelle ta nuit ?_

**_Noah qui passe par là et qui regarde dans tous les coins comme un malade._**

**_Naru_**_: Heu... Hagane, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Noah, elle me fait peur, là !_

**_Sasu_**_ : Étrangement ne pas la voir parler est flippant._

**_Hagane_**_ : Bin, j'en sais rien moi, demandes-y._

**_Noah_**_: IL EST OÙ ??_

**_Sasu_**_: IL ?_

**_Naru_**_: Qui ?_

**_Noah_**_: Le popa sexy de mon Naru chan!_

**_Hagane_**_ : oO t'es pas au courant que là... il est mort ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : Elle est pas blonde pourtant._

**_Naru_**_ : Hey ! Insulte pas les blonds !_

**_Noah_**_: Faites pas les malins, j'ai bien vu que sur ton blog qu'il avait été invité !_

**_Hagane d'une petite voix_**_ : Heu….là, on est pas sur mon blog…_

**_Noah_**_: Un Naru ADULTE et sexy et on m'invite PAS !!!_

**_Naru fait des yeux de cocker à Noah_**_ : Plus sexy de moi ?_

**_Noah_**_: Me regarde pas avec ses yeux là Naru, j'ai promis, pas touche jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, mais si tu te rapproches trop..._

**_Hagane_**_ : Euh... dans cette fic, il a 20 ans..._

**_Noah_**_: 20 ans... Oo… Naru…_

**_Naru_**_: Oui ?_

**_Noah_**_ : COURS_

**_Naru part en courant poursuivi par Noah._**

**_Hagane et Sasu_**_ : Hey !!!! Touche pas à mon blond !!!_

**_Sasu regarde Hagane en préparant un chidori_**_ : TON blond ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Mouais, en attendant, Noah est partie en courant après Naru..._

**_On peut entendre dans le lointain, la voix de Noah _**_: Naru, viens me donner tes petites fesses !!_


	18. Comment parlementer avec un nukenin

_**Genre**__ : Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclamer**__Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1**__ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

_**Note 2**__ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

_**Note 3**__ : Possibilité de spoils dedans ;)_

* * *

_**Le retour tant attendu (ça dépends pour qui) de Kabuto.**_

_**Pourquoi il recherche après Naruto ? Que veut-il lui dire ?**_

_**Aura-t-il la chance de parler plus de 2 secondes ?**_

_**Vous le saurez… maintenant**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**__ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_JTFLAM__ : Oui, Naruto est plus réfléchit mais toujours impulsif. Ce ne sera pas pour maintenant qu'il deviendra chef de Konoha, même s'il a déjà été nominé par le conseil. Epouser Sasuke ? Euh… Non, ils resteront célibataires mais en couple, aucun des deux ne veux « perdre » sa fierté en changeant de nom. La mission d'Itachi…. bin c'est pas maintenant (même si on s'en rapproche ;))_

_Sasuchouchou__ : Et bien la suite, la voilà. Je sais qu'on délire bien dans les « délires de fin » justement, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça que tu préfère dans ma fic quand même ;)_

* * *

Kabuto… en le voyant, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, tiens. Sa trahison, sa façon de sourire forcée quand il nous « aidait » dans la forêt dans la deuxième épreuve chûnin… Son combat contre moi quand nous étions allés chercher Tsunade avec Jiraya et autre… 

J'en viens peu à peu à me remémorer le visage de Sasuke lorsqu'il m'a parlé de son viol et là, une bouffée de rage commence à m'envelopper.

Je vais me le faire ce fumier, il va retrouver plus vite que prévu son putain de serpent pédophile.

Oh oui, Kyuubi, on va s'amuser…

Comment ça, ça va pas être beau à voir pour les nains, faut qu'ils apprennent, non ?

… Mouais, ne pas leur donner la nausée et la règle première d'un sensei…

Bah, on va leur demander…

Mais d'abord, pourquoi ce péteux est devant moi ?

- Kabuto…

- Naruto-kun, je te cherchais

C'est bien ce pourquoi je me pose des questions, pourquoi il me recherche ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des informations sur l'Akatsuki pour toi.

Là, je me marre, personnellement, j'ai un informateur mieux placé que lui niveau filon sur l'Aka.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Et en contrepartie ?

Bin oui, il veut quoi ce con ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à me réinstaller à Konoha.

Et dix yens et une barre chocolatée, il en veut ? Il me prend pour un con ? Il n'a vraiment peur de rien ce péteux, comme si j'allais l'aider à être proche de son ancienne proie ?

D'ailleurs, si je lui faisais un cadeau à mon brun ? Une tête de Kabuto, ça peut faire joli dans un bocal de formol !

Kyuubi, t'y as pensé donc me dis pas que je suis dégueu, c'est pas vrai !

- Dis-moi, Kabuto…

- Naruto-kun ?

Il pourrait pas arrêter avec ses « Naruto-kun » il me fait penser à Sakura quand elle hurlait après Sasuke. Tiens, faudra penser à la caser elle… avec qui ?

Lee ? Non, je suis pas sadique, on va pas faire ça à Lee.

Neji ? Merde, lui est gay aussi.

Sai ? Hum… pourquoi pas Sai.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons… enfin à notre nukenin pour être précis.

- Ton envie soudaine de revenir à Konoha n'est pas en relation avec tes envies de Sasuke Uchiha ?

- …

Mouais, il ne répond pas, j'ai tapé juste… fumier !

J'ai soudain un haut-le-cœur en le voyant sortir une langue étonnamment longue pour venir se pourlécher les lèvres. La dernière personne que j'ai vu faire ça, c'était l'autre pédophile amateur de serpents.

Me dites pas qu'il a pris le corps du medic-nin.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, Naruto-kun. Sasuke a une saveur bien à lui qui fait qu'on en redemande.

À qui le dis-tu… Je suis bien placé pour m'en rappeler, la saveur de ses lèvres et de son corps est comme une drogue, je peux pas m'en passer.

- Tu permets que je parle à mon équipe quelques minutes, Kabuto ?

- Bi…bien sur.

Je me recule sans le quitter des yeux.

Note à tout le monde, jamais quitter des yeux un pervers pédophile sinon, gare à votre cul !

Je m'approche des trois nains qui restaient étonnamment silencieux tout le long de la conversation avec Kabuto et leur jette un œil avant de sourire. Akira a le regard fixe sur Kabuto et un air écœuré se peint sur le visage des deux autres. À première vue, ils ne l'aiment pas beaucoup non plus.

Instinct d'enfant sûrement.

- Akira, Kaede et Shintaro…

- Sensei ?

- Je vais vous montrer comment convaincre un nukenin que nous ne voulons pas de lui dans le village.

- … sensei ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas regarder, détourner le regard, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ces mots, je les laisse et me rapproche de Kabuto qui avait pâli un peu plus en m'entendant parler. Il savait ma réponse. Sa tronche de trou du cul de première me revient pas, en plus, il a un côté de son visage enfoui dans sa cape, ça me stresse.

Kabuto se met à me sourire en retirant sa cape, j'ai presque tapé juste en voyant le côté de son visage jusqu'alors caché. L'œil qui me fixe me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Je sais à qui il appartient.

- Alors, c'est donc toi, Orochimaru.

- Non, Naruto-kun. Je suis toujours moi, j'ai avalé l'âme de Orochimaru-sama.

Non mais dites-moi… il a un gros problème lui ? Pourquoi avaler face de serpent ? Encore un bel homme comme Sasuke, Itachi… moi…

Je sais, je suis imbu de moi-même, et alors ?

Raaahhh, Kyuubi, dis pas ça, imagine que tu te serais retrouvé dans le corps de Lee.

… Ah, tu dis plus rien là ! Niark !

- T'as un gros problème, vieux.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Déjà tu as touché à ma propriété…

Qui me collerait un chidori dans la gueule en m'entendant parler… ou un katon, au choix.

- Mais en plus, tu reviens en m'avouant que c'est pour te rapprocher de lui.

- …

- T'es sadomaso ?

C'est sur qu'il doit être sadomaso, pour s'être collé l'âme d'Orochi-moi-dessus dans le corps, il doit vraiment lui manquer une case.

Comme quoi la condition sine qua non pour entrer dans Oto est une case en moins ou un QI non élevé… Arf, Shikamaru, tu n'aurais jamais pu y rentrer !

Je me place devant lui, arrêtant ce bavardage inutile et lève un bras au dessus de moi, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui en criant à mes genins.

- Règle n°1 : Ne jamais lui donner l'occasion de fuir.

Sur ce, je me lance sur lui, armant mon point en chakra et commence mon combat, il esquive et prépare ses scalpel de chakra, essayant de me blesser. Je souris amusé par ses tentatives. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a bouffé du serpent qu'il est plus fort. Je lui brise une jambe d'un coup de poing sec et me recule doucement, le regardant s'accroupir pour se soigner.

- Règle n°2 : Ne jamais accorder la possibilité de se soigner.

Je regarde même pas s'il me fixe et invoque un Kekkai de petite taille qui se renferme sur son bras droit. Je vois Kabuto élargir les yeux et essayer de retirer le cube qui se resserre progressivement sur son membre. Le bruit que fait son bras en craquant me fait sourire avec sadisme, son cri qu'il pousse me fait un instant regretter que Sasuke ne soit pas là, mais continuons.

Mon poing se ferme, commandant à mon jutsu de se refermer en un cube de très petite taille, genre, boite à bijoux et le nukenin se met à hurler, son bras disparaissant dans un amas gluant de chairs sanglantes. On peut voir un peu de son os pointer à son biceps.

Kyuubi, c'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer que tu as faim… on mangera plus tard.

- Règle n°3 : Faire souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir.

Là, trois autres kekkai se forment autour de son bras restant et ses jambes et sans perdre une minute, je les fais s'écraser et s'arracher. L'odeur acre du sang flotte dans l'air, attirant sûrement des animaux dans la nuit. Je n'allais pas non plus lui donner une sépulture.

Un chakra se profile jusqu'à moi, me faisant hausser les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là, lui ?

- Parasite ?

- Houkou … je m'appelle pas « Parasite ».

Je me tourne un peu vers la gauche et le découvre en train de se lécher les lèvres en regardant le sang et les moignons de Kabuto.

Merde, son manteau me refait envie, va falloir que je me choppe une mission à Kusa, je sais quoi me payer pour Noël, c'est clair.

- Tu vas en faire quoi de ça ?

- Je sais pas, je comptais le laisser pourrir ou donner à manger aux carnivores.

- Tu me le donnes ?

- … Pourquoi pas, tu vas en faire quoi ?

- La route est longue jusqu'à Kusa, j'ai faim.

Oh, il repart à Kusa… Naruto, c'est pas le moment de réfléchir à combien tu as sur toi, tu l'auras un autre jour ton manteau !

- Tu permets que je prenne la tête ?

- Un trophée ?

- Un cadeau pour mon homme.

- Vas-y, la tête est trop dure sous la dent, je n'aime que les yeux.

Je vais lui faire plaisir et retire les yeux de Kabuto sous ses hurlements de douleurs et les lance à Houkou qui les gobe aussitôt en poussant un petit gémissement.

Merde, c'est que ça a l'air bon en plus !

Je laisse pousser mes ongles et prends une pleine poignée des cheveux du nukenin face à moi et d'un coup sec, lui tranche la gorge, laissant son torse tomber alors que je me retrouve à porter la tête à bout de bras.

Et ça, sans une éclaboussure de sang, mesdames et messieurs, c'est qui le meilleur ?

J'enferme la tête dans un parchemin et abandonne le corps à Houkou qui me laisse partir avec les nains. Étrangement, ils sont silencieux, pâles, mais pas malades, c'est déjà ça !

On pénètre dans Konoha et je les libère, leur expliquant que j'allais moi-même remettre ce crétin de chat à son propriétaire. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils avaient le droit à un peu de repos.

Tsunade me fixe alors que je remets sans émotion le chat à sa maîtresse et assiste à son départ plein de papouilles baveuses. Pauvre chat, j'aurais peut être dû le tuer tout compte fait !

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi cette odeur de sang ?

Merde, j'ai peut-être pas été touché par le sang, mais l'odeur est sur moi.

- J'ai rencontré un nukenin sur le retour.

- Qui ?

- Kabuto.

Tsunade, Iruka et Shizune me fixe avec intérêt et je sors de ma pochette le parchemin, l'ouvrant brusquement devant eux. C'est vrai que la vue est répugnante, je devrais peut être la laver avant de l'offrir à Sasuke.

- Le corps ?

- Parti servir de bouffe à Houkou.

- … la prime ?

- Donne-la à l'orphelinat de Konoha, j'en ai pas besoin, je ne l'ai pas fait pour la prime.

- …

Sur ces mots, je pars en reprenant le parchemin et la tête et me dirige vers la maison de Sasuke, passant par les toits pour plus de facilité. En arrivant, je l'entends s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Il a enfin pu se lever… merde, même pas drôle !

J'entre dans la pièce et le découvre à table en train de boire un thé, sans un mot, mon regard plongé dans le sien, je lui jette le parchemin. Je le vois le rattraper avec agilité et froncer les sourcils. Il se demande ce que c'est.

- Cadeau.

- …

Il le pose doucement et l'ouvre avant de reculer d'un pas, les yeux figés sur la tête sanguinolente de Kabuto, sa chaise crissant sur le carrelage du sol. Le silence est de mise avant qu'il ne lève ses yeux noirs sur moi, me regardant fixement, essayant de deviner si j'ai été blessé ou pas. D'un sourire, je le rassure et il me sourit un peu à son tour.

Je lui avais promis cette tête. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Là… je le vois !

YEH !!! Il boite !!!!!

Comment ça, je suis fier de moi ? Bien sûr que je suis fier, si il n'aurait pas boité après cette nuit, j'aurais fait la gueule ! Merde alors !

Sasuke me prend dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je l'attire à mon tour contre moi et sourit doucement, ça fait un bien fou, sa chaleur, son odeur… Je lui relève la face et me penche pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres m'ont manqué.

De longues minutes plus tard, après plusieurs baisers langoureux, je me recule de lui en souriant largement.

Soudain, un cri de rage retentit et des coups violents à la porte lui succèdent, nous attirant Sasuke et moi à l'entrée de la maison qui s'ouvre sur… Kiba, Neji et Shino. Si Shino reste zen et sans expression sauf une crispation dans le corps, Neji me fusille du regard et Kiba essaie de suite de me sauter dessus…

Bon, j'ai fait quoi encore ?

- Un problème ?

- La prochaine fois que tu tues un nukenin… ne le fais pas devant tes genins ! hurle Kiba.

Huh ? Et…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Car maintenant, j'ai Kaede qui me demande si avec nos ongles, on peut facilement arracher une tête d'un corps…

- Moi, c'est Akira qui voudrait savoir si je sais faire un kekkai pour lui apprendre !

- …

Le silence de Shino nous fait nous retourner vers lui avec un sourcil levé… Shintaro lui a demandé quoi ?

- Shino ?

- Mon frère voudrait savoir si vous aurez une mission à Kusa.

Gné ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour ?

- Il voudrait revoir Houkou, il a entendu qu'il s'y rendait.

Oï… pourquoi faire ?

- Pourquoi il veut voir Houkou ?

- Pour son manteau, il voudrait savoir où il l'a eu !

Niahah !!! Je lance un regard triomphant à Sasuke en ricanant. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui l'aime ce manteau !

La discussion se poursuit et enfin calmé, les trois hommes repartent avec ma promesse que la prochaine fois que j'affronte un nukenin… j'explique moi-même aux nains comment faire les techniques.

Peu après avoir mangé, je vais me plonger dans le lit de Sasuke, le sentant me rejoindre et me serrer, torse contre dos. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille mais je ne bouge pas, les yeux fermés, je suis si bien.

Je perçois sa respiration dans mon cou et son souffle remonte à mon oreille. Dans un état second, je l'entends pourtant me dire une douce citation qui me fait écarquiller les yeux mais je ne me retourne pas pour autant, faignant de dormir. Il enfouit son visage chaud contre ma nuque et s'endort aussitôt.

Un sourire se dessine de plus en plus sur ma face. La vie commence enfin à prendre une bonne tournure.

* * *

**Profite Naruto, ça ne va pas durer… XD**

**Alors… dans la suite, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Naruto trouvera t-il ce parchemin de mission ?**

**Que découvrira-t-il dans les archives de Konoha ?**

**

* * *

**

**_Sasu regarde amoureusement son Naru, un parchemin à la main._**

**_Noah_**_: Hagane !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Présente !_

**_Noah_**_: Z'ont une façon assez spéciale de se trouver des cadeaux d'amoureux ces deux-là!_

**_Hagane_**_ : C'est des ninja, tu voulais qu'ils s'offrent quoi ? Des fleurs ?_

**_Noah_**_: Pas faux..._

**_Ita_**_: Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ce cadeau? C'est plein de poésie et de romantisme !!_

**_Hagane qui regarde Ita avec de grands yeux_**_ : ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII_

**_Ita, Hagane pendue à son cou_**_ : Mais pourquoi suis venu …_

**_Noah_**_: Et bien voilà ton cadeau plein de romantisme et de poésie mister iceman !_

**_Ita_**_ : Tu parles d'un cadeau, elle me bave dessus._

**_Noah lui tend un seau_**_: si tu veux, j'en ai d'autre en réserve !_

**_Ita_**_ : C'est d'une serviette et d'un pied-de-biche que j'ai besoin pas d'un seau._

**_Noah_**_: C'est beau l'amour !!_


	19. Découverte surprenante

**_Genre_**_ :Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ :SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ :Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ :C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ :Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

* * *

**_Allez, on avance petit à petit dans l'intrigue._**

**_Ce que vous ne savez pas… ce n'est qu'on en est qu'à la moitié. oO_**

**_Moi qui ne voulais pas faire de longue fic, c'est mal parti !_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_Sorashi__ : Désolée de t'avoir causée une nuit blanche avec mon histoire XD C'est logiquement pas fait pour ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_Arween00710__ : Contente que ces derniers chapitres t'aient plus, Oui Houkou a eu une envie de bouffe donc Naru lui a refilé les restes XD_

_Mana-sama__ : Mais sisi, il faut tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre XD D'ailleurs le voici ;)_

_Cc__ : Il lui a dit : « … » ah bin, moi, je sais mais ils veulent pas que je le dis XD_

_Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan__ : Houkou est Gobi, le démon chien à 5 queues contre qui Kyuubi s'était battu. Pour Usra et Noah, non, ils n'étaient que des messagers, mais on entendra parler d'eux ;). Effectivement, Houkou avait renseigné Naru sur la provenance de son manteau qui est bien de Kusa _

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Je laisse ma tête se poser avec découragement sur le bureau que l'on m'a prêté et entend un petit ricanement amusé. C'est un regard blanc de colère que je lance vers… un de mes clones qui me fait une grimace. Cela fait trois jours depuis la mort de Kabuto que je squatte les archives et locaux des Hokage.

N'ayant pas de mission, j'ai envoyé un clone avec la Team pour un entraînement journalier, et je dois dire qu'ils sont de plus en plus impatients. Kaede essaie de faire passer du chakra dans ses ongles pour trancher à la manière d'un kunai, Akira et Shintaro de faire des kekkai. Pas simple avec Shintaro, mais il a sa technique bien à lui.

Repenser à sa technique me fait frissonner, le jeune garçon envoie des nuages d'insectes pour former des cubes, ou des ronds parfaits et ainsi, s'ils renferment un adversaire, ils absorbent le chakra…

C'est pas bête… inhumain pour celui qui sera enfermé, mais pas bête !

Bref, je cherche, je fouille et apprends pas mal. Le truc en plus, c'est le Kage Bushin, je les fais lire toutes les lois et autres boucuns qu'ils croisent, comme ça dès leur dissolution, j'aurais appris pas mal de trucs.

Avec deux autres clones, on sillonne les tiroirs et arrive aux archives des dossiers de Konoha.

Là, je suis dans la merde. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant d'habitants à Konoha ?

Bon, on va chercher dans la logique, c'est souvent ça qui fonctionne…

U…U…U…Ub…Ub…Ub…

Pourquoi je commence par U ? Il vous faut un dessin ? Si je cherche des papiers sur Uchiha Itachi, je vais pas chercher dans les B !

J'entends des clones se marrer et j'ai envie de leur crier un « La ferme !! » bien retentissant mais bon, dans le silence des archives, ça l'aurait pas fait !

Bref, reprenons… Ub… Uc, Ah, on se rapproche !

Putain de bordel de couille ! Non mais t'as vu la taille du clan Uchiha ?

Kyuubi, t'as vu ça ?

Je sais, tu vois pas… Putain, je rêve, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! Kami-sama, faites qu'ils soient classés par ordre alphabétique… Pitié !

Allez, on reprend… Uchiha Anili … Uchiha Arashi …

C'est environ trente minutes plus tard que je m'approche des I… Itachi… pourquoi tes parents t'ont pas appelé Aachi ? Ça aurait été plus rapide !

Ah, trouvé… p'tain ! Je savais que t'étais un génie mais à ce point ? Genin à sept ans… il développe son sharingan à huit… merde, ça fait quand même cinq plus tôt que Sasuke ça !

D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'envoie un de mes clones me chercher un café, je crois que je suis pas sorti d'ici, ça va encore que Sasuke est en mission à l'extérieur, il verra pas que je rentre pas de la nuit… quoi que je sais pas s'il aurait fait un caca nerveux pour ça…

Donc, nous disions donc… chûnin à dix ans et chef des anbu à treize… merde, moi qui suis resté jusqu'à seize ans genin, j'ai limite l'air con à côté de lui… bon, on oublie et on continue…qualification, force, rang… Déserteur et meurtrier du clan Uchiha…

Je ricane, plus pour longtemps ça.

Oh, c'est quoi ça ? Je retire du dossier un petit carnet que j'ouvre aussitôt, découvrant l'écriture un peu plus enfantine que maintenant. C'est son écriture. De quoi ça parle ce truc ?

_« Je sais que ce clan est psychorigide, j'en peux plus des fois de les voir comparer Sasuke à mon parcours… ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte qu'il devient un peu plus jaloux de moi au fur et à mesure ?_

_Je pense qu'ils s'en foutent plutôt, quoi de mieux que la rivalité entre frères ? Ça peut donner de bons résultats pour les combats… »_

Hum… journal intime ? À son ton, je pense que ça doit être proche de l'attaque du clan. Je tourne plus de page et reste sur une autre, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe.

_« Sasuke m'a demandé de lui montrer ma technique de lancer de shuriken dans la forêt… S'il n'avait pas été là, je pense que je serais parti, que j'aurais fui ce clan et ses obligations._

_Hier, j'ai dû « menacer » mon père de refuser une mission pour qu'il assiste, à ma place, à l'entrée de Sasuke à l'Académie. C'est grave quand même, faire fonctionner le chantage pour qu'il jette un œil sur son plus jeune fils._

_Sasuke, si tu savais ce qui se passe des fois, peut-être que tu arrêterais de me regarder avec colère. »_

Continuons, continuons… Ah, là, l'écriture est tâchée comme par des larmes… je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Itachi pleurer sur son journal, ça me fait bizarre, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait douze-treize ans à ces périodes.

Allez, on va essayer de déchiffrer.

_« … Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas ça. C'était mon plus proche ami, mon frère… Pourquoi il a essayé de me tuer ? »_

QUOI ?

_« …shui… retrouvé ton corps avec cette lettre… ment dire que…légitime défenc… »_

P'tain, c'est vachement brouillé maintenant, j'aurais jamais cru que son mangekyou avait été activé par légitime défense… merde le pauvre quand même !

_« … laissé dans la rivière…rti de suite…pas laissé cette lettre, alors qui l'a fa… »_

Qui a fait ce « testament » alors ? Je crois Itachi, ce qu'il m'a montré ne peux pas être inventé, même pour un utilisateur du Dojutsu. Si bien, avec ma technique, il aurait eu autant mal que moi.

Je tourne une page, avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Cinq clones disparaissant, j'assimile en vitesse les informations qu'ils ont recueillis… lois en tout genre, la barbe ! Ça va encore que sous mes airs de blond naïf, je retiens tout très vite.

Un bruit à mes côtés me fait ouvrir les yeux sur mon clone qui revient avec un café… et un pot de ramen de Ichiraku…

- Merci !

- Ton ventre grouille, ça nous soûle de l'entendre.

Je… je… je rêve là, il vient de me critiquer ?

- Hey !

- Bouffe et en silence !

Mais je vais les dégommer ces mecs ! Merde alors… bon, Naruto, mange, tu les fusilleras plus tard… P'tain que c'est bon ! Décidément, dans ces trois années de « recherche intensive de Akatsukien », ce qui m'a manqué dans Konoha était les ramen de Ichiraku… et les fesses de Sasuke… et le sourire de Tsunade… et les franches rigolades avec Kiba…

Bon, ok, il y a pas mal de choses qui m'ont manqué, mais au moins, ils n'ont plus eu à craindre d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki qui me rechercherait et Gaara a toujours son bijuu.

Quoi que dans son cas… Il l'aurait plus, ça l'arrangerait, mais j'ai appris par Itachi que si on retire un démon d'un Jinchûriki, le porteur mourrait… Donc, à la rigueur, je préfère qu'il le garde.

Allez, ma boite à ramen finie, je me replonge dans le journal. La dernière page brouillée me renseigne que là, Itachi a donc le mangekyou. Il m'avait avoué qu'à partir de là, il s'était détaché un peu de son clan pour se réfugier, en secret chez le Troisième.

_« J'en peux plus… ils se doutent que j'ai tué Shishui. Sarutobi-sama me conseille de ne pas trop intervenir, de « laisser couler » un peu pour qu'il ait le temps de chercher de son côté le pourquoi d'un tel comportement chez mon cousin._

_Aujourd'hui, la colère m'a submergé quand trois Uchiha de la section interrogation de la police locale sont venus me questionner sur sa mort. J'ai donc obéi au Troisième et feint de ne pas savoir. Seulement le « Tu me déçois » venant de mon père et les regards accusateurs des autres m'ont fait mal. J'ai donc attaqué._

_C'est Sasuke qui m'a « réveillé » avec son cri. Je pense lui avoir fait peur, mon regard, envers lui, lui a fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu, mais son visage s'est figé. »_

Si Itachi était sous l'effet de la colère, sa pupille a dû s'activer sous sa forme la plus élevée, ça a du faire peur à mon 'tit Sasuke de huit ans. Par contre, ce qui m'arrange est le fait qu'il a été voir le Troisième… peut-être qu'après, j'irai chercher dans les « S ».

Je tourne une page et là, je découvre la moitié d'un texte, ce devait être la dernière fois qu'il a écrit ses pensées.

_« Sasuke, je sais qu'il doit me détester, je vois le regard de mon « père », ses « Ne deviens pas comme ton frère » me font mal, je sais que je me suis retiré d'eux. Mais sans savoir qui est derrière ce « testament », je dois rester sur mes gardes._

_Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui approche, mais je dois partir en mission. Sasuke est à l'Académie et doit s'entraîner. Je le rejoindrai sûrement après ses cours, depuis le temps qu'il me demande pour son lancer de shuriken… »_

Ça devait être le jour de l'attaque… Merde, qui est ce fumier ? Itachi m'a montré une silhouette avec un katana, mais qui était-il ?

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Ça va ?

La voix de Sakura monte jusqu'à moi et je pose un regard pensif sur elle… J'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi, il faut que je passe un peu le relais…

- Sakura, je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sur !

- Tu n'en parleras à personne ?

- … Oui

Je la fixe droit dans les yeux et laisse passer mon regard en blanc pour pouvoir faire ce jutsu de transfert de mémoire… ou plutôt d'une partie de la mémoire, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle tombe sur mes nuits avec Sasuke. Je la vois se reculer un peu avant de s'asseoir près de moi et prendre la main que je lui tends.

Je lève mes mains et compose un jutsu avant de poser une main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien, et la vois écarquiller les yeux avant de les fermer et de se reposer sur ma main. Je sais ce qu'elle voit, et ferme les yeux à mon tour, replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

**_FlashBack interne de Naruto (POV externe)_**

Naruto faisait face à Itachi, Kisame étant plus loin, assis sur une roche en ricanant, la veste assez déchirée, la respiration laborieuse, il avait souffert, sans mourir, avec le blond.

Lui-même était dans un sale état face à un Uchiha frais comme un gardon, les yeux noirs se changèrent en sharingan et Naruto se tendit, il n'était pas encore vraiment à l'aise avec les pouvoirs du Kyuubi et celui-ci grognait en lui en voyant cette lueur, mauvais souvenir à endurer.

- Naruto-kun.

- Itachi…

- Tu es à moi.

La conversation se termina dans un Katon de sa part, faisant bondir le blond en arrière. Alors que celui-ci se reposait sur ses talons, il fit face à ce qu'il craignait, le Tsukuyomi d'Itachi.

Son corps devint léger alors que sa vision lui montrait un monde en bi-couleur, le noir et le blanc prédominaient, il était attaché à une croix et rien ne pouvait l'en détacher. Naruto se préparait à souffrir déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

L'attitude du brun le laissa perplexe. L'Uchiha fit disparaître ses clones d'ombres et rangea son Katana avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui parler.

- Naruto-kun… je voudrais te montrer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait voir à personne.

- Va chier !

- Tu décideras quoi faire après.

Le paysage derrière lui changea à une vitesse folle, les rues du quartier Uchiha se profilèrent et Naruto pu voir Itachi avec son masque d'anbu, debout devant plusieurs corps. Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il se penchait sur un blessé grave, repoussant son masque sur son front avant de faire un mouvement de recul face à un « me touche pas assassin » venant du blessé.

Le brun se redressa, regardant en vitesse les corps avant de foncer vers chez lui. Si son frère était mort, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir à son tour.

Le paysage changea, Naruto vit maintenant un Itachi debout, tremblant de tout son corps face aux meurtres de ses parents et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il vit un jeune homme, identique à lui, abaisser le bras et trancher son père qui s'écroula sur le cadavre de sa mère.

Un ricanement retentit et le tueur disparut. Itachi disparut aussitôt.

Encore une fois, le paysage changea, et Itachi et Naruto se trouvèrent dans le bureau du Troisième où un Itachi tremblant face à son hokage lui racontait le massacre Uchiha. Le vieil homme soupira avant de le charger d'une mission douloureuse. L'Akatsuki en aurait prochainement après les Jinchûriki, il devrait les rejoindre et ainsi, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur ce massacre. Selon les rumeurs, un Uchiha était dans cette organisation.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et demanda à ce que Sasuke le croit responsable du massacre afin qu'il devienne plus fort. Sarutobi rechigna, répondant qu'étant son dernier parent, il lui ferait beaucoup de mal, mais Itachi persista, voulant son frère le plus fort possible afin de l'aider plus tard.

L'Hokage accepta et Itachi parti à nouveau, arrivant en même temps que Sasuke.

- La suite, tu la connais.

- … C'est vraiment la réalité ? Ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ?

- Oui.

- Comment te croire ?

- … Tu dois me faire confiance.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ?

- À qui veux-tu que je le montre ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir sortir du Tsukuyomi sans trop de dommage.

- … D'accord… J'accepte de te croire, mais si…

- Il y a un dossier dans Konoha avec cet ordre de mission, il n'y a que Sarutobi-sama et moi au courant.

**_Fin de flashback_**

La respiration coupée, je regarde fixement Sakura ouvrir de grands yeux avant que ses prunelles vertes plongent dans mes azur. Elle se pose plein de question, je m'en doute. Je lui tends alors le journal trouvé d'Itachi et la regarde le lire alors que je continue un peu de chercher.

- Naruto.

- Hum ?

- Tu le crois ?

- Oui, il m'a renseigné sur l'Aka, leurs planques, leurs Duos, leurs façons de combattre. Jamais il ne m'a trahi.

- … C'est ton informateur ?

- Oui.

- …

Je soupire en la regardant fixement et la vois sourire un peu.

- En quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Tu as accès au bureau de Tsunade plus facilement que moi, il doit y avoir une cachette dans les murs, avec ton chakra tu pourras la retrouver facilement…

Ma voix se termine alors qu'un « pop » annonce la dissolution d'un autre clone, mais là, les informations qu'il a recueillies me font bondir.

Bordel ! Jamais ils ne me l'ont dit ! Pourquoi ?

* * *

**_Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit ?_**

**_Qu'a trouvé ce clone ?_**

**_Bin, vous le saurez prochain coup. _**

* * *

**_Sasu_**_ : OO_

**_Naru_**_ : Euh... Hagane ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Présente !_

**_Sasu _**_: OO_

**_Naru _**_: il est bloqué là, faut faire quelque chose!_

**_Hagane _**_: Je peux appeler Noah..._

**_Naru _**_: NANN._

**_Hagane_**_ : Bah, quoi ? Elle va le secouer, elle a l'habitude de lui._

**_Noah _**_: Plaît-il, nee-chan? Tu m'as demandé? J'étais en train d'enregistrer un épisode des "Feux de l'amour"_

**_Naru_**_ : OO Des quoi ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Feux de l'amour, on nous a sorti qu'à notre âge, on regarde ça._

**_Noah _**_: Vi, une boutonneuse de 12 ans, je vais enregistrer toute la collec' et la lui faire bouffer à la morveuse._

**_Sasu_**_ : OO_

**_Hagane_**_ : T'es encore en bug toi ?_

**_Naru_**_ : Faut faire quelque chose là !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ok... Noah ? Roulage-de-pelle-no-jutsu._

**_Noah se remonte les manches_**_: Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes._

**_Sasu_**_ : QUOI ? Tu n'approches pas de moi, toi._

**_Noah en s'approchant de Naru _**_: Non, t'inquiète Sasu-chan, j'ai une autre victime... J'ai d'autres projets pour toi dans notre connerie avec Hagane !_

**_Sasu la regarde fixement_**_ : Quoi ?_

**_Noah _**_: Quoi, quoi ?_

**_Naru essaye de s'éloigner le plus possible et va se réfugier derrière Hagane_**

**_Hagane qui cache Naru_**_ : Bon, il est débloqué là, par contre Naru, je sais qu'on a l'habitude à deux, mais là... je crains pour ta virginité._

**_Noah qui hurle de loin_**_ : Fais gaffe à toi Naru ! Elle aussi en veut à ton joli petit cul ! T'as pas lu notre "grosse connerie" ?_

**_Sasu et Naru_**_ : TT Mais sauvez nous de ces folles !_


	20. Pourquoi ?

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing :_**_ SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2 :_**_ Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'a trouvé ce clone ?_**

**_Pourquoi Naruto a cette réaction ?_**

**_La suite ? C'est de suite. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**_flanelle-hime_**_ : Hum… Sasuke va pas apprendre ça avant le chap 23 ;) Mais bon, ça risque quand même de lui faire un choc, effectivement :D_

**_arwen00710_**_ : Je crois que « Sous le masque » marque beaucoup de monde car moi aussi, je suis passée dans un mode « destruction massive de Sasukette » après certains chapitres** (lorgne Sasu et Neji qui déglutissent**) et Oui, Naru sait déjà qui est son père… c'est pas ça donc XD._

**_Cc_**_ : Donc, comme j'ai dis précédemment, Naruto sait déjà qui est son père (ça aide d'avoir un démon avec une grosse mémoire) donc, c'est pas lui. Pour l'histoire XD disons que je m'inspire de nos idées qui viennent avec Noah quand on essaie de démontrer l'innocence d'Itachi dans le manga (quoi qu'avec le dernier scan... )_

**_JTFLAM_**_ : Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire que beaucoup attendent le dimanche pour lire mon chapitre… Niahahahahaha toussetousse reprenons plus sérieusement XD_

_

* * *

_

Putain de merde ! Là, c'est LE choc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? Ils aiment tellement me voir seul ? Ça les faisait triper de me voir souffrir ?

Je me lève avec difficulté, je pense que mes bras tremblent et la rage commence à monter. Faut que je tue quelqu'un… merde Kabuto est déjà mort et je doute que Tsunade accepte que je tue un de ses ninjas.

Sakura me regarde avec interrogation et la fixant, je tilte enfin… Tsunade !

Bordel de couille, j'vais me la faire !

Je me redresse et pars en courant, je me doute que Sakura me suit comme elle peut, de même que certains anbu et amis qui traînent là. Je croise Sasuke, revenu de mission et l'ignore alors que mon chakra commence à me recouvrir. La dernière fois que j'étais dans cet état de rage, j'ai été me faire Kakuzu et Hidan.

Comme quoi faut toujours réfléchir à deux fois avant de tuer un nukenin, ça peut resservir par la suite.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade et l'ouvre en vitesse, faisant légèrement sursauter Shizune mais mon regard blanc reste figé dans celui de la Hokage. Elle sait pourquoi je suis là.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans ce silence ? Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit de ne rien te dire…

- Pourquoi, bordel ? Pourquoi ?

- …

- Il est de ma famille alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans ce silence, putain !

- Par peur !

Peur ? De quoi bordel ?

- Peur de quoi ?

Là, je sens des mouvements derrière moi, personne ne perd un mot de notre conversation mais je m'en tape, il est temps que certains secrets de Konoha soient découverts.

Il avait peur de moi ? De ce que je peux faire ? Dire ? De Kyuubi ?

Oui, je sais mon 'tit père, t'es aussi féroce qu'un agneau…

Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule là, Kyuubi, j'espère ?

- Peur de ta réaction.

- Ma réaction ?

- Comment t'expliquer à treize ans qu'il est ton parrain ?

Un halètement se forme derrière moi. Ils se demandent tous qui est de ma famille, moi, l'éternel orphelin.

Je commence à trembler de plus en plus et mes yeux repassent en bleu mais avec un regard animal, mes pupilles restant comme celles de Kyuubi. Je rejette machinalement dans mon dos ma tresse dorée et m'avance vers Tsunade.

- Où est-il ?

Pourquoi elle détourne le regard ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ?

- Je… je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et mon cul ? C'est du poulet ? Elle, ne pas savoir ?

- OÙ EST-IL ?

- JE NE PEUX RIEN TE DIRE !

Le ton monte entre nous et d'un mouvement du poignet elle éjecte son bureau dans un coin sous les gémissements désespérés de Shizune qui essaie de sauver quelques dossiers. Je baisse les yeux sur elle et essaie de me calmer. Je ne peux pas me battre contre elle. Elle est l'une de mes personnes les plus précieuses.

Je la fixe avec calme et lui redemande d'une voix contenue.

- Où est Jiraiya ?

Là, un bruit de souffle coupé…

Si si, je vous jure que ça fait du bruit quand plusieurs font cela en même temps…

Bref, donc, un bruit de souffle coupé retentit et ils comprennent tous que le célèbre Sennin aux crapauds appartient à ma famille.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Archive, mon père avait un carnet que j'ai… enfin, un clone a retrouvé et lu. Il y indique que c'est le premier ouvrage de Jiraiya qui leur a donné mon prénom.

Elle sourit un peu avec nostalgie.

- C'est vrai que ce livre, Minato le lisait souvent avec Kushina…

Re-souffle coupé derrière moi, ça commence à me saouler mais bon, on continue la conversation, ils savent maintenant que j'ai eu des parents…

ARRÊTE DE RIRE, KYUUBI !!! Je sais que je suis pas sorti du trou du cul d'un démon, mais merde !

- Pourquoi ce silence ?

- Il n'était pas là quand ton père a scellé le Kyuubi en toi, seul Sarutobi, Kakashi et quelques-uns le savaient.

O…K… donc Kakashi le savait aussi… P'tain, j'vais m'en faire plusieurs, je le sens.

Par contre, pour ceux qui sont derrière moi, c'est le gros choc, la relation Kyuubi et moi est ce sceau fait par le Yondaime… qui dit Yondaime, dit Minato qui dit Kushina et donc… moi.

Oulà, j'espère qu'ils ont pris des notes sinon, ils vont se perdre.

- Où est-il parti ?

Tsunade soupire, elle en a marre de ne pas me répondre et retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se tourne à moitié vers la fenêtre. Et là, le regard dans le vide et la bouche en cœur, elle me dit une chose qui arrête mon cerveau une minute…

QUOI ?

- Quoi ?

- Il est parti enquêter sur Pein.

- Tu… tu rigoles là ?

Ils me regardent et Sakura se mord la lèvre, elle se doute que ce ne doit pas être un tendre vu ma tête. Itachi m'a dit de me méfier de lui, c'est l'un des plus forts de l'Akatsuki.

- C'est un sennin, il gagnera.

- Mais bordel, ce mec est le plus fort de tout l'Aka, tu crois quoi, toi ?

- Fais-lui…

Mais là, avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, une sorte de crapaud à rouleau…

Bin quoi, rigolez pas, comment vous voulez que je vous décris ça moi ?

Bon, c'est un rouleau avec un crapaud en haut, ça vous va mieux ?

Donc ce batracien apparaît devant moi et me fixe un long moment. J'ai mal à la tête, je sais ce que ça indique, ce que ça implique. Presque aussitôt, un cordeau apparaît à la fenêtre avec un rouleau bordé de rouge sombre. La marque d'Itachi.

Je tremble de plus en plus, mon cœur s'accélère et le chakra ressort de plus en plus de moi.

- Naruto-sama… je suis désolé.

- Non…

- Il m'a indiqué que si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je devais revenir vers vous.

- Non !

- C'est le rouleau de votre père, Naruto-sama…

- NON !

Là, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je peux plus voir ce saleté de crapaud sans vouloir le bouffer, je tourne mon regard sur le corbeau qui dès que mon regard croise le mien se volatilise et laisse le parchemin sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je m'en approche doucement sous leurs regards et dans un silence complet. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Naruto ?

La voix de Sasuke me parvient et je déglutis difficilement avant de soulever le sceau d'Itachi et de parcourir les quelques mots inscrits à l'encre noire.

P'tain, je le savais que j'avais été maudit dès ma naissance. Un sanglot s'échappe de moi et le parchemin tombe, laissant voir le texte non signé.

_« Reviens avec le corps de Jiraiya-sama. Désolé. »_

Le parchemin s'enflamme dans les quelques minutes qui suivent, il devait craindre que son corbeau ne se fasse prendre en chemin.

Les yeux fixés sur mes mains, j'entends un autre sanglot dans la pièce et, à travers mes mèches blondes, je jette un regard sur Tsunade. Elle a encore perdu un des siens.

Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas rester là, faut que ça sorte !

Je m'échappe par la fenêtre, ignorant les cris, je sens mes amis me suivre en vitesse, ou essayer. Sasuke me crie de m'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, il faut que ça sorte… D'ailleurs, ça sort, ça sort dans un cri de rage qui sonne comme le rugissement animal de Kyuubi.

En dessous de moi, alors que je saute de toit en toit, j'assiste au mouvement de foule que mon cri a créé. Ils ont peur d'une attaque, que je perds le contrôle du Kyuubi.

Je sais Kyuu que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te contrôler… mais là…

Merci Kyuubi.

Le renard essaie de me réconforter mais c'est dur, j'arrive enfin à ce point de la forêt de Konoha, cette forêt de la mort qui abrite tant de souvenirs douloureux. Je me stoppe devant les grilles et entends les autres arriver.

- Naruto !

- Toi, tu sais, Sasuke… tu sais ce qu'on ressent…

- Oui

- Tu n'as pourtant pas perdu toute ta famille. Tu n'as pas vécu seul pour apprendre à vingt ans que tu avais un parrain.

- …

Mes larmes courent sur mes joues, j'ai la respiration haletante et douloureuse. Sasuke me regarde avec peine et pour lui, je souris avec difficulté avant de pointer une main dans mon dos vers les grilles.

- Que comptes-tu faire Naruto ? Partir ? Te venger ?

Et c'est toi qui parles, s'te plaît ?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Pein et le dernier sont trop forts ensembles pour que j'y aille seul. J'ai besoin d'aide pour ça.

Je vois Sakura, Sai, Kiba et les autres s'avancer d'un pas vers moi pour me montrer leur soutien et cela me fait rire. Ils sont fort, mais pas assez encore.

- Ce serait du suicide pour vous.

- Nous sommes shinobi, on ne craint pas de mourir, lance Kiba.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous crois pas capable ?

- Si… vous êtes forts, mais je ne veux pas de vous.

- Dis-nous tes raisons !

Oh merde, Shikamaru, pas toi, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

- Je ne veux voir personne de ma famille mourir encore. Je n'ai pas pu réussir à sauver Jiraiya…

- Tu ne savais pas pour lui.

- Je ne veux perdre aucun membre de cette famille que j'ai pu construire.

- Tu nous considères comme ta famille, Naruto ? questionna Chôji.

Je le regarde, je les regarde tous et sourit doucement en lançant mon chakra sur la grille derrière moi, la faisant voler en éclat.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me défouler. Vous voulez m'aider ? Laissez-moi un moment.

- …

- Shikamaru, prépare une équipe pour une mission.

- Qui ?

- Des forts, très fort. Des limiers et autres.

- …

- Et compte une personne de plus dans le lot.

- Tu as…

- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un de confiance qui arrive.

- Un fort ?

Là, j'éclate de rire… Itachi ? Fort ? Mon dieu, il est très fort effectivement !

- Même force que Sasuke ou presque.

Sur ces mots, je pars dans la forêt lâcher cette haine qui me ronge, faisant des dégâts autour de moi, arrachant arbres, tuant ces serpents mangeurs d'homme et autre mille-pattes géants… Essayant enfin de me calmer et penser qu'à une chose :

Tuer Pein et l'autre.

**_POV Normal_**

Le groupe de ninja regardait avec inquiétude les flammes dévaster cette forêt de la mort avec une sorte de jubilation morbide. Les cris de rages résonnaient, entrecoupés de silences sordides.

Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, la douleur de son amant était comme sienne, il semblait vouloir exorciser quelque chose. Mais pourquoi vouloir faire cette mission alors que lui-même la considérait comme suicidaire ?

L'Uchiha se tourna vers sa coéquipière et la découvrit se mordant les doigts avec inquiétude en fixant la forêt.

- Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut de la zone, partant chercher ce que le blond lui avait demandé récemment : ce parchemin de mission.

Un bruit se fit entendre venant de la forêt et le brun tourna son attention sur la silhouette qui y sortait, ignorant les autres qui s'entretenaient autour d'un Shikamaru assis dans sa position fétiche.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas vers Naruto avant de se stopper en voyant son regard. Un frisson le parcourut et un sourire sauvage étira la bouche des deux hommes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à leur tour.

**_Fin du POV Normal_**

* * *

**_Hum… À votre avis ? Ils sont partis faire quoi ?_**

**_XD Moi, je sais, mais pas envie de le dire ! Na !_**

**_Bon sur ce, j'espère que ces chapitres pas très gais vous plaisent quand même !_**

**_À la prochaine ! ;)_**

* * *

**_Hagane soupire_**_ : Bon… prochain chapitre…_

**_Sasu_**_ : Oo qu'est ce que tu as toi ?_

**_Naru regarde partout avant d'approcher_**_ : Elle est où Noah ?_

**_Hagane avec de grosse larmes qui coulent_**_ : Privée de net_

**_Sasu sautant partout_**_ : On est sauvé !!!!!!!!_

**_Hagane remonte ses lunettes et le fixe_**_ : Toi… je te jure que je vais le dire à Noah !_

**_Sasu avec un sourire moqueur_**_ : Et ?_

**_Hagane avec le même sourire_**_ : Et… t'as oublié qu'elle **EST** dans cette fic ? Je peux toujours la rappeler…_

**_Ita lit les prochains chapitres_**_ : Oui, fait ça, Hagane !_

**_Sasu et Naru_**_ : Oo et pourquoi ?_

**_Ita_**_ : Disons que ce sera une vengeance de ma part envers mon cher petit frère !_

**_Sasu_**_ : OO Hagane, qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Mouahahahahah **(toussetousse et pense à arrêter ce rire démoniaque)**_


	21. Déchainement hormonal Lemon

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autre aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fait donc xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ca change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à Shirenaï qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre_

* * *

**_Que ce passe-t-il dans ce chapitre ?_**

**_Euh… Dégagement hormonal intense ?  
Accouplement animal et guerre de sexe pour deux Seme ?_**

**_Bref… vous pourrez le zapper XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**_arwen00710_**_ : XD Exactement, ils ont besoin de se défouler, tu as deviné et comme après, plein de chose va arriver assez vite, pas le temps qu'un calinou, donc, on le fait avant._

**_Anonymeux_**_ : Effectivement, si je n'aurais pas lu ta review, je l'aurais pas su XD, non mais c'est une faute que je fais souvent._

**_Cc_**_ : Et oui, Jiraiya est mort… ça arrive XD Pour le moment Sasuke fait réagir Naruto, on verra le prochain pour le faire réagir face à son frère ;)_

**_Tsukiko_**_ : Et bien merci C'est agréable à lire que je fais passer les lecteurs dans beaucoup d'état XD Et pour ce chapitre… et bien le voici :P_

**_Narusasu_**_ : Waou, toutes ces reviews d'un coup, ça fait plaisir Et oui, tu as deviné et oui, tu aura les détails XD_

* * *

Dans un nuage de poussière on a « atterri » dans la cour intérieure de la maison de Sasuke et après un regard animal, lui, son Sharingan enclenché sous l'effet de l'excitation, moi, mon regard animal bleu, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'est plus la tendresse de notre première fois ni la sensualité de la deuxième. Là, ce qu'on veut, ce que je veux, c'est un accouplement féroce, un duel pour savoir qui est le « maître ».

Son cou m'attire et, posant ma bouche sur sa peau blanche, je le mords à pleines dents, lui arrachant un cri rauque avant qu'il ne plonge une main dans mes cheveux pour en tirer une pleine poignée, m'arrachant de son cou pour venir prendre violemment ma bouche, m'éclatant une lèvre qui se met à saigner, mêlant ce goût âcre à notre salive partagée. La petite blessure se referme toute seule et Kyuubi grogne d'excitation, c'est ce qu'il veut également : un déchaînement hormonal aussi sauvage que satisfaisant.

Putain que c'est bon !

Je le repousse violemment, l'envoyant claquer contre une paroi et le vois passer à travers pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, dans le couloir.

Note à moi-même, ne plus envoyer mon amant à travers les murs de sa maison.

Il se redresse sur les coudes, me fixe avec un sourire carnassier et enlève d'un geste son tee-shirt, m'exposant son torse musclé et se passe une main sur le ventre, descendant jusqu'à la ceinture. De dehors, j'arrache mon haut et me précipite sur lui. Il m'excite comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

J'espère pour lui qu'il compte pas vouloir marcher demain.

Je dévore sa bouche de la mienne, ma langue rencontre sa jumelle dans un duel sauvage, nos geignements retentissent dans le silence de la grande maison. Je laisse courir mes mains sur sa peau pâle et jusqu'à sa ceinture avant de me redresser sur les genoux, le fixant droit dans les yeux pour essayer de la détacher, le faisant glisser sur le parquet en bois dans mon mouvement brusque. Ses jambes se plient, ses fesses frôlent maintenant mes genoux et je laisse courir mon regard sur lui alors qu'il se redresse sur ses coudes une seconde fois pour venir me lécher un téton.

Mon grognement retentit férocement alors qu'il le pince entre ses dents. Putain, c'est bon, faut que je le prenne maintenant !

J'approche une main de ses cheveux, plongeant dans ses mèches noires et tire sa tête en arrière pour venir rencontrer sa langue tandis que de mon autre bras se glisse derrière ses reins. Toujours à genoux, je le plaque entre mes jambes, lui faisant sentir mon désir et ondule avec sauvagerie, faisant se rencontrer violemment nos membres encore prisonniers des tissus.

Je sens ses mains glisser du sol à mon torse et, d'un coup de genoux sur mes fesses, il m'envoie par-dessus lui avant de me sauter dessus dans la place dominatrice en me mordant à son tour le cou.

Je vous dis pas notre état demain, ça risque d'être voyant…

Ses mains glissent sur ma peau et arrivent à ma ceinture, je sens une onde de chakra sauvage s'élever de lui et d'un coup sec, il m'arrache le haut de mon pantalon, faisant sauter le bouton en arrière et la fermeture éclair craque.

Putain, il m'a pété mon froc !

Un rire rauque résonne et Sasuke plonge sa main dans mes cheveux, les tirant en arrière pour mieux mordiller et croquer la peau offerte alors qu'il se baisse de plus en plus sur moi. Je ferme les yeux sous le plaisir qui me parcourt le corps mais non, je n'ai pas envie d'être Uke. Le problème est que lui non plus apparemment.

D'un mouvement de reins, je reprends la place de Seme et le regarde fixement en haletant. Il doit sentir ma main lui caresser le ventre avant de plonger dans la ceinture ouverte et prendre directement son membre douloureusement dressé.

Je le vois s'arquer à mon contact avec un gémissement pénible en se mordant la lèvre du bas et étire ma bouche pour un sourire sadique. Je me baisse et commence à le lécher en descendant de plus en plus bas, mordant cet endroit près de son nombril qui gardait mon ancienne marque. Ses mains dans mes cheveux se font plus fortes alors que j'arrive près du pantalon, et, d'un coup sec, le baisse suivi du caleçon avant de l'arracher de ses pieds.

Merde, on a même pas enlevé nos godasses !

- Mal élevé !

- Pas élevé !

Mmm mais c'est qu'on est sauvages là !

- J'ai envie de te baiser, Sasuke.

- T'y arriveras pas avant que je te prenne, Uzumaki.

Un frisson me parcourt et mon sourire se fait plus animal encore.

- Tu veux parier Uchiha ?

D'un coup, je gobe son sexe et le parcours de la langue, le faisant entrer profondément dans la gorge avant de déglutir doucement. Son corps se cambre encore plus et ses geignements et grognements résonnent dans le couloir, l'atmosphère est lourde alors que je parcours son membre de mes lèvres et ma langue. Ses mains se glissent dans mon cou et il ramène durement contre son visage en s'asseyant.

Sasuke se lève et m'attrape par les cuisses, me claquant contre une paroi, la fissurant et… nous faisant passer à travers pour atterrir dans sa chambre…

Bon timing…

- On va foutre en l'air ta maison si on continue.

- On est arrivés dans ma chambre, c'est bon.

En fait, oui, c'est parfait même… sauf qu'il est sur moi !

Aussitôt que cette pensée me traverse, je sens Sasuke arracher le reste de mon pantalon et me retirer mon boxer noir avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons, me regardant, virilité tendue vers le ciel, les jambes écartées et la respiration douloureuse. Un sourire satisfait naît sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se baisse, attrapant entre ses lèvres ma colonne de chair.

Putain lui, il passe de semi-puceau à Dieu du sexe !

Bordel que c'est bon… Y a pas à dire, les utilisateurs du Katon ont une gorge profonde…

Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour le voir plonger son regard dans le mien alors qu'il fait glisser sensuellement sa langue sur ma chair surchauffée. En appui sur un coude, je pose ma main sur sa tête et accentue ses mouvements. Le plaisir me traverse mais…

Car il y a un « mais » …

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit Seme !

Je lève en vitesse un pied que je pose sur son épaule pour le rejeter loin de moi et il atterrit complètement nu contre son armoire alors que je me mets sur les genoux en grognant, amusé par ce jeu sauvage auquel on s'adonne. Cela tient de plus en plus à de l'accouplement d'animaux qu'à « faire l'amour ».

Il plonge ses Sharingan dans mes yeux et sourit avec sadisme alors qu'il se laisse aller contre le bois du meuble pour se passer la main sur le corps, se caressant doucement. Mes yeux se fixent sur sa main alors que celle-ci court sur sa peau ivoire, venant titiller ses tétons avant de glisser sur son ventre et plonger prendre son sexe tendu. Il entame devant mes yeux fébriles un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en se mordant la lèvre du bas pour contenir un gémissement rauque. Ses joues rougissent sous l'effet du plaisir et… un peu de la gêne que mon regard fasciné provoque chez lui.

Putain Sasuke, là, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Toujours à quatre pattes, je m'approche de lui sans le quitter des yeux et le vois se redresser. Nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un combat langoureux, les frissons qui nous parcourent deviennent sauvages et notre respiration hasardeuse.

Je suis pas sûr qu'on va finir vivants… M'en fous, c'est trop bon.

Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et, là, j'appuie doucement sur ce point que j'avais trouvé dans la cuisine ce soir-là, ce point qui le rend tout mou, qui le fait perdre sa force et…Effectivement, il s'effondre sur moi avec un geignement désespéré. Un sourire étire ma bouche avant que je mordille sa clavicule, sa peau sent tellement bon, il est devenu une vraie drogue pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans son odeur, son goût sous ma langue, sans sa présence.

Mais … là, il fait un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas… Il me mord férocement dans le cou, à un point qui m'était encore inconnu mais qui me fait haleter et gémir fortement. Je relance ma tête en arrière, et ouvre des yeux rendus vitreux par le désir, le plafond danse… ou alors c'est moi qui ai bu…

Non, j'ai pas bu Kyuubi… Mais merci de t'en soucier…

Comment ça, « laisse le Seme, t'as un plan ! » Je veux p…

Oh oh… je veux mon neveu !

Sasuke m'allonge d'un geste brusque sur le futon et se positionne sur moi, entre mes jambes, me fixant droit dans les yeux avant de parcourir de la langue ma mâchoire, mon cou qu'il remord, mon torse où il s'amuse avec les pointes tendues de mes tétons. Là, mon brun se met à rouler des hanches, frottant nos érections l'une sur l'autre, les lubrifiant avec le liquide s'échappant de nous et descend doucement…

Mais non, là, ça part en douceur… faut faire quelque chose !! Kyuu, une idée ?

… Que je quoi ?... Mais je vais jamais réussir à lui dire ça !... ok… s'il se sauve, c'est de ta faute !

- Sa….Sasuke.

- Nh ?

- Prends-moi !

- Naruto ?

- Maintenant ! Je veux te sentir maintenant en moi !

Dix secondes de silence et il se redresse, les joues rouges de désir et me fixe un instant. Je me mords la lèvre en cambrant des reins contre lui d'un geste invitant, Sasuke ferme les yeux avec un râle rauque et lève une main vers ma bouche pour que je lui humidifie les doigts. D'une claque, je la lui rabaisse, le faisant froncer les sourcils et attire son oreille vers ma bouche pour chuchoter cette bombe que Kyûbi me suggère.

- Je te veux, pas un doigt. Fais-moi crier ton nom, Sasuke, que tous l'entendent !

Son visage passe du rouge au bordeau, il ressemblerait presque à Hinata plus jeune et son regard s'assombrit avant qu'il ne me prenne la bouche, ignorant que dans son dos, mes mains forment un jutsu. Sasuke se redresse au-dessus de moi, me fixant avant que d'un sourire, je me retourne sur les genoux, le surprenant sûrement par cette position.

Son souffle effleure mon dos et ses mains écartent un peu mes fesses alors qu'il se positionne avant que d'un coup de rein, je lui donne l'autorisation d'y aller… et d'un coup, je le sens enfin me pénétrer. La douleur soudaine me coupe le souffle un moment et je le sens se retirer doucement en commençant à s'excuser.

- Putain, Uchiha, si tu te casses, je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

- Mais tu as…

- Je t'ai dit de me faire crier ton nom !

- …

- T'as trop pe…

J'ai jamais fini ma phrase car au même moment où j'allais le titiller d'un « t'as trop peur, fillette », il s'est rengainé en moi d'un coup de rein avant d'entamer un va-et-vient violant et sauvage. Nos grognements s'élèvent et, fixant férocement mes genoux sur le sol, je lève les mains vers son cou alors qu'il agrippe mes hanches fermement.

D'une main, j'attire sa tête vers moi, et l'embrasse sur la mâchoire avant de le mordre en râlant tandis qu'il se met à heurter ma prostate a un rythme régulier.

Oui, Kyuubi, je sais qu'à ce rythme…

- Sa… suke…

- NNNhh ?

- Fais…. Moi… confiance….

- NNNHHHH

Hum… Il semble perdu dans les sensations et derrière son dos, je fais venir le clone de l'ombre qui attendait patiemment, entretenant son érection en nous voyant faire. Sans le voir, alors que Sasuke me pénètre d'un coup de rein plus violent encore, m'arrachant au passage un cri, je le sens se figer presque aussitôt. Le clone venait de le toucher.

**_POV Externe_**

Sasuke se figea en Naruto en sentant contre son dos un autre corps chaud se coller à lui. Le jeune homme tourna la tête doucement et rencontra le regard céruléen de son amant. Un clone de l'ombre.

Le blond lui sourit avec amusement et passa ses bras autour des hanches de Sasuke pour venir prendre celles de Naruto pour le tirer d'un coup sec en arrière, faisant pénétrer l'Uchiha plus encore en son amant. Les deux hommes gémirent fortement et le brun ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations se déferler en lui.

- Je… savais… que t'avais… abandonné… trop vite.

- Tu vas t'amuser, tu verras.

La voix venait de derrière lui, et Sasuke posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto, sentant les mains chaudes du clone le pencher doucement alors que son amant reposait ses mains sur le sol. Une main présenta des doigts à sa bouche et Sasuke les lécha abondamment geignant quand Naruto tourna la tête pour suivre le mouvement, leurs langues se rencontrant autour des doigts dorés.

- Bons garçons.

Les membres se reculèrent de leurs bouches, les laissant s'embrasser profondément et se présentèrent à l'intimité de Sasuke qui réprima un frisson alors qu'un doigt s'introduisait. Le blond derrière lui se pencha et lui mordilla la tache sur ses reins qui le faisait frémir. Les mouvements de doigt s'accélérèrent sensiblement, faisant inconsciemment bouger au même rythme Sasuke avant qu'un deuxième ne le pénètre, frôlant presque aussitôt sa prostate. L'Uchiha se tendit, pénétrant plus loin Naruto qui en gémit fortement.

Un ricanement du clone retentit et les doigts disparurent de l'intimité de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se sentit transpercé par un membre raide et la douleur fugace lui arracha un grognement avant qu'il ne morde l'épaule du blond sous lui.

- Tu peux pas faire ça dans la douceur ?

- C'est toi qui parles, s'te plaît ?

- Vos… gueules ! s'exclama Sasuke

Les deux blonds arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries et tout en pouffant, se remirent en mouvement. Sasuke ne bougeait plus, les deux Naruto faisant le travail pour lui. L'un le pénétrant férocement, heurtant sa tache douce à chaque action et le deuxième se jetant en arrière pour s'empaler avec violence. Les mains du clone vinrent prendre les hanches dorées sous lui et Sasuke se pencha en avant, posant les bras de parts et d'autres de Naruto, et colla son front contre son épaule.

- Oh, putain !

Les mouvements s'amplifièrent jusqu'à devenir bestiaux, leurs cris se mêlèrent dans un chaos énorme. La douceur des premières fois totalement partie dans l'urgence qui transperçait leurs corps. Sasuke sentait sa fin arriver et mordit violemment l'épaule droite de Naruto en jouissant en lui, hurlant son prénom fortement. Les spasmes de son corps envoyèrent le clone dans la jouissance également et, une fois vidé en lui, celui-ci disparut dans un « pouf » de poussière, redonnant souvenirs à l'original qui vociféra le prénom de son brun sous les sensations accumulées en éjaculant sur le drap coincé sous ses genoux.

Naruto s'effondra, attirant dans sa chute Sasuke qui se déporta lourdement pour s'allonger près de lui.

**_Fin de POV Externe_**

Mon souffle n'était toujours pas calmé… Putain quand je pense que c'était une idée de Kyuubi…

Mais t'es un sacré pervers toi !... Non pas de « groumph » où tu as appris ça ?

… Non en fait, chut, je veux même pas savoir où tu as appris ça !

Je reporte mon regard sur Sasuke qui a le bras gauche sur ses yeux. Son corps est en sueur et je peux voir les marques que nous nous sommes faites en « luttant » pour la domination… Bordel, je vous jure qu'on va le ressentir cette fois-ci… merde, ça va encore que le quartier Uchiha est désert sinon, on aurait vu débarquer les voisins…

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- Rien de cassé ?

- Sauf ma maison ?

C'est vrai que là, on a fait fort, même en se battant, on n'avait jamais fait autant de dégât. Je glousse un peu et me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser doucement avant de me figer.

Jiraiya.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son cou et éclate en sanglots. Les endorphines dues à nos actions se sont dissipées presque aussi vite et la douleur éclate en moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Je le tuerai ce salaud.

- Je sais…

Je crois que j'ai pleuré un long moment dans les bras de Sasuke. Il restait là à me laisser m'épancher en silence, à me serrer contre lui. Peu à peu, le sommeil me prit et la dernière chose que j'ai en mémoire est sa main qui me frotte le dos avec sa voix qui me chuchote « On le tuera ensemble ».

* * *

**_Euh… bin voilà quoi ' J'espère avoir choqué personne_**

**_Et que tout le monde est encore vivant !_**

**_La suite avec… et oui, enfin ce que vous attendez…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hagane, pensive_**_ : Ya pas, écouter les Tambours du Bronx en plein chapitre donne des résultats bizarres…_

**_Noah_**_: Pourquoi? J'aime le résultat!_

**_Naru allongé dans un lit d'hôpital près de Sasu_**_: Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui en fait les frais!!_

**_Sasu_**_ : Bande de malade ! Vous avez vu ma maison ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : On vous a jamais demandé de vous claquer dans les murs_

**_Noah_**_: Puis t'es jamais content toi, une maison, ça se reconstruit vite avec le multiclonage!_

**_Sasu tout rouge_**_ : Me parle plus de clone pour le moment !_

**_Ita_**_ : Moi j'en veux bien un de clone !_

**_Hagane_**_ : Oui, moi aussi !_

**_Noah pensive_**_: et moi donc..._


	22. Enfin, nous le tenons

**_Genre :_**_Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing :_**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer :_**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1 :_**_C'est une fic UA avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2 :_**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

**_Bon, reprenons notre sérieux et lançons-nous dans le plus dur…_**

**_La suite de la fic donc - -'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Okaina** : Hard ? Non, j'aurais dit « sauvage » mais pas hard, pas que je n'aime pas en faire, mais je ne les posterais pas ici sinon ;)

**CC** : Bin la suite, c'est comme d'hab, le dimanche suivant ;) et surtout ne pas oublier de respirer, même pendant un lemon ;)

**Anonymeux** : Que veux tu que je te réponde à ton commentaire ? Je fais des fautes de français ? D'Orthographe ? De grammaire ? Excuse moi de ne pas avoir eu de prix Nobel et te prierais de t'en retourner vers ma bêta lectrice du chapitre 20 (pas la même que celui-ci) c'est elle qui a laissé passer la faute. Je le vaux ? Je vaux quoi, des reviews froides qui me montre mes fautes mais ne disent rien sur le contenu de ma fiction ? Mouais… si ça peut t'amuser, fait…

Aussi, tu m'as demandé de me renseigner sur la prostate… ce que j'ai fait, je te colle ce qu'on a trouvé, ça m'a amusé :

_« Les hommes ont-ils un point G à l'instar de leur partenaires féminines ?_

_ Si « techniquement », la chose est impossible,_

_ les hommes semblent posséder eux aussi une zone érogène qui les rend dingues._

_Cette zone serait en fait une glande fort connue : **la prostate**. La masser convenablement donnerait des sensations fortes à ces messieurs. Juste un problème : l'atteindre._

_ Car la prostate est une glande située au niveau du périnée, à l'intérieur, entre l'anus et les testicules. »_

On dit merci qui ? Merci Noah

**Melimelodrame** : Oui, Kyuubi a de l'expérience et beaucoup … d'imagination XD

**Sasunaru** : Oui, ils sont mimi , et la suite, la voici.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant presque trois jours que la nouvelle de la mort du deuxième ninja légendaire, Jiraiya avait été répandue, tous demandaient à Tsunade des obsèques en bonne et du forme. Chose que je refuse. Sasuke ne me comprend pas. Pourquoi moi, le seul être vivant de sa famille, lui refuse des obsèques, même avec un cercueil vide ? 

Justement, c'est le cercueil vide qui me titille. Je veux revoir son corps, je sais qu'Itachi me le ramène. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai migré dans les locaux de Tsunade en mode « invasion de blond » et que Sakura passe le bureau de Tsunade au peigne fin, chose qu'elle a arrêté aujourd'hui pour une mission avec Sasuke et Kakashi. Beaucoup nous regardent avec interrogation, Sasuke a d'ailleurs tenté de me demander mes intentions mais je ne peux pas lui répondre maintenant.

Ce fichu rapport de mission de se montre toujours pas. En trois jours nous avons pass…

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Là, je suis dans le réduit à côté de l'ancien bureau de Sarutobi, une sorte de salle avec des tapis qui n'avait jamais été rouverte après sa mort.

Je vous dis pas leur tronche quand j'ai demandé les clés…

Bref, je suis actuellement agenouillé face à la porte et la pièce, la façon dont elle est disposée me rappelle les flash-back d'Itachi. C'est dans cette pièce qu'il venait se réfugier et là où il a parlé du massacre de son clan. Je tâtonne de plus en plus sur le tapis et je sens une sorte de roche plus développée dessous.

Ok, on me dira, le sol n'est droit nulle part dans cette salle, j'ai d'ailleurs failli me casser la gueule plus d'une fois en reculant. Mais bon, là, c'est flagrant.

Sortant un kunai de ma poche arrière, je le fais tourbillonner autour de mon index sous les ricanements de Kyuubi qui me sort des « crâneurs » mais disons-le, là, je m'en branle sévère de ses commentaires.

Allez, on le coupe ce tapis ? Oui ? Non ? Enfin, il est vieux, vaut sûrement très cher…

Oups ! Le kunai m'échappe des mains ! Roh, c'est dommage, il y a un trou maintenant … bon bin, on continue…

Oui, je sais Kyuubi, je l'ai fait exprès… T'es chiant aujourd'hui, c'est dingue.

Sous ce tapis, maintenant foutu, je découvre une roche avec un trou en forme de losange en son milieu, la forme me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi ? J'essaie d'insérer un kunai, mais la pointe en triangle ne suffit pas. Ronger les contours de la pierre ne sert à rien, elle ne bouge pas. Ce trou en forme de losange me titille, ai déjà vu quelque chose de semblable.

Je passe doucement mes doigts sur la roche et sens sous la pulpe des inscriptions.

Allez, on a pas l'air con, mais on se fout le cul en busque et on souffle.

La poussière vole et une sorte de sceau apparaît entourant le losange. Les inscriptions ne me rappel… merde, si ça me rappelle quelque chose, je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier ou avant-hier.

Je me relève d'un bond et part en courant dans le bureau de la vieille qui sursaute en entendant claquer la porte. Sans un mot, je me dirige vers le rouleau que Jiraiya m'a envoyé et le prends en main, levant distraitement les yeux sur le portait de mon père avec… ce collier que Tsunade m'avait offert. Je m'en approche distraitement, ignorant les propos de Tsunade qui me demande des comptes et prends la longue tige entre mes doigts. Un losange.

- Un losange…

Oui, je sais, je me répète.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle.

- C'est un losange…

- Oui… enfin, c'est un…

Je la coupe, je m'en fous en fait de l'explication, c'est un losange, c'est ce qui m'intéresse.

- Sarutobi-sama l'a eu entre ses mains ?

- … Oui, qu'une journée ou deux.

- Quand ?

- Je ne… il y a douze ans en gros.

Je calcule vite fait et souris, fébrile. Ça concorde ! Putain, ça concorde avec l'attaque du clan Uchiha.

- Naru…

- J'y vais, merci Tsunade !

J'oublie le « sama », même le « baba » et repars aussitôt dans la pièce d'à côté, ignorant les regards d'incompréhension qu'échangent les gardes postés dans les couloirs.

Devant cette pierre, je me remets à genoux, ouvrant le rouleau de mon père et découvre…

Huh ? C'est quoi ça le yin et le yang chez toi Kyuu ?

Oh… Ah… d'acc…ord. Bref, ça nous intéresse pas trop ça vu qu'avec le pacte... Bref, passons au sceau.

Une scellée… oui, je l'aurais pas deviné tiens ça que c'était une scellée… Retirable qu'avec la clé et une grosse dose de chakra après un jutsu… Bordel, ça a l'air tout simple en fait !

Allez, on pose la « clé ». J'approche donc le collier du trou, le fais glisser dedans… ça rentre comme dans du beurre, mais… ressort aussitôt avec un « plop ».

Heu… depuis quand les pierres font « plop » Kyuubi ?… oui, moi non plus j'avais jamais entendu parler que ça faisait « plop »… Mais arrête de te marrer merde, j'ai pas…

Donc, on glisse le médaillon dans la bouche, commence à faire les signes du jutsu nécessaires pour « décoller » la roche, et au moment d'apposer mes mains autour du trou, dégageant une grosse dose de chakra, je me penche vivement pour faire glisser le losange… qui reste dans le trou !

Hourra ! Si quelqu'un entre dans la pièce vérifier, j'ai l'air limite très con le cul à l'air, les mains sur le sol et la bouche à deux doigts d'un trou… Hum, ça laisse supposer plein de trucs ça.

La roche se soulève et je peux glisser mes doigts dessous… pourvu qu'elle se recoince pas sinon, je suis mal… et la soulève tout doucement. Dessous, du bois ? Oh pitié, pas un autre casse-tête !

Ah non, il y a une poignée, je soulève la cachette et … encore un coffret positionné à la verticale.

Putain, si c'est la planque des Icha Icha Paradise de Sarutobi, je pète un câble !

J'ouvre la boîte et tombe sur… une autre boîte… Oulà, je connais le truc et en définitif, il y a rien dedans. Non… Naruto, rassure-toi, il serait pas aussi sadique de te faire ça !

Au bout de dix minutes de « j'ouvre la boî-boîte », je finis avec un coffret contenant un carnet. Et merde, c'est quoi encore ça ?

Je prends le calepin entre mes mains et m'assois sur un des coussins pour commencer à lire. C'est pas comme si j'étais pressé par le temps donc, autant lire un peu, avec un peu de chance, ça va être écrit dedans.

_« … Je ne sais pas qui a changé Shishui Uchiha, mais ce petit m'inquiète. Lui qui était si proche de son cousin, Itachi, il se met à le regarder bizarrement... »_

Ohoh ! Intéressant ça ! De la main du vieux singe en plus !

_« … Itachi m'annonce qu'ils le suspectent, à raison, de la mort de Shishui. Seulement, ils ignorent qu'il avait agi en cas de légitime défense. Pauvre enfant, être un génie provoque moult jalousie dans un clan. Espérons que le petit Sasuke s'en sorte bien avec un tel père… »_

Le « petit Sasuke » me fait rire, il est plus si petit que ça le Sasuke…

_« … l'horreur et le carnage est le quotidien de chaque ninja, mais comment rester de marbre devant un enfant, même anbu, qui vous annonce que toute sa famille, son clan, sauf son frère et lui, a été décimé par une personne portant son apparence ?_

_Il n'a aucune tache de sang sur lui, aucune éclaboussure et Dieu sait qu'un génocide peut provoquer des giclées de sang monstrueuses… »_

Je confirme, quand on tue pas mal de gens d'un coup, ça gicle.

_« …Je l'ai informé des risques d'une mission de cette importance, mais lorsqu'il a entendu qu'un Uchiha appartenait à cette organisation, l'Akatsuki ou « Lune Rouge », il a décidé de la relever à condition que son petit frère le croit responsable du carnage. Malgré mes refus, il est resté ferme. Lui n'avait pas pu protéger les siens, il veut que son petit frère devienne suffisamment fort pour protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers._

_Il ne m'a pas compris quand j'ai dit que la haine qu'il lui vouerait le blesserait et a décidé d'imposer la moitié de ses souvenirs à Sasuke, mais en ne montrant pas le visage du meurtrier. À quoi bon vu qu'il avait son apparence._

_J'espère de tout cœur en voyant Itachi Uchiha partir de mon bureau, en ce moment où je scelle ce carnet et cet ordre de mission connu de nous seuls, qu'il reviendra avant que son petit frère ne commette l'irréparable._

_Sarutobi, Hokage le Troisième. »_

Euh… que dire… BORDEL DE COUILLE, JE L'AI TROUVÉ !!!

Excuse-moi Ky…

- NARUTO !!!

Je relève ma tête avec un sourire vers Sakura et lui montre le carnet et le parchemin avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant son visage, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur et… de l'affolement ?

- Sakura ?

- Sasuke… il se bat contre Itachi dans la forêt.

- Putain !

Oh merde, c'est pas possible ça ! Je passe en coup de vent en lui donnant carnet et parchemin, lui hurlant de tout montrer les papiers à Tsunade et disparaît pour réapparaître sur un toit plus loin.

Sasuke… Ne le tue pas !

* * *

**_POV Normal Retour de quelques vingtaines de minutes._**

Itachi souffla un instant et reprit sa marche, boitant depuis son combat contre Kisame. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir à faire contre lui un jour, mais en le voyant plonger, après le départ de Pein, rechercher Jiraiya, il avait compris qu'Itachi cachait beaucoup de choses sous son masque froid.

Ils avaient engagé le combat où avec Samehada, le nukenin de Kiri avait pompé beaucoup de ses réserves de chakra, l'obligeant à dégainer son katana et à riposter. Ensuite, restant à distance de Kisame, les techniques s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme plonge son ancien coéquipier dans le tsukuyomi, le torturant affreusement pendant trois jours mentaux et l'achevant à peine sorti de là.

Il avait d'ailleurs rapporté la tête au cas où on lui poserait la question.

Itachi s'était alors tourné vers Jiraiya, le rhabillant sommairement, lui redonnant une allure digne et l'enferma dans un caisson de glace avant de sceller le caisson dans un parchemin de la famille Uchiha. Seul Sasuke et lui pourraient, après application de sang sur le papier, le desceller.

Il était arrivé dans la forêt bordant Konoha et allait envoyer un corbeau le signaler à Naruto quand un bruit de pas s'était fait entendre. Il s'était aussitôt trouvé face à face avec son petit frère, plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs, sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses, Sakura et son ancien sempai, Kakashi.

Le silence était profond, Itachi voyait les expressions se succéder sur le visage fin de son frère avant qu'il ne se décide à tirer lentement son épée.

- Je ne viens pas me battre.

- Toi, un assassin, tu ne viendrais pas te battre.

- Non.

- Alors tu essaies d'avoir Naruto ? demanda Kakashi.

« Pas de l'avoir, mais de le voir » pensa avec lassitude Itachi en détachant sa longue cape noire à nuages rouges, se trouvant maintenant devant eux en pantalon jûnin noir et haut en résille. Sa silhouette fine et musclée n'avait pas changée avec le temps et Sakura fronça les sourcils en voyant ses blessures, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de la part d'Itachi.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le fixa avant de lancer un « Je vais chercher Naruto ! » qui ponctua son départ.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Naruto pour tuer mon frère.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, je viens…

- Alors meurs.

L'aîné des Uchiha sauta souplement en arrière en activant son sharingan en réponse de l'attaque de son frère et le regarda avec calme, n'attaquant pas, se contentant de se défendre. Les signes distinctifs de la boule de feu géante de sa famille furent effectués à grande vitesse par Sasuke et le plus vieux contra avec un dragon aqueux, utilisant la rivière qui s'écoulait près d'eux.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Déjà par le passé, le comportement du nukenin lui avait titillé sa curiosité, n'attaquant pas Kurenaï et Asuma mais se défendant juste, ne le tuant pas au sortir du tsukuyomi alors qu'il était à sa merci, renseignant, sans en avoir l'air Jiraiya sur la cible de l'Akatsuki… Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Avoir dit autant ? Avoir épargné tant de monde pour un individu qui aurait tué son clan.

L'attitude d'Itachi et son soi-disant passé ne concordaient pas. Le jûnin voyait très bien qu'il n'attaquait pas son frère, se bornant de se défendre, encaissant parfois des coups ou attaques sans les redonner…

Pourquoi ?

Sasuke souffla de rage entre ses dents. Pourquoi il n'attaquait pas ? Son sharingan était enclenché mais il ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de genjutsu, n'avait pas usé de son dojutsu. Pourquoi seulement esquiver ? Le jeune homme sauta en arrière et tendit le bras devant lui, activant enfin le chidori, ou « mille oiseaux », qui prit tout son corps et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, le découvrant calme.

Une fois encore, les pansements ensanglantés qui couvraient son corps l'intriguèrent un instant mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia plus et plongea vers Itachi.

Seulement, il ne put l'atteindre. Son attaque se résorba suite à un futon envoyé par sa droite et il fut enfermé dans un cube rouge. Cube ou kekkai qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Ses yeux élargis se portèrent vers la seule personne à qui il faisait entièrement confiance.

- Putain, Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Naruto !

**_Fin POV Normal_**

* * *

Putain, j'arrive pour assister à un combat, c'est gai je vous jure. Sasuke qui se lance vers son frangin qui lui, ne bouge pas d'un poil, se laisse faire, l'abruti ! 

Quoi que, je préfère ça qu'il me le tue !

Je lance contre Sasuke un futon qui neutralise son raiton et l'enferme aussitôt dans un kekkai. Je tiens pas à mourir maintenant.

- Putain, Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

L'aîné des Uchiha esquive un rictus et s'effondre sur un genou en geignant. Purée, Sasuke n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Je m'approche doucement de lui pour voir qu'il porte des pansements de partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé encore ?

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Kisame.

- Merde, il t'a vu ?

- C'était mon coéquipier, comment tu veux qu'il ne voit pas ça ?

Effectivement, je suis con, là !

- Naruto ?

La voix tremblante de mon brun s'élève derrière moi et je me retourne doucement avant de m'approcher de lui, levant une main vers le kekkai comme pour lui caresser une joue. J'aime pas lui faire ça, mais là, j'y suis obligé. Il doit entendre ce qu'il va se dire entre nous trois et plus tard face à Tsunade. Ça va lui faire un gros choc. Surtout quand il se rendra compte que tout ce qu'il croyait était un coup monté par un autre Uchiha.

- Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?

- Écoute-moi !

- POURQUOI ?

Je m'en doutais qu'il l'aurait mal pris. Mais, en même temps, si on me vole Pein sous le nez, je pète un câble, donc je le comprends un peu.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Sasuke.

- Tu m'as trahi…

Putain, ça fait mal. Je ferme les yeux devant lui pour souffler douloureusement.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

- Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi alors que tu m'enfermes dans un kekkai et laisse un nukenin à genoux derrière toi.

- Écoute Sasuke…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne pour découvrir Tsunade avec Sakura et… oulà, ça fait beaucoup… une vingtaine d'anbu qui entourent aussitôt Itachi.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Je sais, Naruto. Libère Sasuke.

Je défais le Kekkai et la vois tendre deux carnets et un parchemin vers mon brun. Sasuke me fixe toujours avec la douleur dans les yeux avant de tendre la main pour récupérer les documents, lançant un regard interrogatif à Sakura qui acquiesce en silence.

Putain, ce regard… je n'aurais jamais voulu le voir.

Comprendra-t-il ? Je le vois s'asseoir en silence et prendre le premier carnet, le plus petit. Je le reconnais comme celui de Itachi… j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop mal à lire ces pages.

* * *

**_Oui ? Sasuke comprendra-t-il ou nous fera sa crise ?_**

**_Vous le saurez dimanche prochain avec un POV de Sasuke ;)_**

****

* * *

****

**_Sasu_**_ : J'le crois pas, il m'a bloqué ? _

**_Naru_**_ : Bin… c'est que… _

**_Sasu_**_ : TU M'AS BLOQUE EN PLEINE ATTAQUE SUR MON CRETIN DE FRERE ? _

**_Ita à Hagane _**_: Il a lu ta fic ou atterrit seulement ? _

**_Hagane à Ita_**_ : Hum, pas l'impression qu'il a pigé que t'es pas un traître et un assassin en fait. _

**_Sasu_**_ : J'allais le tuer… et tu… _

**_Naru_**_ : Mais c'est un innocent !!! _

**_Ita_**_ : C'est vrai, petit frère ! _

**_Sasu_**_ : Ah toi, ferme là ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : Remonté notre petit Uchiha. _

**_Sasu se retourne vers Hagane et prépare un chidori_**_ : Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! _

**_Hagane_**_ : OO Non mais t'es mappé ? _

**_Sasu_**_ : Si t'aurais pas écrit cette fic… _

**_Hagane_**_ : J'en aurais écrit une autre … pis si t'es pas content, je fous Naru avec Ita et je te colle avec Sakura. _

**_Sasu et Naru_**_ : XX Non, pas ça ! _

**_Ita_**_ : YES !!! Ça marche pour moi ! _

* * *


	23. Révelation fraternelle

**_Genre : _**_Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2 : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

**_Et voilà le grand moment…_**

**_Le POV de Sasuke._**

**_Que pensera-t-il de tout ça ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

_JTFLAM__ : Oui, Naruto fera un grand Hokage, mais il aura une équipe qui lui fera confiance et le clan les plus puissant derrière lui ;)_

_Liquid Lust__ : Contente que la fic te plait Tu as du enchaîner les 22 chapitres d'un coup… pas trop dégoûté à la longue XD ?_

_Cc__ : Et oui, le monde est contre Sasuke XD La trahison de Naruto était nécessaire. Comment il aurait réagis s'il aurait su, après la mort de Itachi, que Naruto savait qu'il était innocent ?_

_Anonymeux__ : Je ne cherche pas du tout les flatteries (même si ça fait plaisir à lire XD), mais un commentaires plus ou moins négatifs sur le contenu du chapitre me ferait autant plaisir qu'un récapitulatif de mes fautes d'orthographes.** « Sache juste que je ne m'arrête pas sur les fics qui n'en valent pas la peine**», ça, ça me fait plaisir à lire ça veux au moins dire que ma fiction vaut au moins quelque chose à tes yeux autres qu'un ramassis de fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que tu n'arrêteras pas pour autant de me reviewer avec tes critiques (Surtout que là, tu avais de quoi avec le combat semi-baclé de Sasuke et Itachi :P)_

_Arwen00710__ : Et non, pas de Dimanche chaque jour, ça le ferait pas pour moi XD J'essaie de garder une avance confortable avec elle. Moi ? Sadique ? Oui, plus que sur XD et attends de voir le chapitre 25, tu me tueras sûrement XD._

_Melimelodrame__ : Je sais, je suis cruelle… mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime XD_

_Nanou-chan__ : Et non, plus de lemon jusqu'à la fin de la fic, pas que ça m'embête d'en faire, loin de là XD) mais je ne me cantonne pas qu'à refaire un Icha Icha Paradise ;) Il y a une autre intrigue à faire ._

_

* * *

_

**_POV de Sasuke_**

Bouche bée, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que mon amant, mon blond, mon crétin puisse me bloquer dans un kekkai pour s'approcher tranquillement de mon traître de frère. Je sais qu'il se défendait seulement, mais quand même. Après tant d'années où Itachi courait après Naruto pour son démon, il revenait la bouche en cœur avec des « Je ne veux pas me battre. », il pensait faire avaler ça à qui ?

Je les entends à peine parler et vois Naruto se diriger vers moi, lever une main comme pour me caresser la joue. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir prononcé son prénom mais à son regard azur, si triste, je pense que mon regard parle pour moi.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il glande ?

- Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?

- Écoute-moi !

Que j'écoute ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule ?

- POURQUOI ?

Ma voix résonne dans le kekkai, moi qui ne perds presque jamais le contrôle de mes émotions, depuis quelques jours, c'est plus le cas…

Reprends-toi, Sasuke, respire à fond…

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Sasuke.

Je sais pas tout ? Putain, mais j'étais là quand j'ai retrouvé les corps de mon clan à terre. Ce que je retiens seulement, c'est qu'il ne me libère pas au profit de mon frère.

- Tu m'as trahi…

Naruto ferme les yeux avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. J'ai mal, si mal aussi, je lui faisais entièrement confiance et depuis tout ce temps, il jouait un double jeu.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

Non mais là, il se fout réellement de ma gueule, c'est obligé !

- Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi alors que tu m'enfermes dans un Kekkai et laisse un nukenin à genoux derrière toi.

- Écoute Sasuke…

Sa voix se coupe alors qu'une main féminine se pose sur son épaule, je quitte les yeux de Naruto pour regarder fixement Tsunade, accompagnée de Sakura et d'une vingtaine d'anbu qui se positionne autour d'Itachi, toujours agenouillé avec une main sur la poitrine.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Je sais, Naruto. Libère Sasuke.

Oui, fais ça Naruto.

Le kekkai se défait lentement et avant que je ne puisse coller une droite dans la gueule d'ange de mon blond, Tsunade me tend des documents, un carnet qui fait pâlir Itachi, un parchemin et un autre livret, plus gros celui-là. Je lance un regard interrogatif à Sakura, ne pensant même pas demander l'avis à Naruto, mais celle-ci acquiesce en silence avant de me montrer le plus petit calepin.

Bon, allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je vois dans le regard de Naruto que mon attitude lui fait mal. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras en m'écriant « Merci de m'avoir empêché de tuer mon psychopathe de frère ! » ?

Je pars m'asseoir contre un arbre, si bien avec les ANBU, Sakura et Kakashi qui s'approchent à leur tour de Tsunade pour des informations, je pourrais rien faire contre ce malade. Je vois Naruto récupérer un parchemin d'Itachi en tremblant violemment avant de partir entre les arbres. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce parchemin ? Ça me fait mal de le voir souffrir seul, mais je ne suis pas prêt de pardonner ce qu'il a fait.

Allez, ouvrons le livre à la première page, j'ai que ça à foutre si bien.

_« Comme c'est niais un journal intime, mais Mère insiste pour que j'en ai un. Faudra lui expliquer qu'un jûnin de douze ans, bientôt dans l'ANBU a autre chose à faire… enfin, si je refuse, elle serait capable de m'empêcher de voir Sasuke donc… »_

C'est… c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est de…

_« … Je me présente, Itachi Uchiha, douze ans, jûnin et bientôt ANBU à la fierté de mon père, caractère renfermé, très renfermé même, sauf avec mon petit frère, Sasuke, sept ans et mon meilleur ami, mon cousin Shishui… »_

Bon, j'ai pigé, j'ai le journal intime de mon frangin entre les mains. Allez, on continue la lecture…

On tourne la page, ses exploits en temps que jûnin m'intéressent sans plus et … c'est quoi ça ?

_« Je sais que ce clan est psychorigide, j'en peux plus des fois de les voir comparer Sasuke à mon parcours… ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte qu'il devient un peu plus jaloux de moi au fur et à mesure ?... »_

J'étais pas jaloux… bon si quand même, vu qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous comparer mais bon…

On continue à lire, mission, coup de gueule silencieux envers mon père qui ne me regarde pas… étrange comme mon frère peut parler dans un livre alors qu'il ouvre à peine la bouche en réel.

_« Sasuke m'a demandé de lui montrer ma technique de lancer de shuriken dans la forêt… S'il n'avait pas été là, je pense que je serais parti, que j'aurais fui ce clan et ses obligations._

_Hier, j'ai dû « menacer » mon père de refuser une mission pour qu'il assiste, à ma place, à l'entrée de Sasuke à l'Académie. C'est pathétique, faire fonctionner le chantage pour qu'il jette un œil sur son plus jeune fils._

_Sasuke, si tu savais ce qui se passe des fois, peut-être que tu arrêterais de me regarder avec colère. »_

Je me souviens de ce jour, j'étais gêné de voir qu'Itachi forçait la main de mon père, surtout que lui, au bout du compte, n'en a eu rien à foutre de mon entrée à l'académie. À la rigueur, j'aurais préféré Itachi, lui au moins il m'aurait envoyé une pichenette sur le front pour m'encourager…

Bordel, je pense à quoi, moi ?

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et remets les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles en jetant un regard vers les autres. Kakashi parle à Itachi qui se fait soigner par Sakura…

Putain, je suis entouré par des traîtres ma parole !

Tsunade a Naruto dans les bras et, d'où je suis, je les vois pleurer ensemble alors que le parchemin que Naruto tient est presque écrasé entre ses doigts. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur… surtout qui il y a à l'intérieur.

Je rebaisse les yeux sur le carnet et poursuit ma lecture, découvrant au fur et à mesure celui que j'appelais mentalement « le glaçon » avant de tomber sur une page tachée, l'écriture à moitié mangée par des gouttes séchées. Plissant les yeux, j'arrive à déchiffrer ce qui est…

Bordel de couille ! C'est quoi ce délire ? J'arrive pas à…à le croire. C'est impossible. Pourquoi Shishui aurait-il essayé de tuer Itachi ? Son mangekyou aurait été activé par légitime défense ?

D'un côté, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a pété une durite quand ils sont venus l'accuser… Tiens, il en parle justement.

« …_ C'est Sasuke qui m'a « réveillé » avec son cri. Je pense lui avoir fait peur, mon regard, envers lui, lui a fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu, mais son visage s'est figé. »_

Oh, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai vu, son mangekyou qui me fixait comme s'il avait le pouvoir de me tuer à distance… merde, en fait, il l'a ce pouvoir ce con.

Mine de rien, j'arrive à la dernière page et ce que j'y lis me fait me raidir… Il… il… il allait me rejoindre dans la forêt ce jour-là. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait au lieu de tous les tuer ?

En fait, cette théorie commence à ne plus tenir la route. Je referme le carnet et relève la tête pour tomber dans le regard noir de mon frère. Étrangement, c'est de plus en plus de curiosité qui s'incère en moi. Je me demande ce que les autres documents me diront sur lui.

Je prends le carnet avec écrit « Sarutobi » en lettre d'or. Merde, c'est pas rien ce que je tiens là, c'est… Oh, des pages marquées ! Je sais pas qui l'a fait, mais merci, j'aurais pas tout à me taper.

_« … Je ne sais pas qui a changé Shishui Uchiha mais ce petit m'inquiète. Lui qui était si proche de son cousin, Itachi, il se met à le regarder bizarrement... »_

Bordel, c'était si flagrant ? Dire aussi, Mon frère était plus décontracté avec moi qu'avec les autres. Même avec son meilleur ami, il devenait plus froid. L'instinct ?

Je prends le prochain marque-page et vais à la page indiquée, fronçant les sourcils à la lecture. Ainsi, le Troisième était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à notre père ?

« …_ Espérons que le petit Sasuke s'en sorte bien avec un tel père… »_

Je fronce les sourcils en lisant ces mots. Je sais que mon père était froid, stricte et autoritaire… et je doute qu'il aurait accepté mon homosexualité, mais c'était mon père. Il méritait de vivre plus longtemps avec ma mère et Ita…

Ma respiration se coupe en lisant les prochains passages marqués. Un froid s'installe et j'entends des voix se rapprocher de moi. Je dois tanguer sûrement…

_« … il n'a aucune tache de sang sur lui, aucune éclaboussure et Dieu sait qu'un génocide peut provoquer des giclées de sang monstrueuses… »_

Je… mes souvenirs reviennent et là, le choc. Effectivement, il n'avait aucune tache de sang alors que les murs en étaient rempli. Pas un cheveu de décoiffé. Je sais qu'il est un génie, mais de là à être impeccable à la fin d'une tuerie, il y a des limites…

À moins qu'il n'ait pris une douche après tout ça en m'attendant… Merde, Sasuke, réfléchis logiquement au lieu de penser à des conneries de ce genre.

Dans ce carnet, je peux lire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, la tuerie réalisée par un homme ayant pris l'apparence d'Itachi, lui-même en mission à la même période. Mais dans ces cas-là, pourquoi les avoir laissé en vie ?

Pour Itachi, je peux me douter, son génie et le mangekyou, mais moi ? J'étais faible à cet âge.

J'arrive à la fin de la page et la tournant un peu, je découvre que du blanc, j'arrive donc vraiment à la fin du carnet.

… Une mission ?

« _Il ne m'a pas compris quand j'ai dit que la haine qu'il lui vouerait le blesserait et a décidé d'imposer la moitié de ses souvenirs à Sasuke, mais en ne montrant pas le visage du meurtrier. À quoi bon vu qu'il avait son apparence ? »_

C'est… c'était ses souvenirs qu'il m'a montré, ce katana ruisselant de sang qui s'abaissait sans arrêt, ces cris et autres gémissements de douleurs.

« …_ J'espère de tout cœur en voyant Itachi Uchiha partir de mon bureau, en ce moment où je scelle ce carnet et cet ordre de mission connu de nous seuls, qu'il reviendra avant que son petit frère ne commette l'irréparable._

_Sarutobi, Hokage le Troisième. »_

D'une main tremblante, j'essuie la sueur qui s'écoule de mon front et prends le parchemin. Pour découvrir ce qui clôturera ce mensonge de plus de douze ans.

_« Moi, Sarutobi, Hokage le Troisième,_

_Donne pour mission à Itachi Uchiha d'infiltrer cette organisation secrète qui commence à se former, nommée Akatsuki, elle semble recueillir tous les nukenin les plus dangereux._

_Pour ce faire, je divulguerais que le massacre des Uchiha a été réalisé par sa main et, selon son souhait, ne préviendrai son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiha de la vérité qu'à l'âge où il pourra le comprendre._

_Le chef des ANBU, Itachi Uchiha, devra me tenir au courant des événements à venir en cas d'attaque sur le village ou un de ses habitants. »_

C'est signé de leurs mains. Je lâche ce papier et relève la tête pour tomber face à face avec Itachi. Son regard montre enfin une émotion, la tristesse.

- Tu as vraiment grandi, petit frère.

Non sans blague ? Tu t'es cassé pendant douze ans, imbécile, j'allais pas rester un gamin.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

- J'avais besoin que tu deviennes fort.

Oui, mais entre autres ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a un Uchiha dans l'Akatsuki, c'est le véritable chef de l'organisation, c'est lui qui a tué tout le monde.

Et il va me dire qu'il est resté zen pendant douze ans près du meurtrier de nos parents et de notre clan ?

- Et tu n'as jamais…

- Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Là, tous ont le souffle coupé, moi également d'ailleurs. Pour que lui, le plus fort ninja que je connaisse… enfin, je jette un œil vers Naruto assis de l'autre côté de la clairière… l'un des plus forts, donc, dise ça, c'est que sa force doit être monstrueuse.

- Pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie ?

- Il ne connaissait pas ton existence.

Hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Père, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, lui a soutenu que j'étais fils unique.

Ça se tient en fait. Je me relève doucement et beaucoup se tiennent sur leurs gardes. Naruto nous rejoint mais son regard ne montre rien envers moi. Malgré ce que j'ai lu et ce qu'il dit, un doute persiste.

- Comment te croire ?

- …

- Rien de plus simple.

La voix de mon blond retentit et tous le regardent, le découvrant avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?

- J'ai un jutsu qui envoie une décharge de chakra équivalente à un chidori si la personne sur laquelle je pose la main ment… On peut l'utiliser.

- Et bien sûr, ça va être sur moi qu'on va essayer.

Tiens ? Mon frère se met à l'ironie ?

- Dis donc, tu n'oublies pas que tu m'as plongé dans ton tsukuyomi une fois ?

- Exact.

- Comment savoir ce que tu dis sera effectif, Naruto ?

Merci, Kakashi, vous posez vraiment les bonnes questions.

Je vois Naruto se retourner vers un ANBU que je reconnais facilement vu ses longs cheveux noirs et celui-ci s'approche de nous doucement en hochant la tête. C'est vrai que Neji, ou Meiun de son nom d'anbu peut voir le chakra et pourra donc assister à la décharge.

Je souris discrètement avant de prononcer une phrase qui fait presque gémir Itachi.

- Essaie pour voir.

Naruto ferme les yeux et ses mains se rejoignent. Je vois Itachi, Kakashi activer leur sharingan pour copier la technique et je fais de même, ça peut toujours servir. Les signes qu'il compose me sont inconnus mais bon, avec le sharingan, j'ai pas à me soucier pour la mémorisation. Le dernier signe se fait et il pose une main sur l'épaule de mon frère en souriant.

- Allez, dis-moi quelque chose, un mensonge bien sûr.

Allez, grand frère, dis-lui un mensonge qu'on se marre un peu.

- Je veux te faire le cul, Naruto.

QUOI ? Il a rien trouvé de mieux que…

On sursaute tous en voyant la décharge de chakra qui jaillit de la main de Naruto vers Itachi qui se cambre en grinçant des dents, les yeux fortement fermés avant de se redresser haletant.

- Bordel… c'est pas la joie.

- Autant que ton tsukuyomi.

- Rappelle-moi de plus te le faire.

Il… bordel, je jubile, ça marche parfaitement cette technique, allez, en avant pour les questions.

* * *

**_Sasuke jubile, Naruto pas trop, mais…_**

**_Allez, encore un POV de Sasuke avant de continuer avec_**

**_le POV de Naruto._**

**_J'espère pas avoir été trop OOC avec lui mais comme il dit jamais rien…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ita_**_ : OO Me prends des décharges de chakra ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Ouaip_

**_Sasu_**_ : XD_

**_Ita_**_ : Mais... Tu m'aimes plus ?_

**_Noah_**_: En ce moment elle est en phase "sadique"_

**_Sasu écroulé de rire_**_ : On va se marrer !_

**_Naru_**_: Il... Il... Il veut me faire le cul Itachi OO_

**_Ita_**_ : Comme d'hab ça, je pige pas qu'il m'a juté_

**_Noah_**_: T'es sensé être hétéro mon Itachichou dans cette fics je te rappelle_

**_Ita_**_ : Non mais attends, regarde le !_

**_Noah, Hagane et Itachi bloquent sur Naruto et le bouffent des yeux_**

**_Hagane_**_ : Moi, je le comprends_

**_Noah_**_: Idem_


	24. Révélations forcées

**_Genre_**_ : Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclamer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2 : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

_

* * *

_

**_On continue avec le point de vue de Sasuke._**

**_Quelles questions poseront-ils à Itachi ?_**

**_Itachi risque-t-il de se prendre des décharges de chakra ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**_Arwen00710_**_ : Il n'y aura plus de lemon avant le dernier chapitre ;) Il y a beaucoup d'autre truc à dire autre qu'un lemon… sinon XD je finis jamais ma fic moi ! Itachi ? Souffrir… oui :P et Oui aussi pour Neji, son nom d'ANBU signifie destin (j'ai pas cherché loin)_

**_Nanou-chan_**_ : Et oui, Itachi est hétéro dans cette fic et plus qu'attiré par Noah (rencontré précédemment ;)) Mais n'empêche, que dans d'autre, il sera de retour en Homo XD_

**_Melimelodrame_**_ : JE suis une cruelle sadique et le revendique, ça se voit de plus en plus dans les chapitres qui arrivent XD crois moi !_

**_Sasuchouchou_**_ : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que ça continuera ;)_

**_Narusasu_**_ : Itachi a toujours été un gentil (dans cette fic du moins) il est en mission donc… enfin, on verra les réponses qu'il fournira à son frère dans ce chapitre ;)_

* * *

**_POV de Sasuke_**

J'arrive toujours pas à assimiler ce que j'ai lu, c'est quand même gros… autant lui poser des questions directement, si bien avec la main de mon blond sur l'épaule, c'est soit il répond juste, soit il se fait juter… Je préférerais presque qu'il se fasse juter, histoire qu'il se souvient de m'avoir plongé dans le tsukuyomi deux fois cet enfoiré.

Tout le monde se regroupe autour de nous, les ANBU sur leurs gardes au cas où Itachi se « rebifferait »… Ces cons, faut vraiment rappeler ce qu'il est capable de faire avec un doigt ? Bref, les yeux sur lui, on se demande tous qui va poser une question en premier quand la voix de mon blond fuse.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir Itachi ?

- Non

La décharge nous surprend tous alors que mon frère grince des dents… P'tain, ça marche aussi avec les petites questions… et si on tente l'ironie ? Hum… Oui, à essayer, rien que pour voir le résultat, après tout, le jutsu va peut être mal.

- Putain, Naruto…

- J'y peux rien moi si tu as menti !

- …

En fait, je n'en reviens pas de voir autant d'émotion sur le visage d'Itachi, dire aussi, se prendre l'équivalent d'un chidori, ça ne doit pas être de la tarte…

Allez, lançons nous dans les questions, on va commencer par les basiques, allons-y donc…

- Nom, âge et rang.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Réponds.

Merde alors, il va répondre oui, on ne va pas y passer toute la nuit.

- Uchiha Itachi, vingt-cinq ans, nukenin.

Oï, une autre décharge… pourtant, il avait raison à tout… non ?

- Naruto ?

- J'y peux rien moi, ça part tout seul. répond Naruto avec un petit rire étouffé, s'attirant un regard noir de mon frère

- J'ai tout répondu, je suis Uchiha Itachi, j'ai vingt-cinq ans…

Toujours pas de décharge jusque là… donc…

- …Je suis un nukenin

Et bingo… re-décharge… Je me retiens de pouffer en voyant la tête crispée d'Itachi et de Naruto… pas pour les mêmes raisons, si le premier a réellement mal, le deuxième se retient de se marrer, d'ailleurs, j'entends certains dans l'assistance qui pouffent avant de se calmer devant le regard noir de mon frère.

Regard noir mais sans sharingan, d'ailleurs.

- Rang ?

- ANBU en mission.

Oh… merde, en fait, c'est pas drôle, il se prend plus rien… là, allez une autre quest…

- Pourquoi du vernis violet sur tes ongles ? lui demande Kakashi.

Mon sauveur ! On va bien voir… à la tête de mon frangin, ça va donner la réponse.

- Il était en solde !

Et « bzzziiitt » ça a pas loupé… allez, on laisse passer les jurons et on reprends plus sérieusement.

- Putain, c'est parce que j'aime bien la couleur !

C'est… il est devenu bizarre en vieillissant lui s'il aime le vernis à ongles !

- Que veut dire ta bague ?

- Su, le feu.

- Cela a une signification ? demande Sakura.

- Oui.

Et… il va la cracher cette signification ?

- Laquelle ?

**- **Cela marque en gros notre emplacement sur les mains de la statue.

**- ****Quelle statue ? demande Tsunade. **

**Je lève un sourcil, même avec Orochimaru, j'en avais pas entendu parler… Quelle statue ? **

**- ****C'est celle que tu m'as parlé ? Celle qui est censée retirer les bijuu et les réunir ? déclara Naruto. **

**- ****Oui, on se place sur chaque doigt, à notre place, l'annulaire droit pour moi et le chef lance alors son jutsu pour retirer le bijuu. **

**- ****Et cela entraîne ? **

**Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander, après tout, mon blond en a un dans le bide, je tiens pas à ce… **

**- ****La mort du jinchuuriki. **

**Un silence… p'tain, le pire, c'est qu'il se fait même pas juter ce con, il nous dit la vérité sur ça. **

**- ****Orochimaru**** a essayé de te prendre le corps, n'est ce pas ? **

Bin, vi, je veux une confirmation de sa part, même si je sais la réponse.

- Oui, il a essayé de me tirer dans « son monde » mais n'a pas résisté au sharingan… le mien comme le tien à ce que j'ai appris.

- Nh.

J'ai jamais vu mon frère parler autant, ça foutrait presque les jetons.

- As-tu tué ton clan ? lui demande Kakashi

- Non.

- Sais-tu qui l'a fait ? continue Tsunade-sama

- Oui.

- Son nom exact ?

- Oui. répondit mon grand frère avec lassitude

Oh, on va en savoir déjà plus sur ça…

- Tu veux toujours pas t'asseoir ? lui redemande Naruto.

- Non.

Je me mords les lèvres pour pas pouffer en voyant la décharge de chakra qui part vers Itachi… J'en viens à le plaindre en le voyant s'asseoir et se tenir les côtes, je commence à me demander s'il tiendra le coup…

Merde, est-ce que je m'inquiéterais pour le mec que j'ai pris pendant douze ans pour l'assassin de mon clan ? D'ailleurs ? Qui est-il ? Allez, je respire à fond et lui demande.

- Qui est le meurtrier du clan ?

- C'est un Uchiha… Madara Uchiha pour être précis.

Un gros silence se fait… c'est quoi ce délire ? Madara, il est plus vieux que Tsunade-sama, il était ami avec le Premier Hokage, il ne peut pas avoir…

- Il est encore vivant ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais autre chose sur lui ?

- L'attaque du Kyuubi sur Konoha est de sa faute…

Gné ? P'tain, donc en plus d'avoir tué tout mon clan, il a fait chié dès la naissance à mon blond et tué le père dudit blond… Même s'il ne l'a pas tué en son nom propre.

Je vois le changement de couleur des yeux de Naruto et Kyuubi est dans la place, il doit avoir des informations à nous donner sur Madara.

- **Je me souviens de lui, cet Uchiha qui me contrôlait. **

- Te contrôlait ? lui demande Tsunade.

- **Je ne suis pas arrivé seul ici… à l'origine, je suis le gardien du pays du Feu. **

Qu… Quoi ? Bordel, ça c'est de l'info, le gardien du pays du feu a été contrôlé pour attaquer son village caché.

- Pourquoi l'avoir jamais dit ? le questionne Kakashi.

- **Et cela aurait servi à quoi ? Je n'avais personne à qui « parler » jusqu'aux treize ans de Naruto et c'est grâce à Jiraiya qu'on a pu se mettre « en contact ». **

- Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit a ce moment là ? continue Kakashi

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?... en fait, je sais pas s'il aurait été cru…

- **Qui m'aurait cru ? Moi, la terreur de Konoha… le monstre. **

Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Mais, au moins Naruto… commença Sakura.

- **Naruto aurait eu encore plus mal en sachant que je n'étais pas le monstre que tout le monde lui crachait au visage, vous croyez quoi ? Que son enfance a été simple et facile ? Qu'il a simplement été mis sur le côté et n'a du supporté que des injures ? **

Il… il y a eu plus que ça ? Je regarde Itachi qui détourne le regard, de même que Kakashi… ils savent quelque chose.

- **Il a été battu depuis ses cinq ans, quand la nourrice qui le « soignait » a décidé qu'avoir un monstre chez elle était trop et l'a mis à la porte. Il a failli trois fois être violé. Itachi, tu le sais, tu l'as sauvé deux de ces fois-là et Kakashi une troisième fois non ? **

I…Itachi le savait, Kakashi aussi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait de plus ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? lui demande Neji, sous son masque.

- Ordre du Conseil, on ne devait pas l' « aider » officiellement, mais officieusement.

Le silence se fait et j'assiste au retour de Naruto qui fronce les sourcils en rougissant un peu, à sa tête il doit hurler sur le Kyuubi intérieurement.

On regarde tous mon blond avant qu'on se concentre sur Itachi, avec difficulté mais avec intérêt quand même.

- Pourquoi Madara ne t'a pas tué ?

- Mon mangekyu sharingan, il pensait me rallier de cette façon à sa cause.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eradication de Konoha.

Mais c'est un gros malade ce type ?

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté pour entrer en contact avec Konoha ?

Itachi ferme les yeux d'un air las et soupire… p'tain, je l'ai jamais vu avec autant d'expression sur le visage.

- Et vous auriez fait quoi ? M'auriez accueilli à bras ouvert ?

- ...

- Surtout que je recherchais après Naruto pour son bijuu.

Le retour de la décharge de chakra… ça faisait longtemps tiens… donc, il ne cherchait pas vraiment après Naruto.

Quand j'y pense, ce jour-là, dans cet hôtel, il aurait pu prendre Naruto de Jiraiya au moins une dizaine de fois, il aurait pu me tuer, faire flamber l'hôtel mais non… il a renseigné et confirmé la cible finale de l'Akatsuki et sa recherche des bijuu. Lui qui est censé être passé maître en illusion, il a laissé Jiraiya découvrir que cette femme était sous hypnose.

Tous le regardent avec de plus en plus de compréhension. Il a tout perdu en une nuit, sa vie, sa famille pour une mission afin de découvrir le véritable coupable et de protéger les jinchuuriki.

Je le regarde, ce frère que j'ai perdu ce jour-là, lorsque j'avais encore huit ans. Ses traits sont plus masculins, plus marqués comme ceux de mon père autrefois, bien qu'il soit, admettons le, plus bel homme. Son corps est resté le même musclé mais fin, des cicatrices le parsèment … d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi es-tu blessé ?

- Kisame, il m'a vu aller chercher le corps de Jiraiya-sama.

- Il est …

- Mort. J'ai sa tête dans un parchemin.

Tiens, ça me rappelle des trucs ça, une tête dans un parchemin. Je lève les yeux vers Naruto qui me fixe également… Un petit sourire étire ma bouche, lui faisant comprendre que même s'il se prendra mon poing sur la gueule de m'avoir caché ça, il est pardonné. Je vois son sourire s'élargir avant qu'il me fasse un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ?

- Dis, Itachi…

- Oui ?

- Elle est à ton goût Noah ?

QUOI ? Oh non, non, non, pas elle, je la revois demander sa partie à trois, je veux plus qu'elle s'approche de mon blond !

- Non.

Oh, le vilain mensonge ! Vu la décharge qu'il s'est pris et les rougeurs qui lui montent au visage, elle lui plaît bien la rouquine.

- Vraiment ?

- Lâche moi avec ça, Naruto.

- T'as été jusqu'où avec elle ? T'as passé le cap de Usra ?

- Je l'ai jamais touchée !

« Bzzziiitttt »… sérieux, il me plait ce jutsu, vraiment…

- Comment battre ce Pein et Madara ? demande soudain Shikamaru.

Il reste concentré lui au moins… dire aussi, vu qu'il doit « programmer » l'équipe qui partira se battre, vaux mieux rester terre à terre.

- Pein a six corps en tout, il faut démanteler les six. Il se bat beaucoup avec les invocations. Il faut…

- Il est à moi.

La voix calme de mon blond résonne… ça m'aurait pas étonné, en fait, qu'il répond ça.

- Les six ?

C'est quoi son sourire amusé là ?

- Il y aura de quoi s'amuser… si bien, Itachi et Sasuke vont être pris par Madara.

C'est vrai ça… P'tain, me battre contre un de mes ancêtres, ça va faire bizarre sur le coup.

- Il y a un hic, annonce Itachi.

Je m'en doutais qu'il y aurait un problème…

- Quoi comme « hic » ?

Itachi lève les yeux vers moi avec du regret dans le regard… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il faut la puissance de deux mangekyu sharingan pour le vaincre.

QUOI ?

- Mais… Il n'y a pas d'autre Uchiha à part vous deux ! s'exclame Sakura.

- Exact.

- Et Sasuke n'a pas le mangekyu sharingan.

- Je sais.

- Et le mien ? demande Kakashi.

- Vous n'avez qu'un sharingan et votre mangekyu est différent du notre. Il en faut un « pur race » sans vouloir vous offenser, Kakashi-san.

Je secoue la tête en réalisant ce qu'il me demande presque… c'est hors de question, je refuse…

- Comment peut-il l'obtenir ?

Mon corps tremble, et je recule d'un pas en levant les yeux vers Naruto qui me dévisage avec un petit sourire triste.

- En me tuant, annonce-t-il.

- JE REFUSE !

Mon cri résonne dans la clairière, attirant tous les regards sur moi. Je pense avoir une tête à faire peur avec mes cheveux dans les yeux, mais non… Je n'ai jamais pu le tuer auparavant pour la vengeance, c'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire !

* * *

**Voilà XD, je m'arrête là, la suite dimanche prochain **

**Dites-le que je suis sadique XD**

* * *

**_Noah qui saute partout_**_: On a parlé de moi, on a parlé de moi, on a parlé de moi!!!_

**_Naru_**_ : Oo Dis, Hagane, Tu serais pas aussi folle pour me tuer hein ?_

**_Sasu et Ita_**_ : QUOI ?_

**_Hagane regarde son prochain chapitre et le fixe d'un air absent_**

**_Noah qui arrête de sauter partout:_**_ Les gars, elle est en phase sadique, je l'ai déjà dit_

**_Kyuubi_**_ : Dis, Hagane... tu veux que tes lecteurs te tuent ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Même pas peur_

**_Kyuubi_**_ : Tu veux que JE te tue ?_

**_Noah arrive avec un fouet et une chaise devant Kyu_**_: Mode garde du corps de nee-chan enclenché!!_

**_Hagane_**_: Nee-chan !!! Le méchant renard pervers veut me tuer !_

**_Kyuubi_**_: Pas forcement te tuer... J'ai d'autres méthodes de torture tout aussi efficaces_

**_Hagane_**_ : Suis pas zoophile !!!_

**_Noah_**_: D'un autre côté, si il a lu notre connerie, tu vas avoir du mal à le tenir éloigné Kyuu-chan_


	25. Mangekyou, mode d'acquisition

**_Genre : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

**_On reprend avec le POV de Naruto_**

**_Que va nous apprendre ce chapitre ?_**

**_Que va faire Sasuke ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_****_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_**

JTFLAM : Euh… pour toutes tes questions c'étais dans ce chapitre XD

Nanou-chan : Je sais que c'est de la torture, c'est pour ça que c'est marrant (enfin pour moi). Comment ils vont faire pour éviter de tuer Naruto ? Heu…

Xmanasamax : Bah vi, ça date pas de maintenant que je suis sadique XD sinon, pour le vernis, j'ai cherché un moment la raison car lui a violet foncé et Sasori avait bleu turquoise, donc, je cherchais une raison de ces couleurs… pas trouvé XD

Cc : Bin, vi, j'arrête maintenant… attends de voir cette fin et tu râlera encore plus XD

Piratesheep : Heu… c'est un jutsu, pas un sérum de vérité XD De ta faute, je me suis retapé les derniers chapitres pour être sure… quand à savoir si je vais tuer ou non Naruto…

Melimelodrame : Euh… non, je tiens pas à mourir… quoi qu'avec ce chapitre XD je vais être la prochaine auteur à abattre XD

narusasu : Mais nan, je me défoule pas sur Itachi ! Je l'aime ce malade psychopathe vi, moi aussi, j'aime le violet foncé en couleurs de vernis XD

_

* * *

_

J'entends le cri de Sasuke résonner dans la clairière et tous peuvent le voir respirer rapidement. Personnellement, je me souviens qu'il a failli me tuer plus d'une fois quand on était plus jeune… mais là, les raisons sont inversées et le passé oublié.

Je me doute que d'entendre qu'on doit tuer son amant et/ou sa personne la plus chère doit faire un choc. Encore, Itachi, ça a été par légitime défense, Kakashi, il a eu le sien parce qu'il se sent coupable de la mort d'Obito Uchiha. Mais là, dans notre cas, à moins que je ne l'attaque pour le tuer, il ne voudra jamais le faire.

Il faut savoir si c'est bien la condition sine qua non pour l'acquérir. Je tourne mon regard vers Itachi, enfin assis à mes pieds et toujours la paume de ma main posée sur lui, je lui lance ce qu'on se pose tous comme question :

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de l'acquérir ?

- À moins que tu ne trouves une personne avec un dojutsu capable de faire évoluer le sharingan, non.

- Donc il doit…

- Tuer sa personne la plus chère. me répond Itachi d'une voix neutre.

En relevant la tête pour regarder Sasuke, je le vois reculer d'un pas avec une expression noire sur le visage, à ce que je comprends, il ne veut pas, ne serait-ce penser, à cette possibilité. Est-ce bien la seule façon de tuer Madara ?

- C'est la seule façon de le vaincre ?

Oui, je sais Kyuubi, je me répète, mais dans ces cas là, ils ne m'entendent pas penser…

- Madara possède le mangekyu sharingan éternel.

- Le quoi ?

- Le mangekyu sharingan éternel, ça lui confère une puissance énorme, il défie ainsi les lois terrestres en ne vieillissant jamais.

Il ne vieillit jamais ? Bordel, son truc, c'est encore mieux que le jutsu de Tsunade.

- Comment on se le procure ? demande Sakura.

- … Si le mangekyu sharingan est activé lors de la mort de sa personne la plus chère, le mangekyu sharingan éternel…

- Continue.

- … est activé par fratricide.

Que ? Non, mais il est mappé ce Madara ? Fratricide ? Pour l'avoir, Sasuke ou Itachi devraient s'entretuer ? Mais où va le monde ! Pas moyen, je vous le dis !

- Même pas envisageable.

Je sais, c'est logique, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

- Je sais, Naruto, j'ai découvert que la puissance de deux mangekyu sharingan pouvait le vaincre si ses possesseurs étaient assez forts. Dans ces cas-là, leurs sharingan se combinent et deviennent invincible. Il faut de la confiance et ne jamais arrêter le combat.

- Je n'ai pas le mangekyu sharingan. lance d'une voix morne Sasuke.

Et à sa tête, il ne compte toujours pas l'avoir. Itachi relève les yeux vers moi en continuant ses explications.

- Pein a six corps, Jiraiya-sama en a eu un seul sur les six, mais leurs pouvoirs de régénération sont énormes, du niveau de Kyuubi sans sa vitesse. Il se bat par invocation presque essentiellement. Il se prend pour un dieu. Il a également un dojutsu, le Rinnegan.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Rinnegan, c'est « le » fondateur du ninjutsu, il est plus puissant que le sharingan.

Oh, comment je vais m'amuser moi… plus puissant que le sharingan, rien que ça.

- Donc, pour le battre, il faut que je sois assez rapide… ou assez rusé.

Ma bouche s'étire avec un sourire amusé et satisfait, attirant sur moi plusieurs regards interrogatifs. Et non, je n'ai pas encore montré toute mon expérience. Ça a du bon de faire ami-ami avec le plus puissant des démons. Il vous enseigne plein de choses…

Ky…Kyuubi, c'est pas le moment de me rappeler la dernière chose que tu m'as apprise merci !

Putain, c'est bon, je rougis violemment au grand étonnement de tous, mais les flashes de notre dernier « face à face » à Sasuke et moi me reviennent… troublants, donc.

Je sens Itachi s'affaisser contre moi alors que ses forces se fanent. Ma main se décolle de son épaule et je l'allonge doucement. Rester trois jours éveillés pour revenir à Konoha en évitant les sbires de l'Akatsuki, ses deux chefs, le combat contre son petit frère et mes décharges de chakra l'ont presque achevé. Ça fait bizarre de le voir évanoui, on dirait qu'il est toujours sur le qui-vive éveillé mais là, il a presque la même bouille que son frère.

Tsunade invoqua sa limace pour le transporter à Konoha, direction cellule avec Sakura et Shizune qui iront le soigner. Elle ne peut pas le laisser en liberté pour le moment, tout le temps que le conseil n'a pas délibéré sur son sort. D'ailleurs, elle m'informe que je suis convié avec Sasuke, en temps que chef du clan Uchiha, à y participer.

Chouette, moi qui ai horreur du conseil, je me retrouve convié à l'une de ses réunions… enfin, bref, allons-y dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ce qui me titille la cervelle est le fait qu'il faut le mangekyu sharingan à Sasuke pour vaincre Madara. On est si proche de mettre fin à l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas pour laisser le plus puissant malade mental du monde en vie et en liberté.

Faudrait quelque chose… Kyuu ? T'as une idée ?

… Qu'il me tue… oui, ça je sais, mais personnellement, je ne tiens pas à mourir donc oublie.

Ce sentiment que j'avais quand Houkou arrivait me revient, il y a quelque chose qui s'avance vers Konoha. Quelque chose de pas bon pour nous.

Nous voilà donc dans cette salle du conseil, face à tous les vieux de la vieille qui me fixent avec un air… disons-le… constipé. Peut-être le fait que le « Kyuubi » souhaite voir revenir Itachi Uchiha, traître, nukenin et assassin de son clan les fait frémir. Le regard de plus d'une femme se posa sur Sasuke. Plus pour voir sa réaction à ces nouvelles que par désir… quoi qu'il est appétissant avec son air froid mon brun.

Nous avons dû leur donner les livres de Sarutobi et d'Itachi ainsi que le parchemin de mission. Personnellement, j'ai sorti d'un rouleau d'invocation tous les documents qu'Itachi m'a fournis dans ces deux dernières années, ceux qui pouvaient m'aider sur la traque des Akatsukiens, leurs forces, leurs duos, leurs cibles.

Ils purent découvrir avec cela que le Duo Deidara/Sasori devait logiquement attaquer Suna pour récolter son bijuu dans le sein de Gaara, le Quatrième Kazekage. Ce que j'avais forcement annulé en tuant les deux artistes nukenins… Merde, pourtant, j'aimais bien ces petites zoziaux de Deidara… enfin, quand ils n'essayaient pas de me péter à la gueule, bien sur.

Après ça, nous sommes parti, Sasuke, Tsunade et moi de la salle, leurs laissant les documents et le conseil a pris trois longs jours à se faire convaincre mais ils ont décidé de laisser Itachi en cellule le temps qu'ils inspectent les dossiers que nous leurs avons remis. Personnellement, je pense que ça va être bon, après tout… deux Uchiha dans Konoha dont un hétéro, ça ne peut que les intéresser.

De retour dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle m'a tendu un parchemin de mission à réaliser avec mes nains… on doit… P'tain, une mission de rang D encore, désespérant, mais bon, avec l'Akatsuki sur le qui-vive, on va pas s'éloigner de là.

En avant donc pour nettoyer les rives de la rivière qui coule le long de Konoha ! Encore une mission que j'ai eu genin. Je vous jure que je vais tout me retaper.

Le regard dégoûté de Akira vaut le détour, je pensais qu'il était un peu chichiteux comme Neji, je confirme, mettre ses mains dans la vase ne l'emballe pas du tout. Shintaro y va de bon cœur lui, rien ne le rebute. Dire aussi avec un millier de bestioles dans le corps, qu'est-ce qui le dégoûterait ? Kaede, elle se colle le nez contre son manteau à fourrure, c'est vache pour une Inuzuka de faire ça, sachant qu'ils ont le nez sensible aux odeurs, mais une mission est une mission.

Personnellement, je préfère largement mon poste… c'est-à-dire, assis au pied d'un arbre à les regarder bosser. Si, j'ai l'air zen et décontracté, mes pensées ne le sont pas. Toujours cette lourdeur dans l'air, ce léger malaise. Et surtout « la » question qui me titille… comment faire pour le mangekyu sharingan de Sasuke ?

Après un dialogue interne avec mon démon, la solution s'impose d'elle-même et j'envoie aussitôt cinq clones prévenir les autres, ceux qui doivent être au courant… ceux qui doivent m'aider et regarde mes nains finir leur boulot avant de les renvoyer chez eux, le nez froncé sous l'odeur mais bon, pas de leur faute.

Peu de temps après ; je peux voir arriver Sasuke et détecte les autres aussi. Je sais que ce que je vais faire est de la folie… mais bon, autant se lancer.

**_POV Externe_**

Sasuke arriva près de son amant et le regarda en haussant un sourcil devant son air amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ?

- Naruto ?

- Entraînement.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Naruto afficha un sourire réjoui et déclara que s'ils ne s'entraînaient pas, jamais ils ne seraient prêts pour l'Akatsuki. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer, faisant donc face à un blond au visage sérieux qui sortit un parchemin, invoquant Hien, son épée avant d'attaquer d'un coup sec, son bras droit tendu vers le sol, son épée tranchant la terre sans a coup, plongeant vers Sasuke avec une vitesse folle.

Ce dernier recula d'un bond, sortant comme à son habitude sa Kusanagi très lentement, commençant à sourire avec impatience. Ils n'allaient pas se faire de cadeaux. Les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, les parades et autres attaques provoquaient un tintement désagréable entre les deux Katana. Les deux jeunes hommes se combattaient avec un sentiment mutuel de jubilation. Sans leur « additif » tel que le Kyuubi ou la marque maudite d'Orochimaru, ils se livraient de toute leur force dans cet entraînement.

Naruto posa son épée et se redressa face au brun, les yeux plissés par l'attente, formant les signes pour des clones de l'ombres qui arrivèrent en masse, le masquant totalement de la vue de Sasuke et composa d'autres signes, rendant impossible la distinction entre un clone et lui. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, surpris par ces clones qu'il ne pouvait pas différencier, mais voyant les Naruto se ruer sur lui sauf un qui restaient plus en retrait, lui souriant d'un air narquois, il se lança à l'attaque, répondant aux coups de poing et autres coups de pied du blond.

Le brun se jeta en arrière, sortant de sa poche plusieurs kunai ainsi qu'un fin fil de fer, conducteur de la flamme du katon et sauta dans les airs, se positionnant la tête en bas pour lancer vers les Naruto restants les kunai reliés entre eux par le câble. Quelques-uns s'échappèrent, se regroupant autour du dernier Naruto. Sasuke forma les signes pour la suprême boule de feu de sa famille et la lança sur les blonds bloqués sous lui.

Naruto se détourna des « poof » de fumée qui signalaient la destruction de ses clones et pivota vers les bois, assistant à l'arrivée des autres avant de soupirer… le plus dur restait à venir maintenant.

Le jeune homme lança le reste de ses doubles sur l'Uchiha, enchaînant un maximum de figures de taïjutsu complexes que Sasuke mémorisa grâce à son sharingan, le repoussant de plus en plus sur le centre de la clairière où ils s'entraînaient avant de commencer à décompter.

**Cinq**…

Le blond se positionna dans les clones, et sortit une nouvelle fois son épée, suivit de ses doubles alors que Sasuke reprenait Kusanagi en main, attendant la suite, le sharingan tournant à plein pot et un sourire d'attente aux lèvres.

**Quatre**…

Itachi se positionna dos à la scène, se remémorant son propre combat contre Shishui. Si lui se défendait pour ne pas mourir, là, la scène était totalement différente. C'était pour leur propre survie que cela se faisait. L'aîné des Uchiha ferma les yeux, faisant s'échanger un regard inquiet des trois médic-nin présentes.

**Trois**…

Sasuke fronça un instant les sourcils, perdu parmi les blonds, répondant à leurs attaques avec vigueur en essayant de garder en vue le blond resté à l'écart. Plusieurs doubles disparurent à l'aide d'un chidori nagashi, laissant seulement cinq clones et l'original qui lui sourit avec fierté, le réchauffant de l'intérieur en le regardant sourire. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

**Deux**…

Shikamaru s'accroupit près d'Itachi, grommelant un « galère » en formant les signes de son jutsu. Son ombre partit vers le lieu du combat, contournant les clones qui sautaient vers Sasuke, le distrayant afin que l'Uchiha ne remarque pas cette trace noire courant vers lui.

- Naruto… J'espère que tu te plantes pas car sinon… Temari va me tuer si Sasuke ne le fait pas avant, marmonna-t-il.

- Aie confiance en lui.

Le génie flémard leva les yeux sur l'Uchiha à ses côtés et soupira une nouvelle fois ce mot qu'il aimait tant mais qui résumait à lui tout seul ce qu'il pensait de Naruto et Sasuke.

**Un**…

Les blonds bondirent sur Sasuke, le faisant reculer un instant en préparant un chidori afin de l'envoyer dans les corps se précipitant vers lui.

**Zéro**…

Le bras de Sasuke plongea dans la poitrine du clone face à lui et Shikamaru le bloqua aussitot dans son ombre, l'empêchant de retirer son membre de la poitrine du blond.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant du sang couler de la bouche du Naruto face à lui alors que petit à petit le reste de ses doubles disparaissaient, laissant le Naruto qui se tenait en retrait et celui qui était empalé sur son bras. Sans vraiment savoir quoi, la respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir haletante et douloureuse alors que le sourire du Naruto ensanglanté devenait douloureux.

Le corps doré s'effondra contre lui avant de glisser à terre, faisant sortir le bras de l'Uchiha, maintenant couvert de sang. Sasuke ne voulait toujours pas réaliser. Son corps ne lui répondait pas, restant figé dans sa position debout alors que son âme lui hurlait de courir vers le blond qui s'avançait vers lui afin de se rassurer.

- Sasuke.

- Non !

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke…

- Non !!

- C'était le seul moyen.

Le dernier Naruto debout disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant Sasuke, seul avec un corps haletant à ses pieds.

Shikamaru se leva et baissa la tête, faisant faire exactement la même chose à Sasuke qui regarda avec les larmes aux yeux le corps qui lui souriait avec douleur.

- Ça va aller… Sasuke…

- Nnoonn.

Le brun se mettait à trembler de plus en plus, faisant grimacer Shikamaru face à ce tremblement jamais ressentit quand il faisait sa possession de l'ombre. Des petits gémissements de douleurs montaient de derrière lui alors que Tsunade se faisait retenir par une Sakura en larmes. La peur de voir ce plan échouer et de perdre ainsi ce « petit frère » qu'elle avait devenait trop forte.

- TSUNADE-SAMA ! SAKURA !!!! Venez m'aider !!!

Les cris de Sasuke devenaient de plus en plus rauques alors qu'il entendait les pleurs résonner derrière lui. Personne ne venait l'aider, laissant mourir le blond à ses pieds.

- Je… t'ai…me… Sa…suke…

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?

- Seul m…moyen.

Naruto toussa violemment, la douleur le consommant et ferma les yeux, le corps de plus en plus léger, sensation étrange qui lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

- Naru… Naruto… me laisse pas… s'il te plait.

Le blond essaya de lui répondre de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il serait toujours avec lui mais du sang ruissela sur la commissure de ses lèvres et le noir l'envahit, entendant malgré tout le hurlement de douleur de Sasuke quand celui-ci comprit que son blond, son amant, son ami… son amour… venait de mourir à ses pieds.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

* * *

**_Huim… bin voilà quoi… fin de la fic XD_**

**_Nan, je déconne, mais fin du chapitre, la suite au prochain numéro._**

* * *

**_Noah, écroulée au sol, en larme_**_: NARRRRRUUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**_Sasu_**_: Je vais... Je vais là... JE VAIS LA TUERRR_

**_Hagane s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds_**

**_Naru_**_: Je suis... MORT OO_

**_Le pauvre blond tombe dans les pommes. Hagane ne dit rien et recule encore._**

**_Itachi s'approche de Sasuke, le plus jeune lui dit_**_: Toi casses toi, je vais la chidorizer_

**_Itachi_**_: Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher petit frère... Je vais même t'AIDER **(sourire de Psychopathe on)**_

**_Hagane est partie sans laisser d'adresse, merci de repasser_**

**_Sasu se retourne vers Noah_**_ : TOI, TU POUVAIS PAS L'EMPêCHER DE FAIRE CA ?_

**_Noah, reniflant_**_: Nan, puis si tu la tue, pas de suite... Et Naruto, il sera mort pour RIENNN **(la rousse refond en larmes)**_

**_Ita et Sasu, sharingan en _**_route : J'VAIS LA DEGOMMER_

**_Kyuubi s'approche des bruns et leur susurre quelque chose à l'oreille, les 2 Uchiha sont prit d'une expression démente._**

**_Kyuu_**_: C'est moi qui m'occupe de la blonde_

**_Hagane par téléphone_**_ : Où il voit une blonde lui ?_

**_Kyuu_**_: Tu ne t'es pas teinte tout tes poils, femelle._


	26. Et finalement

**_Genre_**_ : Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

* * *

**_En avant pour la fin de la fic,_**

**_Désolée, mais non, ce n'était pas une connerie._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux review (ou du moins en partie) mais mon bébé a fait une grosse crise d'asthme et donc hospitalisation. J'envoie donc aujourd'hui le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira_**

**_A demain pour les réview _**

* * *

**_Konoha, cinq ans plus tard._**

- Tu sais… je pouvais pas te voir quand on était à l'académie…

La voix résonna dans le cimetière baigné par la chaude couleur rougeâtre du crépuscule. Deux silhouettes se tenaient là, l'une entourant d'un bras l'autre. L'un des deux était habillé d'un manteau blanc à flamme rouge avait le kanji de « Shichidaime » dans le dos, ses cheveux noirs geais étaient maintenu par un élastique lâche. L'homme regarda l'autre et soupira en jetant un regard à la silhouette rousse qui se tenait sous les arbres, les bras noué autour de sa taille arrondie de leur futur enfant.

Itachi reporta son regard noir sur son petit frère. Celui-ci avait changé, effroyablement depuis la mort de son amant. La technique que Naruto avait mis au point et qui consistait à ce que Kyuubi et un Chidori refassent partir son cœur afin de le ramener à la vie n'avait pas fonctionné et donc avait définitivement entraîné la mort du blond. Sasuke s'était alors effondré et donné à fond pour venger son blond envers l'Akatsuki.

La guerre contre l'Akatsuki avait démarré aussitôt que Itachi avait entraîné Sasuke au mangekyu sharingan, en lui apprenant l'amaterasu, cette flamme destructrice. Son acquisition avait été terrifiante pour ceux qui les regardaient, voyant du sang couler de leur œil droit alors le gauche se fermait. Ces flammes avaient été lancées en duo sur Madara Uchiha et Pein, déjà affaiblis par les attaques successives des amis de Naruto, désirant venger le blond. Kiba y avait laissé un bras et Neji, un œil. Hinata avait perdu son enfant lorsque elle apprit que son « homme » était grièvement blessé. Sakura et Kakashi étaient morts durant la bataille, Sakura essayant de sauver son sensei et petit ami secret, Kakashi en la vengeant contre l'un des corps de Pein.

Celui-ci se battait bien via des invocations, et Konoha perdit également Tsunade, partie à son tour se battre. La Hokage ne s'étant jamais remise de la mort de son « petit frère » et de son unique ami, Jiraiya. La fureur s'était infiltré en elle et la colère lui avait obscurcit l'esprit, lui faisant perdre toute patience.

Après cette guerre, Sasuke, grièvement blessé, s'était réveillé de son coma de trois mois, psychiquement déficient. Il avait retrouvé son mental de ses huit ans et avait tout oublié des événements suivants. Seul Itachi avait droit à des sourires et souvent, le brun demandait à son grand frère des nouvelles du petit blond qui avait été dans sa classe, il voulait devenir son ami car il le voyait toujours seul.

L'aîné des Uchiha se maria avec Noah, sa messagère, revenu au village après le désastre et la jeune femme s'occupait beaucoup de Sasuke, lui parlant, essayant de le sortir de son monde inventé où le blond et lui étaient ensemble. Le rapprochement entre Itachi et Noah s'était fait ainsi, par amour envers Sasuke et Naruto.

Le conseil, maintenant sans Hokage, s'était dirigé vers Itachi, devenu le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha afin que celui-ci devienne le Rokudaime à la place de Naruto, chose qu'il avait refusé, car la place de Rokudaime avait été attribué au blond. Il était alors devenu Shichidaime, le Septième Hokage. Son geste avait été salué vivement par le village qui avait « pardonné » à Naruto. Chose qui avait fait grincé des dents l'Uchiha devant ces propos si injuste envers Naruto. Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonné, n'ayant jamais demandé à avoir Kyuubi en lui.

Deux ans plus tard, Sasuke s'était enfin « réveillé » de ce passage régressif. Un beau jour, Itachi se fit réveiller par un cri ignoble, hurlement de douleur et s'était dirigé en courant vers la chambre de son frère, le découvrant en sueurs, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues pâles. Le jeune Uchiha se souvenait de tout. A partir de ce jour, le frère qu'il avait eu à charge dépérit de plus en plus. S'il reprit son poste de jûnin, et ensuite d'ANBU, il ne voulait que des missions à haut risque, voir suicidaire. Le jeune Hokage lui refusait souvent.

Une mission à Kusa lui fut donnée et le jeune homme était revenu avec un long manteau noir lui battant les jambes. Les fermetures étaient d'un rouge sombre ainsi que le col et… l'immense renard à neuf queues qui était gravé dans le dos. Sur sa poitrine, un dragon rouge feu était gravé au niveau du cœur, un « SN » entrelacé sur le dos de la bête mythique, prouvant à tous que jamais le brun n'oublierait son blond. Ce manteau ne fut pas les seuls changements chez l'Uchiha. Ses tenues devinrent noires intégrales, il portait maintenant de grosses bottes de ninja, rigides et solides auxquels il avait ajouté des kunai cachés dans les semelles. Des perforations se montrèrent, d'abord discret au pavillon droit, l'unique boucle qu'il y avait était un anneau en argent possédant une boule en rubis, vint ensuite le piercing à son arcade sourcilière gauche avec un diamant bleu ciel, unique, qui lui rappelait la nuance des yeux de son amant et un onyx à l'opposé, symbolisant à lui seul leur deux regards.

Le jeune homme ne s'était plus lié à personne malgré diverses demandes. Les années passèrent jusqu'à ce jour où, à l'anniversaire de son amant, Sasuke prit enfin une décision.

- Tu étais mon rival, mais aussi, celui que j'aimais en secret.

Itachi regarda du coin de l'œil le fin sourire de son frère et ferma les yeux en le serrant dans ses bras, lui disant un « au revoir » discret et muet, avant de partir rejoindre Noah et de regagner le manoir Uchiha. Il avait assisté à la gravure au kunai du nom de son frère sur la pierre commémorative des héros morts au combat, plutôt par le jeune homme, juste à côté du nom de Naruto. Sasuke avait demandé à ce qu'on lui laisse une place, le jour de l'enterrement du blond, il était mort le même jour que lui. L'aîné des Uchiha savait ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Tu avais promis de ne jamais me quitter… d'être toujours là pour moi… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pour Konoha ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, ils n'auraient mérité que ta haine. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas, pas vrai, c'est pas dans ta nature de haïr les autres… Même moi, tu ne m'as jamais détesté, malgré que j'ai faillis te tuer plusieurs fois… Itachi m'avait dit un jour, si tu te souviens… « Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu est si faible ? Car elle est trop petite… ta Haine. » Sur le coup, j'avais compris que cette haine m'aurait rendu plus fort et j'ai rejoint Orochimaru pour ce pouvoir qu'il me promettait. J'ai perdu trois ans… trois putains d'années que j'aurais pu passer avec toi.

La voix se brisa un instant alors que le jeune Uchiha se mettait à genoux sur la tombe de son amant, fixant le visage gravé en relief sur la pierre, suivant du bout des doigts les contours et les fines cicatrices sur ses joues. Il continua son monologue dans un murmure.

- Tu sais, je ne te l'avais jamais dis, mais ce jour là… dans la vallée de la fin… alors que tu étais inconscient… je t'avais déjà murmuré que je t'aimais plus qu'un frère… et je t'avais embrassé, profitant que tu étais dans les vapes… très direct l'Uchiha, hein ?

Un rire tremblant résonna tandis que Sasuke sortit un kunai de sa pochette, le posant un instant sur son poignet droit, traçant une fine ligne qui se mit à rougir et à saigner avant de faire de même avec le poignet gauche.

- Certains diront que… c'est les lâches…qui se suicident…Personnellement, je préfère… être lâche et avec toi… qu'un héros seul et désespéré…

L'Uchiha pointa son kunai sur sa poitrine, fixant la pointe tremblante avant d'enfoncer le poignard, soupirant brusquement à la douleur. Le jeune homme le lâcha brusquement et se posta dos à la tombe, fermant les yeux en continuant de parler.

- Dis, Naruto… c'est toi qui va… venir me chercher, Hein ?

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure alors que son regard se porta sur le ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre. De la place de la tombe du blond, il pouvait voir tout le village. C'était l'endroit que Tsunade et lui avait choisis pour Naruto, veillant ainsi, même mort, sur ce village qu'il chérissait tant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, plongeant de plus en plus dans le som…

- Mais quel con, t'as foutu quoi ?

Cette voix !

- Pis, il n'y a pas un couillon dans le coin pour l'aider ce crétin !

- Na...ru…to ?

- Qui d'autre t'as appelé, imbécile !

Sasuke fournit un gros effort, mais réussit à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant son amant, devant lui, vêtu de blanc faisant ressortir ses cheveux d'or tirés par ses mains plongées dans la masse alors qu'il le voyait saigner. Du sang rouge sombre coula du coin de sa bouche alors qu'un sourire de plus en plus grand se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha en voyant l'agitation du blond, le dévorant du regard, se gorgeant de cette apparition surprise.

- AAAh, mais sourit pas crétin, ça te fait saigner plus encore !

- Naruto…

La voix grave résonna derrière le blond et celui-ci se retourna, montrant à Sasuke les personnes derrière lui. Deux couples s'avançaient vers lui. L'un des deux hommes avait une ressemblance énorme avec son blond et, au sourire large et chaleureux, il reconnu le visage gravé dans la roche du Quatrième Hokage, le père de Naruto, une rouquine, à son bras avait de grands yeux clair mais était aussi énergique que Naruto vu qu'elle sautillait partout en recherchant autour d'eux si il y aurait quelqu'un pour venir aider l'Uchiha…

- Ah, nan, je rêve, tu t'es payé mon manteau en plus ? Putain, Uchiha, j'vais te tuer !

- Naruto-kun, merci de ne pas parler à mon fils de cette manière.

La respiration de Sasuke, déjà haletante, devint encore plus douloureuse alors que devant lui, agenouillée juste à quelques centimètre de sa main droite, se tenait le doux visage de sa mère encadré de cheveux noir corbeaux, les même que les siens, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Derrière elle, debout et toujours aussi large d'épaule et le visage froid, son père le regardait de haut. Ils n'avaient pas changé, ni vieillis depuis son enfance.

- Alors, Sasuke ? Tu as quoi à dire pour ta défense ?

- …

- Je pense que Sasuke-kun voulait rejoindre Naruto. avança Kushina.

- C'est un Uchiha, il aurait du fonder sa famille…

- C'est un homme amoureux, il a le droit au bonheur ! contra le Quatrième.

- Dites ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous bouffer la gueule ?

- NARUTO ! hurla ses parents en le cognant sur le crâne, le faisant gémir.

Sasuke sourit de plus en plus en regardant la scène avant que son blond ne le regarde encore une fois. Le jeune homme soupira en se frottant la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

- Galère, Sasuke… ma piole est pas nettoyée… j'avais pas prévu que tu te pointes maintenant moi.

- Dé…so…lé.

- Bon, tu vas rester assis comme un con à terre longtemps ?

Naruto tendit une main vers son amant avec un large sourire aux lèvres et prit la main de Sasuke, le tirant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement. Le couple s'embrassa amoureusement, puis passionnément devant le visage rougissant de leurs pères et les cris aigu de « Yeahhh » de leurs mères, pouces levés en sautillant comme des gamines.

Le lendemain matin, on découvrit le corps refroidi de Sasuke Uchiha, assis contre la tombe de Naruto Uzumaki. Si les villageois furent choqués et peinés de perdre un des héros Uchiha. Les amis restant et son frère sourirent doucement en voyant le visage radieux du mort… Un ange devait être venu le chercher…

Enfin…

- Bordel, Naruto !!! Je te pardonnerais jamais d'être mort !

- Mais putain, t'es mort aussi que je sache !

- Mais arrêtez de vous battre ! soupira une voix lasse, appartenant à Kakashi

- Oui, ça nous soule là, grandissez un peu ! continua une voix féminine et douce, reconnaissable comme celle de Sakura

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! hurlèrent les voix des deux amants.

Disons qu'il y a maintenant deux démons au paradis !

* * *

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Bin voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé**

**J'écris plus rien **

**Au revoir**

* * *

**_Naru_**_: Je... je suis mort!_

**_Sasu_**_ : ...Je… je me suicide_

**_Kiba_**_ : Il me manque un bras !_

**_Neji_**_ : Et moi un oeil !_

**_Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura_**_ : ON EST MORT AUSSI ???_

**_Noah_**_ : Je ...je suis...enceinte et MARIEE??_

**_Ita_**_ : Je suis Hokage ?_

**_Kyuubi_**_ : Hagane ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Présente ?_

**_Kyuubi_**_ : T'as bu quoi ces temps ci ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : Vous avez qu'à ouvrir un bureau de réclamation tant que vous y êtes…_

**_Noah_**_: La fait pas chier, elle aurait pu faire bien pire, j'ai eu les idées en live... Par contre garde du corps no jutsu! Tu vas te faire maudire sur 20 générations Hagane..._

**_Itachi_**_: Non, garde du corps, finit pour toi, tu attends ma descendance!_

**_Hagane_**_ : OO Il me laisse me démerder toute seule ? **choppe Ita par le col** Fumier, j't'ai fait Hokage !_

**_Naru_**_ : TU M'AS TUÉ POUR FAIRE ITACHI HOKAGE?? **prépare un Rasengan**_

**_Noah choppe Hagane et la fout dans son dos_**_: Naruto, tu vas pas frapper une femme enceinte j'espère!_

**_Naru se fait tacler par Itachi_**_ : Pas bouger le mort !_

**_Noah souffle a Hagane_**_: Pas con l'idée du bébé... Mais on va avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'est pas vrai_

**_Sasu_**_ : Heu... je le sens pas ce chapitre... c'est pas son genre..._

**_Naru se stoppe et le regarde_**_ : tu crois ?_

**_Kyuubi_**_ : Il y a un moyen de le savoir_

**_Les trois regardent Hagane sur son ordi et sourient à pleines dents_**

**_Sasu_**_ : Dis, il y aura quoi dans le chapitre 25 ?_

**_Hagane plongée dans ses pensées_**_ : Bin un POV de..._

**_Noah choppe Hagane et s'enfuit avec_**_: Stop les questionsssssssss vous verrez bien par vous même!_

**_Sasu et Naru_**_ : Merde, on y était presque !_

**C'était pour déconner XD**


	27. Le mangekyu de Sasuke

_**Genre**__ : Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclaimer : **__Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1**__ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

_**Note 2**__ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

_**Note 3**__ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

_**Note 4**__ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

_**Vous y avez cru hein ?**_

_**On ne me tue pas, s'il vous plaît XD**_

_**En avant pour la suite…**_

* * *

_Beaucoup n'ont pas compris que l'autre chapitre était pour rire, c'était une boutade car beaucoup se disent que c'est un clone de mort, donc cette connerie est venue de là. En tout cas, j'ai adoré les reviews, mais ne répondrais pas car… j'en ai eu trop sur ce coup (comme quoi, une grosse déconnade, ça sert)_

_EN AVANT POUR LE VRAI CHAPITRE !_

* * *

**_POV d'Itachi_**

Le cri de mon petit frère résonne dans la clairière avec les plaintes étouffées du Cinquième Hokage. Je suis déjà passé par là, je sais ce que fait de voir son meilleur ami allongé à ses pieds alors que son sang coule de sur ses mains. Pour Sasuke, ce doit être encore plus dur sachant que c'est la personne la plus proche de lui, son amant qu'il vient de tuer.

« Reste avec moi, Naruto !! »

Les cris rauques et désespérés me font mal, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce plan du blond ? La douleur de mon frère me transperce presque, me faisant haleter légèrement. Le jeune homme à mes côtés… Shikimara… Shikimaru… bref, un nom de ce genre pâlit de plus en plus en grimaçant alors que dans notre dos, les cris résonnent encore et un chakra de plus en plus puissant prends forme. Le commencement du mangekyu sharingan.

Je sors de sous les arbres, m'approchant de Sasuke, figé avec le corps de Naruto à ses pieds. Ses yeux sont écarquillés à leur maximum alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Son bras gauche est recouvert de sang, sa main reste ouverte et tendue comme si un corps venait de glisser de là… C'est d'ailleurs le cas.

Au bruit de mes pas, Shakamiru… enfin, le jûnin qui garde la possession du corps de Sasuke lui fait tourner la tête vers moi, me laissant voir enfin les yeux de mon frère. Le mangekyu se forme de plus en plus, malheureusement lentement, si lentement alors que le corps de Naruto se refroidit trop vite.

- Grand… grand frère.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'appellation que je n'ai pas entendu depuis douze ans maintenant. La dernière fois, c'était un petit bonhomme de huit ans que je portais de temps en temps sur mon dos en racontant la gloire du clan Uchiha qui m'appelait ainsi. Là, c'est un jeune homme de vingt ans, fier et fort, mais qui pleure la perte de son amoureux.

- Sasuke.

- Ai…aide-le… s'il te plaît.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un jour supplié qui que ce soit pour de l'aide. Je l'ai fait souffrir, mon petit frère, pour qu'il devienne fort, j'ai failli en faire un monstre en lui conseillant de tuer sa personne la plus chère pour obtenir le mangekyu sharingan afin de m'aider à tuer l'assassin de notre clan. Maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a que des remords qui se font en moi. Comme un goût d'amertume dans ma bouche.

- Je ne peux pas, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

Je regarde toujours les yeux de Sasuke et assiste enfin à la réunification des tomoe du sharingan pour montrer le mangekyu propre à Sasuke. À ce que j'ai pu lire partout, Madara et son frère ne possédaient pas le même, le mien n'est pas identique à celui de mon petit frère et celui de Kakashi. Le mangekyu de Sasuke semble plus fin, comme de fines virgules se réunissant en un point central. Son mangekyu sharingan était prêt.

Je me retourne alors vers les bois en vitesse, faisant un large signe de la main pour que Shikumiru continue la suite du plan imaginé par l'esprit barge du blond allongé à mes pieds. Celui-ci avance alors, faisant avancer Sasuke jusqu'au dessus de Naruto alors qu'il écarquille les yeux avec une sorte d'appréhension pour la suite.

Kusanagi, le katana de Sasuke reste à mes pieds, je me penche alors, le saisissant en regardant vite fait le visage paisible du blond et me relève avant de m'avancer vers mon frère, lui glissant le katana dans la main. Le manipulateur d'ombre lève alors le bras, orientant la pointe de l'épée vers le torse ensanglanté de Naruto.

- Sasuke.

Celui-ci lève son regard fixe, toujours chargé du mangekyu sharingan vers moi. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendra ce que je dis. Kakashi n'étant pas loin, on pourra toujours lui demander, mais le mieux pour Sasuke est de le faire lui-même.

- Sasuke, je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. À quatre, il faut absolument que tu armes ton chidori nagashi dans ton épée. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

- …

Il fronce un peu les sourcils mais acquiesce. Ce qui me fait quand même plaisir malgré les conditions, c'est qu'il ne doute pas de mes propos. Je me place près du corps de Naruto, sans le toucher et commence à compter.

- Un…

Shikamuri lève doucement le bras, enjoignant mon frère à faire de même. La lame pointée près du cœur à l'arrêt du blond.

- Deux…

Sasuke tremble en voyant la mare de sang autour de son amant, ça doit être dur pour lui. Je ne sais pas s'il ressortira de ça sans séquelle.

- Trois…

Je reporte mon regard noir sur le corps face à moi, me rappelant ses paroles, les instructions qu'il a énoncé dans ce plan loufoque. Comment un homme peut-il prendre autant de risques pour un autre ?

- Quatre…

Le crissement des milles oiseaux se fait de plus en plus dur alors que je vois le katana de Sasuke se mettre à lancer des étincelles, la lueur grise argentée lançant des éclairs vers le corps sous lui. Levant mon regard noir sur le visage de Sasuke, je me vois se mordre la lèvre du bas mais ne pas lutter, il doit commencer à comprendre qu'il y a un plan derrière ça.

- Cinq…

Shikaramu… je dois avoir bien trouvé son prénom ce coup-ci… abaissa violemment son bras, faisant réaliser le même geste à Sasuke qui ouvrit de grand yeux quand même en voyant l'épée chargée de chidori plonger dans la poitrine du blond, le transperçant en relâchant la décharge de raiton, le faisant sursauter violemment.

Je m'abaisse en vitesse près de Naruto, attendant que l'électricité parte du corps du blond et pose deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, essayant de capter un rythme cardiaque. La pulsation se fait deux fois avant de s'arrêter. Je me recule en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux, lui demandant de réitérer un chidori, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. La même action se répète plusieurs fois avant que je me recule, le visage pâle.

Me relevant, je me porte aussitôt près de Sasuke qui regarde fixement le corps sous lui, essayant désespéramment de percevoir un signe vital de sa part. D'un signe de la main, je fais venir les trois médic-nin qui accourent aux chevets du blond et Shikamaru arrête son emprise sur mon frère, le laissant reculer enfin.

Personnellement, je compte bien rester près de lui au cas où il voudrait nous katoniser ou chidoriser la gueule en représailles.

Sa Kusanagi se fait retirer du corps du blond et Tsunade-sama essaie d'envoyer des décharges de chakra dans son corps. Si un chidori n'a rien pu faire, c'est pas…

Une explosion de chakra me propulse plus loin alors que je reporte mes yeux, chargé du sharingan, sur Sasuke, le découvrant couvert de marques noires, montantes de plus en plus le long de sa nuque, descendant sur ses bras et son visage. Ses cheveux passent au mauve clair, poussant sensiblement pour arriver sous ses omoplates, sa peau se recouvre d'une couleur grisâtre, ses lèvres se teintent de violet foncé… jolie couleur… et ses yeux virent au noir. Une marque ébène s'affiche en croix sur le haut de son nez, deux grandes ailes en forme de mains lui sortent de son dos avec un craquement… dégueu on dira… mais lui ne réagit pas, les sharingan sur Naruto.

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que ce serpent pédophile a fait à mon frangin ?

Les trois médic-nins qui s'étaient retirées de Naruto après la déflagration de chakra essaient de se rapprocher mais d'un mouvement d'aile, mon frère les repousse assez violemment avant de sauter sur le blond, se positionnant assis sur son estomac.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, imbécile !

La voix rauque des cris passés résonne dans la clairière et nous nous regardons tous, inquiet de la suite des événements, nous demandant toujours si…

Un crissement d'oiseaux se fait entendre et Sasuke forme un nouveau chidori qui, combiné avec ce sceau d'Orochimaru, vire au noir, inquiétant. Sans aucune hésitation, il plonge sa main dans la blessure faite plus tôt et on peut voir le corps du blond se tendre contre lui alors qu'un halètement sort de sa bouche.

Je peux voir la main de Sasuke toujours dans la poitrine de Naruto alors que celui-ci se fait recouvrir de chakra rouge orangé, qui, une fois avoir recouvert le corps, explose soudainement, faisant replier les ailes de Sasuke autour d'eux pour nous protéger des retombées de chakra.

Plusieurs déflagrations se firent après celle-ci, alertant de plus en plus de ninja qui accoururent dans la clairière tandis que Sasuke reste dans sa position sur le blond. Un gémissement résonne et nos regards se tournent tous vers Naruto, allongé sous Sasuke.

**_Fin de POV Itachi_**

* * *

P'tain, je vous le dis… plus jamais je fais ami-ami avec un Uchiha… d'un côté, ils sont plus que trois dont un mort en sursis, j'ai donc pas à me soucier d'un autre membre de cette famille à faire évoluer le sharingan.

Peut-être qu'on aurait dû se renseigner, on aurait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire évoluer sans passer par la case : « j'te tue ».

- Imbécile ! Abruti ! Je te hais !

Que cette voix est douce et tendre à mes oreilles…

J'ouvre un œil, doucement, très doucement, et vois au dessus de moi, la tête des mauvais jours de Sasuke, sa version « démon » qui me fixe avec rage, les yeux noir et rouge du sharingan fixés sur les miens.

- Saluuu…

P'tain, mais qu'il est con celui-là !

Je viens de me prendre une droite de sa part, lançant ma tête sur le côté. Je sais que Kyuubi me guérit vite, mais c'est pas une raison bordel. Ça fait mal !

- Connard !

Ah, c'est de pire en pire les insultes, je préférais avant. J'ouvre encore plus les yeux et essaie de les promener sur les alentours, voyant Tsunade à genoux près de Sakura et Shizune, en train de pleurer. Shikamaru, plus loin près de Kakashi, qui se passe une main sur les yeux et Itachi qui fixe son frère avec inquiétude.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sasuke et essaie de lui parler… J'ai bien dit essaie.

- Sas…

- À quoi tu pensais, connard !

- Mais c'…

- Fumier ! T'allais me laisser seul encore une fois ?

Et allez, une autre droite…ça devient une habitude.

J'essaie de le pousser un peu de mon ventre car là, avec tout son poids et le fait qu'il me cogne sans arrêt, je vais repasser l'arme à gauche dans pas longtemps.

- Sasu…

- J'devrais te tuer !

- Ça, tu l'as déjà fait.

Oh le silence qui se fait est agréable. Sasuke se fige, le poing levé au dessus de moi et je peux voir la marque se résorber de plus en plus, lui redonnant son apparence normale, si belle à mes yeux.

- A…Abruti !

- Je sais.

- J'en voulais pas…

De fines gouttes me tombent dessus et je les vois naître de ses yeux, me donnant mauvaise conscience.

Je sais, Kyuubi, ton plan a marché… mais je crois que je lui ai collé une trouille monstre, là !

- J'en voulais pas.

- C'était obligé pour le vaincre, Sasuke, tu le sais.

- Pas si le risque était que tu meures.

Mes bras sont lourds mais je les lève petit à petit vers son visage pour l'attraper et l'attirer vers moi, l'embrassant doucement, grimaçant un instant sous le goût amer du sang que j'ai encore dans la bouche. Une de mes mains se plonge dans ses cheveux noirs, lui caressant doucement le crâne alors que l'autre va dans son dos, l'attirant plus sur moi.

Merci Kyuubi pour la remise en état express, c'est sympa.

Je libère ses lèvres et attire son visage dans mon cou, le laissant verser ses larmes contre moi dans un silence monstre alors que je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Itachi en souriant.

- Rassure-moi, il n'y en a pas d'autres d'Uchiha à faire évoluer.

- …

- Parce que sinon, compte pas sur moi.

- Imbécile.

P'tain, ils sont pas sympa avec moi les Uchiha aujourd'hui. Sasuke se redresse et se lève avant de me tendre la main pour me remettre debout, détournant les yeux du haut noir ensanglanté gardant le trou qu'à formé sa main dans mon corps et me fixe un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a enc…

Après un choc, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois sur le sol alors qu'il se frotte le poing droit avec un air mauvais, mais il est con ma parole ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je saute sur mes pieds, me reculant de lui alors que les autres se mettent à l'abri. Itachi garde un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Merde, j'ai pas suivi l'histoire là, il se passe quoi encore ?

- Jamais t'allais me le dire pour la réintégration de mon frère avant qu'il ne revienne ?

J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me recogne dessus… p'tain, il a la rancune tenace, lui !

- Et ce plan à la con, il y a que toi pour en faire un !

Mais… il est même pas de moi ce plan… pis il a marché ce plan à la con comme il dit !

- Et qui aurait vengé Jiraiya-sama si t'es mort, connard !

PUTAIN ! Mais qu'il arrête de me cogner dessus s'il veut que je réponde !

Il s'arrête un instant, respirant profondément avant de continuer, me lançant entre deux insultes et deux coups de poings tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis ses treize ans… beaucoup de choses donc.

Une bonne chose, ses larmes et sa respiration se calment. Après m'avoir cogné dessus en râlant pendant dix minutes, je comprends plusieurs choses…

**Un** : Jamais on remet en colère mon brun.

**Deux** : Le coup de mourir devant lui, on oublie sinon, il serait capable de venir me tuer en enfer.

**Trois** : Le voir dans cet état d'énervement m'excite à un point pas possible, mais c'est pas le moment.

**Quatre** : Son mangekyu est vachement beau, même si il n'a pas d'effet sur moi, comme celui d'Itachi.

**Cinq** : Je dois le rembourser de…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as toujours pas remboursé de tes ramens quand on a passé l'épreuve avec Kakashi.

- Mais c'était il y a huit ans !

- Je m'en tape !

Je le regarde la bouche ouverte avant de sourire et l'attraper en vitesse pour l'embrasser. Je l'aime, ce crétin congénital ! Mais à un point qu'il n'imagine pas. L'éclat de son mangekyu me fascine énormément … d'ailleurs… ça fait un moment qu'il a pas rougi lui ! Je me penche sur son oreille que je frôle de ma langue, assistant à une couleur rose sur ses joues avant que je lui souffle qu'il m'excite avec ce mangekyu et que j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures.

Je suis pas sûr qu'il reprendra sa coloration normale un jour.

* * *

**_Valaaa !!! Un autre chapitre ! Vous avez pas eu trop peur hein ?_**

**_ On avance dans l'intrigue mes amis, on avance !_**

* * *

**_Hagane_**_ : Oo Sasu, tu te sens bien ?_

**_Noah apporte un verre d'eau au brun_**_: Allez, allez, bois mon petit, les émotions fortes ça épuise_

**_Sasu, les mains sur les genoux, respire à font plusieurs fois_**_ : J'vais le tuer, j'vais le tuer_

**_Hagane à Naru_**_: J'y dis qu'il l'a déjà fait ?_

**_Naru_**_: Hagane, tu en as déjà assez fait..._

**_Noah regarde le brun qui se balance en récitant sa litanie_**_: Je pense que le mot "choc émotionnel" est le bon, va falloir un peu le ménager le petit, on ne l'épargne pas en ce moment._

**_Ita_**_ : Oo Mon f... frère... est... il est..._

**_Hagane_**_ : Beau ? Sexy ? Fort ?_

**_Ita_**_ : Moche comme un pou avec sa marque._

**_Naru_**_ : Non, moi, il m'excite_

**_Sasu arrête de se balancer et le regarde avant d'y sauter dessus_**

**_Hagane_**_ : Comme quoi le sexe calme tout_

**_Noah_**_: C'est surtout récurant chez eux, le problème c'est qu'ils en font pas profiter les copines...snif!_


	28. Le début des emmerdes

**_Genre : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_: Possibilité de spoils dedans.;)_

**_Note 4_**_: Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre!_

* * *

**_Rassuré sur le sort de Naruto?_**

**_Sasuke va-t-il lui faire la gueule?_**

**_Déjà qu'il l'a cogné un moment. XD_**

**_Bref, on continue l'histoire…_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Malicia**: NNNAANNN, mais même moi, j'ai pleuré en le faisant XD, j'ai aussi pleuré de rire en lisant les reviews… Plus de lemon? non plus, le prochain est dans le dernier chapitre de la fiction;)

**Arwen00710**: Effectivement, Tant que Naru n'a pas son manteau, il peut pas mourir…penser à l'envoyer à Kusa XD

**Melimelodrame**: Nan, j'irais pas en asile… je suis pas folle… sadique ok, mais pas folle XD J'aurais pas fait de Deathfic avec Survivre;)

**yami shino**: XD Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Sakura restera en vie, j'ai besoin d'elle:P Par contre… les autres en bon état… je sais pas, on verra XD

**Aka-chan**: Nan, mais j'ai pas voulu casser l'ambiance… enfin, si un petit peu XD mais bon, il aime le violet, j'y peux rien moi! Mais ne tue pas Itachi, j'en ai besoin moi OO

**Xiaxia**: Il y aura toujours une pointe d'humour, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer, ça décontracte un peu dans le suspense de l'histoire. Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé le chapitre 26 XD

**Xmanasamax**: Alors, non, elle va pas se terminer maintenant, et un Naru pervers et un SasUke soumis, je suis sur une fic qui ne va pas être diffusée ici… disons que c'est un gros moment de…

**miss-sabaku-gaara** : Tu sens mal car le prochain lemon, comme je l'ai dis souvent se fera dans le dernier chapitre, donc, pas avant un long moment ;)

* * *

Après ma pseudo-mort, c'est dans une atmosphère lourde que deux semaines sont passées. Itachi nous a rejoint dans le quartier Uchiha, bien qu'il pâlissait à chaque pas, revoyant les centaines de mort qu'il y avait eu ce jour-là, il avançait quand même. De derrière nous, un groupe d'ANBU nous surveillait et nous ne pouvions «sortir» l'aîné des Uchiha de la maison principale. 

Comme quoi la confiance règne!

Personnellement, j'ai eu deux jours d'immobilisation de force de la part de Tsunade qui m'a inspecté de long en large et même en travers pour vérifier si les chidori de Sasuke n'avait pas fait de dégâts dans mon corps. Je suis donc resté dans une chambre avec un Sasuke qui m'a fait la gueule… en fait qui me fait toujours la gueule d'ailleurs… en garde malade. Il a même eu l'autorisation de Tsunade de me casser une jambe si je la ramenais un peu trop.

J'ai même pas eu droit à des ramens, si c'est pas dégueu!

Je sais, Kyuubi, les ramens et toi, ça fait deux, mais personnellement, j'adore et c'est encore mon corps que je sache!

Suite à mon hospitalisation, j'ai eu droit … enfin, mon équipe et moi, à des missions de rang D. Donc après avoir récuré l'Osen du village, nettoyé une ferme et autres joyeusetés, nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble, chose normale en somme. Sasuke est reparti en mission avec la team 7, chose qui m'embête un peu mais vu le «froid» installé depuis deux semaines, je dirais que c'est une bonne chose.

Oui, Kyuubi, je sais qu'on a pas eu droit à une relation sexuelle intense et sauvage depuis la mort de Jiraiya, mais bon sang… je suis pas en manque!... du tout… ou peut-être un peu. Il veut seulement m'embrasser et encore, en faisant la gueule, c'est charmant!

Il a réellement la rancune tenace, c'est dingue.

L'ambiance entre les frangins est proche du polaire à certains jours, les dîners se passent de commentaires, j'ai plaint Itachi la semaine dernière quand il a osé dire que les boules de riz de Sasuke étaient trop cuites… le regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue de son frère m'a même fait froid dans le dos. On ne peut pas oublier près de douze ans de haine du jour au lendemain et on peut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'ils restent dans la même pièce sans se cogner dessus.

Aujourd'hui, c'est entraînement avec les nains. Je leur apprends à camoufler leurs chakra et de rester invisible aux autres. Shintaro y arrive parfaitement, il a une maîtrise de son chakra qui me rappelle Sakura à notre age, c'est presque bluffant.

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans les bois de Konoha, s'éloignant de plus en plus pour être dans les conditions adéquates. J'ai revêtu l'uniforme de jûnin réglementaire, même si ça me fait chier grave et la tresse blonde entrelacée de fils noirs et verts, autant que ça suit avec ma tenue, avec Hien dans le dos, Shintaro, égal à lui-même avec son ensemble sombre, la capuche remontée sur la tête et les lunettes noires sans branches sur le nez… à me demander comment elles tiennent d'ailleurs… Akira a toujours sa tresse dans le dos, sa tenue est passée de ivoire à noire pour la journée. Il a compris qu'un ninja habillé en blanc était une cible facile pour les autres…

Oui, je sais que personnellement, j'étais habillé en orange… On parle pas de moi là!

… Et Kaede est dans les tons marron sombre, ça fait un peu ressortir le rouge sur ses joues avec Toboe à ses pieds, calme et silencieux.

Ça fait une petite heure qu'on s'écarte de Konoha afin de ne rencontrer aucun autre ninja et après avoir expliqué aux genins qu'ils devront me retrouver… sans insecte collé dans mon dos pour Shintaro… je me suis éclipsé et éloigné d'eux, restant caché et effacé… tellement effacé que des ninjas d'Oto se sont assis sous mon arbre en bavardant.

Sérieux, il y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de conneries!

Un duo de ninja d'Oto, «camouflés» dans la forêt de Konoha… c'est quoi ce bordel encore? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, eux? Je tends une oreille et écoute sans pour autant perdre ma concentration pour les nains qui me recherchent.

Les deux hommes sont habillés identiquement, le vert sombre et noir prédominant. L'un a les cheveux sombres attachés par une queue de cheval haute, l'autre a son bandeau noué comme Genma, cachant donc ses cheveux. De là où je suis positionné, je ne vois pas trop leurs visages penchés l'un vers l'autre. Mais leurs voix portent malgré leur chuchotement… ou alors mon audition s'est encore développée.

Dans toute leur conversation, il n'y a qu'un passage que je retiens et qui me fait sourire avec sadisme.

-Alors? L'Akatsuki a contacté Suigetsu-sama et Juugo-sama?

-Oui, ils recherchent des alliés pour aller attaquer Konoha et récupérer Kyuubi.

Mais bien sûr… on va venir me «prendre» Kyuubi si facilement… crétin!

-Mais pourquoi Suigetsu-sama et Juugo-sama ont accepté si facilement?

-Ils ont un compte à régler avec les Uchiha, précisa celui au bandana.

Hein? C'est quoi cette histoire encore?

-Pourquoi?

-Ils ont tués leurs projets. Suigetsu-sama voulait combattre Kisame mais Itachi Uchiha l'a tué.

-Et pour Juugo-sama?

-Karin-san m'a raconté que l'ami de Juugo-sama faisait partie de l'équipe qui a été recherchée après l'Uchiha, il y a sept ans. Kimimaro-san a été tué par le Quatrième Kazekage.

-Alors pourquoi en vouloir à l'Uchiha? questionne le brun.

-D'après Karin-san, pour Juugo-sama, c'est de sa faute, et vu que l'Uchiha a tué Orochimaru-sama…

Je pense que là… ça devient plus qu'emmerdant si en plus de se battre contre le reste de l'Akatsuki, on doit se taper Oto.

-Donc, c'est pour quand?

-Dans une semaine.

Bon… là, j'ai pas trop le choix, faut se barrer. Je laisse les deux crétins qui ne m'ont pas repéré et je disparais pour réapparaître plus loin. Il faut maintenant à tout prix retourner au plus vite à Konoha pour préparer ça…

Galère, comme dirait Shikamaru… merde, lui qui avait continué à préparer cette mission pour que NOUS allions attaquer, c'est l'inverse qui se présente.

Positivons, on a pas à se déplacer au moins.

Je repars donc à toute vitesse, me retrouvant face aux nains qui me regardent d'un air interdit, je sais que je dois faire une drôle de tête mais là, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Uzumaki-sensei?

-On rentre à Konoha.

-Fin de l'entraînement? me demande Akira.

-J'ai appris des choses importantes, il nous faut rentrer.

-Quelle genre? me questionne Shintaro.

-Genre: Guerre contre Konoha.

Dans le silence qui se fait, où mes nains pâlissent, je me demande comment rentrer au plus vit…

Ky…Kyuubi, t'es sûr?... Mais la dernière fois… Je sais qu'ils sont rapides mais d'une, ils m'aiment pas, de deux, ils ont un sale caractère.

Fumier, que je sache, j'ai un bon caractère… Saleté de renard.

Avec un soupir qui attire l'attention des genins sur moi, je me mords le pouce, les faisant reculer et commence à composer les signes pour faire mon invocation, puisant dans le chakra de Kyuubi pour la signature finale et applique ma main fermement sur le sol avant de reculer en vitesse en entendant grogner…

Quand je disais qu'ils avaient mauvais caractère?

Les nains se reculent encore en voyant les quatre grands renards qui se dressent devant nous. De leurs tailles monstrueuses, les enfants devinent qu'ils ne sont pas des renards ordinaires. Si deux d'entre eux, d'un noir de jais se ressemblent fortement, les deux autres sont totalement différents. Je les vois s'étirer longuement en grognant avant de claquer des mâchoires en nous regardant…

Non, on ne bouffe pas l'invocateur… ni les nains de l'invocateur…

Je vois le plus grand, d'un blanc pur et aux yeux bleu ciel arriver vers moi et me fixer en grognant… P'tain, je le disais qu'ils m'aimaient pas!

-Humain.

-Yuki… j'ai besoin de tes frères et toi!

-Jamais. Vous ne valez que en guise de nourriture pour nous.

Sympa ça… très rassurant pour les enfants qui reculent encore face aux regards fixes des trois autres.

Je laisse remonter Kyuubi qui, dès l'apparition de la signature de son chakra et ses yeux rouges, fait se courber en signe de soumission les quatre renards.

-**Ils ont besoin de rentrer à Konoha très vite**.

-Mais… Kyuubi-sama.

Oh, le regard des nains vaut le détour, même Akira reste la bouche ouverte en me fixant, la tête un peu penchée pour mieux me regarder. Je laisse Kyuubi les regarder avec amusement en faisait un léger sourire pleins de canines pointues et la bouche des petits s'ouvre encore plus mais ce n'est pas de la peur qui se lit dans leurs yeux, plutôt de la fascination. Mon petit renard préféré, dixit Gaara, retourne son attention, en grognant mentalement envers moi, vers les renards qui le fixent avec soumission.

-**J'ai un pacte avec lui. Il est aussi innocent que moi dans cette attaque.**

-Bien, Kyuubi-sama.

Je vous le dis, alors que Kyuubi repart dans mon subconscient, c'est vraiment pas rassurant. Yuki se tourne vers ses frères et se met à grogner et gémir un peu, ses oreilles se courbant vers l'arrière et se redressant, les faisant se raidir et nous regarder en bavant… Pas rassurant du tout.

Yuki vient se poster face à moi alors que Seika va vers Akira qui recule au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du renard qui le dépasse largement au garrot. Shintaro pâlit de plus en plus en voyant Fuusoku devant lui mais ne recule pas. Par contre, Yoi ricane en voyant Toboe trembler violemment dans les bras de Kaede alors que celle-ci reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants. Pour un maître-chien, la beauté des quatre renards vaut le détour.

Je reporte mon regard dans les yeux bleu clair de Yuki et déglutis très discrètement… non, pas que j'ai peur…

Non, mais attends Kyuubi, à ma place, tu ne te la ramènerais pas non plus avec une gueule pleine de crocs face à ton visage, donc imagine ce que pense les gosses avec des renards qui les regardent de haut!

-Dis Yuki… j'peux le bouffer?

Le grognement vient de ma droite, et je me tourne un peu vers Akira qui ouvre de grands yeux devant la bave qui commence à couler de la gueule entrouverte de Soika.

-Soika… t'as déjà bouffé six vaches ce matin.

-Je sais, mais il me donne faim… Juste un petit bout.

-Non, soupire le renard blanc.

-Juste une cuisse… ou un doigt… une oreille, avec les cheveux qu'il a, ça se verra pas!

P'tain, il veut goûter le Hyuuga! Bordel, j'imagine même pas la tête de Hiashi si je lui ramène Akira avec des bouts en moins!

-Soika… moi, j'ai un amuse-gueule tremblotant si tu veux, lance Yoi.

Kaede écarquille violemment les yeux en serrant son chiot contre sa poitrine en voyant le regard affamé des deux renards noirs sur Toboe.

-Même pas en rêve!

-Dis, gamine, tu veux me le donner ton clébard? Ça sert à rien un chien si bien, le must, c'est les renards démoniaques.

-…

Les ricanements des trois renards tranchent avec le silence du dernier… celui qui ressemble à un vrai renard… en plus calme… silencieux… zen…

-Yuki, j'ai un problème.

-Fuusoku?

-Il a des insectes dans le corps le mien…

Aux bruits dégoûtés des autres, il n'y a pas que Kyuubi qui n'aime pas les insectes.

-Et alors? demande Shintaro.

-J'veux bien te transporter mais pas tes trucs qui grouillent.

Ça… ça risque d'être problématique vu que Shintaro va pas vouloir se séparer de ses bestioles…

-Jamais.

-Tu pars à pied?

-Fuusoku! soupire Yuki.

-Très bien… mais qu'il n'en perde aucun! J'veux pas avoir de puces moi!

Vu la tête de Shintaro, il doit se sentir vexé, moi, perso, les réparties des quatre renards m'amusent, j'ai l'habitude des idées absurdes de mon renard donc, ça me fait plus rien.

Enfin de compte, les renards se couchèrent devant nous afin que l'on puisse monter sur leurs dos et c'est avec pas mal d'appréhension que les nains se sont maintenus aux poils doux de la nuque des renards quand ils se mirent en route. Ces renards, potes de Kyuubi, sont vachement rapides. L'habitude de parcourir les grandes plaines pour rechercher des villages à dévaster sûrement mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, le vent fouette mon visage et nous arrivons, facile, trois minutes plus tard au village.

Notez, je dis «Au village» pas «devant» car ces crétins de renards…

Ah, me crie pas dessus Kyuu, ils sont cons! Imagine la tronche de Tsunade quand on va arriver montés sur des renards gigantesques dans son bureau!

… donc, ces renards ont rien trouvé de mieux que de passer en trombe les portes de Konoha devant Kotetsu et Izumo qui n'ont pas vraiment le temps de nous voir passer qu'on se retrouve à sauter de toit en toit. Je lance un regard vers mes étudiants et les découvre accrochés aux poils des renards, avec un sourire large aux lèvres, comme quoi la vitesse et la chaleur qui monte des animaux est communicative.

En un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Yuki ouvre d'un coup de patte la porte du bureau de Tsunade, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes qui se retournèrent brusquement, pointant un kunai et blêmirent aussitôt en voyant les masses sauvages devant eux. Masses qui se mirent à grogner avec amusement.

Je saute du dos de Yuki et regarde du coin de l'œil les nains descendre des trois autres renards et se tenir là, assez essoufflé.

Tsunade et… oh, mon brun!... Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura mais aussi… Neji, qui pâlit aussi en voyant le renard noir à queue rouge renifler le cou de son cousin en bavant et grognant en voyant Akira reculer en s'essuyant la bave qui se répand dans son cou, avec son équipe aussi, nous regardent avec un air stupéfié.

-Naruto! Tu m'expliques?

-Humain… grogne Yuki.

-Yuki?

-On va partir… Passe le salut à Kyuubi-sama de notre part.

Chose faite vu que Kyuu a tout entendu, et je regarde les quatre renards disparaître juste après que Seika ait léché le bras de Akira en ricanant devant son sursaut, me faisant soupirer… Intenable ces renards, je vous jure.

Je me retourne donc vers la Cinquième et commence mon explication. Ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est la note pâle qui se dessine de plus en plus sur le visage des autres lorsque les mots «Akatsuki» et «Oto» se retrouvent accolé. Sasuke enchaîne en nous racontant ce qu'il sait sur le «Juugo» et le «Suigetsu».

-Naruto?

-Oui?

-Que fait-on?

Ok, je sais que je suis le futur Hokage, mais bon, pas la peine de se reposer sur moi en cas d'attaque de ce genre! Bon, allez on réfléchit.

Je pars me poster contre la fenêtre et réfléchis longuement. Il nous faut plusieurs choses. Déjà un entraînement intensifs des futurs combattants, donc à peu près tous les jûnin et chûnin, et la sécurité du village.

-Je vais sécuriser le village avec un kekkai géant qui englobera les terrains d'entraînement et le village jusqu'à dix kilomètres de là, par mesure de prévention. Lors de l'attaque, le kekkai sera inactif l'espace d'une minute le temps que nous sortons de là avant de réapparaître. Itachi, Sasuke et moi, nous partirons directement retrouver Madara et Pein. Le reste s'occupera d'Oto. Kakashi, je serais toi, je m'occuperais de Juugo avec Shino afin que vous bloquiez sa puissance avec ton sharingan et ses insectes, ça devrait palier la force brute de la «marque» maudite. Pour Suigetsu, le doton contrant le suiton, Sakura, je pense qu'il est pour toi, fait toi aider de Kiba et Akamaru s'il le faut, mais fous le nous en l'air.

Je respire profondément et les fixe d'un air neutre, essayant de ne pas rire de leurs visages ébahis. Mon dos se repose contre le mur et je plisse les yeux avec amusement.

-Maintenant, les réjouissances. Sasuke, Itachi et toi allez vous entraîner avec le mangekyu sharingan. Il doit t'apprendre l'amaterasu, susanoo et le tsukyomi, il faut que vous marchiez en paire, attaquiez comme un seul homme. Sakura, Kakashi va t'apprendre le doton, certaines techniques qui, avec ta force surhumaine seront dévastatrices. Il faut réunir tout le monde afin que certains trios forment des duos, nous allons nous entraîner de sorte que nous pourrions prévoir tous les retournements de situation. Aucune faille ne sera oubliée.

Sur ces mots, je regarde les nains qui me fixent la bouche ouverte avant d'acquiescer, me faisant sourire avec amusement. Eux sont partit pour faire la guerre avec nous.

Le reste des adultes me fixent avec plus ou moins de fierté et de confiance dans le regard…

Suis pas sur que la confiance restera après le premier entraînement demain.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé!!**

**J'ai enfin compté, il reste… encore des chapitres. XD**

**Par contre, j'ai eu l'esprit obnubilé par un OS assez chaud (posté prochainement sur ff-fr), donc, j'ai pris du retard**

**je sais, c'est pas bien, désolée d'avance, mais je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera**

**là Dimanche prochain... Je vais tout faire pour vu que le OS est quasiment fini ;)**

* * *

**_Signification des prénoms des renards_**

**_Seika_**_ : feu sacré_

**_Fuusoku_**_ : vitesse du vent _

**_Yuki_**_ : Neige_

**_Yoi_**_ : tombée de la nuit, soir_

* * *

**_Ita_**_ : J'vais faire les profs pour mon petit frère ?_

**_Naruto, assis par terre, fait des ronds avec son doigt _**_: Sasu me boude. **(soupire)**_

**_Sasu, ignore Naru et répond à son frère_**_ : C'est le crétin qui a décidé ça, j'ai pas besoin de toi, moi!_

**_Noah_**_: Il avait fait des progrès pourtant le brun, mais là il est repassé en phase "j'ai besoin de personne, je me la pète", désespérant..._

**_Hagane_**_: Oo il a fait des progrès quand ?_

**_Noah_**_: HUM... Il s'est bien fait pété le cul par Naruto, c'est déjà un progrès XD_

**_Sasu_**_: Mais... Mais FAITES-LA TAIRE!!!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bah, elle a pas tort sur ce coup._

**_Noah_**_: Il est amnésique ou quoi celui-là? Le sharingan ne fait pas que du mal aux yeux, aussi sur la mémoire apparemment._

**_Ita_**_ : QUOI ? MON FRÈRE S'EST FAIT PÉTER LE CUL ???_

**_Sasu, tout rouge_**_ : J'serais toi, je crierais plus fort, Gaara n'a pas entendu de Suna_

**_Hagane, un téléphone à l'oreille_**_ : Je te reprends, Il vient d'entendre._

**_Noah_**_: N'empêche qu'un SasUKE, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux :)_


	29. Entraînement ? Oui mais

**_Genre_**_ : Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Thity, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! et à ma Noah qui m'a fourni et participé à la plupart des délires de ce chapitre._

* * *

**_Une guerre nécessite une grosse préparation._**

**_J'espère que j'arriverais au mieux de décrire cela ;)_**

**_Bref, comme c'est assez long et que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs,_**

**_Je coupe en deux _**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**_lafolle415_**_ : La suite, c'est de suite Et non, il ne va plus être trop traumatisé le Sasuke… pour l'instant XD._

**_Malicia_**_ : Itachi en prof… Je veux bien qu'il m'enseigne tout ce qu'il veut lui En tout cas, le OS est posté sur ff-fr (lien dans mon profil) et la suite est là _

**_Xiaxia_**_ : Nous aussi, cela nous fait rire de les faire avec Noah. Les renards… j'ai bien fait de les inventer ceux là XD La suite ? C'est deux suite et pour la prochaine citronnade, effectivement, c'est dans le dernier chapitre, il y a trop à faire pour s'arrêter à ça._

**_Arwen00710_**_ : L'entraînement a été coupé en deux (voir en trois si j'insiste sur certains détails) Sasu et Ita… je sais pas si ils vont finir l'entraînement en vie par contre XD Oui, oui, il est là ;) je me suis amusée pour ce chapitre, donc… fini assez vite, mais le gros de l'entraînement sera pour la prochaine fois._

**_Aka-chan_**_ : Ils sont très beaux ces renards… et là… enfin tu verras XD et non, Naruto n'ira pas voir ailleurs, il est fidèle… mais bave quand même sur le cul des autres XD (fidèle oui, mais rêveur XD)_

**_Narusasu_**_ : UI, Itachi et Sasuke sont choupi XD mais peuvent pas se voir encore, conflit fraternel qui va pas s'arranger lol_

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est avec surprise que je regarde arriver, assis sur un tronçon d'arbre sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, tous les jûnin de ma génération et l'ancienne avec quelques chûnin. Itachi arrive en même temps que Sasuke, encadré par des ANBU, à croire qu'ils se méfient encore de lui. Les deux frères sont habillés pareillement, Sasuke ayant passé à son frère une tenue de jûnin noire à sa taille avec un éventail sur l'épaule droite, car sans le ch'tit éventail… c'est pas un Uchiha…

Comment ça je me moque… mais c'est mimi ce p'tit éventail ! Ok, c'est moins tendance que la cordelette violette à la Orochimaru mais bon, c'est mimi !

Bref, Kakashi atterrit presque aussitôt dans un « poof » à mes côtés, son livre sous le nez mais attentif et Sakura, suivie de Sai, se positionne de l'autre côté. Je ne connais pas leur potentiel en combat, ce n'est pas lors de notre affrontement dans l'arène que j'ai pu juger, ils étaient trop étonnés de me voir à l'œuvre, je pense. Et puis, après tout, en trois ans d'absence, ils ont dû évoluer grandement.

J'attends encore quelques minutes, repoussant ma tresse dans mon dos et me redresse pour les fixer attentivement. La team 10 arrive, suivit de la 8 avec Shino à pied, Kiba, monté sur Akamaru, qui tient dans ses bras Hinata, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le caressant doucement…

Oui, Kyuubi, je pense savoir…

Je m'approche d'eux dans un silence profond, les yeux de tous fixés sur mon visage sérieux et regarde droit dans les prunelles blanches de la jeune femme avant de soupirer en me retournant.

- Hinata… rentre chez toi.

- QUOI ?

Bin oui, je vais pas envoyer à la guerre une femme enceinte, même kunoichi.

- Kiba, ta femme porte ton enfant…

- Je n'envoie pas de femme enceinte contre l'Akatsuki et Oto, même très douée.

Le silence se fait quand ils comprennent le but de cette « réunion ». Kiba descend de son chien et celui-ci part aussitôt vers le village pour rapporter Hinata. Le regard du maître-chien se porte sur eux, disparaissant plus loin avant de se reporter sur moi.

- Comment as-tu su ? Elle ne l'a appris qu'hier.

- Perturbation dans son chakra et tes mains sur son ventre.

Et oui, je suis très observateur maintenant.

- C'est une Hyuuga, leur protection est infaillible, alors…

- Tu serais prêt à risque sa vie et celle de ton enfant ?

Je vois son visage se figer dans une expression abasourdie. Il est tellement sûr de la protection intégrale des Hyuuga qu'il en a oublié le principal. Dans une guerre, et surtout contre l'Akatsuki et Otogakure, il n'y aura pas de sympathie, pas de compromis. Les yeux de Kiba se plongent dans les miens et je lève un sourcil interrogateur avant de me détourner et fixer les autres « participants ».

Je dois trier ceux qui resteront en renfort dans l'enceinte de Konoha au cas où la barrière protectrice tomberait de ceux qui partiront au casse-pipe… euh, à la guerre.

Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, j'ai classé les forts des faibles, renvoyant certains ninjas, bien que forts et désireux de se battre mais affaiblis par l'âge. Je sais que le must d'un ninja est de mourir au combat, mais ils ont un village à protéger. Iruka-sensei a rejoint ceux qui défendront le village, ainsi que Ino, Choji et Tenten qui les rejoindront en renforts. Les clans Hyuuga, Akamichi, Nara et Yamanaka se posteront dans les palissades alors que les clans Inuzuka et Aburame se posteront derrière les remparts à détruire quiconque s'amusera à essayer de passer. Car après tout, ma barrière n'est pas infaillible.

La vache ! Ça fait de suite un choc de commander des personnes plus vieilles n'empêche, mais aucun de ces grands clans de Konoha ne refuse mon autorité et je peux voir dans le regard des parents de Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata et Shikaramu le respect grandissant qu'ils ont envers moi.

Passons aux combattants maintenant. Je me tourne vers Sasuke et son frère, muets, tant l'un que l'autre, et qui me fixent d'un même regard noir et immobile…

P'tain, mais c'est deux bombes ? Mais pourquoi Itachi est hétéro sérieux ? L'idée de Noah avec sa partie à trois me paraît de suite plus sympa si c'est les deux Uchiha et moi…

Je vous dis pas le bordel si j'évoque ce fantasme face à eux… déjà Itachi me katonise avant d'essayer de me replonger dans le tsukuyomi et Sasuke en profite pour me chidoriser la gueule alors que j'y serais plongé… bref, ça leur plaira pas.

Non Kyuu, on ne peut pas les avoir grâce à un genjutsu, ce sont des Uchiha... Puis imagine le bordel après.

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir les images que Kyuubi s'amuse à m'envoyer et avance vers eux.

- Itachi, Sasuke a besoin d'apprendre toutes tes techniques.

- Hn.

- N'oublie pas le tsukuyomi, amaterasu et susanoo.

- Hn.

J'aime ses réponses, c'est terrible. Je me tourne vers Sasuke et le dévisage avant de sourire.

- Sasuke, tu lui montres ce que tu sais faire qu'il ignore et essayez de marcher comme un seul homme.

- Nh

Ah, ça change !

- Naruto ? m'interpelle Sasuke.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas faire comment pour connaître leurs forces ?

- Multi-clonage massif.

Oulà, j'aurais dû me taire, moi !

Son visage prend une teinte cendreuse et il me fixe d'un air assez inquiet. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il a affronté un multi-clonage, je suis mort… mais bon, je ne compte pas mourir ce coup-ci.

Je me recule d'eux après un clin d'œil avant de me figer en fixant Itachi.

- N'oublie pas de sceller l'amaterasu dès que Sasuke peut le faire.

- Je suis pas ignare, Naruto. me lance Itachi.

Je sais, mais je suis préventif.

- Naruto ? m'interpelle Sasuke

- Oui ?

- Pas de multi-clonage pour tester.

Mais bien sûr, et je fais comment autrement ?

- Mais…

- Non.

- Mais si je…

- J'ai dit non.

De vrais gamins, je le dis. Bordel, qu'il est chiant…

Kyuubi, s'il veut pas moi, je doute qu'il voudra que tu te clones avec mon corps… allez, on va lui demander.

- Et si Kyuubi se clone ?

- Alors ?

- Avec ton corps ?

- … oui.

- NON.

Itachi se pince l'arête du nez en nous regardant d'un air neutre alors que des ricanements montent de plus en plus. Merde, comment faire sans que je me clone, il est marrant Sasuke, mais là, j'ai pas trop d'idées, moi. Je vais pas leur demander de s'entretuer quand même !

Puis ça a plein d'avantages un clone ! Faut pas cracher dans la soupe, hein SasUke !

Oui, je sais Kyuubi, il nous casserait la gueule s'il nous entendrait ricaner mais bon, il nous entend pas !

- Parasite ?

Sérieux, comment faire ? Encore j'aurais une armée de démon, eux, j'les offrirais en pâture sans hésitation…

AH, ne râle pas Kyuubi, je déconne… pas.

- Parasite ??

Les regards de Sasuke et Itachi se portent derrière moi, mais je calcule pas trop, mon regard perdu au loin, entre les Uchiha, réfléchissant intensément à une solution qui foutrait pas en l'air nos effectifs. Ma natte se refout dans mon visage et c'est négligemment que je la renvoie derrière mon épaule en fixant le regard noir de mon brun… regard amusé ?

Pourquoi il est amusé celui-là ? J'ai pas pigé un tr…

- PARASITE !! me hurle une voix à l'oreille.

Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne, arme mon poing de chakra violacé et l'envoie dans la gueule du connard hurleur, l'envoyant valser à plus de dix mètres et se cogner contre un arbre centenaire… qui ne le fut pas longtemps vu que la personne le traversa d'un coup.

Non mais c'est qui ce malade à me hurler dans l'oreille ? Il veut mourir ?

… que…quoi ?

Non…non, pitié Kyuubi, me dis pas que j'ai envoyé une droite à…

- Irascible pour un Humain… à croire que Kyuubi déteint sur toi.

Houkou… bordel, je viens de coller une droite à Gobi !

Je le vois se relever alors que tous se reculent au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers nous, secouant son manteau noir qui… me refait envie… est couvert de poussière d'arbre et agite sa chevelure noire, l'ébouriffant avant de s'étirer de tout son long. C'est vrai que la dernière fois, j'étais boosté pour le combat, j'ai pas fait gaffe à son physique, mais… la version humaine de Houkou est très… baisable en fait. Des yeux rouge pâle avec la pupille fixe, que le clebs… enfin… Houkou… avait cerné de noir, les faisant ressortir, un nez droit et fin, une bouche large qui, comme là, avec un sourire carnassier, montrait ses crocs plus longs que les Inuzuka, son manteau fermé en haut par des chaînes en or montrait un pantalon noir entrant dans de grosses bottes en cuir noir… Il a le style aussi ce mec…

Non, Kyuu ! Une partie à trois avec Gobi est pas envisageable ! Putain, je te laisse plus parler à Noah, toi !

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce…

- Tu fous quoi là, toi ?

- Je me faisais chier à Kusa, je suis passé pour voir si tu étais encore en vie…

- Euh… oui oui…

- Naruto ? Tu nous présentes ?

La voix d'Itachi résonne… c'est vrai qu'il le connaît pas lui… tiens, ça va être sympa, un ancien de l'Akatsuki, chercheur de démons face à … un démon-chien à cinq queues en liberté.

- Si tu veux… Houkou, le démon-chien à cinq queues… Itachi Uchiha…

- Houk…

- Akatsuki.

Le grognement résonne et les yeux de Houkou passent au rouge sang, rivalisant avec les sharingan des deux Uchiha qui lui font face, la tension monte d'un cran alors qu'ils se fusillent du regard.

Bordel, pas le moment d'avoir un levé de chapiteau... Merde, la diète sexuelle, c'est pas bon pour mon karma.

P'tain, respire Naruto, une deux, une deux, on pense à autre chose !

Nan, Kyuubi, si une partie à trois n'était pas faisable, je doute qu'une partie à quatre va se faire ! Et tu te ferais un chien, toi, un renard ? C'est pas une légère régression, dis-moi ?

- Bon les mecs, on se calme, on est pas là pour se battre… mais pour s'entraîner.

Les regards se portent sur moi alors que je souris de toutes mes dents, amusé, j'ai trouvé un démon à offrir en pâture aux ninja.

- Tu nous files un coup de main ?

- Pour ? grogne-t-il, les yeux sur Itachi.

- On doit tester leurs forces.

- Je suis seul ?

- J'ai pas d'autres dém…

QUOI ? non non non, Kyuubi, là, je ne veu…

Dans un geste automatique, ma main monte à ma bouche et d'un coup de canine pointue, je perce mon pouce, le faisant saigner avant de commencer à faire les signes d'invocation et de plaquer ma main au sol… Enfin, je dis « moi »… mais c'était…

- Kyuubi-sama.

Étonnés ? Nan, me dites pas que vous êtes étonnés de savoir que ce bon cher vieux Kyuubi s'est amusé à ré-invoquer…

- **Yoi, Seika, Yuki et Fuusoku.**

- Vous nous avez appe… Il fait quoi ce clébard, ici ?

Bah oui, soyez pas consternés, des renards et des chiens à ça a jamais fait bon ménage, roohh voyons !

Les ninjas de Konoha, déjà figés avec Houkou reculent encore plus en voyant quatre renards de deux mètres près de moi, même les frangins font marche arrière. Bon, on va laisser la manœuvre à Kyuubi, ils sont déjà plus sympas avec lui.

Le regard de Seika se pose sur le groupe de ninja et un sourire lui entrouvre la gueule alors qu'il se met à baver, le regard brillant.

- Je sais, vous nous avez invités à un gueuleton !

- QUOI ? cria une voix dans le « gueuleton » présumé du renard.

- J'prendrais bien un p'tit bout de celui qui a l'air endormi, vu sa tête, ça doit être un tendre.

Bon, Shikamaru, je t'aimais bien… je préviendrais Temari… NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS, NON ?

- **Seika… les humains ne sont pas à bouffer.**

- Même pas un ? Le gros là-bas ?

Oh la merde… Choji a pas l'air content du tout… KYUUBI FAIS-LE TAIRE !!

- **Seika…**

- Et le maigrichon, là, celui avec les longs cheveux, il ressemble au nain constipé d'hier !

On peut se marrer mentalement ? Sérieux là, ils sont pires que toi, Kyuubi !!

Bon, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps et explique aux quatre renards qui font de suite la gueule quand ils pigent que non, ils pourront pas en becter un, mais se faire cogner dessus, oui. Par contre, ils ont failli se tailler une bavette de mon cul quand j'ai insisté pour qu'ils se transforment en humain… et on dit que c'est moi qui suis irascible ?

Bref, je les vois se regarder et soupirer avant d'obtempérer, provoquant un sursaut d'étonnement chez les humains quand leurs corps se mirent à briller avant de se redresser sur deux pattes. Les renards se regroupent et…

Putain, ils vont se faire violer, c'est obligé !

Yuki est devenu un grand blond aux yeux bleu très clair, les cheveux plus court mais dont de longues mèches retombent sur ses yeux, les voilant d'un air doux que son sourire narquois venait casser. De son corps, on pouvait supposer qu'il était fin mais musclé, car il s'était inspiré du manteau de Houkou… copieur… pour en refaire un identique mais dans les tons bleu ciel, cela ressortait sur le noir profond, et possédait un renard blanc dans le dos.

Seika fait un peu plus brute, ses cheveux sont de même longueur que ceux de Itachi, mais leurs pointes étaient rouge foncé, ses yeux totalement noirs étaient envoûtants mais dangereux, on y lisait facilement de la sauvagerie à l'état pur. Il était habillé de cuir noir, ressortant de sur sa peau blanche, tout son bras gauche était tatoué par des motifs abstrait, visible par l'absence de manche de son gilet moulant.

Yoi restait plus classique avec un pantalon noir et un haut rouge sang, ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés comme ceux de Kiba courts sauf une mèche du côté droit qui était nattée et entrelacée de perles… copieur, encore une fois…, et une autre retombait sur son œil gauche, il possédait une cicatrice sur la joue droite, au niveau de sa pommette en forme d'arc de cercle, ce qu'on n'avait pas vu dans sa forme renard du aux poils.

Fuusoku était plus roux que Gaara, ses cheveux noués en tresse bien serrée dans son dos alors que quelques cheveux lui retombaient sur les yeux, voilant un regard ambre qui me rappelle celui de Noah, son visage paraissait inexpressif mais son regard parcourait tous les ninja face à lui, les détaillants. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à ceux de Gaara dans des tons différents, si Gaara privilégiait le marron et l'ivoire, Fuusoku avait préféré le blanc et noir, faisant ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Bref, on a devant nous quatre bombes qui rejoignent en grognant Houkou qui les regarde d'un air supérieur… après tout, lui est un démon à queues réelles alors qu'eux ne sont que démoniaque… je vois pas trop la différence en fait là.

Je sens contre mon corps la chaleur de celui de Sasuke qui s'est rapproché de moi et me décontracte un peu. Il y a pas, sa chaleur me fait du bien, je sais pas si, vu qu'il me fait la gueule, s'il avait fait chambre à part, j'aurais pas pété un joint très vite. Ok, pas de sexe et seulement des baisers, mais le simple fait de le serrer contre moi quand il dort me suffit.

- Humain.

- Yuki, tu peux m'appeler…

- Parasite. coupe Houkou

- Parasite ? s'étonnent les quatre renards.

- Nan, pas « Parasite » ! C'est Naruto, m'exclamai-je sous le rire étouffé de Houkou et des ninja.

Je vois un mouvement dans la foule et voit arriver Ino, totalement fascinée par les renards… qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Ino ?

- Dis, Naruto… on va s'entraîner à toutes sortes de combats ?

Bin oui, imbécile, ninjutsu, taïjutsu…

- Ino, la baise est pas considérée comme sport de combats ! soupire Sakura.

Bordel de merde, je m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Je me mords les lèvres alors que beaucoup de rougeurs se montrent sur le visage des autres ninjas de Konoha.

Que ? Bon, ok, Kyuubi, tu remontes mais je garde ma place après.

- **Humaine… je ne m'approcherais pas trop d'eux.**

- Pourquoi ? demande Ino, les yeux sur Yoi.

- **Ils sont en chaleurs, c'est donc une semaine de baise non-stop.**

Oh la merde… j'imagine bien les femmes après ça, elles vont prendre peur d'eu…

- Le blond est libre ? lâche Sakura.

Le bras de Sasuke se resserre sur ma taille alors qu'il fusille Sakura qui sourit avec amusement mais regarde Yuki fixement, apparemment, son air de malade psychopathe ne lui fait pas peur. De même que l'air froid de Fuusoku qui semble intéresser Neji… hey, si tu aimes les roux, j'en connais un célibataire et qui ne risque pas de te bouffer dans ton sommeil… te tuer peut-être, mais pas te bouffer une cuisse.

- Lequel ? demande le renard blond.

- **Toi, abruti, le mien est pris par l'Uchiha.**

- Hum… Uchiha, ça t'intéresse une partie à trois ? demande Seika en le regardant d'un air de débauché.

Là, Kyuubi part dans un éclat de rire puissant qui le fait repartir dans sa cage alors que je reprends possession de mon corps en rougissant autant que Sasuke qui fusille l'autre brun du regard.

- Bon, oublie… On fait quoi maintenant ? soupire-t-il.

- Maintenant ? Vous vous cognez dessus pendant que moi, je regarde le potentiel de mes ninja.

Oh, c'est sympa le silence qui se fait… alors, par qui allons-nous commencer ?

* * *

**Voilà, finito pour cette semaine.**

**Le prochain coup… bin, on poursuit avec ce qu'on doit faire. XD**

**Et NON, il n'y aura pas de partie à trois, c'est juste un gros délire qui me fait marrer ;)**

**À pluche !**

* * *

**Sasuke et Itachi fixent longuement Naruto de leurs Sharingan avant que celui-ci regarde Hagane.**

**Naru** : Dis... je suis déjà mort une fois dans ta fic... tu comptes récidiver ?

**Hagane** : Ché pas pourquoi ?

**Naru** : Continue avec tes pensées de partie à trois avec Itachi ou un des renards et je vais mourir moi !

**Noah arrive avec un fouet et une chaise** : Bon, fait inédit, je vais faire le garde du corps mais pour Naru cette fois.

**Sasu regarde la rousse avec hargne** : C'est à cause de toi qu'il a ces pensées à la con!!

**Ita la fixe et lâche un** : Quand tu seras enceinte de moi, plus question de penser à des parties à trois !

**Noah **: OO Enceinte? OO De toi? OO (**chuchote a l'oreille de Hagane **: il a toujours pas compris pour le faux chapitre)

**Hagane à Noah** : Ché pas où il a vu ça lui, t'es même pas dans la fic pour le moment !

**Kiba arrive et sautille partout **: Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa!!

**Hagane qui sautille aussi** : Tais-toi, j'te coupe un bras ! Tais-toi, j'te coupe un bras !!

**Tous la regardent la bouche ouverte.**

**Hagane** : Bin quoi ? C'est pour la rime…


	30. Les duos fonctionnent

**_Genre : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_**_ : SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_**_ : C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_**_ : Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Possibilité de spoils dedans. ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Danièle, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

**_Deuxième partie donc de l'entraînement_**

**_Non non, Ino va pas pratiquer le sport en chambre avec un renard_**

**_C'était pour rigoler XD_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Aka-chan** : Si Naru va avoir son manteau ? XD Surement un jour depuis le temps qu'il en rêve ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te rapprocher des renards, ils sont sympa !

**Malicia** : Sasuke est têtu, donc, je le voyais bien réagir comme ça pour les clones… Et vi XD Ça a des avantages un clone. Une autre fan des renards, une !

**Xiaxia** : Contente que ma façon d'écrire te plait en tout cas XD Et ravie que tu ais ri tout le chapitre !

**Nanou-chan** : Le prix d'un renard en chaleur ? Euh… je sais pas trop XD Mais je le dis de suite, Seika est déjà pris !

**Arwen00710** : Enfin, une fan de Houkou… bah, il est stylé ce chien aussi XD

**narusasu **: Nan, mais bon, Naruto a envie de Sasuke qui le boude, il est fidèle (et le restera avec moi) mais c'est un sensuel, il aime quand même dire qu'un certain mec est beau gosse.

* * *

Je me rassois sur mon rocher, regardant les frangins Uchiha se barrer à l'autre bout de la clairière… vaut mieux avec les techniques qu'ils vont employer et apprendre… et reporte mon regard sur le groupe face à moi. Déjà, voir ce que donnerait le duo Sakura et Kiba, ce serait pas mal, vu que ce sont eux qui vont se charger de Suigestu, ensuite… bon, on verra l'état de la clairière…

Qui allons nous donner en pâture à ces deux zouaves ? Un qui utilise fréquemment le suiton vu que l'autre sushi est constitué d'eau… Bah, il y a pas à chercher longtemps en fait.

- Houkou !

- Direct pour ma gueule quoi… contre qui ?

- Sakura et Kiba.

Je vois mes amis froncer les sourcils et souris, ça doit leur faire bizarre sachant qu'ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble… de mon point de vue en tout cas.

Ils se rapprochent de moi, échangeant un regard avant de me fixer d'un air dubitatif alors que Houkou se fait charrier par les renards… attendez mes cocos, vous allez pas rigoler longtemps.

- Naruto ?

- Présent !

- Pourquoi Kiba et Moi ? m'interroge Sakura

- Pourquoi Houkou ? me demande Kiba

- Parce ce que…

- Pourquoi la femelle rose ne peut pas se battre contre moi ? me coupe une voix que je devine être à…

Un blond qui nous regarde avec un sourcil levé… il est con lui ma parole ? Ino, je te retiens avec tes idées de baise, tu me les as chauffés là !

- Yuki, tu manipules le feu, pas l'eau…

- Et alors ?

- Ils vont devoir combattre un manipulateur de suiton, un mec composé à cent pour cent d'eau…

- Toujours les mêmes qui se marrent. râle-t-il

T'inquiète pas mon coco, ton tour va venir.

Le reste des ninja se dégage du passage et les adversaires se font face avant que, sans prévenir, Houkou lâche un suiton de grosse envergure, un bon gros dragon aqueux qui ravage presque tout sur son passage, faisant sauter en l'air tous les crétins à proximité… nous donc !

- Houkou ! Crétin de cleps, j'ai le poil trempé maintenant ! hurle Fuusoku

Alors lui, il dit jamais rien, mais une fois trempé, il hurle à tue-tête… je comprendrais jamais les renards…

Mais non, tous les autres renards sauf toi Kyuu-chan ! Tu sais que je t'aime !

Hurle pas ! Imbécile de renard, je plaisantais, bordel !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons… ou adversaires qui s'échangent à grande vitesse des enchaînements de taïjutsu. Si Sakura et Kiba sont rapides, ils le sont beaucoup moins que Houkou qui rivalise de vitesse avec Kyuubi quand il voit un troupeau de chèvre… ou de vache… ou un groupe de nuke-nin… bref, ça trace dans ces cas là.

Je vois Sakura armer son poing de chakra et se préparer à fendre le sol pour faire couler le niveau d'eau qui était monté avec le suiton de tout à l'heure alors que Kiba enchaîne avec un jūjin ninpô, transformant ainsi Akamaru en sa réplique avant de s'élancer vers lui avec un gatsûga extrêmement rapide. Le fait que le démon chien recule plus loin avantage ma médic-nin adorée, après Tsunade, qui brise le sol les faisant revenir sur terre… eux et nous par la même occasion… avant de hurler à Kiba de briser une roche plus grosse que Choji avec ses pilules.

Je me redresse en fronçant les sourcils en voyant Kiba et… Kiba… bref, Akamaru se regarder avant de positivement fusionner en chien immense, blanc à deux têtes… Déjà que Akamaru n'est pas une beauté, là, c'est pire… enfin, d'un coup de patte massive, il projette en l'air des blocs de cette pierre qui se font aussitôt propulser par Sakura à coup de poing chakranesque… m'en fous si ça se dit pas… vers Houkou qui se clône aussitôt et attends que ses doubles aqueux disparaissent avec les blocs de pierre avant de réattaquer avec deux trombes marines qui se tortillent devant nous, devenant de plus en plus grosses et rapides, projetant les cheveux de tous dans le visage avant que mes amis ne se les prennent de plein fouet… enfin, le loup bicéphale qu'est devenu Kiba et Akamaru protégeant Sakura de son corps, chose que j'apprécie vu qu'elle est un médecin, sensée rester en arrière logiquement.

Kiba et son chien se retrouvent côte à côte leur jutsu désactivé avant de regarder Sakura qui hoche la tête se relevant et disparaissant devant nos yeux. Alors que le maître chien et son ami canin enchaînent avec ce gatsûga rapide que je ne connaissais pas, distrayant le démon chien de sa recherche de Sakura, la jeune femme sortit de sous terre, derrière le chien pour lui heurter la nuque d'un violent coup de poing, projetant Houkou en avant, avant de l'enfermer dans un kekkai, composant les signes d'une vitesse digne d'un Uchiha, le bloquant définitivement.

Je me lève, regardant mes amis, assez essoufflés mais possédant encore du chakra alors que Houkou s'assied dans son caisson, faisant craquer sa nuque endolorie par le dernier coup de poing de la jeune femme. Personnellement, je ne voudrais pas me le prendre.

De loin, regardant après mon amant, je peux voir un katon en forme de dragon monter dans le ciel, assombrissant celui-ci de plus en plus avec les cumulus qui se forment. Je me demande ce qu'ils glandent ces deux là !

Je m'approche de Sakura et Kiba avec un sourire, les mains dans les poches à les voir en sueur et me regarder d'un air mauvais… c'est vrai qu'il y est pas allé de main morte avec ses trombes marines mais bon, ce ne sera pas du gâteau avec ce Suigetsu si ce que nous a dit Sasuke est exact.

- Bien, contre un de Oto, Suigetsu, vous marcherez en paire.

- D'accord.

- Sakura, ta maîtrise du chakra pour le kekkai est parfaite, il va falloir essayer de le compacter petit à petit pour qu'il devienne une boite hermétique. Elle sera menée dans une cellule imperméable pour le sushi.

- Ok.

Sur ces mots, elle libère le chien qui avait pâlit en entendant qu'elle devrait s'exercer à rétrécir la boîte avant de partir plus loin s'entraîner avec son nouveau passe temps. En voyant les hématomes sur les corps de mes amis, je songe à mes parchemins de soins « spéciaux » et à la faculté qu'à Hinata à créer des pommades… tout ça concorde en fait.

Je crée un clône et lui confie ces précieux parchemins et l'envoie aussitôt chez l'Inuzuka à la recherche de Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à lui proposer. Les regards se portent au loin vers un éclair qui vient de déchirer le ciel, faisant trembler le sol sur l'impact…

Pitié, pas sur eux… pitié, pas sur eux.

Mon attention se reporte sur Kiba qui regarde mon clône partir vers chez lui et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, le faisant grimacer un instant sous la douleur. Son épaule avait heurté de plein fouet la trombe marine donc forcément, ça doit être sensible.

- Kiba, tu as amélioré ta vitesse avec ton gatsûga…

- Garuga ! me coupe-t-il

- Garuga donc… J'ai choisis de te mettre avec Sakura pour le moment de l'attaque car aux dires de Sasuke, le Suigestu ne refuse aucun duel, il faudra donc le fatiguer un long moment avant que Sakura puisse le foutre en bouteille.

Il se marre un peu avant de me regarder d'un air narquois… qu'est ce qu'il a ce crétin ?

- Tu comptes le boire ?

Mais c'est un malade ?

J'y colle une droite qui le fait grogner avant de me tourner vers Kakashi et Shino… ça va être à eux de montrer ce qu'ils peuvent faire face à des destructeurs… allez, on appelle les renards.

- Il me faut deux renards…

- Nan.

Hein ?

- Pardon ? Pointez vous là ! J'en ai besoin de deux !

- Non, il est comme le nain d'hier, j'veux pas !

La phrase de Fuusoku me fait me figer alors que le visage de Shino s'assombrit… Shintaro a dû lui parler des renards… merde, c'est bien ma veine !

- Yuki et Seika alors.

- Nan…

- Putain !

Limite je m'arrache les cheveux alors que Kakashi se replonge dans son bouquin avec Shino qui, il me semble, regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Kyuubi… parle leur s'il te plaît… OUI, je sais, je suis poli quand je te demande quelque chose donc bouge ton cul poilu et parle à tes potes !

Le renard remonte, faisant se figer les renards sous la montée de chakra et le grognement de mécontentement de Kyuubi et ils s'inclinent pour la seconde fois de la journée…

Sérieux, ça doit péter les couilles, sévère, de s'incliner à chaque fois !

- **Il en faut deux, il y a pas à discuter.**

- Mais… Kyuubi-sama, il a des insectes dans son corps !

- **Yeurk !**

Ouaip… Shino, me tue pas, j'y suis pour rien et range tes insectes car là, c'est pas pour les rassurer les renards ! Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas partants pour t'affronter alors si tu les intimides déjà…

- **Il y a un moyen pour en tirer deux au sort…**

- Lequel ?

- **Juken !**

Que ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça, Kyuubi ? Merde, c'est pour les gosses ça !

Je le crois pas, là, devant mes yeux ébahis, alors que Kyuubi repart dans son petit coin en ricanant, les quatre barges se mettent en rond, un poing dans le dos avant de compter jusqu'à trois devant le regard désabusé de Kakashi et de Shino. Pas de bol pour Yoi… une feuille avec trois ciseaux, t'es foutu…

- Et de Un ! Nous avons notre premier gagnant mes amis !

On ne me tue pas et Yoi, tu me ranges tes canines, c'était pour délirer ! Allez, au suivant ! Qui y va ?…

- Je veux pas y aller !!

NAN, alors là, je vais me pisser dessus de rire. Seika, accroché à un arbre en train de couiner comme un gosse capricieux alors que Yuki et Fuusoku, morts de rire, le tirent par la taille pour le faire rejoindre Yoi… j'en déduis qu'il a perdu.

Bref, ne connaissant pas trop les aptitudes de la personne à l'origine du sceau maudit de cette merde de serpent… non non, Kyuubi, tu te trompes pas, je l'aimerais jamais celui là… même mort d'ailleurs… donc, on va faire marcher la force brutale des deux renards contre les techniques de Shino et Kakashi.

Mon regard se reporte au loin, alors que de plus en plus d'éclair déchirent le ciel et les katon roussissent la cime des arbres. Je ne voix rien de leur entraînement mais un poids dans l'estomac se fait sentir de plus en plus, je le sens mal ce truc, une impression bizarre en tout cas.

L'attention revenue sur le quatuor plus ou moins nerveux face à moi, le top départ est lancé. Les renards ne cherchent pas à comprendre et sautent directement sur les ninja, Yoi, plus téméraire sûrement, sur Shino se fait bloquer aussitôt par un nuage d'insecte. J'assiste à une nuée de bestioles noires s'envoler de derrière Shino qui lève les bras devant lui, ordonnant silencieusement à ses compagnons de corps d'aller bouffer le chakra du renard avant de les disperser dans tous les sens quand le renard noir disparut de sa vision. L'avantage avec les insectes, c'est qu'ils détectent le chakra, et donc, retrouveront Yoi assez vite.

Du côté de Kakashi et Seika, c'est plutôt taïjutsu à l'état pur, les deux font pas dans la dentelle et Kakashi a un adversaire à sa mesure avec Seika, son côté sadique ressort sur sa face humaine alors que ses crocs sortent de sa bouche et ses yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur argentée faible mais présente. Ses griffes sont de retour et en entendant ses grognements de satisfaction, il s'amuse bien quand même. Kakashi se recule de plusieurs sauts arrière avant d'enchaîner avec un katon, la célèbre Goukakyuu, boule de feu que font souvent Itachi et Sasuke. La chaleur nous réchauffe alors que Seika joint les mains pour réaliser un suiton, puisant dans la rivière pas loin de nous et des flaques d'eau du combat précédant pour former un dragon aqueux qui n'attaqua pas Kakashi mais avala la boule enflammée, provoquant un nuage de fumée qui nous fit tous plisser les yeux.

Les deux hommes… enfin, homme et démon… se relancèrent l'un vers l'autre, le copy-nin n'usant pas de ses kunai, ni ses shuriken pour être au même niveau que le renard. Les techniques de genjutsu s'enchaînèrent à la grande satisfaction des deux renards sur le côté qui se mirent à grogner et ricaner, rapportant mon attention sur eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive à vous ?

- L'humain ne connaît pas Seika…

- Et ?

- Seika absorbe les genjutsu, ils n'ont aucun effet sur lui depuis qu'il a été pris dans un genjutsu de Houkou, plus petit. explique Fuusoku

Ceci explique cela, je comprends maintenant la tête du renard noir et rouge quand il a vu le démon chien parmi nous.

Côté Shino, le maître insecte… si on peut dire ça comme ça… venait de détecter Yoi et rassemblait ses bestioles autour du renard, technique qui me fit penser au tombeau du désert de Gaara. Le renard, regardant de tout côté, semblait chercher un moyen d'évasion avant de se faire bouffer par les bestioles avant de hurler… comme un renard, on dira… à l'adresse de Seika, lequel enchaîna une série de signe qui activa un futon, une mini tornade qui ondula autour de Yoi, faisant reculer les tousmiques… heu… les insectes de Shino, les regroupant autour de leur porteur.

Les deux renards se regroupèrent plus loin en s'échangeant un regard avant de réattaquer, faisant sursauter Kiba lorsqu'il reconnu son Garuga et sourire Shino. Effectivement, le maître insecte, habitué à ce genre d'attaque de son coéquipier, para aussitôt en lâchant la quasi-totalité de ses insectes sur les deux renards qui reculèrent aussitôt, laissant la voie libre à Kakashi. Mon ancien sensei en profita aussitôt pour les avoir à revers. Alors que les renards avaient leurs pieds dans une des flaques d'eau créées par Seika et Houkou, Kakashi profita des nuages noirs menaçants appelés par les Uchiha pour activer un chidori et usa de sa vitesse pour plonger son bras, chargé d'éclair, dans l'eau, provoquant une décharge qui tétanisa les deux démons renards avant de les faire s'écrouler sous mon regard inquiet…

Oui, je suis inquiet de ces renards, j'étais prêt à les envoyer se battre, mais pas de les tuer !

Je vois Yuki soupirer alors qu'il se dirige, sous nos regards abasourdis et agrandis vers eux, allongés plus loin, semblant ne plus respirer. Un petit rire retentit en moi tandis que je vois le renard blond coller un coup de pied à chacun de ses amis, les faisant grogner en se levant.

- P'tain, Yuki, t'assure pas là !

- C'est bon, ils ont cru qu'il vous avait tué !

- Mais on en a assez de nous battre, ils sont deux je te signale ! et fort en plus !

Je vois à un sourire miniature sur le visage de Shino qui a apprécié le propos et il s'approche de moi sous un « non pitié pas des insectes », je cite, de Fuusoku, resté à mes côtés.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu te battre ainsi, Shino.

- Si on ne m'avait pas écarté des autres missions, peut être que tu l'aurais vu.

Ce… doit être la plus longue phrase qu'il m'a dite à ce jour.

- Je sais… désolé…

- Pourquoi me mettre avec Kakashi ? me demande-t-il

- Dans les combattants, il y a le possesseur du « poison » qui sert au sceau maudit d'Orochimaru.

- Le sceau de Sasuke ?

- Et de Anko, oui. Il ne faut pas le tuer, à ce que j'ai compris de Sasuke, dans son état normal, il devrait être assez calme. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne décide que la mort de son pote est de la faute de mon brun.

- Viens en au fait, Naruto. soupire Kakashi

- Le mettre en « isolement » le temps que la vieille et Sakura lui préparent quelque chose pour le calmer définitivement serait pas mal, le temps qu'ils trouvent l'origine de ce « poison ».

- Bien.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes repartent dans le lot et, alors que je regarde le reste du groupe, appelant le trio gagnant, Ino, Shikamaru et Choji, un cri suraigu retentit dans la clairière, attirant notre attention sur Sakura et Kiba qui accourent vers nous. De la direction d'où ils arrivent, ils avaient été voir le duo Uchiha, mais à leurs cris…

- Naruto ! hurle Kiba

- C'est Sasuke… dépêche toi… Il…

Il quoi ? Bordel, finit ta phrase Sakura !

Je la vois s'effondrer et ne perds pas de temps pour partir, suivit des cinq démons et du reste des ninja vers le lieu de l'entraînement de mon amant et de son frère.

Enfin, entraînement… en voyant l'état du terrain et d'Itachi, coincé sur le dos, en sang avec un Sasuke, sceau au niveau deux, les mains autour du cou de son frère et un sourire sadique aux lèvres, je me demande encore pourquoi je les ai mis à deux ces mecs là !

* * *

**VALA, finito l'entraînement. Pourquoi pas les autres ?**

**Pourquoi on a pas vu l'entraînement des Uchiha ?**

**Pourquoi Sasuke a pété un joint ?**

**Qu'est ce c'est ce bordel ?**

**Suite, dimanche prochain **

* * *

**Hagane** : **#tousse tousse#** je vais vous présenter quelqu'un, les bisho... et démons...

**Sasu** : Oo Qui ?

**Antchio** : Seikaaaaaaa It's meeeeee

**Seika** : Kécécé cette folle ?

**Hagane en soupirant** : Antchio, une amie raide dingue de...

**Antchio** : **#saute dans les bras de Seika#** voui... je suis folle... folle amoureuse de toi

**Naru** : OO bin merde alors, j'l'ai jamais vu elle ! Et Noah ?

**Hagane** : Absente pour cette journée… mais prochain chapitre… Mouahahah

**Ita s'approche de Antchio et la regarde de son regard noir **: ... elle aime les démons ?

**Hagane** : Seika a la côte, tout le monde me demande un renard...

**Antchio**: **#regarde Itachi**# si tu tiens à ne pas être violer toi aussi, je te conseille de t'éloigner

**Ita** **se rapprochant d'Hagane** : Hagane-chan, elle me menace de viol !

**Hagane, une main sous le nez** : T'approche pas de moi non plus !

**Antchio**: Ha-chan... une partie a quatre? Ça t'intéresse ? Seika, Ita, toi et moi **#ronronne#**

**Seika, Antchio toujours à son cou** : Euh... j'dois y aller moi !

**Hagane choppe Ita et Seika** : On bouge pas les deux bombes !

**Naru** : Et nous ?

**Sasu** : Ferme là, pour un coup qu'on est tranquille !

**Antchio**: **#tient fermement Seika#** héhéhé !


	31. Les raisons de la colère

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans, ATTENTION, la technique de l'Amaterasu a été légèrement modifiée, je me base sur le manga mais pas entièrement ;)_

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**_Qu'est ce qu'il prend à Sasuke ?_**

**_Poussée d'hormone ? Il veut se faire son frère ?_**

**_Vous le saurez sous peu avec un retour en arrière de leur entraînement _**

**_Avec un POV de Sasuke._**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

Silver no Yoko : Contente que la fiction te plais toujours, l'humour… disons qu'il va être absent dans ce chapitre ;)

Malicia : Yoi est disponible XD C'est pour Seika que la liste d'attente est longue. Sinon ? Itachi provoquer Sasuke ? Tu le verras dans ce chapitre

miss-naruto-girl : Oui oui, c'est un entraînement pour les deux Uchiha ce chapitre. Pour mon blog, il y en a un de refais ;) Les duos fonctionnent en capacités pour contrer ceux qui voudront se battre contre Itachi et Sasuke.

Cc : Et bien voilà, la cause. J'espère que ça te plairas.

Aka-chan : Moi ? Faire mourir Itachi ? NAN, pas dans Survivre XD je peux pas… Sasuke a ses raisons de péter un cable, tu le verras dans ce chapitre ;)

lafolle415 : Euh… nan, la partie à quatre est suffisante … à quatre XD La suite, c'est de suite ;)

* * *

**_« Voix entendue par Sasuke »_**

* * *

**_POV de Sasuke, retour en arrière de quelques heures_**

Je lance un dernier regard à mon débile préféré en essayant de faire passer dans mon regard l'interdiction d'user du multiclonage mais mon blond est déjà en train de se concentrer sur les prochains entraînements. A ce que j'ai compris, cela va être des duos … Sakura et Kiba, Kakashi et Shino, moi et … mon frère.

Je sais ce que j'ai lu. Je sais qu'il n'a rien tenté depuis. Son sharingan ne s'est même pas enclenché malgré la droite que je lui ai collé pour avoir critiqué mes boules de riz… si bien, elles n'étaient pas trop cuites d'abord… bref, il ne réagit pas comme « le psychopathe tueur de clan » auquel je pensais.

La tenue que je lui ai filée pour venir me fait bizarre sur lui. Il a le grade d'ANBU, de chef des ANBU même mais pour le moment, c'est dans un uniforme noir de simple jûnin qu'il se trouve. Ça me fait rire mentalement … ne cassons pas le mythe des Uchiha froids … de voir que mon aîné est plus fin que moi. Si le pantalon lui va comme un gant, soulignant, comme moi, ses jambes, l'une ornée d'une pochette à kunai alors que sa besace à shuriken reste dans son dos. Le haut est un peu lâche. Ses épaules sont aussi larges que les miennes mais son torse est plus fin. Il n'a pas eu à s'entraîner comme un malade pour tuer quelqu'un chez un violeur pédophile amateur de serpent…

Arrivé beaucoup plus loin, je regarde Itachi d'un air absent avant de soupirer. Allez, faut qu'il m'apprenne ses techn…

**_« Et tu vas lui faire confiance ? »_**

Qu'est-ce que…

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- On commence ?

**_« Il ne veut que tes yeux. Il l'a dit lui-même, il en a besoin pour atteindre l'ultime niveau du sharingan »_**

Je sursaute presque en voyant mon frère se ruer sur moi pour commencer un taïjutsu musclé mais quelque chose me trouble. Cette voix qui résonne en moi, je la connais mais… sans un mot, je renvoie le kunai que mon frère m'a lancé d'un geste rapide et me rue sur lui, lui lançant un katon, housenka no jutsu. Mon frère pare aussitôt d'un katon identique, faisant s'entrechoquer les shuriken qui étaient incorporés dans les fleurs de feu. Le poing d'Itachi rencontre assez fortement ma mâchoire, me faisant cracher du sang avant que je ne lui envoie mon pied dans la gueule… enfin, j'espérais qu'il se prenne mon pied, mais ce fumier esquiva mon attaque et se pencha gracieusement en arrière, retombant sur ses mains pour un salto tout en douceur…

Connard, il ne peut pas tomb…

**_« Attaque-le avec les techniques que je t'ai enseigné, Sasuke-kun »_**

Merde… ce n'est pas…

Un shuriken, envoyé avec un parchemin explosif, me détourne de mes pensées et j'use aussitôt de la technique de substitution, remplaçant mon corps par un tronçon de bois pour réapparaître plus loin. Maintenant que l'entraînement au taïjutsu nous avait échauffés, nous pouvions commencer à s'échanger les techniques.

**_« Crois-tu, Sasuke-kun, qu'il t'apprendra tout ? »_**

La ferme…

**_« Tu serais bien plus fort que lui, il ne serait plus le plus fort des Uchiha »_**

La ferme, je suis déjà plus fort que lui. Naruto l'a dit…

**_« Naruto-kun a aussi dit que ta vengeance t'appartenait non ? »_**

Je me bloque aussitôt, le souffle coupé avant de secouer violemment la tête, ne me rendant pas compte du léger froncement de sourcil de mon frère envers moi avant qu'il ne se rapproche pour commencer à m'apprendre son mode de combat.

S'il le fait, c'est preuve qu'il ne compte pas m'attaquer… sinon, il aurait appris mes techniques en premier, c'est logique.

- Sasuke, le mangekyu sharingan est un peu plus long à activer que le sharingan. Il doit y avoir une plus grosse concentration de chakra dans ton corps qui afflue dans tes yeux. Le mieux pour commencer est de fermer les yeux, là, on ne se combat pas, donc tu p…

**_« C'est ça, ferme les yeux à côté de lui »_** persifla la voix d'Orochimaru en moi **_« laisse lui une chance de t'achever rapidement »_**

Ta gueule ! Il a fermé les yeux également, il ne compte pas en profiter.

- Sasuke ?

- … Hmm

Je clos mes paupières également, me concentrant sur mon chakra pour activer mes mangekyu sharingan. Mon corps semble se réchauffer sous l'effet de la concentration de chakra et je perçois mon frère près de moi, je sais qu'il a les yeux ouverts, son mangekyu déjà activé.

- Tes yeux… demandais-je

- Tu ne crains plus rien vu que tu as toi-même le mangekyu.

C'est bon à savoir ça. Sur cette phrase un peu rassurante, j'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer cet espèce de shuriken à trois branches qu'il a en guise de mangekyu. A ce que j'ai compris, je n'ai pas le même. Naruto m'a expliqué que le mien est plus fin, semblable à des virgules se reliant en un point central. Effectivement, croiser son regard chargé de ce sharingan presque meurtrier ne me fait rien et je relâche la respiration que je gardais coincée dans l'appréhension qui me traversait quand même.

Itachi se poste face à moi sans me quitter des yeux, semblant réfléchir avant de commencer son explication. Le serpent dans ma tête ne dit plus rien, écoutant ses propos avec attention.

- Pour le tsukuyomi, il te faut forcer sur ton mangekyu. Comme pour lancer ton genjutsu, tu envoies une onde par la pensée qui fera effet quand, dans ton esprit, tu verras un monde différent. Il peut varier de toi à moi vu que nos mangekyu sont différents mais les effets restent les mêmes, 72 heures de souffrance pour ton adversaire.

- …

- Par contre…

Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant annuler son mangekyu sharingan et retrouver cet ébène propre à notre clan en évitant mon regard, toujours chargé du mien. Qu'est-ce…

- … Tu vas essayer sur moi.

- Quoi ?

Il est malade là ? Il veut souffrir 72 heures ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de me torturer, mais d'essayer de m'y plonger.

Effectivement, il a pas proposé de se faire martyriser gratuitement… et merde, il pourra pas souffrir d'avoir critiqué mes boulettes de riz… la tentation de lui refaire ce qu'il m'a fait par deux fois se fait sentir mais non… pas le choix avec la guerre qui se présente.

Je plonge dans ses onyx et me concentre assez vite, arrivant dans l'arcane lunaire habituel sauf que nous nous retrouvons dans le complexe Uchiha alors qu'Itachi est attaché à un mur. Mur sur lequel est affiché l'emblème de notre clan à tous les deux. Le visage inexpressif… pour pas changer…, mon frère me dévisage, semblant attendre quelque cho…

**_« Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas ? Venge-toi, Sasuke-kun, il a tué tes parents, non ? »_**

Ta gueule. Ce n'était pas lui. Il est innocent.

**_« Qui te l'as dit ? Lui ? Naruto-kun ? As-tu vraiment confiance en Naruto-kun ? »_**

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant mon frère. Son regard n'a pas changé, il attend patiemment que nous retournions dans le monde « réel » afin de poursuivre son enseignement. Pourquoi il ferait tout cela si ce n'était pas en vue de la bataille qui s'annonce ?

**_« Ou pour monter ton sharingan à son plus haut niveau, de l'entraîner à être plus fort et de t'ôter tes yeux. »_**

- Sasuke ?

- Nh ?

- On continue ?

- Nh.

Je le libère de mon tsukuyomi et le vois souffler un peu, même si la torture n'a pas eu lieu, le fait d'être attaché dans mon esprit ne doit pas être simple à digérer. Je me souviens du sien, c'était la galère totale. Le regard d'Itachi repasse au mangekyu et il se redresse près de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux pour continuer sur les techniques spécifiques du mangekyu vu que j'en connais moi-même pas mal en simple genjutsu, ninjutsu et taïjutsu. Seul le dojutsu à haut niveau ne m'est pas encore acquis.

- Pour l'amaterasu, il faut te concentrer sur l'œil droit. Concentre ton chakra sur cet organe pour qu'il s'en charge au maximum.

- Et ? Cela fera quoi ?

- Il saignera suffisamment pour que le sang coule jusqu'à ta bouche. Ainsi, la flamme du katon se chargera de ce chakra dérivé de ton mangekyu et tournera au noir complet.

C'est… dégueu !

- Elle fait quoi cette flamme ?

- Elle est guidée par ton mangekyu, tout ce que tu fixes sera dévoré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus. Elle est quasiment impossible à arrêter si tu ne le veux pas. Jiraiya-sama avait réussi à en sceller une.

- Donc, sans ta propre volonté, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais ?

- Si tu fermes ton œil, stoppant la concentration de chakra, les flammes se meurent.

Donc, il faut beaucoup de chakra pour tenir assez longtemps afin de réussir à tuer Madara avec cette technique… ou le fatiguer suffisamment.

- Tu es prêt à essayer ?

- Montre-moi d'abord.

- Hn.

Mon frère se porte près de moi et sous mon regard attentif, ferme les yeux, se concentrant. Je perçois la montée de son chakra en lui et penche un peu la tête pour ne rien perdre de cette technique, fronçant les sourcils en voyant du sang commencer à couler sous la paupière droite d'Itachi, ruisselant le long de sa joue, atterrissant à la commissure de ses lèvres, longeant sa bouche avant que celui-ci ne l'entrouvre alors que sa paupière droite s'ouvre d'un coup, découvrant son mangekyu entouré de vaisseaux sanguins nettement visibles dans le blanc clair de ses yeux.

Je comprends maintenant d'où vient le sang qui lui coule des yeux. Les vaisseaux ont pété, lui provoquant une légère hémorragie.

Mon grand frère souffle un katon, un simple goukakyu no jutsu voire plus petit, mais qui mélangé à son sang prend de suite une proportion énorme, se chargeant d'une couleur noire qui me rappelle l'encre de Sai lors de ses attaques. Itachi vise un arbre plus loin et en à peine dix secondes, le tronc se fait ronger, les branches partent aussitôt, brûlées et dévorées. Chose assez angoissante, pas une trace de poussière ne tombe de l'emplacement, l'arbre se fait tout simplement absorber par l'amaterasu.

Le feu s'éteint progressivement et, reportant mon regard sur mon frère, je vois qu'il a refermé sa paupière, son chakra diminue. L' « exercice » ne doit pas être de tout repos, la sueur recouvre un peu son front et il halète légèrement. Et sans échangé un mot, il se tourne vers moi. Je comprends d'un seul regard que c'est à mon tour. Le fait de saigner des yeux ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais si la technique l'impose, il n'y a pas le choix.

A mon tour, je clos les paupières, concentrant mon chakra, non plus sur les deux yeux, mais sur un seul organe, le droit. Je sens les vaisseaux sanguins se gonfler à cet endroit, provoquant un faible saignement qui me fait un instant froncer les sourcils en le sentant contre ma peau, la traînée chaude et désagréable coulant jusqu'à ma bouche. Suivant l'exemple d'Itachi, je laisse le sang couler légèrement sur mes lèvres avant d'ouvrir la paupière droite en crachant un léger katon qui se chargea de noir, partant dans une trace rapide dévorer l'arbre à proximité de celui déjà au trois quart dévoré de mon frère. Celui que je fixe se fait engloutir aussitôt par les flammes. Je laisse passer un peu de temps avant de refermer la paupière, entendant les flammes continuer à brûler l'écorce de la plante avant de calmer mon chakra, essuyant d'une main nerveuse le sang sur ma joue et le long de mon nez…

C'est que ça démange sévère quand ça coule à ce niveau. Je pige pas comment Itachi fait pour pas se gratter le nez pendant la technique.

Mes yeux se rouvrent sur un mangekyu normal, sans vaisseaux sanguins prêts à éclater et je tourne mon regard vers mon frère aîné, attendant la suite.

- À ton tour, montre-moi.

Les sourcils froncés, je le regarde… Il a oublié quelque chose, mon crétin de blond a parlé de trois techniques et non deux.

**_« Il te cache des choses »_**

Non.

**_« Il garde des atouts en main »_**

Il m'a tout montré, Naruto a dû se tromper.

**_« N'as-tu pas confiance en Naruto-kun ? Préfères-tu accorder ta loyauté à ton frère ? Ce meurtrier qui t'a torturé par deux fois ? »_**

- Sasuke ?

Sans répondre, ne pouvant pas empêcher ce sentiment désagréable de méfiance de s'insinuer en moi après les propos d'Orochimaru, je charge un chidori dans mon bras gauche. Ça il l'a déjà vu. Ce qu'il y a de plus, ce qu'il n'a jamais aperçu, c'est l'épée chidori nagashi.

Le crépitement d'oiseaux se fait plus prononcer alors que l'électricité se propage partout, faisant sortir de minuscules éclairs de mon corps entier. Itachi se recule un peu avant de continuer à me regarder. Son sharingan activé pour ne rien perdre de la technique alors que je tends mon bras vers un second arbre, remarquant par là que l'amaterasu de mon frère et le mien n'existent plus. Les flammes sont éteintes, laissant deux emplacements noircis de brûlures. J'ouvre grandement la main, la technique sortant d'un coup par mes extrémités pour foncer sur le tronc, le perforant d'une sorte d'épée en chidori.

Je laisse le chidori s'arrêter, coupant l'accès à mon chakra et fixe mon frère, rencontrant un regard fixe, pas du tout intéressé par la technique que je viens de montrer. Etrang…

**_« Il attends que tu baisses ta garde, Sasuke-kun »_**

… c'est faux…

**_« Dès que tu ne feras plus attention à lui, il te tuera »_**

Si Naruto ne sent plus ma présence, il viendra et détruira tout sur son pass…

**_« Mais n'as-tu pas pensé que Naruto s'était trompé ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait mis avec ton frère ? »_**

Je fronce les sourcils et lève un regard déjà plus froid vers Itachi, rencontrant son propre mangekyu dans un duel bref mais glacial. Sans un mot, sachant que son sharingan enregistrait toute technique, je lance un katon, göryuuka no jutsu, formant des boules de feu, prenant un visage démonique, vers le ciel déjà obscurci par la chaleur des amaterasu combinés d'Itachi et moi. Je regarde les cumulonimbus se rassembler assombrissant le ciel encore plus, préparant ainsi un orage fourni d'éclairs naturels qui seront contrôlés par un de mes raiton.

Un éclair foudroie la terre, la faisant trembler, éclairant brusquement le visage de mon frère d'une lueur froide et brève, faisant ressortir son regard distant.

**_« Il te tuera. »_**

Non

**_« Il te prendra tes yeux »_**

Non…

**_« Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas l'amant de Naruto-kun ? »_**

Mon souffle se coupe et là, je revois tous les moments passés avec mon frère et Naruto.

Naruto m'empêchant de le tuer, me bloquant dans un Kekkai.

Naruto souriant à Itachi alors qu'il se prenait des décharges de chakra lors de l'interrogatoire.

Naruto échangeant un regard avec mon frère après que celui-ci ait dit la formule de l'obtention du mangekyu sharingan.

Naruto mangeant face à mon frère, échangeant des banalités et parlant des rencontres qu'ils ont faites…

Naruto ne faisant rien de plus que m'embrasser depuis deux semaines, comme si son désir pour moi s'était éteint depuis la venue d'Itachi.

Ma poitrine me brûle, la rage commence à m'envahir sous la voix encourageante de mon ancien sensei… accessoirement, ancien violeur… un éclair déchire une nouvelle fois le ciel, de plus en plus attiré par les ondes de chakra qui traverse mon corps alors que mon frère m'observe, le regard droit dans le mien.

Un chidori se propage dans mon corps, attirant enfin le plus gros des éclairs venant du ciel et je l'envoie aussitôt dans un arbre, montrant la vitesse que peut avoir cette attaque, kirin, à mon frère, regardant ensuite le résultat : le cratère que forme l'endroit touché par le raiton surpuissant.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Il faut que cette confirmation sorte. Il me faut me rassurer : que ce que dit Orochimaru est faux, que cette éventualité d'une trahison est impossible… que mon amour pour Naruto ne m'a pas obscurci l'esprit. Mon attention se reporte vers lui alors que ma tête reste basse, mes mèches retombant le long de mes joues. Enfin, cette question sort de ma bouche :

- Es-tu l'amant de Naruto ?

Le regard de mon frère se fait insondable, encore plus que d'habitude, le rendant impossible à déchiffrer alors qu'il s'approche de moi pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille, d'une voix chargée de satisfaction, sa réponse :

- Et si c'était le cas, petit frère fou ?

L'appellation et le sang-froid émis dans cette question me provoque une bouffée de rage. C'est presque l'écume aux lèvres, le regard élargi que je lui balance mon poing dans la gueule, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas, se frottant la mâchoire d'un air ravi, un immense sourire aux lèvres, me faisant penser à un fou sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire plus que tout. Son air me fait froid dans le dos, provoquant un frisson glacé qui me remonte le long de l'échine alors que ce que je veux être faux se précise en moi.

- Tu es l'amant de Naruto ? lui hurlais-je, demandant une autre confirmation

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est proposé pour ton mangekyu sharingan, petit frère ? Il savait que sa mort te ferait souffrir à un point où le mangekyu se déclencherait.

Non…

- Mais vois-tu, Sasuke…

Non…

- Je l'ai eu bien avant toi… ce corps si chaud… si bronzé…si musclé…

**_« Je te l'avais dit… »_**

- Il a besoin de moi, autant que j'ai besoin de lui…

**_« Il s'est joué de toi… »_**

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, son regard… ses actions…

**_« Il n'a fait cela que pour s'approcher de toi, pour approfondir ton amour… »_**

- Tu es mes yeux de secours, Sasuke… Tu ne croyais pas qu'après ce que tu lui avais dit, il y a trois ans, il te pardonnerait ?

Je me fige, mes souvenirs me propulsent en arrière, trois ans en arrière pour être précis, un soir, presque une semaine avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vie.

* * *

**_Flash-Back, Trois ans auparavant._**

Je n'ose pas respirer, devant moi, mon ami, mon rival, mon crétin, l'homme que j'aime vient de m'avouer qu'il est gay… Naruto aime les hommes… il pourrait m'aimer en retour ?

Que faire ? Que lui répondre ? Je l'aime mais si je lui dis, je sais qu'Itachi viendra pour lui. Pour Kyuubi, mais aussi pour tuer la seule personne que j'aime réellement, il me l'a déjà dit, il le fera.

Que faire ? Vivre au jour le jour en aimant cet homme, ce soleil que beaucoup affectionnent ? Ou souffrir, le faire souffrir pour le protéger ? Pour le voir et le savoir vivant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Abruti ?

Ma voix résonne dans le silence qui se fait. Son regard se glace peu à peu. Je peux presque entendre son cœur se rompre, faisant sûrement le même bruit que le mien, tandis que son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres.

- Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre mec… c'est…

Ne le dit pas… pas ça…

- C'est dégoûtant ! C'est…

Arrête-toi là !

Malgré mes injonctions envers mon subconscient, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent une dernière fois. Je le verrais vivre… je le verrais retrouver le sourire, aimer et embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… je souffrirais mais il sera vivant… je ne laisserais pas mon frère le tuer… jamais.

- C'est immonde, je ne serai pas un monstre pour aimer un autre homme.

« Monstre » de tous les mots possibles dans notre putain de langue, il a fallu que j'use de celui-là. Mon regard croise une dernière fois celui de mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne parte en courant, longeant cette ruelle où nous nous étions arrêtés pour parler.

Meilleur ami… puis-je encore dire ça alors que je viens de détruire ce qui me tenait encore en vie ?

**_Fin du Flash back._**

* * *

Ma respiration se coupe alors que mon visage s'abaisse lentement sous les rires conjugués d'Orochimaru en moi et de mon frère en face. La rage se réveille, provoquant une montée de chakra dans mon corps, activant mon sceau au niveau deux. Je ne prends pas garde aux changements que mon corps a dans ces cas-là, ignorant les regards attentifs de mon frère malgré ses rires. Je lui saute dessus, entourant de mes mains son cou, plaquant Itachi contre le sol alors qu'en moi, cette voix me susurre une dernière phrase.

**_« Tue-le avant qu'il ne te tue… Tue son mental et donne-moi son corps. »_**

Un sourire sadique et satisfait étire ma bouche alors que mes mains commencent à serrer la peau pâle du cou de mon frère aîné. J'oublie tout. Je n'entends plus rien, ni le cri aigu d'une jeune fille, ni les hurlements au prénom de celui que j'aime, ni les bruits de pas rapides vers moi. Je me noie dans ce regard chargé de mangekyu et là, enfin, je sais ce que je vais faire…

Me venger.

* * *

**_Yaatttaaaa ! Vous avez déjà été si fier d'un chapitre_**

**_que la fin vous parait être trop rapidement venue ?_**

**_Bin ça m'est arrivé à celui là !_**

**_Allez, à la prochaine avec la suite et un POV de Sakura._**

* * *

**_Hagane se fait petite dans son coin, ne dis rien, ne regarde personne alors que Noah range dans un sac à la va-vite kunai et shuriken et que Antchio reste en mode bug devant... la provocation d'Itachi._**

**_Ita_**_: Naruto-kun, il est où mon frangin?_

**_Naru à Hagane_**_ : Dis... t'es copine avec Ibiki Moreno toi ?_

**_Antchio se dirige vers Itachi_**_ : Dis donc toi **nerf sortant de son crâne**_

**_Noah est en mode pause devant son sac, une paire de sandales ninja dans chaque main, se demandant lesquelles prendre_**_: Nee-chan? Je prends lesquelles?_

**_Antchio se calme et pleure _**

**_Hagane_**_ : Prends les noires, ça suit avec tout... Antchio... c'était une blagueee_

**_Naru_**_ : Une blague ?_

**_Noah souffle a Hagane_**_: Pari combien que Sasu il a pas aimé ta blague?_

**_Sasu, de loin, prépare son chidori, les yeux fixés sur Hagane_**

**_Antchio fait des ronds sur le sol_**_: Maieuh... je veux être à la place de Naru... il s'est fait Ita... _

**_Noah_**_: Gloups! Antchio, planque toi, ça risque de devenir sanglant!_

**_Antchio_**_: Gnie? **tourne la tête vers Noah**_

**_Hagane_**_ : Oh le malade !... Éventuellement tue-moi au prochain chapitre, il y a pire _

**_Antchio ne faisant pas attention au conseil de Noah et regarde Hagane_**_: Comment ça pire?_

**_Noah_**_: On va peut être sortir des trucs de mon sac ce voyage, un jeu de shuriken par exemple!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Bon... il veut me tuer pourquoi en fait le dernier Uchiha ?_

**_Sasu_**_ : A ton avis ?_

**_Naru_**_: Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie toi!_

**_Noah_**_: Hagane, mode "on fout le camp, j'ai pas mes armes" enclenché!_

**_Hagane_**_ : Euh... ta torture ? Que Ita a dit qu'il s'était tapé Naru ? Que Noah revient ? OU alors... arggggg_

**_Sasu referme les mains autour du cou de Hagane et la secoue_**_ : J'vais te tuer !!_

**_Antchio se précipite vers Sasu essayant de sauver Hagane_**_: OO t'as pas le droit... on a besoin d'elle pour la suite OO_

**_Noah se rue vers Naruto pendant que le brun serre le cou de la pauvre Hagane et tire d'un coup sec sur les vêtements du blond qui se retrouve à poil en 2 secondes._**

**_Ita, Sasu, Hagane, et Antchio en mode bug, ne pense même plus à se battre ou se sauver_**

**_Sasu, un sourire pervers aux lèvres_**_ : Naruuuuu_

**_Naru_**_ : NOAH !!_

**_Noah_**_: VI?_

**_Antchio un sourire pervers aux lèvres_**_: Naruuuuu_

**_Sasu_**_: Toi, pas touche, c'est à moi!!_


	32. Qui a raison ?

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! Et à mes bêta testeur (XD) pour leur patience._

* * *

**_Pourquoi un POV de Sakura ?_**

**_Tout simplement car c'est l'équipe 7 intégralement ;)_**

**_Il n'y a pas de batardisation dans la fiction, tous les ninjas_**

**_ont leurs utilités et leurs propres point de vue sur les actes en cours _**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Yuki** : OO les 31 chapitres en quelques jours ? Purée XD Tu étais motivée ! Naruto parle « vrai » enfin, il dit tout haut ou pense ce qu'on se demande souvent en lisant ou voyant le manga XD Tuer Itachi ? NNAAANNN !!

**Malicia** : Contente que tu sois contente pour Yoi XD Sinon, non non, Sasuke n'imagine rien et Orochimaru tape où ses peurs sont, donc… il péte un joint.

**Nanou-chan** : Bien ça Tu as retenu que Itachi était hétéro XD ça en fait au moins une :P Et qui dit la vérité ? je sais pas lis le chapitre, tu aura ta réponse.

**Asphal** : On m'adore !! Faire souffrir Sasuke, c'est ma passion du moment, que ce soit en le mettant Uke ou en torture mentale, il souffre ces temps ci avec moi… je me venge sûrement des scan XD

**JTFLAM** : Effectivement, l'amour qu'il a pour Naruto est son point faible. Mais sinon, il a tué Orochimaru en absorbant son esprit dans une dimension (comme les scan quoi xD)

**Aka-chan** : En fait, j'y ai même pas pensé que Orochimaru a pu tout voir des lemons XD mais oui, sinon, il a du y assister… pervers !!

* * *

**_POV de Sakura_**

Mon souffle se coupe, je ne comprends pas… Je ne sers à rien. Malgré ma force, malgré mon expérience de médic-nin, je ne peux qu'assister à ce déferlement de haine de Sasuke envers son frère. Kiba me secoue et nous partons en courant vers mon « petit frère » honorifique en hurlant son prénom, ne pouvant même pas raconter ce qu'il se passe. Une simple phrase repasse sans arrêt dans ma tête : cette question demandée, répétée un certain nombre de fois, par Sasuke « Naruto est-il ton amant ? ».

J'avais remarqué qu'Itachi semblait pensif. Mais peut-on réellement décrypter quelque chose sur leurs visages ? La suite nous a laissé sur le cul. Que ce soit Sasuke, Kiba ou moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce visage fou qu'arbora Itachi par la suite. On aurait dit qu'il usait de cette face pour conforter son frère dans la fausseté de son jugement.

Naruto relève la tête en nous entendant hurler son prénom mais je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il se passe. Le chakra émanant de Sasuke me fait encore trembler, me ramenant sept ans en arrière, dans cette forêt de la mort. Les souvenirs de cette scène me coupent les jambes et je m'effondre un instant, alarmant Naruto qui se précipite aussitôt vers les frères Uchiha, suivit de Houkou, des renards et des autres ninjas.

J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Je remercie Yuki qui s'arrête pour me tendre un bras secourable et repars aussitôt, me faufilant parmi la foule pour arriver près de Naruto. Celui-ci a les yeux fixés sur Sasuke.

Mon ami a des larmes qui lui coulent le long des joues alors qu'une même question résonne dans la clairière encore et encore pendant qu'il cogne sans arrêt, claquant son poing droit dans le visage d'Itachi qui ne bouge pas, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Es-tu l'amant de Naruto ? Couche-t'il avec toi ?

Un grognement se fait entendre près de nous. Naruto et moi reportons notre attention sur les renards rassemblés là. Le grognement vient de Fuusaku, accroupi près de Seika, les yeux plissés. A bien y regarder, les quatre renards ont tous plus ou moins repris un visage démoniaque avec leurs yeux aux reflets argentés, les crocs sortis et une sorte de marque apparaissant le long de leurs tempes, comme le tatouage tribal que porte Seika sur le bras.

- Parasite ?

- Houkou, c'est pas le moment là… Itac…

- Parasite ! coupe Houkou

Naruto reporte son attention sur lui alors qu'Itachi vient enfin de se libérer, sautant souplement en arrière en s'essuyant le visage et attendant son frère qui dégainait sa kusanagi lentement. Un sifflement retentit et sans regarder, l'Uzumaki lance un parchemin à l'aîné des Uchiha, lui-même gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son petit frère, l'empêchant ainsi de détourner son regard de lui.

- Il a un parasite dans le corps.

- Pardon ?

Un parasite ? Il est vraiment bizarre lui à appeler tout le monde « Parasite »

Une voix résonne à mes côtés et, vu le son grave, je dirais que c'est Yoi qui s'est rapproché en compagnie de Yuki. Leur attention à tous les deux reste fixée sur Sasuke avant de se reporter sur Naruto qui dévisagea son amant, se figeant en regardant son visage. Malgré le sceau de niveau deux qui le recouvre, nous pouvons parfaitement voir la forme qui se dessine autour de son œil gauche…

On dirait le maquillage d'Orochimaru, c'est d'un moche !

Sakura, reprends-toi, c'est pas le moment de songer à proposer à Sasuke des cours de maquillage…

- Orochimaru ? lâche Yoi

- Un parasite comme un autre.

- Putain, mais il l'avait pas tué ce con ? râle Naruto

Ah, là, je vais pouvoir le renseigner. Sasuke nous en a parlé à Kakashi-sensei et moi après le départ de Naruto. A ce que j'ai compris, il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter sur ce sujet.

- Sasuke-kun a enfermé l'esprit d'Orochimaru dans une dimension en lui… on peut dire qu'il n'est pas réellement mort.

- Bordel, il me jalousait tellement qu'il a fallut qu'il se colle un serpent dans le bide ?

Plusieurs grognements amusés des renards et du démon chien résonnent alors que face à nous, Itachi venait d'invoquer un katana du parchemin envoyé par Naruto et de parer l'attaque de son petit frère, une main sur la garde, l'autre à plat sur la lame pour supporter le poids des coups de celui-ci.

Le silence se fait peu à peu, entrecoupé par les bruits des lames se cognant, tandis que nous nous demandons comment faire sortir Sasuke de cet état de rage…

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a…

La voix de Naruto se coupe alors que ses yeux semblent se vider, signe qu'il part papoter un peu avec son renard intérieur. Je détourne le regard, regardant un instant le combat… enfin, l'essai de combat de Sasuke et son frère, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon ami en l'entendant soupirer. Son visage se ferme et il adresse un simple regard aux démons avant de se tourner vers moi. L'éclat dans ses yeux me montre une face cachée de Naruto. Le chef de village, fort et intransigeant. Il demande notre loyauté sans parole, notre confiance en lui.

J'acquiesce aussitôt. J'ai vu dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude pour Sasuke. Une fois vérifié l'état d'Itachi, jamais son regard n'a quitté Sasuke, le dévisageant avec une pointe de douleur, d'amour et de tendresse, incapable pour le moment de faire quelque chose pour lui. Le mot circule qu'une action pour « calmer » Sasuke, par n'importe quel moyen, va être entreprise et je vois Naruto se diriger vers les deux Uchiha d'un pas calme et mesuré.

- Bon, il se passe quoi ici ?

Bonne question, expliquez-vo…

- Il sait pour nous, Kitsune.

… hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Il sait qu'on couche ensemble !

Il délire là ? Rassurez-moi, dites-moi que l'aîné des Uchiha est un grand plaisantin.

- Tu lui as dit ? soupire Naruto d'un air las

- Il me l'a demandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait… si bien…

Si bien ? Finit ta phrase bordel !

- … Konoha va bientôt être détruite, tu me l'as promis !

Et il nous lâche ça en geignant presque ce con ? Mon corps tremble alors que les cinq démons se regroupent devant nous et que leurs grognements se font entendre, nous figeant. J'ai confiance en Naruto… mais là, un léger doute s'insinue en moi… incertitude aussitôt balayée en voyant les regards attentifs d'Itachi et Naruto sur Sasuke, figé, une main sur la tête, les yeux étroitement fermés. Son corps tremble violemment sous la rage et c'est un regard sanglant qu'il lève vers eux.

- Pourquoi ? hurle-t-il

- Allons, Sasuke… qui n'a jamais été blessé par celui qu'il aime, ricane Naruto

Ce passage, Sasuke m'en avait parlé, mais retourné ainsi contre lui, ce doit être encore plus douloureux.

Mon coéquipier et ami tombe à genoux, lâchant sa kusanagi, les deux mains tenant maintenant son crâne. J'essaie de m'avancer mais aussitôt, une main, celle de Houkou, se pose sur mon bras alors que Seika tend son bras pour empêcher quiconque d'intervenir. Le silence est de mise et nous pouvons tous entendre les marmonnements. Cette conversation que Sasuke a avec le « parasite » qui le contrôle presque.

- … non…

- …

- Tais-toi… c'est de ta faute tout ça…

- …

- Non…je ne serais pas parti… j'aurais été différent…

- …

Un rapide regard échangé entre Naruto et l'aîné des Uchiha accélère le mouvement. Alors que Sasuke est encore agenouillé devant nous, Naruto se place derrière lui, bloquant les bras du brun dans son dos. D'une main, il lui remonte le visage, nous faisant voir que son deuxième œil devenait comme ceux d'Orochimaru, celui-ci prenant de plus en plus le contrôle de sa volonté. Je vois Naruto porter son visage contre celui, pâle, de Sasuke. C'est les sourcils froncés par la peine, de la douceur dans le regard et son pouce lui caressant, mine de rien, le menton qu'il lui chuchote de se laisser faire, qu'il n'aura pas mal, de laisser ce serpent sortir. Ils seront là pour le recevoir.

Un gémissement rauque retentit alors que Sasuke essaie de se libérer, regardant avec des yeux élargis le visage redevenu impassible d'Itachi, debout face à lui, les mangekyu sharingan dans les yeux. Derrière lui, nous pouvons voir une forme se dessiner, pâle, presque transparente.

- Sasuke… je t'aime… fais-moi confiance…

La phrase de Naruto a tout son sens d'où nous sommes, mais pour Sasuke, plongé dans le doute et la folie, ce doit être un appel de sirène à ses oreilles, doux et meurtrier. Je vois pourtant à ses sourcils tremblants qu'il veut y croire, se raccrocher au fait que ce qu'il ressent actuellement n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Nous allons te faire revenir, Sasuke… commence Itachi

- … Mais crois-moi, mon pied au cul pour m'avoir caché qu'Orochimaru est dans ton esprit, tu vas y avoir droit, termine Naruto

Ce commentaire du blond nous fait sourire alors que beaucoup se détendent un peu. L'annonce de Konoha détruite par les deux puissances face à nous, nous avait fait nous figer. Sur les lèvres de Sasuke, un fin sourire se dessine alors qu'il entend les propos de son frère et de son amoureux. Son corps se détend un peu entre les bras de Naruto. Il attend la suite, se préparant au pire, méfiant mais confiant.

- Allez, Orochimaru, fais-nous voir ta sale gueule de serpent, chuchote Naruto

- Viens donc… Bats-toi contre moi, Orochimaru, nargue Itachi. Tu es faible, te cachant derrière quelqu'un de puissant pour mieux avoir son corps.

Le corps de Sasuke tremble de plus en plus alors que ses yeux viennent de prendre les « couleurs » d'Orochimaru, ce maquillage particulier et pourtant si…

- Dégueu… il sait pas que la mode, chez les démons, c'est le tatouage sur les tempes, pas le maquillage de pute du coin ?

Eclater de rire actuellement risque de ne pas le faire, donc, je pince fortement l'arête de mon nez en évitant de regarder Seika qui nous a lâché cette phrase avec un sérieux monstre. Je continue de fixer le trio immobile en face de nous.

Derrière Itachi, une sorte d'homme venait d'apparaître, grand, blanc, on dirait un…

- Bordel, Itachi, j't'ai pas déjà dit que j'avais peur des fantômes ?

Euh… là, Naruto vient de résumer ce qu'on pense tous de son invocation.

Un sourire narquois, habituellement posé sur les lèvres de Sasuke, se montre sur la face d'Itachi alors qu'il se rapproche de son frère et de Naruto, les yeux fixés sur le regard rouge sharingan du jeune homme. Je le vois se pencher doucement sur l'oreille du brun, le provoquant avec des propos plus qu'énervants pour le serpent.

- Trouillard… faible…incapable…

Une bourrasque de chakra se forme autour de Sasuke alors que son épaule…

- C'est moi ou elle se déforme son épaule ? demande Ino, arrivée près de moi

- Non, il commence à sortir ! informe Houkou

Sortir ? Par son épaule ? Il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre endroit ?

- Il y avait pas d'autre sortie que son épaule ?

- Tu voulais qu'il sorte d'où ? Son trou de balle ? ricane Yuki

… Putain qu'ils sont directs ces renards… va falloir demander à Naruto de les invoquer plus souvent eux…

Itachi se recule de quelques pas. Naruto fait de même dans le dos de Sasuke, le lâchant de suite alors que de son épaule, un grand serpent blanc se forme, regardant de haut Itachi avant d'ouvrir la gueule pour laisser apparaître…

- Sérieux… par la gueule maintenant ? soupire Yuki

- Il aime les entrées spectaculaires ce mec, rajoute Yoi

… Orochimaru avec l'épée de kusanagi en main. Le serpent se lance aussitôt vers Itachi, ce dernier gardant un sourire narquois aux lèvres, attendant patiemment. Là, tout se fixe, je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Orochimaru se fige en recevant une épée en plein front, épée pourtant presque transparente tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se montre sur le visage d'Itachi, le regard plongé dans celui du Sanin. L'aîné des Uchiha s'avance vers son frère, faisant suivre son « fantôme » derrière lui en protection tandis que l'épée pénètre de plus en plus Orochimaru, finissant dans la gueule du serpent.

- Putain, il a… commence Fuusoku

- …le katana de Sakegari, ce mec pense réellement à tout ! rajoute Seika

- Le katana de Sakegari ? C'est quoi ? demande Kiba, derrière nous

Houkou soupire en se détournant du trio de joyeux emmerdeurs que j'appellerais Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto avant de se concentrer sur nous pour lancer son explication.

- L'épée de Totsuka, plus souvent appelée le sabre Sakegari. On dit de cette épée qu'elle détient des pouvoirs scellés et que si quelqu'un se fait traverser par sa lame, il se retrouve pris dans un genjutsu pour toujours. Un très puissant Fūin no jutsu est enfermé dans sa lame. C'est ce que dit la légende en tout cas.

- …

Wow… quand on demande des explications à un démon, il nous fait un cours sur le sujet… par contre, je suis pas sûre que Kiba ait compris.

- Hein ? marmonne le maître chien

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Le serpent blanc commence à disparaître petit à petit, sortant totalement du corps de Sasuke alors que l'invocation d'Itachi le garde à bout de bras, empalé sur l'épée de légende. Le corps de Sasuke s'affaisse, en sueur. Naruto arrive aussitôt, le prenant contre lui, agenouillé dans son dos.

Itachi retire enfin son invocation en se dirigeant vers le duo agenouillé pendant que je me précipite vers eux, déjà en train de soigner leurs blessures en écoutant, mine de rien, la conversation de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Crétin…

- Je t'emmerde, abruti.

Et ils vont se dire qu'ils s'aiment ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Pour Orochimaru ?

- Tu me l'avais dit pour Kyuubi, toi ?

- Tu l'avais vu, abruti !

- Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ! contre Sasuke

- …

Sérieux, ils ont quel âge ?

- Vous avez quel âge ? soupire Itachi

- Toi, ta gueule ! crient d'une même voix les deux amants.

Un ricanement retentit et… au vu des regards des trois qui se portent sur moi, je comprends que je ne ricanais pas que mentalement. La rougeur recouvre mes joues et je soupire discrètement quand une voix retentit derrière nous.

- Hé bien, on s'amuse à ce que je vois.

- Si tu le dis, Noah… marmonne Naruto

Noah ?

D'un coup, tous les regards se portent sur la boule de poil rousse qui vient de s'asseoir près de nous alors que Sasuke se redresse sur un coude en fronçant les sourcils. Itachi s'immobilise avant de se pencher pour prendre le chat dans ses bras, lui arrachant une plainte.

- Dis, beau gosse, prochain coup que tu trahis l'Aka, préviens-moi.

Sa phrase terminée, le chat s'évanouit entre les bras de l'Uchiha, le faisant se tétaniser encore plus. Le félin reprend sa forme humaine pour montrer à tous, la longue chevelure de feu, les vêtements poussiéreux, troués et ensanglantés et le visage blessé de la rouquine.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

* * *

**Valaaaaaa, Noah is back !**

**Content pas content, elle est de retour et risque de pas repartir ! Niark !**

**Merde alors, je suis encore l'auteur non **

**Suite la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

**Hagane en mode super Happy, saute partout** : Je le savaiiiiiissss

**Sasu, Naru et Ita** : WTF ?

**Noah la rejoint**: ON est les plus fortes, on est les plus fortes!!

**Hagane et Noah ensemble**: Vive nous, vive nous!!

**Hagane** : N'empêche, j'ai fait fort sur ce coup

**Sasu**: Eclipsons nous discrètement, ça sent mauvais... C'est pas bon quand elle sont contente...

**Noah**: Ouais neechan, on est les meilleures!

**Naru** : Bon, il se passe quoi ? Expliquez…

**Noah, répond innocemment**: Oh, pas grand chose, juste le dernier scan, tu l'as lu?

**Ita avec un sourire** : Moi oui !

**Le blond et le brun partent regarder le scan**

**Ita**: Je pense pas que mon petit frère s'en remette facilement de celle là... En tout cas, bien joué pour le ms de Sasuke, Hagane!

**Hagane ressaute partout avant de sauter sur Ita** : Merciiiii, je le savais !!

**Noah, fait des ronds par terre**: Et moi qui me suis cassée le cul a démontrer ton innocence, rien... Merci, vraiment, la prochaine fois je ferais des théories foireuses sur le clan Hyuuga...

**Hagane** : Comme quoi Hinata essaie de démontrer le sens de gravité ?


	33. Les choses interessantes commencent 1

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/UR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic UR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**_Noah est de retour, et non, c'est pas pour ça qu'il y aura une partie à trois_**

**_Je sais que beaucoup vont encore la taxer de Mary-sue mais non_**

**_Ce n'est pas son rôle d'être en avant et oui, elle sera_**

**_Définitive dans la fic… sur ce… la suite _**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Aka-chan** : Pauvre Sasuke, je le plainds

**Sita** : OO Tu l'as imprimée ? Et bien… euh… merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ' Par contre, je n'ai plus l'image que j'avais mis sur le blog (et je ne rappelle même plus comment elle était)

**Yuki** : Oh, tu as le pseudo d'un de mes renards XD Exact, Itachi a assuré sur ce coup pour déloger Oro de Sasuke ;)

**Nanou-chan** : Exact, l'Aka est en cause (je le dis car tu est presque l'une des seule à l'avoir remarqué XD)

**Malicia** : XD non pitié, pas d'image mentale sur ça XD ça m'a éclaté de l'écrire mais pas de l'imaginer XD Viii, Itachi innocenté **Hagane aux anges**

**naruto-girl** : La suite, c'est maintenant ;) Et non, pas d'inquiétude, ils vont pas être ensemble (Ita et Naru) et Konoha va survivre.

**shadowkan shai** : La suite, c'est de suite, Noah a effectivement rencontré l'Aka et Usra… bin voilà quoi, tu vas savoir quoi ;)

* * *

Un jour plus tard, la rouquine émergea enfin de son sommeil réparateur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé pour Usra et elle, mais à son « Prochain coup que tu trahis l'Aka, préviens moi » envers Itachi me laisse présager ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Nous, ça a été folklorique à domicile. Je suis quasiment retombé en enfance avec Sasuke. C'était retour de l'équipe sept au grand complet avec insultes et bagarres pendant au moins cinq heures d'affilée. Et on dit que les adultes sont responsables ? J'ai failli me faire tuer successivement par Itachi pour avoir cogné sur son petit frère et par Tsunade pour nous avoir foutu dans cet état…

Genre ces quelques coups et blessures sont venus que de moi… que je sache, j'en ai pris aussi dans la gueule des coups, mais ça, avec la gentillesse de Kyuubi c'est passé à l'as.

Je sais, je me ferais chier si tu étais pas là…

Enfin, c'est à voir.

Itachi est resté une grande partie de la journée et de la nuit avec Noah. Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'était un Uchiha, grand et froid au chevet d'une rouquine endormie et qui fusillait du regard la moindre personne entrant dans la chambre en ayant le malheur de la faire sursauter… Si c'est pas mignon…

Actuellement, nous sommes donc regroupés autour du lit de Noah qui affiche un grand sourire malgré ses yeux fatigués. Bon, elle va nous expliquer ?

- Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Bin oui, je demande de suite, je n'attends pas… trop.

- Akatsuki.

- …

- Ils ont lancé des sbires d'Oto sur nous, Usra et moi, en guise de remerciement pour service rendu…

- Merde.

- Oui, comme tu dis…

Un soupir se fait entendre du côté de Noah avant qu'elle ne lève son regard vers moi. Je suis la plus proche personne après Usra pour elle… peut être moins proche qu'Itachi à y réfléchir.

- Naruto-kun… Usra est parti pour un autre continent, il va disparaître de la circulation.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi ? demande Sasuke

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorent un peu sous le regard sombre d'Itachi et c'est les yeux tournés vers ses mains qu'elle lui répond.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici… pour moi…

Mon brun fronce les sourcils en me regardant et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

Ah non, déjà sa crise de jalousie titillée par Orochimaru m'a fait chier, il va pas confondre amitié et amour entre Noah et moi. Hier soir, nous nous sommes expliqués, éclaircissant les parts d'ombre.

Pourquoi je ne poussais pas le flirt plus loin ? Car je ne sais pas quand l'Aka et Oto vont arriver et aller se battre en marchant en canard, c'est pas le top.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit plus tôt, à voix haute, que je l'aimais ? Mais coco, toi non plus tu ne me l'as jamais dit à voix haute.

Comment son frère a été au courant ? Là, j'étais mal, mais bon, après lui avoir dit qu'un coup de MS avait remonté ça à la surface et qu'il m'avait questionné plus tard, Sasuke s'est calmé sur ce point… à ce propos, une question m'a taraudé…

Pourquoi avoir menti, il y a trois ans, dans cette ruelle ?

Là, cette question de ma part l'a fait pâlir un instant avant qu'il ne me réponde… ce qui a valu le départ des hostilités. A croire qu'il me prenait réellement pour un crétin et un incapable pour penser une seconde que j'allais me laisser tuer sans rien dire par Itachi et sa clique du moment.

Enfin, on va pas trop se souvenir de ça, c'est pas le moment.

- Zen, Sasuke-kun, ce n'est pas de Naruto-kun que je parle.

Merci Noah, t'es un pote.

Sasuke se décontracte aussitôt sous mon sourcil levé. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, nous disparaissons de la pièce, laissant le futur couple avec les ANBU en charge de surveiller Itachi et nous nous sommes rendu, Sasuke et moi, dans le bureau de Tsunade… mon futur bureau à y réfléchir.

De temps en temps, je reçois des informations des clones que j'ai laissés, dans le dos de Sasuke, pour les entraînements des autres. Ils ont réellement tous grandement évolué, chose normale en gros…

Mais le trio qui me surprend le plus est l'équipe dix. Ils fonctionnent sans se regarder, Choji gardant les arrières de Ino et Shikamaru sans qu'ils ne le demandent et inversement. Le flemmard cache bien son jeu et son ombre peut réellement devenir meurtrière, décollant du sol pour venir occire les assaillants. Ino s'est spécialisée, comme Sakura, dans la médecine, ayant pour instructeur la vieille. Elle attaque en partie comme Sakura, à gros renfort de chakra destructeur, mais à un degré moindre. Elle ne possède pas sa capacité de maîtrise du chakra. Elle utilise donc la technique de sa famille avec plus de rapidité et de précision sans quitter son corps, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas genin.

L'ancienne Team Gai a également augmenté en capacité, Tenten gardant sur elle un rouleau énorme possédant un bon nombre d'armes de toutes catégories qu'elle envoie aussitôt, lançant son rouleau dans les airs… ce serait joli à regarder quand ça te tombe pas dessus pour te trucider. Résultat des courses, un de mes clones a du se refaire un clone pour continuer, leur consigne étant qu'ils soient toujours au minimum trois clones de garde pendant qu'un quatrième se bat.

Neji m'a bluffé, son hakke a doublé en force et il est capable d'envoyer son chakra par une de ses paumes, détruisant rocs et autres sur son passage. Ne parlons pas de son jyuken qui est plus rapide et de son byakugan plus perçant… bref, une vraie machine à tuer ce mec.

Lee fait peur… nan, sérieux, on m'a parlé de sa technique dévastatrice lorsqu'il boit et donc… c'est par défi qu'un de mes clones lui a filé du sake… la bonne idée… merci Kiba de me l'avoir soufflé celle là ! Je me suis… enfin, un de mes doubles… retrouvé avec un Lee déchaîné qui me montrait que « Sa jeunesse fougueuse était en plein émoi » et que « Sa vitesse était équivalente à ma propre jeunesse… irrésistible »…

Mouais, note à moi-même, plus donner de sake à Lee.

Malgré son état d'ébriété, j'ai pu constater qu'il était réellement plus fort, ouvrant une majeure partie de ses portes intérieures sans se perdre, ni perdre sa santé. Par contre, il a failli se faire becter par Seika quand il s'est rapproché pour se battre avec « le jeune renard fougueux ». Comment expliquer ensuite à Seika que Lee ne voulait pas lui faire le cul mais réellement se battre avec lui ?… chose que le renard, même s'il était bi, a de suite mieux apprécié.

Sai m'a bluffé, déjà je ne le connaissais pas, ni lui, ni ses techniques. Je le prenais pour une sorte de rêveur coincé passant son temps à dessiner mais non. Il utilise son encre à dessin pour faire des attaques et dessine à une vitesse phénoménale. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse dessiner et nous avons pu constater que chien… moche mais bon…, rat, serpent ou oiseau. Toutes ses techniques pouvaient attaquer ou l'aider comme cet aigle géant qui le prit sur son dos pour lui faire éviter un katon de la part d'un de mes clones.

Côté instructeur, Kurenai a réussit à me piéger un moment avec son genjutsu, me bloquant contre un arbre alors qu'Azuma se servait de ses couteaux chargés de chakra pour trancher dans le vif… ces deux-là, je veux pas voir leur gamin, ça doit donner encore plus. Gai… fait autant peur que Lee sans pour autant boire, il n'a même pas cette excuse. Il s'est vexé un moment quand il a compris que Kakashi aurait droit à un adversaire fort alors que lui devrait se contenter de ninja de « basse classe »… p'tain, lui, j'ai du lui promettre de lui en trouver un aussi fort que Juugo pour le calmer, ça a pas été simple.

Konohamaru a eu droit à une droite de ma part quand il a combiné le multi-clonage, chose déjà interdite à apprendre…

Mouais, je sais Kyuubi, je suis mal placé pour parler…

… avec son sexy méta version mec, se retrouvant avec un Sasuke sur un Sai, à poil… pas moyen du tout là. Si Sakura, Ino et Tenten nous ont pété les tympans avec un « Ouais, c'est ça », personnellement, j'étais pas loin de refiler une autre paire d'yeux à Houkou… voir les boules de Sai en prime quand il a osé rajouter « Ça ne me dérangerait pas moi ».

Sérieux, constipé des relations humaines et totalement suicidaire ce mec… il me plairait s'il ne voulait pas toucher à Sasuke.

Enfin bon, nous voilà maintenant arrivé devant le bureau de Tsunade et après que les gardes nous aient identifiés, nous sommes entrés, retrouvant la Cinquième, les coudes sur son bureau, les mains croisées à hauteur de son menton et le regard fixe…

Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore la vieille ?

- La vieille ?

Me hurle pas dessus Kyuubi ! Merde, je l'ai toujours appelée comme ça, ça va pas changer !

Oh, la petite veine sur le front lisse du Hokage me passionne, je me demande quand ça va péter…

Que ? QUOI ? Non mais Kyuubi, ça va pas non ? Que je sache t'emprunte mon corps pour ça et je doute que, et Sasuke, et Tsunade, soient d'accord pour que tu fasses une approche à cette femelle… non mais en plus t'as vu son age ? Elle pourrait être…

… Ok, j'ai rien dit, mais oublie pas que j'ai que vingt ans moi, je me tape pas de vieux… et j'ai Sasuke maintenant !

Tsunade soupire en détournant les yeux de mon cas et regarde Sasuke qui hausse les épaules sans paroles, que dire si bien, on me changera pas… trop.

- J'ai besoin de vous sur les remparts Nord du village.

- Ce soir ?

- Non, demain, imbécile ! soupire Sasuke.

Je vais le tuer, le trucider …

- C'est bon, je demande !

- N'en demande pas trop à ton cerveau, ça va chauffer…

… le descendre, l'occire, le…

- Bon vous deux…

- Tsunade-baba ?

- Abruti ! me murmure une nouvelle fois Sasuke

Là, c'est bon, je me le fais, c'est obligé ! Je me retourne vers lui et lui découvre un regard chaud et un sourire narquois aux lèvres… oh merde, je vais me le faire, mais peut-être pas de la façon que j'aurais cru au départ…

Une pensée me fait plisser les yeux. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rougi lui, et que je ne l'avais pas goûté… Tiens, tout compte fait, cette garde à deux sur les remparts Nord me plaît déjà beaucoup mieux.

Après un ordre de Tsunade, nous sommes partis aussitôt à notre poste, remplaçant un Shikamaru baillant et un Choji affamé. C'est dans le silence qu'on a pris nos places, mettant nos oreillettes en places ainsi que les micros alors que je me tourne négligemment vers le fond du côté nord, regardant sans le voir le kekkai protecteur, mis en place avant notre entraînement.

- Naruto ?

- Hmm ?

- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il

Toi coco, tu vas payer tes injures des derniers jours, tu peux me croire…

- A toi.

- Oh… et à quoi précisément ? me sourit-il

Niahah, prépare-toi à rougir mon coco, Ero-Naruto, fidèle disciple de Ero-Sennin, est en route pour te faire monter au rideau avec peu de moyen…

Je tâte négligemment mon micro avant de sourire en laissant tomber les mèches sur les yeux, charmeur en le regardant. Ses yeux suivent mes lèvres avant de remonter vers mes pupilles, plongeant en elles tandis que je m'approche doucement de lui, posant mon bras contre son corps sans pour autant me plaquer contre lui.

- Je pense à ton goût…

Oh que j'aime ses yeux qui s'écarquillent…

- … à ta façon de gémir sous moi…

- Na…Naruto !

Oui oui, je peux voir dans ses rougeurs et son bégaiement que ça monte… dans tous les sens du terme… il doit avoir oublié que son micro est branché et que Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shino et Sai sont à l'écoute.

- … à la saveur de ta peau sur ma langue…

- La ferme !

Ah mais non, je viens de commencer. J'approche mon corps plus près du sien et le plaque doucement contre la rambarde, sentant contre mon ventre son érection qui rejoint la mienne. Sasuke déglutit doucement, le rouge aux joues alors que je bouge doucement des hanches contre lui, berçant nos membres érigés entre nos corps. Ses yeux se ferment un instant avant qu'il ne les ouvre brusquement en sursautant au contact de ma main sous son haut noir.

- Naruto… on est…de…garde…

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

Oh, si lui ne prend pas gaffe au « Oh merde » et au « Putain, trouvez vous une chambre » qui résonnent doucement dans mon oreille, moi, je souris doucement en approchant ma langue de la peau de son cou pour le goûter doucement avant de le mordre, son arôme mâle et prenante explosant directement dans ma bouche.

- Pas… pas… Naru…pas…

Oh là, il perd le contrôle de ses pulsions mes amis, qui c'est le plus fort ? Il suffit d'une sensualité à fleur de peau et d'une langue dans son cou pour qu'il se fasse aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Je le prends par les hanches, me positionnant dos à l'horizon et le regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant.

- Surveille l'horizon, Sasuke.

- Abrut…

Le reste de son injure se coupe dans ma bouche alors que je plonge directement, venant titiller sa langue de la mienne, courant sur ses dents avant de me retirer, le laissant bouche entrouverte, luisante et tendre. Je me plonge ensuite dans son cou, mordillant la peau que je peux atteindre au dessus de son col, dézippant sa veste jûnin pour remonter un peu le tissu sur sa peau, me laissant glisser à genoux pour venir mordre dans ses abdos fermes et pâles, lui arrachant une plainte étouffée.

Mes mains partent plus bas, déboutonnant son pantalon pour venir chercher et dégager son membre douloureusement tendu. La sensation d'air libre sur lui, au lieu du tissu qui l'emprisonnait, le fait frémir avant qu'une plainte ne retentisse tandis que je prends profondément son sexe en bouche, le parcourant ensuite de mes lèvres, mordillant sa peau tendue tout en caressant son torse au dessus de moi.

Sasuke pose une main sur la muraille, les jambes gondolantes, le regard navigant entre l'horizon et moi, à ses pieds alors que son autre main vient plonger dans ma chevelure, me massant le crâne avant de se crisper un instant. Sa respiration se fait haletante et pourtant si douce à mon oreille.

Sa saveur se répand dans ma bouche alors qu'une de mes mains vient prendre ses fesses, le plaquant un peu plus contre moi. Mes doigts libres viennent titiller ses tétons, pinçant, agaçant la pointe tendue, lui arrachant un geignement rauque.

- Na… Naruto…

Je me recule un instant alors que je sens son corps se crisper contre mon visage, lui prodiguant une léchouille avant de parler.

- Jouis pour moi, Sasuke… fais-moi voir combien tu es sexy quand tu jouis.

Un râle plus fort retentit et je replonge sur son membre, activant le pas sous ses plaintes, levant les yeux vers lui en penchant un peu la tête, lui faisant voir tout ce que je fais. Ses joues sont pivoines et sa respiration sifflante. L'effet de ce visage est presque jouissif pour moi. Ma propre érection se fait douloureuse et c'est dans un petit cri qu'il vient, déversant dans ma bouche son plaisir. Plaisir vite engloutit alors que je remonte contre lui, souriant en l'embrassant.

Sasuke se plaque contre moi, marmonnant un « Enfoiré » rauque avant que ses mains viennent me prendre par les hanches, mon érection entre nous… enfin… c'est à mon tour…

Son regard noir se détourne de moi un instant avant de se figer sur le panorama… son visage se crispe, son corps se tétanise…

Non, pitié pas ça ! Pas maintenant !

Sasuke se rhabille en vitesse avant de me retourner. Là, à l'horizon, on peut voir un renard arriver en courant. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de les garder ces quatre là. Yuki saute près de nous, levant un sourcil narquois en reniflant l'air aux alentours, faisant rougir encore une fois Sasuke. Le renard me regarde fixement et, au moment où il ouvre la bouche, on peut entendre dans nos oreillettes plusieurs voix parler en même temps.

- Naruto, Oto au Sud.

- Oto à l'Est, un grand blond pâle et un mec tout bleu avec eux, lance Seika

- Les deux de l'Akatsuki à l'Ouest avec un peu de Oto également.

Yuki me fixe en lâchant un « Ici aussi ». P'tain, ils sont comb… Un coup contre mon kekkai me renseigne sur Pein et Madara. Ils savent qu'on est là pour eux et nous appellent ces cons. Un sourire se montre sur mon visage alors que j'ai une pensée pour mon ancien professeur…

Je te vengerais, Jiraiya… je te vengerais, Parrain.

* * *

**Valaaa, les choses sérieuses commencent…**

**Enfin, on va finir par en voir le bout XD**

**Allez à la prochaine ;)**

* * *

**Naru dans un coin de la pièce en mode « Je-boude »**

**Sasu, rouge pivoine** : Euh… Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Ouais ?

**Sasu** : Il a quoi Naru ?

**Ita** : Tu le demandes ?

**Hagane** : A ton avis ? Tu devais faire quoi avant que l'Aka ne vienne…

**Sasu** : Oh !

**Hagane** : Et oui, mon che...

**Soudain, un cri résonne dans la pièce** : « Je vais les tuer, les atomiser et les faire frire avant de les donner à bouffer à Houkou ! »

**Hagane avec un sourire** : Bin, il a l'air en forme pour la suite, c'est bien


	34. Les choses interessantes commencent 2

_**Genre**__** : **__Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

_**Pairing**__** : **__SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

_**Disclaimer**__** : **__Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

_**Note 1**__** : **__C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

_**Note 2**__** : **__Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

_**Note 3**__ : Spoils dedans._

_**Note 4**__ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

_**Enfin, les méchants pas beaux arrivent **_

_**Que de suspense mes amis XD**_

_**Ce que vous attendez depuis presque 32 chapitres arrive.**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**__ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**lafolle415** : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai amusé, celui là est aussi « léger » mais les suivant ne le seront peut-être plus '

**Yuki** : Non, non pas de deathFic pour Survivre et oui un lemon à la fin (mais vraiment la fin XD)

**Sorashi** : Contente que ta cousine aime, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre Les renards ont un odorat très développer, il ne pouvait pas passer devant ça sans le sentir XD

**Narusasu** : Le couple KyuuTsu ne verra pas le jour avec moi, je ne fais pas trop dans l'hétéro ;) et puis, Naru est avec Sasu maintenant '. Naruto ressemble à Jiraiya, effectivement, son côté pervers a déteint un peu malgré son absence.

**Xiaxia** : Euh… Kyuubi est un male donc, je doute qu'il apprécie le « la petite renarde » mais je te jure, je le lui soufflerais un jour… par téléphone… de très loin XD

**Asphal** : Ah mais son érection a disparu avec l'annonce, même si il est frustré !

**Aka-chan** : Euh… rengaine ta hache, le combat, c'est dans le chapitre suivant Zen, ça va aller, respire à font !

**Shadowkan shai** : Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être si sanguinaire ? Bon, comme précédemment, le combat, c'est dans le prochain chapitre '

**Malicia** : NON pas de SeikaLee **part vomir de la vision qu'elle a eu** jamais ! Pourquoi Kishi n'as pas fait de SasuNaru à ce moment là ? Car je doute que Naruto aurait apprécié de se voir en Uke XD Non, ils ne seraient pas aller jusqu'au bout, Sasuke aurait rendu la faveur à Naruto mais pas de sexe total encore.

**Sita** : Mais non, je ne suis pas une sadique XD Sakura va pas se taper de renard, ni Ino, c'était des boutades, ce ne sont pas des « marie-couche-toi-là ». Les autres écoutaient, ne mataient pas XD quoi que c'est peut-être le pire en fait '

* * *

Putain, j'ai la haine là… et je ne parle même pas de ma frustration… bordel, ils pouvaient pas arriver dix petites minutes plus tard ? J'aurai été euphorique et pleinement satisfait !

Après l'annonce de Yuki, nous sommes partis en quatrième vitesse rejoindre le gros de la troupe sous le « gong » qui résonne dans le village, annonçant la venue des futurs morts…

Je suis morbide ? Même pas, c'est la réalité ! Si vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir avec des tapes sur les doigts ces connards, bin, c'est râpé.

Sasuke a son visage des mauvais jours alors qu'on arrive devant tous les autres ninjas regroupés. Beaucoup sont zen et détendus, Kakashi lit même encore une fois son livre … faudra peut être que je me mette à faire les suites des Icha Icha après tout ça, en l'honneur de Jiraiya.

J'imagine d'avance la tronche de mon brun quand je lui dirai que je compte faire une version mâle des Icha Icha… ça va donner.

Sakura me fusille des yeux, Neji me contemple d'un air pervers, Kiba ose pas regarder Sasuke… Oh, merde !

Oui, Kyuubi, je sais ce qu'il se passe, arrête de te marrer !

- Bon… euh…

- Abruti ! Prochain coup débranche les micros ! lâche Sakura

Oh, le visage de mon brun rougit encore plus alors qu'Itachi vient d'arriver près de nous, ne manquant pas la phrase de la médic-nin… p'tain, lui, je vous jure qu'il foutrait les boules à n'importe qui rien qu'avec sa façon de regarder.

- Toi !

- Pas maintenant Itachi.

Vivi, je le coupe. Vaut mieux sinon, c'est déballage de vie no jutsu devant tout le monde.

Je me retourne sur la troupe qui vient d'arriver alors que la sensation d'un autre coup contre mon kekkai se fait ressentir, à croire qu'ils sont impatients de mourir eux.

Tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi, ils attendent les ordres. Les Inuzuka sont tous là avec leurs chiens près à l'attaque et là, je confirme… le chien de Tsume, Kuromaru est plus beau que Akamaru, même s'il est borgne. Par contre sa mère me fout limite les jetons à me dévisager de haut en bas d'un air « toi-si-mon-fils-meurt-je-te-donne-à-bouffer-à-mes-chiens », pareil que Hana accroupie derrière trois molosses qui ont l'air pas sympa du tout.

A choisir, je préfère garder Akamaru…

Qui a dit que je le trouvais moche ? Ah non, il est tout mignon ce chien… qui bave… avec ses longues oreilles…

Je soupire profondément, et j'admets : Jamais je ne trouverai Akamaru beau…

Les Akimichi se regroupent près des Yamanaka et des Nara. Sérieux, ceux là, ils sont inséparables, à croire que la team dix se reforme d'année en année. Je vois Inoichi, Shikaku et Chouza, respectivement les pères de Ino, Shikamaru et Choji commencer à parler entre eux alors qu'un « galère, papa ! » résonne du côté du Génie Flemmard. A voir le nombre d'Akimichi, leurs techniques de boulets humains vont faire des ravages sur Oto. Je les plains même un peu parce qu'avec les Yamanaka et Nara, ça va pas être de la tarte de se battre avec des manipulateurs de corps tels qu'eux.

Le clan Hyuuga et la branche parallèle arrivent également. Le son du gong résonne encore dans le village vidé de ses habitants. Je remercie mentalement Tsunade d'avoir évacué les villageois, ça va grandement nous aider en cas d'invasion. Neji se poste alors près de Hiashi et des autres Hyuuga. Les membres de la Bunke ne se mélangent pas trop à ceux de la branche principale. Il faudra que je pense à discuter avec Hiashi pour un éventuel retrait de ce sceau que j'ai vu, il y a un moment, sur le front de Neji car même si je le trouve sex… euh… que ça lui va bien, je doute que lui aime avoir ce rappel de son statut « inférieur ».

Dois-je parler d'un clan Uchiha ? Nan, je doute. Donc, mes deux zouaves se tiennent l'un près de l'autre, Sasuke essayant de ne pas rougir sous les regards amusés de son frère. Je pense qu'il a eu vent de notre instant câlin qui s'est déroulé plus tôt. Ouf, il a oublié qu'il voulait me tuer d'avoir osé toucher à son frère… A-t-il oublié que j'y ai fait plus qu'une fellation à son frangin ?

Je ricane un peu, attirant le regard de la famille Aburame sur moi. Shibi est près de Shino, et un sourcil se lève au dessus de leurs lunettes noires. Je doute qu'on puisse voir un jour leurs prunelles. Ce clan aime jouer à cache-cache avec leurs vêtements. C'est obligé, on voit quasiment rien d'eux.

Kyuubi, arrête de dire tes « J'aime pas les insectes », je le sais, j'aime pas trop… ok, j'aime pas du tout les insectes mais là, ce sont des alliés. Oublie pas que tes renards ont accepté de nous prévenir, mais pas de se battre avec nous, de même que Houkou qui s'est barré je-ne-sais-où. Par contre, ces cinq crétins m'ont rappelé qu'en cas de mortalité massive, il faut pas bruler les corps des combattants de Oto, ils seraient là pour la bouffe…

Sérieux, tu me vois demander à un cuisto : « Une cuisse du gros là-bas pour Houkou, le démon chien à cinq queues »… je te jure, jamais je les invite à bouffer.

Je poursuis mon tour d'horizon et tombe sur…

- Anko ?

- Salut beau gosse !

P'tain, je l'avais oubliée elle !

Matarashi Anko, trente ans, une poitrine à faire pâlir les hétéros et un corps de déesse… le tout engoncé dans une tenue sexy.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me rappelle que j'ai un amant assez possessif et un regard noir me fait comprendre qu'il apprécie moyen que je matte Anko. J'y peux quoi moi si j'ai des yeux ? Merde, je ne vais pas me les bander pour…

Kyuubi, est-ce bien le moment de me montre un flash de ce que serait un corps à corps, Sasuke et Moi, lui attaché au lit et les yeux bandés ? Merde, assure un peu, j'ai pas eu de plaisir moi !

Revenons à Anko, je me souviens d'elle lors de l'examen chunnin. Elle m'avait éraflé d'un kunai avant de venir me lécher la joue… totalement fêlée la femelle ! Enfin, ses invocations, identiques à celles de Sasuke vont aider en arrière et vu son regard pétillant, elle doit avoir eu vent de la mort mentale d'Orochimaru… comme quoi, même ses anciens disciples pouvaient pas le voir ce pédophile.

Près de Anko se trouve la team de Konohamaru avec à leurs côtés les sensei en nombre. Kurenai près d'Asuma, le… pervers à lunettes ? Merde, c'est quoi son nom déjà… Ebisu ! Qui me regarde avec un air moins glacial qu'avant, ça change un peu. Gai est proche de Lee. Ces deux là, je vous jure que s'ils ont pas un lien de parenté, je pige plus rien, ils se ressemblent trop.

Près d'eux se trouve un groupe que je ne connais pas trop, un gars brun avec des lunettes de soleil et un air franc, un autre avec des bandages sur les yeux… je crois me souvenir qu'il était à notre première épreuve lui, lors de l'examen chunnin…, un autre châtain avec des cicatrices sur une partie du visage, inconnu au bataillon.

Auprès d'eux se trouvent les inséparables, Kotetsu et Izumo, les éternels gardiens des portes de Konoha, sont cool ces mecs, toujours le sourire… je suis sûr que c'est un couple, ma main à couper. A leurs côtés, Genma qui papote avec Iruka et …

Bordel, il s'est pas embelli en vieillissant lui...

… Ibiki Morino, une montagne ce mec, il me dépasse encore. Il doit faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt-dix, je pense, un regard à vous glacer le sang et un sens de l'interrogatoire poussé… c'est pas pour rien qu'il est le chef de la section interrogatoire et torture… perso, je voudrais pas passer entre ses mains en cas de conflit.

Sai reste dans un coin, près de Sakura, accroupi avec une tenue… euh… c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif en voyant le ventre découvert de Sai. Ok, ce genre de tenue sur Ino, c'est sexy, sur Kurenai, c'est plus que troublant, mais sur un mec ?

Une tape sur le crâne me fait revenir à moi alors que je me plonge dans le regard vert de ma coéquipière.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu auras fini de dévisager tout le monde, dis quelque chose !

Hein ?

- Pardon ?

- T'es le futur Rokudaime, Abruti ! marmonne Sasuke

- Et alors ?

Bin quoi, je pige pas où ils veulent en venir !

- Tu dois motiver les troupes, Naruto. lâche Kakashi de derrière son livre

- Aahh

Dis Kyuubi, t'as préparé un discours ? Car là, moi, je suis mal sinon…

Que ? Que je redise ce que tu vas me dire ? Euh… ok, ça marche mais sérieux, délire pas !

- Ninjas de Konoha !

Oh, ma voix porte dans le silence, c'est cool, bonne phrase d'approche !

- Nous sommes ici pour en finir avec deux menaces qui nous emmerdent depuis un moment !

Euh… là, si tu avais pu être moins familier, ça l'aurait mieux fait.

Un ricanement se fait entendre de Kiba qui relève un œil amusé sur moi… mais rigole pas merde !

- L'Akatsuki… ou ce qu'il en reste…

Merci de préciser qu'ils sont presque tous morts, ça va les soulager un poil.

- Et Oto ont décidé de venir nous…

Non Kyuubi, « faire chier » me semble inapproprié dans ces conditions… oui « envahir » c'est mieux.

- …envahir… Les pauvres.

Plusieurs ricanements s'élèvent autour de nous et même Sasuke et Itachi ont un petit, tout petit rictus.

- Donc, nous allons les recevoir comme il se doit !

Plusieurs « Ouais » se font entendre chez les plus jeunes, sérieux, ça le fait Kyuubi, tu sais parler aux troupes !

- Le kekkai tiendra le tem…

- Relâche-le, Naruto.

La voix de Tsunade résonne dans la foule silencieuse, et tous s'écartent pour la voir arriver en compagnie de Shizune et de Noah, parée de ses nunchakus. Le froncement de sourcil d'Itachi ne passe pas inaperçu et c'est un regard fier que la rouquine lance au brun.

Toi, coco, si tu pensais qu'elle allait gentiment t'attendre en faisant la popote, t'es mal barré !

- Mais…

- Tu as besoin de tout ce que tu as pour combattre Pein… Nous serons là pour recevoir le reste.

Ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais elle a raison…

- Bien… je le relâcherai quand nous serons prêts.

- D'accord.

Je toussote un peu avant de me redresser. Le discours est presque terminé et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à rajouter :

- Battez-vous pour Konoha, pour vos proches, votre famille, vos êtres chers. Battez-vous pour votre liberté. Surtout n'ayez pas de pitié, ils n'en auront pas pour vous.

Mes yeux passent en mode animal, la pupille s'allongeant comme celles de Kyuubi mais la couleur restant d'un bleu azur. Mon sourire découvre mes crocs qui ont poussé entre-temps alors que d'une de mes griffes, je me gratte un instant la joue.

- Soyez sanguinaires, sauvages et meurtriers… Soyez les dignes ninjas de Konoha !

Ma phrase se termine dans un cri qui fut prolongé par les ninjas au grand complet… enfin, sans les Uchiha et les Hyuuga. On n'oublie pas la « glaciale attitude », mais un sourire plus sadique se montre sur les lèvres de Sasuke…

Merde, j'ai envie de lui, là, de suite, alors qu'il sourit comme ça ! Fiou, Naruto, pense à autre chose.

Mes mains se réunissent et tous peuvent voir le Kekkai disparaître petit à petit, augmentant les cris qui venaient de derrière la paroi. Tous partent dans des nuages de poussière se placer à leurs postes. Les frères Uchiha et moi partons aussitôt dans la direction des deux de l'Akatsuki alors que je vois Kakashi, Shino, Kiba et Sakura partir de leur côté pour intercepter Suigetsu et Juugo.

Sasuke dégaine son arme, Itachi prépare un Kunai. Les deux enclenchent le sharingan et se postent côte à côte. Personnellement, je laisse mon affinité rallonger mes griffes pour les aiguiser encore plus. Pas moyen que je sorte Hien de son parchemin pour quelques crétins d'Oto qui auront la malchance de croiser notre route.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, quelques ninjas se précipitent vers nous, vite tué d'un coup de kusanagi et de kunai. Personnellement, je préfère la version brute et quelques têtes sautent d'un coup de griffes. Notre vitesse s'accélère et nous nous rapprochons de l'endroit où j'ai entendu les échos des deux de l'Akatsuki

Brusquement, tout devient calme. Juste devant nous se trouve celui qui sera mon adversaire. Son regard, chargé du rinnegan se plonge dans le mien…

J'assiste au départ des Uchiha. Sasuke me lance un dernier regard avant de partir… à ce que j'ai pu décrypter ce fut un regard « Je-te-tue-si-tu-meurs » et me concentre enfin sur mon adversaire, fronçant les sourcils en le dévisageant… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

* * *

**Voilà, un peu plus court que d'habitude mais bon, c'est un chapitre de transition**

**Je sais, c'est pas une excuse TT**

**Allez, Dimanche prochain, ce sera des combats…**

* * *

**Hagane, perdue dans ses musiques** : J'en chie pour trouver ce qui suit avec les combats !

**Naru** : Oo Pourquoi, tu marches à la musique toi ?

**Noah soupire**: Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant...

**Sasu en marmonnant** : Et si on lui fout en l'air son fichier "musique" ?

**Noah**: Pas de zic, pas de lemon sauvage en toi et le blond, réfléchit bien Sasu...

**Sasu** : Ces temps si, elle fait que du NaruSasu, donc... perso, ça me dérange pas !

**Noah marmonne**: Elle pourrait aussi faire du NaruKiba, ou du NaruNeji, ou du NaruIta ou...

**Ita**: J'aime bien ta dernière idée!

**Naru** : OO Non mais vous êtes malades ? Hagane !! Lève la tête de tes musiques et écoutent ce qu'ils disent !

**Hagane en marmonnant** : J'écoute, j'écoute... Sasu veut plus de lemon avec toi, mais Ita oui, donc...

**Sasu** : OO mais je …

**Noah**: T'es dans la merde beau brun, la prochaine fois, fait comme d'habitude, ferme là!


	35. Le sushi : mode d'emploi

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**_Hourra, la saison des combats…_**

**_Et non, vous n'aurez pas de suite celui de Naruto et de Sasuke…_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Malicia** : Ce qu'aurait donné un déballage de vie version Itachi ? Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer XD Ce chapitre sera moins « déconnade » donc, j'espère que tu as profité du précédent ;)

**Aka-chan** : Moi aussi, je préfère Kuromaru XD Pour le reste, je suis de ton avis, je trouve beau le sceau de la bunke mais bon, c'est une cage quand même '

**Nanou-chan** : Arg !! Pas de question sur Pein XD Je peux pas te répondre et tu ne le sauras pas maintenant en plus XD

**Soleeiila** : Pas grave si tu ne reviewe pas souvent ;) et oui, c'est enfin les combats qui sont à l'honneur !

**shadowkan shai** : Vi, ça commence… des morts ? Je ne sais pas, des blessés, c'est clair par contre…

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan** : Euh... profite de rire, ça va plus etre le cas plus tard (normalement) ' et je ne suis pas sadique XD

**Yuki** : Non, quand même pas de suite après le combat, j'ai d'autre truc à faire avant le lemon XD, et non, ce ne sera pas une death fic ;)

**sayaka22** : Merci beaucoup, tu as une fic SasuNaru… bien, prochain coup, mets un lien car là, même ton pseudo est absent du site ;)

**narusasu** : Sasu a rien fait à Itachi Oo, et non, je veux la mort d'aucun de mes lecteurs XD

* * *

**_POV Normal_**

* * *

Sakura assista au départ en trombe de ses anciens coéquipiers et du grand frère de l'un deux en direction de l'Ouest, vers l'Akatsuki donc. Les deux Uchiha préparaient leurs lames alors que de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les griffes de Naruto se recouvrir de chakra bleuté. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de phénomène sur les couteaux d'Asuma-sensei, il usait de son affinité pour les rendre encore plus tranchants.

La jeune femme frémit en repensant à ce jour où il s'était livré à un massacre sur un groupe de nukenin et en vint presque à plaindre les quelques ninjas de Oto qui se trouveraient sur le chemin du trio : chacun des trois hommes ayant un compte à régler avec son adversaire, Naruto pour Jiraiya, les frères Uchiha pour leur Clan… et accessoirement l'attaque de Konoha.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Kiba lui montra le départ de Kakashi et Shino, la rappelant à son but, l'objectif que son futur Hokage lui avait ordonné… neutraliser le sushi miniature… appellation qui les avait un peu déridés. Ils avaient enfin pu revoir la nature espiègle de Naruto et le sourire plus qu'amusé de Sasuke en entendant cela. Bref, le nukenin de Kiri s'était échappé de son caisson de verre… ou de sa gourde selon Naruto… et ils se devaient de le remettre dans son bocal.

Le duo partit à la suite des deux autres ninjas, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer des ninjas de Oto… ou presque, mais ceux-ci se faisaient aussitôt détruire par les attaques des ninjas de Konoha chargés de les « escorter » jusqu'à Juugo et Suigestu. De part et d'autre, des cris de douleurs et de guerre montaient en puissance. La médic-nin devait s'empêcher de stopper sa course pour soigner une blessure de l'un des siens, elle avait besoin de tout son potentiel. Son ami avait confiance en elle, elle ne le décevrait pas.

Elle ne serait pas celle qui pleure une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne serait pas celle qui prie les autres de l'aider.

Elle ne serait pas celle qui reste à la traîne derrière ses coéquipiers alors que ceux-ci partent pour un combat pouvant être fatal.

Le quatuor débarqua dans une clairière assez vaste, le sol recouvert d'un beau vert tendre, le soleil tapant doucement en ce début de matinée. On pouvait presque se croire en vacance si ce n'était les cris et les deux adversaires qui ne semblaient pas heureux de voir que quatre personnes au bandeau protecteur de la feuille se trouvaient devant eux avec l'intention de leur…

- Vous allez nous faire chier ? demanda Suigestu

« C'est moi ou il parle comme Naruto ? » se demanda Sakura, un instant amusée, souriant mentalement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! déclara Kakashi

- Ce n'est pas vous que nous voulons… Amenez-nous les Uchiha.

La voix calme, presque douce du grand homme blond en surpris plus d'un, amenant un large sourire sur les lèvres… du sushi, Sakura comprenait maintenant le pourquoi d'un tel nom, ayant déjà vu une fois Kisame, l'ancien coéquipier d'Itachi. Les dents acérées du genre requin donnaient une indication pour le surnom.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-vert porta une gourde à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de la rattacher à la ceinture marron, positionnée sur son haut moulant noir. Une large épée que Kakashi et Sakura reconnurent comme celle de Zabuza, l'ancien nukenin de Kiri ou ancien « Hachoir de Kiri » était à son côté, la lame vers le bas, longeant son pantalon de toile grise, les sandales montantes noires fermement plantées dans le sol.

- Je te plais, Rosette ?

Sakura sursauta un instant avant de remonter son regard sur celui, vert d'eau, de Suigestu, puis de froncer les sourcils. Ses pensées avaient dérivé sur l'accoutrement du jeune homme lui laissant largement le temps de la tuer s'il le souhaitait… mais au fait…

- Rosette ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

Kakashi se décala un instant, positionnant son regard noir et rouge du sharingan sur le plus grand de leurs adversaires. Le copy-nin lui jeta un regard rapide, mémorisant la posture de plus en plus tremblotante, agenouillée près de Suigetsu, ses vêtements un peu lâche avec un simple tee-shirt grisâtre et un bas noir. Son visage paraissait calme mais était pourtant parcouru de tics nerveux, sa paupière droite tressautant sur une pupille rouge claire.

- T'es mignonne, Rosette, je voudrais pas te faire du mal … sourit-il

Les trois ninjas de Konoha regardèrent un instant Sakura avant de se regarder avec un mince sourire. La jeune femme fumait quasiment de colère, il manquait plus qu'il lui parle de…

- T'as un grand front mais…

Sa phrase se termina alors que la jeune femme se précipitait dessus, le poing gauche en avant, chargé de chakra… il avait prononcé les mots tabous « Grand front ».

Le poing de la jeune femme explosa littéralement le jeune homme, attirant un regard surpris du blond agenouillé avant que son visage ne change pour devenir enragé, des marques le recouvrant, comme le faisait Sasuke quand son sceau prenait le contrôle, mangeant de plus en plus son visage et s'étendant jusqu'à l'avant bras gauche, avant qu'ils ne voient également son regard changer, devenant un œil noir à pupille jaune.

Un ricanement se fit entendre de Suigetsu qui se reforma un peu plus loin, attirant un regard surpris de la medic-nin.

- Bien, je crois que si on veut passer, il va falloir vous tuer… bonne droite au fait, Rosette.

La jeune femme grinça des dents avant de se reculer de plusieurs sauts, rejoignant son équipe avant que les deux ninjas de Oto ne se lancent à l'attaque, Juugo se jetant aussitôt sur Kakashi, titillé par son sharingan, si semblable aux Uchiha. Son bras se déforma à la surprise du Copy-nin et de Shino devenant une sorte de lame de hache, longue comme son avant bras. Le jeune homme le lança aussitôt au visage de Kakashi qui se pencha instantanément, posant ses mains sur le sol pour propulser le blond d'un kage bayou copié sur Lee et Gai, le rejetant largement plus loin de Suigestu, occupé à essayer de « calmer » les deux excités qu'étaient Sakura et Kiba.

- Shino !

- Oui !

Le jeune homme étendit ses bras, un nuage d'insecte se levant dans son dos, grouillant, nuage noir vivant et prêt à aller « manger » le chakra débordant du possesseur du sceau originel. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en détruisant le sol, les fissures se dirigeant vers Shino qui se recula de plusieurs sauts en lançant à l'attaque ses insectes.

Ceux-ci se dirigèrent dans un nuage noir vers Juugo alors que le jeune homme était occupé à échanger des coups de taijutsu avec Kakashi, lui-même occupé à essayer de plonger son œil chargé du sharingan dans le sien afin de le plonger dans une illusion. Le copy-nin vit arriver le nuage vers lui et se déporta en vitesse, partant plus loin, soufflant un instant avant de jeter un regard rapide sur les dégâts que faisaient un Akamaru changé en Kiba et une Sakura prête à tuer celui qui l'avait appelée « Rosette ».

La clairière ne serait plus jamais la même après ça…

Kiba siffla un instant, attirant son chien sous son jûjin ninpô, et lui lança un regard qu'Akamaru compris de suite. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes provoquant une sorte de mini tornade avant de se lancer sur Suigestu qui avait paré de sa lame une attaque de kunai et shuriken de Sakura, la perdant de vue un instant pour repousser les deux excités qui venaient vers lui en hurlant.

Le nukenin de Kiri se recula de plusieurs sauts alors que devant lui se rejoignaient les ninjas de Konoha. Il se dépêcha de boire un peu de son eau avant de planter dans le sol son épée et de joindre les mains, usant de ce jutsu qu'il avait appris de Kisame, enfant.

- Suiton, suikodan.

- Gné ?

- Merde ! lâcha Sakura

Un large pan d'eau se leva de la nappe phréatique déjà dégagée par l'une des attaques de Sakura, montant de plus en plus haut au dessus de Suigestu qui sourit de toutes ses dents pointues en regardant le visage des deux ninjas de Konoha. Le nukenin de Kiri lança sa trombe marine sur les deux jeunes gens. Sakura chargea son poing en chakra et le précipita sur le sol, provoquant une montée de blocs de terre qui coupèrent l'arrivée de l'eau, faisant se projeter le liquide de part et d'autre du duo regroupé derrière un monticule de terre.

Kakashi leva la tête un instant de son combat, vérifiant l'état des deux jeunes gens au loin mais ceux-ci étaient déjà repartis à l'attaque, évitant la lame destructrice de Suigetsu avec des kunai fermement tenus et les coups de chakra meurtrier de la jeune femme.

Comme quoi, jamais il n'avait regretté qu'elle ne le « quitte » pour aller s'entraîner avec la légendaire pigeonne.

- Kakashi-san ! avertit Shino

Un nuage d'insecte se retrouva devant le visage de Kakashi qui revint à son propre combat en entendant le grognement de Juugo, son chakra se faisant dévorer petit à petit par les insectes de Shino. Le poing du grand blond était assez proche de son propre visage et tremblait alors qu'une sorte de main noire grouillante la maintenait proche de sa joue.

- Shino, laisse tomber le « san », t'es adulte maintenant.

- Bien.

Le copy-nin évita de cogner sur les insectes et balança son genoux droit dans le ventre du blond en pivotant, une main sur le sol, le faisant décoller de quelques centimètres, assez pour lui couper le souffle et permettre au maître insecte de retirer ses troupes avant d'enchaîner un combo assez féroce, ses poings entrant fortement dans l'abdomen de Juugo, le soulevant de plus en plus avant que Kakashi n'utilise une nouvelle fois la technique de son rival, le kage bayou, projetant le géant au sol. Le sharingan tournant à vive allure dans son œil gauche, le ninja copieur bondit à sa suite. Il coupa d'un coup de dents les liens de ses avant-bras, laissant les bandelettes recouvrir le corps vigoureux du ninja d'Oto, le bloquant étroitement avant de le faire basculer pour le positionner tête en bas pour une fleur de lotus copiée sur Gai, faisant rencontrer le jeune homme et la terre de façon énorme et meurtrière.

Le ninja masqué se recula, arrivant près de l'Aburame essoufflé et entouré de ses insectes. Les deux hommes assistèrent au redressement de Juugo. Celui-ci, peut être en sang suite aux précédentes attaques n'en gardait pas moins le sceau éveillé et une fureur qui allait croissant !

Deux déflagrations de chakra se firent ressentir et ils purent reconnaître le chakra lourd et meurtrier de Kyuubi proche de celui de Naruto. Ce détail fit froncer les sourcils aux ninjas de Konoha… comment celui-ci pouvait-il avoir deux chakra actifs différents ?

- Kakashi-sensei ! Permutation !

La voix de Sakura résonna dans le silence entrecoupé des grognements de Juugo et des hurlements de Kiba, un peu plus loin, en plein combat avec Suigestu. Le détenteur d'un unique Sharingan sauta en arrière, voyant son ancienne élève se ruer sur un Juugo affaibli mais toujours enragé pour un échange violent et sauvage, la fureur du ninja d'Oto rencontrant les coups de poings dévastateurs de Sakura.

Kakashi se dirigea vers Kiba, lançant un dragon aqueux vers Suigetsu en hurlant à Kiba de se reculer avant de se lancer dans un échange de coups, questionnant à mi-voix Kiba quand il passait à ses côtés.

- Alors ?

- Effet de surprise.

Et effectivement, l'effet de surprise marchait. Kiba venait de décrocher la gourde de la taille de Suigetsu, son objectif depuis plus de vingt minutes. Le maître chien avait remarqué que le ninja d'Oto buvait beaucoup pour garder son corps hydraté. Le jeune homme se prit en retour un coup de lame qui traça une ligne de feu, sanglante, le long de son bras gauche, le faisant grimacer alors qu'Akamaru hurlait sa colère en voyant son maître blessé. L'Inuzuka se recula un instant jetant un regard à Shino qui avertit Sakura en envoyant ses insectes enfermer Juugo dans un caisson grouillant et frétillant.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Kiba, le découvrant avec une main collée à son bras gauche, empêchant le sang de couler et se dirigea en vitesse vers lui afin de le soigner.

Malheureusement, entre un Juugo poussé par la rage et un Suigestu malin et sadique, le temps « mort » qu'il y eut entre l'arrivée des insectes de Shino et le retrait de Kiba suffit à Suigestu pour trancher Kakashi en travers, découpant son gilet de jounin et laissant s'échapper une giclée de sang sur le sol.

La jeune femme vit rouge. Jamais… au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru que son cœur se serait arrêté de battre par la peur de perdre son ancien sensei. Elle qui avait couru après Sasuke, avait eu un « coup de cœur » pour Naruto pendant l'absence de celui-ci, avait été draguée par Neji, était tombée amoureuse de Kakashi Hatake, son aîné de quatorze ans.

Comme quoi, jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un mec simple, fallait toujours trouver la difficulté.

Kiba lui hurla d'aller s'occuper de Kakashi alors qu'il se lançait sur Suigestu, le repoussant de plus en plus en tournoyant autour de lui alors que de son côté, Shino venait de refermer son caisson d'insectes sur Juugo, l'immobilisant sur le sol, tel le tombeau du désert de Gaara sans le mode « éclatage-de-chair-et-d'os-pour-faire-profiter-tout-le-monde-des-entrailles-de-l'adversaire ». Le jeune homme enfermé gémissait de plus en plus faiblement alors que la torpeur se faisait ressentir. Son coté schizophrène se calmait, sa tranquillité lui revenant, fatigué par les attaques successives du ninja copieur, du maître insecte et de la jeune femme.

Du côté de Suigetsu, le loustic n'était plus si frais que ça de l'avis de Kiba. Il voyait que la jeune femme venait de reculer le corps de Kakashi, celui-ci moins gravement blessé qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il conseilla à la jeune femme de terminer ce combat par la surprise et de les soigner après. Il y avait d'autres combats pour eux.

Sakura se releva et dévisagea Shino qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de passer des menottes neutraliseur de chakra à un Juugo assommé sur le sol avant de se poster près de lui, ne le quittant jamais de vue, ses insectes aux aguets.

La médic-nin siffla doucement entre ses dents, comptant sur l'ouie fine de Kiba et Akamaru et leva sa jambe à la verticale, se tenant un instant sous le genou, jugeant la course de Kiba autour de Suigetsu et la rabaissa violemment, rompant ainsi le sol et créant une profonde fissure qui se dirigea en vitesse vers le manipulateur d'eau. Celui-ci ne détournant pas son attention de Kiba, le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie au bras du maître chien se mêlait à leur course folle.

Le jeune homme sauta en arrière pour éviter le contact avec un des corps qui se ruaient vers lui et commença à exécuter des signes pour un jutsu quand son pied quitta la terre ferme et il bascula dans la faille provoquée par la médic-nin, un peu essoufflée.

Surpris, le ninja de Oto ouvrit un instant les yeux avant de voir se refermer sur lui une paroi bleutée qui grésilla à son contact lorsqu'il voulut la trancher d'un coup de lame. Le nukenin essaya plusieurs fois de sectionner la masse, mais impossible. Il essaya de rassembler de l'eau de la nappe phréatique, mais l'épaisseur du caisson ne laissait plus rien passer… et manque de bol, il n'avait plus sa gourde.

Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme qui le dévisageait de haut avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes blessés, la barrière protectrice qui le retenait suivant la jeune femme tel un chien bien éduqué, le faisant s'effondrer au sol alors que la « boite » tressautait sur une aspérité du sol.

Kakashi releva les yeux en voyant Kiba s'agenouillé près de lui, vérifiant son torse avant de se faire rejeter par la médic-nin d'un coup sec. Sakura soigna la plaie superficielle au bras de Kiba et lui lança un regard avant de regarder Shino.

- Kiba, pars avec Shino ramener Juugo dans les cachots et repartez vous battre si vous vous sentez d'attaque !

- A qui crois-tu parler là ? ricana Kiba en se levant d'un bond, chancelant un instant avant de se faire soutenir par son chien.

- A un idiot. Sourit Shino

- Ouais, ça lui change pas trop de Naruto en tout cas.

Sakura rit un instant avant que son sourire ne se fige comme celui des autres en sentant une autre déflagration de chakra résonner plus à l'Ouest. Kiba et Shino partirent aussitôt, montés sur Akamaru, Juugo mis en travers du chien, toujours attaché, laissant les deux membres de l'équipe sept seul… ou presque.

- Dis Rosette, tu vas me libérer quand ?

- Quant tu tiendras dans ta gourde ! marmonna-t-elle, le rouge aux joues en voyant le regard interrogateur de Kakashi sur elle.

Le ninja copieur leva un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son ancienne élève et sourit un peu, se demandant pourquoi tant de gène.

- Sakura ?

- Sensei ?

- Pourquoi tu es si rouge ? demanda-t-il

- Car elle veut te sauter dessus, abruti ! lança un Suigetsu railleur, comprenant qu'il ne sortirait pas de si tôt de son caisson.

- La ferme toi ! hurla-Sakura

Sa rougeur devenant encore plus flagrante tandis que ses mains soignaient le torse musclé de son sensei. Elle évitait les yeux de Kakashi de son mieux, mais le sharingan découvert, lié au velouté de son œil noir la fascinait. Elle resta un instant plongé dans les yeux de Kakashi avant de se relever, ses soins terminés.

- Je vais ramener le sushi dans sa conserve.

- Hey ! s'écria Suigetsu

- Sakura… Naruto déteint sur toi là ! ricana un peu Kakashi

- Pour une fois.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui souffler qu'il n'aimait pas trop embrasser quelqu'un après un ramen et se sauva vers l'Ouest rejoindre les différents combats, sa blessure oubliée.

Un pouffement étouffé se fit entendre et la jeune femme se retourna vers Suigestu, le voyant essoufflé mais hilare.

- Tu verrais ta tronche Rosette.

- Ah, ta gueule !

- Oh, quel mot charmant !

C'est sur les nerfs et avec un Suigestu railleur et bavard que la jeune femme se dirigea avec sa gourde humaine derrière elle, passant par des passages dégagés vers Konoha.

* * *

**Valaaa, et de deux !**

**Je sais, j'ai dit 5 chapitres de combats, mais j'en ai déjà chié avec celui-là XD**

**Donc, ça en fait 2 voire 3 qui reste ! NA !**

* * *

**Hagane, effondrée sur son clavier, une voix sortant de dessous ses bras** : Plus que 2, plus que 2, plus que 2…

**Noah amène un thé à sa neechan**: Ca va aller ma chérie, courage.

**Naru** : Dis, c'est qui le prochain ?

**Itachi souffle dans son coin...**

**Sasu**: Parce que là, vive le chapitre pour les personnages secondaires!

**Hagane en larmes** : Deux de vous quatre…

**Noah marmonne**: S'il est pas mégalo l'autre brun, on parle pas de lui sur un chapitre et c'est bon il nous fait une crise...

**Hagane marmonnant aussi** : J'veux pas être là quand il sera dans les vapes et que ce seront les perso secondaires aux rênes des POV

**Noah**: En plus, on est potes avec les personnages secondaires nous, c'est pas comme certains sociopathes...

**Naru**: Socio quoi?

**Sasu** : Je suis pas sociopathe !

**Hagane** : Non si peu...

**Noah**: Tu te fais un pote dans ta vie, l'idée qui te vient en premier, c'est le buter, si c'est pas être sociopathe ça...

**Ita** : Dis, Hagane, tu as parlé de 4 personnes, alors qu'on est encore trois là...

**Hagane lève un oeil vers lui et sourit doucement** : T'en as oublié un, chéri !

**Noah**: OMG ! pas le vilain pas beau!!

**Kyuubi** : C'est de moi qu'elle cause la femelle ?

**Noah**: Kyuu-sama, jamais de la vie, je parle du malade avec ses piercings...

**Hagane** : Bon, ne spolions pas le reste ! Fermeture de l'ordi !!

**Sasu, Naru, Ita, Kyuubi et Noah** : NNNNAAAAANNNNNN !

**Hagane** : Si !!

**Noah chuchote à sa nee-chan**: tu vas voir encore qu'il y en a qui vont te foutre un "lemmonnnn powwerrrrrrr" pour le prochain chapitre alors que c'est du figth...


	36. Le clan des roux

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**_Désolée du retard, pas eu trop le temps et l'inspiration ;)_**

**_On continue donc sur le Naru x Pein_**

**_Si Pein a de la ressource, notre blond aussi _**

**_En route donc ;)_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**Solenebrumes** : Je ne dirais pas que tu es fou, t'inquiète XD et la suite ? La voici

**Narusasu** : Contente que ce chapitre de combat t'ai plus, et vi Sakura, c'était trop tentant de la faire réagir à « Grand front », c'est vache mais que c'est bon XD

**Aka-chan** : Je suis contente que tu « y étais », j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas pris un kunai ou un coup de poing XD

**Junko** : Waou, 35 chapitres en 2 jours Oo, d'où me vienne mes idées ? euh… des musiques mais beaucoup ça vient pendant que je m'apprête à dormir (forcement, je dors plus après). Là, il y aura un peu moins de combat, beaucoup de description pour savoir pourquoi Naruto pense connaître ce Pein… Et la suite, même si elle s'est faites attendre, la voilà.

**Yuki** : Sakura n'est pas la sœur de Kakashi, je ne vois pas l'inceste dedans, encore si je l'aurais mise avec Naruto, là, ok, mais bon… J'aime bien le KakaSaku, ça change de tous les KakaIru qu'on peut lire.

**shadowkan shai** : Noah est un personnage plus que secondaire, même si elle participe aux combats, elle n'aura pas la vedette sur les autres « réels » de Naruto. Le combat du jour est celui de Naruto et Pein ;)

**malicia** : Vi… enfin, Suigetsu… Kisame… c'est la même bête en gros, un sushi que ce soit miniature ou en grand ;)

* * *

Je faisais enfin face à ce connard, mon regard félin azur plongé dans le rinnegan de l'autre tache. C'est dans une semi-conscience que j'ai assisté au départ de mon amant avec son frère, prenant compte du regard d'avertissement de celui-ci mais n'y répondant pas. Tout ce à quoi je ne réussissais à penser n'était qu'à un seul homme, Jiraiya, mon parrain, mon maître, mon ami… mon grand-père de substitution.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un sourire sadique et mes yeux se plissèrent un instant avant de se fermer, ressentant le chakra émis par les cinq autres Pein. Entrouvrant les paupières, je jette un regard noir à ce mort en sursis avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils en le dévisageant.

Qu'est ce qui me faisait tiquer sur sa gueule de con ?

Comment ça « Il te ressemble » ? Déjà, je suis pas roux et niveau piercing, j'arriverais même pas à le rattraper ce mec. Il en a partout le long des oreilles et du nez et deux sous la bouche…

Bon, concentrons-nous un peu… ok, il a le même visage arrondi que moi… ok, il a les yeux aussi ronds que moi… ok, il est coiffé dans le même genre que moi avant… bon, ok, on peut dire qu'il me ressemble… de loin et de dos.

Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Merde, Kyuubi, on a pas le temps de penser à ça !

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Présent.

Ma réponse type, j'arrive même plus à répondre autre chose… déformation professionnelle sûrement.

- Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi.

- …

- Fils de Minato Namikaze…

- Tu vas me refaire ma fiche de présentation ?

Bin quoi, il est lourd. Merde, il va pas me refaire ma vie, on a autre chose à foutre que ça !

- Et de Kushina Uzumaki…

Et têtu en plus…

- Point fort, le rasengan et le clonage massif de l'ombre.

Vraiment têtu… ou bouché au choix !

- Point faible, le genjutsu…

Alors là, coco, t'as tout faux ! Mais bon, on va pas le spoiler ce con…

- Ancien élève de Kakashi Hatake…

Alors toi, tu t'aventures sur un terrain très très glissant…

- Et de feu Jiraiya, ancien ermite aux crapauds, connu pour être…

Obligé, j'ai pas pu me retenir, je décolle de ma place pour aller lui en coller une. Mon poing se serre alors que j'apparais devant lui, le regard plongé dans le sien… ce fut peut être ce qui a merdé, car aussitôt, j'ai pu voir une sorte de langue passer devant lui alors qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

Une invocation… très hideuse en plus.

En quelques saltos arrières, je m'échappe du truc gluant qui voulait me choper et dévisage une sorte de caméléon très… affreuse, je confirme… avec une sorte de crête pointue et une queue de serpent. Merde, même sur ses invocations, il a foutu des piercings ce con.

- Connu pour être l'un des trois Sannin légendaire de Konoha…

- Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ?

Oui Kyuubi, je sais que là, je commence à être un tantinet vulgaire. J'allais pas lui sortir un « Dis, tu peux te taire, s'il te plait » je doute que ça aurait été vraiment efficace, là, au moins, il s'est t…

- Et aussi connu sous le nom de Jin…

Sérieux, je peux m'asseoir ? J'étais venu me battre mais c'est mal parti là. Son invocation est repartie. Il me récite ma vie. Il pourrait me sortir…

- … le chasseur de nukenin, assassin de presque la totalité de l'Akatsuki…

… des trucs que je sais pas moi, genre : « Comment le tuer en trois minutes » ; « Madara est un pourri » par Pein…

- Vas-tu me donner le Kyuubi ?

- Hein ?

Il me bave quoi ce con ?

- Le célèbre Kyuubi no Youko, renard à neuf queues…

Ayé, c'est reparti pour un tour. Nan, on va le couper car là, j'en ai marre.

Après un soupir las, j'invoque mon épée de son parchemin, le faisant se taire et me dévisager. D'un mouvement du poignet avec un ninjutsu du feu, je lance un katon ninpo hibashiri, laissant les flammes partir de l'épée, pointe posée au sol, nous entourer un instant. Puis, le feu se dirige à une vitesse phénoménale vers le Pein face à moi avant de s'éclater en plusieurs branches, partant dans différents coins de la clairière créant des cercles de feu, six pour être exact. Plantant mon épée au sol, je compose aussitôt les signes d'un futon kamikaze, ou vent divin comme un de mes anciens adversaires l'avait appelé. Six tornades apparurent devant moi, longeant le parcours du feu et celui-ci, boosté, prend de l'ampleur, devenant six colonnes de feu.

Derrière les tours enflammées, je peux voir les silhouettes, jusque là invisibles, des autres Pein. Je resserre mon poing, comprimant les colonnes sur les corps emprisonnés mais une vague de bulles blanches et mouillées vient presque me claquer dans la gueule. Je me recule précipitamment, me détournant des tours de feu et découvre…

Bordel, c'est quoi encore ce bestiaux ? Un cafard ? Une écrevisse ?

Non, sérieux, il a pris un abonnement aux invocations moches ? Je m'en sors bien avec mes crapauds et les renards tout compte fait.

Bref, le truc moche… vraiment laide d'ailleurs… semble me regarder de haut, agitant ses antennes alors que les Pein, sans aucunes blessures mais quelques cheveux roussis se retrouvent devant lui.

Dans la famille percée, je demande les Pein… merde, ils sont tous roux !

Bon, dans l'ordre, on oublie celui qui devrait me ressembler et donc nous avons le chevelu, qu'on nommera Peindeux, de longs cheveux roux attaché en queue de cheval, une mèche sur le côté droit façon Ino et… le premier roux a donc des piercings un peu partout, un entre les deux yeux, six sur la ligne du menton, un à l'oreille gauche et un… dont la barre lui traverse le nez au niveau de l'os et qui rejoint les points d'arrêt sous les yeux… P'tain, j'ai mal pour lui sérieux.

Le suivant, Peintrois pour continuer, a également les cheveux longs qui lui retombent sur les côtés du visage façon Neji… j'vais retrouver mes potes dans leurs façons de se coiffer, j'en suis sûr… un air absent… ce qu'ils ont tous d'ailleurs… et des piercings…

Sérieux, je blague pas Kyuubi, il a aussi des piercings !

Bin alors pourquoi tu me sors « sans blague »…

Couillon ! Il se fout de ma gueule en plus !

Bref, il a donc deux piercings sous le menton à l'horizontal, deux à la verticale sur chaque joue et une barre qui lui traverse le nez en travers.

Peinquatre est… gros… non imposant on dira. Coiffé en arrière, les cheveux courts, on dirait qu'il va me bouffer à sa façon de me regarder. Niveau piercing, il en a deux sur le nez, deux cônes sur les joues et des petites triangles sous la bouche… d'où je suis, je peux voir qu'il en a aussi sous sa cape de l'Akatsuki qu'ils portent tous. Peut-être que les autres en ont également ?

Le cinquième Pein, Peincinq si tu suis pas Kyuubi… Ah, miracle, il est pas roux lui, il est chauve… chauve et très moche en plus… niveau piercing, il est garni aussi : un courbé sur le nez, deux verticaux sur chaque joue au niveau de la pommette, un ÉNORME sur le menton et ne parlons pas du crâne, les cônes lui font une sorte de crête.

Le dernier est… moche, disons-le. Ébouriffé comme le premier Pein sauf que ses cheveux remontent vers le haut, plus massif et la mâchoire carrée, il a sept piercings qui lui font une sorte de V renversé dont le point central se trouve entre ses yeux, au niveau de son nez. Vu qu'il est accroupi, je peux voir qu'il en a également autour du cou.

Sérieux, ça fait bizarre ces piercings, Kyuubi, tu penses pas ?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Encore ?

Non pitié, dites-moi pas qu'il va me représenter une nouvelle fois.

- Donne-nous le Kyuubi.

Oui, bien sur, sur un plateau et une cocarde autour du cou ?...

Quoi, maintenant ? T'es sûr Kyuu ?... ok, si tu veux.

- Très bien… je vais vous le donner.

Je vois Peinun froncer un sourcil en me regardant sourire et je joins les mains pour mon célèbre clonage de l'ombre. Ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas une centaine de clone qui apparaissent mais un seul qui me regarde en levant un sourcil.

- Bah alors ?

- Deux secondes !

Putain, j'arrive à m'engueuler avec mon clone, faut le faire !

Bref, je me place derrière lui en souriant de plus en plus largement et découvre sa nuque en composant une série complexe de signe qui rendrait fier mon paternel, je reprends le flambeau avec les sceaux appris en autodidacte. Le isou sei** Fuuin**, ou transfert d'esprit est en route et je peux entendre la jubilation de Kyuubi et son excitation.

Deux décharges de chakra se font ressentir, repoussant les Pein d'un pas. J'espère ne pas troubler les autres avec ça, ça va leur faire bizarre de ressentir mon chakra et celui de kyuubi séparé mais bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes et puis même s'il n'est pas libre, même s'il reste en moi, derrière sa cage, il peut se « bouger » le temps du combat. Une chose que jamais avant nous n'aurions pensé faire.

Je peux voir mon clone commencer à changer, s'accroupissant dans une pose féline, un poing planté dans la terre et je reviens me positionner près de lui, regardant le sceau rougeoyer sur la peau bronzée.

- **Dis gamin, t'as pris ton temps.**

- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

Un mouvement se fait devant nous et nous relevons le visage vers les Pein qui se sont un peu agités en voyant faire le clone. Dire aussi, les yeux rouges menaçants, les crocs sortis et les griffes qui sillonnent le sol, tout indique que le clone… merde, est identique à moi en fait, chose normale pour un clone, sauf pour les yeux. Si je les ai félins bleu, il les a félin rouge.

- Kyuubi… Kyuubi no Youko ?

- **Présent !**

Rire maintenant ne le ferait pas, mais là, c'est trop drôle. Il répond comme moi. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui prends des tics de Kyuubi, lui prends les miens.

Oh, un grognement et à voir le roulement d'yeux du renard, il apprécie moyen mes pensées… merde, d'ailleurs.

- **Oui, crétin, j'entends toujours tes pensées !**

- Oh… d'accord.

Le renard se relève petit à petit et se pose à côté de moi, me regardant avant de sourire d'un air… amusé ? Il pense encore à quoi lui…

NON Kyuubi, j'entends aussi ce que tu penses. Rêve pas ! Jamais je refais ce sceau pour une partie à trois avec Sasuke…

Je peux toujours lui demander mais il dira non…

- Nous suivras-tu, Kyuubi, ou devrons-nous te forcer ?

- **T'espèrais quand même pas que j'allais te suivre de bonne volonté ?**

Je crois qu'ils ont leur réponse là, on va pouvoir commencer le combat !

Un truc m'intrigue, Kyuubi, c'est le fait qu'ils ont tous des piercings…

- **Et alors ? Ils aiment peut être ça !**

Nan, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Itachi m'a parlé de ces corps comme des corps de remplacement en gros. Donc où est le vrai « Pein » ?

Face à moi apparaît enfin l'un des Pein, attaquant en masse, cinq sur Kyuubi, un sur moi.

De quoi se sentir vexé mais bon, on oublie et on le dégomme.

* * *

**_POV _****_Kyuubi_**

Sont sympa avec moi, j'en ai cinq à dégommer alors que je viens seulement d'arriver. Il va être content le nain, je ne dis que ça.

J'esquive un corps roux lancé à vive allure sur moi et choppe dans une de mes queues de chakra les poignets du Peindeux les brûlant petit à petit tout en rassemblant du chakra dans ma gueule.

Je suis pas un humain moi, je peux faire le ninjutsu sans signe…

Bref, ce roux à cheveux long n'est plus si roux que ça après que mon katon se soit écrasé sur sa face. Je prends appui sur son épaule et bascule par-dessus lui, tenant ses bras avec les miens et, plaquant mon dos contre le sien, je tire un coup sec, entendant avec jubilation son dos craquer en trois points.

**_FIN de POV _****_Kyuubi_**

* * *

Celui qui m'attaque est celui qui me ressemble le plus, bizarre comme sensation… surtout quand je le vois se rapprocher de moi avec un semblant de sourire et marmonner d'une voix assez basse pour que moi seul puisse l'entendre…

Je pense pas qu'il a pigé que Kyuubi peut tout entendre via le sceau mais bon, on va pas lui dire aussi.

- Tu sais, Uzumaki Naruto… cette ressemblance qui te trouble tant…

* * *

**_POV _****_Kyuubi_**

Je le relâche, envoie un regard à mon blond qui semble un peu surpris. À ce que je comprends, ce Pein lui dit qu'il sait pourquoi il lui ressemble…

Mouais, mais bon, c'est pas le moment, gamin !

Un des gros Pein, je sais plus quel numéro se dirige vers moi… le trois je crois, celui qui est gros. Le temps de quelques secondes, alors que je repousse d'un coup de griffe le dernier à poils longs, je rassemble assez de feu en moi pour embraser la clairière, mais ce couillon… se poste devant moi, et…

Hey, gamin, j'en ai un qui bouffe les attaques !

Fait chier ! Ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de connerie !

**_FIN de POV _****_Kyuubi_**

* * *

Connard ! J'esquive son poing et lui colle un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le fait reculer en souriant avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur moi, continuant son dialogue.

- Ce corps s'appelle en réalité…

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de comment il s'appelle, sérieux !

- … Yahiko Namikaze… il est le frère de ton père.

* * *

**_POV _****_Kyuubi_**

… Namikaze ? Merde, ça me dit quelque…

- **Gamin ! L'écoute pas !**

Putain d'une démone en chaleur ! Là, on est mal, j'ai le gamin qui reste en mode bug ! Bordel, fait chier ce gosse !

Je le vois fixer ce Pein qui lui ressemble avec stupeur et me dirige vers lui en quatrième vitesse… ce couillon, il va m'entendre !

**_FIN de POV _****_Kyuubi_**

* * *

Là, tout se bloque. Je sens ma respiration se couper alors que je plonge mon regard dans le rinnegan me faisant face, entendant d'une oreille sourde que Kyuubi me hurle quelque chose, mais je ne réagis pas…

- Vas-tu tuer la seule famille qui te reste ?

Famille ?

* * *

**Que va faire Naruto ? Que va faire aussi Kyuubi ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?**

* * *

**Voilà, euh… c'était long à venir TT désolée, mais bon, **

**la suite est déjà en cours, donc, ça devrait venir plus vite.**

**Désolée, désolée, désolée pour ceux et celles **

**qui l'attendaient depuis 3 ou 4 dimanche TT**

* * *

**Hagane toussote dans son poing** : Hey, les bishos, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter...

**Sasu** : Oo Qui ?

**Naru dans son coin avec Ita** : Pitié pas une folle, Pitié, pas une folle

**Tamaki **: Comment ça qui? Alors que j'ai traduis de si belles histoires vous concernant, ça fait plaisir.

**Hagane** : T'as vu ça, les remerc...

**Sasu** : OO C'est toi !!

**Naru** : Oo Sasu ?

**Sasu** : C'est toi qui as traduit les NaruSasu débiles !

**Tamaki** : Comment ça débile? Je traduis que des choses intellectuelles. Et en plus je te défends toujours contre les autres!

**Sasu ouvrant de grand yeux** : Contre qui tu me défends ? Qui veut me faire souffrir encore ?

**Tamaki **: Je citerai pas de noms mais moi qui avait demandé du SasuNaru, je crois que je vais changé d'avis.

**Sasu** : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

**Naru, Ita et Hagane** : Pfff, fayot !


	37. Les frères Uchiha

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

**_Note spéciale_**_ : Nos théories se retrouvent dans ce chapitre, entre autre, une théorie qui ne m'appartient pas et je m'en suis rendue compte après, mais elle appartient à Fred donc... Fred, si tu nous regardes... XD_

* * *

**_Donc… J'allais enchainer sur la suite du combat de Naruto_**

**_Mais un lecteur m'a donné une idée -_**

**_Donc, on peu dire merci à : Mitchkine_**

**_De fanfiction-fr pour son idée… donc…_**

**_En avant pour la première partie du combats des Uchiha_**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**INU** : Non, il n'y aura pas de partie à trois même avec les sceau, c'est un DELIRE qui ne se fera pas... enfin... ne se refera plus. Personnellement, lire 36 chapitre pour demander à l'auteur une partie à trois... je trouve ça limite, désolée.

**alia du couteau** : Contente que mes écrits te plaisent et je vais te surprendre, les fictions qui sont en préparation ne sont pas du (tout) même registre. Ça va faire un choc quand vous allez les découvrir.

**tequila.29** : Waou, 36 chapitres en une fois, ça me sidèrera toujours que des lecteurs font ça . Sinon, Survivre... j'avais pas d'idée de titre (ma plaie) et quand j'ai commencé la fiction, Naruto devait détruire Konoha et « casser » Sasuke... chose qui a vite changé des le premier chapitre avec la phrase sur Orochimaru et Kisame... Naruto va avoir son manteau ? Euh... normalement XD

**lectrice du dimanche** : Le chapitre 26 était et sera toujours mon délire personnel. Une « vengeance » de tous les commentaires qui m'assuraient que c'était un clone et que Naruto était vivant, du coup, avec ma grumelle maléfique, l'idée est venue de faire un chapitre qui sauterait 3 années (ou 5, je ne sais plus). Que Sasuke se marie ? Qu'il devient Hokage ? Non, il n'aurait pas pu sachant qu'il n'y avait que Naruto pour le comprendre réellement, malgré son frère etc... Ita-chou Hokage ? Mais il est magnifique (vivant) en Hokage XD

**Aurélie** : Tranquille, le bac est terminé, tu as le prochain chapitre Contente que la fiction te plaise en tout cas.

**Tomoyotrc** : Ne t'inquiète pas, même si les chapitres sont longs actuellement à venir, c'est parce que plusieurs fictions me « torturent » (je viens d'en finir une en une semaine d'ailleurs XD). J'espère que le chapitre te plaira

**Love-yaoi-sasunaru** : Le suspense est haletant et... pas de bol, pour savoir la suite, faudra attendre XD

**Solenebrumes** : Mouahahah, tu n'as pas idée ce qui fourmille dans mon esprit tortueux... t'inquiète, je vais m'en sortir

**JTFLAM** : Son oncle, pas son cousin ;) et Yahiko (celui qui ressemble à Naruto) n'est pas responsable de ce que fait son corps

**Junko** : Vii, j'avais besoin d'un allié sur pour Naruto, et qui de plus puissant que le grand Kyuubi ?

shinigami666 : Huim... je peux pas te répondre sur tes questions sans me spolier et NON, pas de partie à trois XD

**Aurélia** : Euh... là, à lire ton commentaire, une pensée m'est venue : « Je vais mettre 10 ans à le lire » mais non, ça a été plus rapide. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction autant et ça me fait très plaisir de le lire. Que Sasuke et Itachi ne se tombe pas dans les bras, c'était normal, on n'efface pas 12 ans de souffrance en 10 minutes ;) sinon... encore merci de ton commentaire.

**shadowkan shai** : La suite de Naruto et Pein... bin pas maintenant, en fait XD Dommage hein ? Ce n'était pas mon idée, je te jure XD

**aemilia** : De suite, de suite

**Adralya** : Le « sama » est de trop ;) j'apprécie mais non, je reste que Haganemaru tout simple... senpai si tu veux XD pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes qui se baladent, retourne toi chez ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki moi, je suis une quiche à ce niveau ;)

**Aka-chan** : Vous le saurez... pas maintenant en tout cas XD

**Malicia** : La scène du combat... on dira que c'est pas maintenant par contre... c'est pas de ma fauteuuuhhh !!

* * *

**_POV de Sasuke_**

Je le vois, son regard ne quitte pas celui de son adversaire. Naruto est de plus en plus concentré et pourtant je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est absent, semblant rechercher dans le visage de Pein d'où vient cette ressemblance frappante qui l'interpelle.

Un signe d'Itachi et je me retourne une dernière fois sur mon crétin avec un avertissement silencieux : « Si-tu-meures-je-te-tue » difficile à faire mais je vous jure devant dieu que j'y arriverais.

Nous continuons donc notre course, Itachi et moi pour rejoindre cet ancêtre qui nous fait chier depuis un moment, tuant sur notre passage quelques crétins d'Oto qui veulent se tailler un morceau de notre corps... Pauvres cons, ils sont à plaindre, vraiment...

- Pathétique...

Oui, comme il le dit si bien, c'est pathétique...

Je le vois de temps en temps me regarder d'un air sérieux. Air qu'il a toujours d'ailleurs et je sais qu'il va me sortir quelque chose, reste à savoir quand.

- Sasuke...

Ah, c'est maintenant !

- Hn ?

Une exclamation interrogative... Sérieux, ça va encore que c'est un Uchiha. Sinon, je doute qu'un autre comprendrait facilement.

- Madara... méfie-toi de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un manipulateur... vraiment et...

Manipulateur ? Ok... on fera gaffe... mais c'est quoi le truc en plus ?

- Et ?

- Il essaiera de te retourner l'esprit, de te faire entrer dans son camp.

- Il a...

- Essayé avec moi, oui.

Je lui jette un regard en biais, le découvrant avec le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas, quelque chose qu'il cache encore.

- Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

- ... Lui... comme Orochimaru...

En fait, il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une silhouette saute du haut d'un grand arbre, arrivant face à nous. Masqué d'une protection de visage orange vif... je suis sûr qu'elle plairait à Naruto... et du manteau de l'Akatsuki. Coiffé en pétard, un bruit de ferraille accompagne ses mouvements, me faisant froncer légèrement un sourcil. Du seul trou situé dans le masque, je peux voir un sharingan me dévisager de haut en bas, ignorant totalement mon grand frère à mes côtés.

- Sasuke Uchiha...

Présent...

- Second fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha...

- ...

- Frère de Itachi Uchiha, déclaré Nukenin pour une mission de classe S

Putain, il était au courant !

- Lui-même Nukenin à ses treize ans, parti rejoindre Orochimaru.

Il va me retracer ma vie ?

Je commence à m'agiter. C'est pas tout ça, mais son ton m'agace. Itachi me fait un signe rapide de la main pour que je me calme. Je dois garder mon sang froid face à lui sinon, on est dans la merde. Mon grand frère écoute avec attention le récit rapide de ma vie, le regard chargé du sharingan fixé sur notre ancêtre... D'ailleurs, il fait jeune pour un vieux...

Merde, Sasuke, ça veut rien dire ce que tu penses !

Le vieux monte une main vers son visage et retire doucement son masque en continuant de parler, chose qui me passe au dessus de la tête car là...

Pitain, il est vraiment bien conservé pour son age celui là ! Vive le jutsu à la Tsunade !

- Je le savais... j'avais un doute, il est levé...

La voix de mon grand frère résonne dans le silence qui se fait et je regarde avec attention les mains d'Itachi crispées sur les kunai qu'il tient. Une chose m'échappe mais quoi ?

- Obito Uchiha...

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Que ? Un Uchiha ? Obito, ça me dit quelque chose. C'était le partenaire de Kakashi, le seul Uchiha qui ne se comportait pas comme un Uchiha.

- Que...

- Allons, Sasuke, Itachi, vous avez côtoyé Orochimaru, vous devez vous douter de ce que j'ai fait.

- Corps de remplacement... marmonne Itachi

- Exact.

Mais... c'est quoi tous ces vieux qui courent après les corps de jeunes Uchiha, c'est dingue ? On a quoi de plus que d'autre ? Un goût spécial ?

- Mais il n'est pas en parfaite santé lui...

Je le vois s'asseoir sur un rocher pas loin et écarter sa cape, montrant l'armature en fer qui retient ce corps de Obito en un seul morceau. D'après mes souvenirs, j'avais entendu dire qu'un rocher lui était tombé dessus après qu'il ait donné un de ses sharingan à Kakashi. Son corps devait être dans un sale état.

Par contre, une pensée me titille un instant. Il savait pour Itachi...

Mon regard se déplace rapidement vers mon grand frère. Il est plus fort que Obito au même age, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de prendre le corps de mon frère ?

D'un autre côté, je suis quand même soulagé que mon frère soit entier... bizarre comme sensation envers un mec que je haïssais il y a encore un mois.

- Sasuke, sais-tu pourquoi Orochimaru n'avait que trois ans avant de changer de corps ?

- ...

Non, j'en sais rien et soyons franc, je m'en branle sévère.

- Car cette technique ne fonctionne que sur les Uchiha. Seul le sang Uchiha est assez fort pour supporter ça.

Rien que ça ?

- D'où l'obsession de ce serpent à prendre le corps d'Itachi ou le tien.

Oui, pour « prendre » il l'a pris mon corps ce pédophile... Arg, content de savoir qu'il est définitivement mort ce pervers, il...

Merde ! Il assistait en plus à mes corps à corps avec mon blond... Yeurk !

Un frisson me parcourt, attirant un regard interrogatif d'Itachi que j'effleure des yeux pour me concentrer sur Madara.

- Sasuke... sais-tu que ton père projetait de faire un coup d'état dans Konoha ?

Quoi ?

- Mensonge. Lance Itachi

- Voyons mon petit Itachi, tu le sais bien. Il te poussait assez pour que tu sois le plus fort non ?

- ...

- Ton père, Sasuke, avait prévu ta mort... ainsi que la mort de celui qui aurait été le plus proche de toi, afin que tu ais acquis le mangekyu auparavant.

C'est... c'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est un mensonge Sasuke, n'écoute pas.

Difficile de ne pas entendre, désolé !

- Afin qu'Itachi, le chouchou de ton père ait le mangekyu sharingan éternel... et qu'il puisse avoir accès à plusieurs dimensions.

Ça devient de la fiction là, c'est dingue.

Par contre, mon frère fait quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru possible venant de sa part, il se met à attaquer avec colère... Lui qui me dit de rester zen avec Madara... il repassera.

Je rejoins donc Itachi, attaquant le vieux avec une précision qui, je l'espère pourrait fonctionner mais nos coups de kunai et autres se font bloquer aussitôt et avec une facilité qui me dérange. Il est si fort que ça ce vieux ?

De quelques sauts en arrière et sans nous consulter, Itachi et moi formons les signes d'un Goukakyû no jutsu avant de lâcher cette boule de feu géante qui double de volume quand nos sphères jumelles se rejoignent, écrasant arbres et autres sur son passage. Pourtant, là, le vieux fait quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Il aspira le feu et passa à travers comme s'il traversait de l'air ou de l'eau, sans douleur ni brûlure.

Putain, je le savais que ce n'était pas assez.

D'un geste rapide, je détache les bracelets qui ne m'ont jamais quitté depuis que je suis rentré à Konoha, il y a quatre ans. Les deux morceaux de cuir tombent à mes pieds, attirant le regard d'Itachi qui se met à sourire en coin avant de remonter ses manches, découvrant ses poignets.

Je le savais ! Il ne pouvait pas sortir des kunai si rapidement de ses pochettes sans retirer ses bras de sa cape sauf s'il avait les mêmes tatouages que moi aux poignets : des sceaux d'invocations d'armes, comme la maîtresse d'arme, Tenten, a sur ses parchemins.

Dans de grands gestes d'une rapidité phénoménale, nous commençons à envoyer nos armes invoquées sur notre ancêtre : Shuriken pour moi, Kunai pour Itachi. Madara les déjoue avec une facilité déconcertante, me faisant craindre un instant que nous ne soyons pas assez forts ensemble pour le vaincre mais…

Il ne s'en sortira pas. Pas après le massacre de notre clan.

Des armes jonchent le sol, tout autour de Madara quand je passe une main dans mon dos, frôlant le sceau que j'y cache et l'active d'un coup de chakra, laissant apparaître un shuriken fuma que j'envoie aussitôt sur Madara, regardant du coin de l'œil Itachi pour voir s'il a saisi la technique, mais, toujours le même sourire en coin, amusé et fier en même temps. Sans une parole, il me comprend, lui qui n'a jamais combattu à mes côtés.

Madara voit mon shuriken géant arriver au niveau de ses genoux et saute rapidement, l'évitant avant de regarder fixement le deuxième shuriken, caché dans l'ombre du premier arriver sur lui. Le vieux pose un pied sur le centre de l'arme sous lui et d'un coup de pied rapide, et au mépris du risque de coupure, détourne les lames dangereuses qui avancent à toute vitesse vers lui, envoyant le shuriken se planter dans un arbre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé, c'est à l'apparition rapide d'Itachi dans son dos avec un sabre invoqué plus tôt. Mon frère aîné tend le bras derrière lui et abaisse le katana brusquement semblant trancher dans Madara...

Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru, mais en voyant le bras coincé d'Itachi dans son dos alors que Madara lui tenait la tête avec une poigne de fer, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir Kakashi avec Naruto à nos treize ans.

- Tsss, Itachi, ton père ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal poli d'attaquer dans le dos ?

- ...

- Sasuke... sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie ?

Non et je m'en tape royalement. Maintenant, lâche mon frère...

- Lâche-le...

- C'est le seul qui pouvait m'amener ce que je veux.

- Relâche-le...

- Itachi mort, je doute que tu sois venu jusqu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais jamais su d'ailleurs qu'il était vivant ce con.

La poigne sur les cheveux de mon grand frère se fait plus dure alors qu'il le fait se cambrer contre lui pour passer un coup de langue dans le cou tendu en arrière, arrachant une grimace à Itachi.

Le pauvre, je compatis. Sérieux... un hétéro qui se fait léchouiller par un mec, ça a de quoi faire faire des cauchemars à plusieurs... et pas qu'hétéro d'ailleurs.

- Lâche mon frère...

- Tu as de grandes capacités mon petit Sas...

Une déflagration de chakra retentit et le souffle nous expulse plus loin, libérant Itachi des mains du léchouilleur-de-cou-sadique-et-aliéné. Je peux sentir maintenant le chakra, lourd et démoniaque, du pote à poil de mon petit ami mais aussi... du propre chakra, chaud et pourtant tout aussi meurtrier de mon blond.

L'attention que nous portons, Itachi et moi sur ce coin de la forêt où nous avions laissé Naruto, faillit causer notre perte à tous les deux. Madara profitant de notre inattention usa d'une vitesse digne du Quatrième hokage et se retrouva face à Itachi et lui planta une petite épée dans l'épaule. Épée qu'il chargea de chakra afin qu'elle ne se retire pas si facilement et, poursuivant son avancée, alla planter la lame dans un arbre pas loin avant de se retourner vers moi.

Bordel, je hais cet homme.

- Mon petit Sasuke... ne t'ais-je pas dit que je ne recherchais qu'un Uchiha en bonne santé ?

Mais je m'en tape moi !

- A ton avis... pourquoi rechercher après un autre Uchiha alors que j'avais Itachi sous la main ?

- Car s'il était mort, je ne serais pas là, bâtard !

- C'est vrai mais... il y a une autre raison...

Une autre raison ?

* * *

**_POV Itachi_**

Il va lui dire. Ce que je lui cache depuis mon retour va être dit.

Je sais que Madara lui lâche cette vérité pour le déstabiliser, pour lui faire baisser sa garde, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps pour ces conneries.

Posant une main sur le manche de l'épée, je serre les dents avant de tirer d'un coup sec. La douleur m'arrache un cri, attirant le regard de Sasuke sur moi alors que le sang s'écoule le long de ma blessure tandis que ce putain de katana de merde me cloue encore à l'arbre.

Grouille-toi, Itachi, il va lui dire !

**_Fin de POV Itachi_**

* * *

- Une autre raison ?

Malgré le cri de douleur de mon frère aîné, je ne peux me détacher de ces derniers mots... quelle raison ?

- Bien sûr...

Oh, le susurrement tout à fait abject du vieux en mal de corps Uchiha... Putain, il a été à la même école qu'Orochimaru, obligé !

- Ne sais-tu pas, Sasuke...

- NON ! Sasuke ne l'écoute pas !

Le cri d'Itachi me fait le regarder, le découvrant avec du sang qui s'écoule de son épaule, mais libre de l'arbre alors qu'il se redresse pour me regarder d'un air... inquiet ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache encore ?

- Que ton frère, Sasuke, ton cher frère est ...

- ...

Est... ? Crache ta phrase le vieux !

- ... mourrant ?

* * *

**_POV Itachi_**

Putain de bordel de merde ! Je le savais, il pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule celui-là ?

Vraiment, ne jamais rien dire, pour un Uchiha, c'est le mieux car si Konoha nous entendait penser, je crois que le village serait sur le cul, les fiers Uchiha jurant comme des charretiers... c'est à y penser tient...

Je me mets à courir vers Sasuke, armant mon poing de chakra. Ce couillon, il va m'entendre !

**_Fin de POV d'Itachi_**

* * *

QUOI ? Mourrant ?

Mon regard se vide un peu et je bloque sur Itachi, le voyant se mettre à courir vers moi et serrer le poing...

Itachi est mourrant ?

* * *

**VALAAAAAAAAAA !!**

**Bin la suite, ce ne sera pas pour maintenant XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même !**

**A bientôt **

* * *

**Naruto** : Mais ! Mais ! Maiiiiieeeeuhhhhh !!

**Sasu** : C'est pas que ça me dérange ce chapitre, mais c'est sadique !

**Hagane avec une pancarte autour du cou indiquant "Sadique Powaaa"** : C'était pas mon idée !

**Noah souffle a sa brune** : et ils s'en étonnent encore, désespérants !

**Hagane** : Que veux tu, Noah, ils ont le physique, on va pas leur demander l'intelligence en prime

**Itachi fait des rond au sol un peu plus loin** : Et je suis re malade, et re en danger de mort...

**Hagane** : Oui mon chouchou, mais il y a des Kunoichi super balaise en médecine à Konoha

**Ita** : C'est vrai ?

**Hagane, éclatant d'un rire sadique** : Encore faut il que tu y arrives...

**Noah** : Puis, il ne tient qu'a toi a faire changer la suite a ma nee-chan, tu peux toujours tenter de la "corrompre" **(une lueur sadique anime les yeux ambre au dernier mot)**

**Ita** : ...

**Sasu** : Mon frère est mourrant ? Putain, j'ai perdu 3 ans avec le pédophile pour un mourrant ?

**Hagane** : Il fallait lui demander un certificat médical à ton frère avant de te barrer mon vieux, on y peut rien si tu merdes !

**Noah** : Tut tut tut, vous deux, vous sortez gentiment de la pièce, des affaires de "grandes personnes" vont se dérouler ici...

**Naru dans son coin** : mais... mais... mais... et ma suite alors ?

**La rousse pousse le blond et le brun par la porte de la sortie, jetant un dernier regard en arrière avant de lancer **: Je les retient pas plus d'une demi heure alors fait vite mon bof !

**Ita ouvre de grands yeux affolés en voyant le sourire d'Hagane** : Mais !! Mmaaaaaiiiiiissssss !!


	38. Amusement pour démons

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Spoils dedans._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

* * *

**_On enchaîne sur la suite du combat de Naruto et Pein XD_**

**_J'aime emmerder mes lecteurs _**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**_ (les autres, je réponds directement)_

**shadowkan shai** : XD Je sais, je suis une méchante auteur sadique qui aime torturer ses lecteurs... mais c'est si bon XD

**Yume** : Et non, vu que je ne poste plus tous les dimanches non stop (au rythme de mes parution donc) j'ai posté en avance Je le savais quelqu'un d'autre pense que les Uchiha ont un goût différent que les autres... Naruto le dit souvent... perso, je ne croie que ce que je vois donc (**zieute Ita qui se sauve et hurle : « Vient là chouchouuuu »**)...

**Adralya** : XD viii, cette fondation arrive trop tard par contre :P Et pas d'inquiétude, Itachi est et restera mon perso préféré ;)

**Aemilia** : Euh... pour faire durer le suspense XD Donc, la suite, la voilà

**Malicia** : Vi, les présentations sont le must chez l'Akatsuki XD avant d'attaquer, ils se présentent les uns les autres. Oui, j'ai osé faire jurer, mentalement, Itachi... j'adore XD ça nous casse son charme froid et inexpressif. Sasuke ? Il a des pensées débiles aussi... dire aussi avec un petit ami comme Naruto, ça peut que se transmettre.

**Solenebrumes** : bien la voilà la suite de Naruto XD et la suite de la suite... prochain coup donc ;)

**Shinigami HIkaku Uchiwa** : Oo contente de voir que ce chapitre te plait à ce point... voici la suite donc ;)

**Pedr0** : Euh, non, ma fic n'est pas la meilleure ;) mais c'est gentil de le dire en tout cas La suite, la voici et pour le lemon, il va falloir patienter, car ce ne sera pas pour maintenant...

**Hinotori** : Je continue, je continue Par contre, il reste pas autant de chapitre que ça ;)

**Aka-chan** : OO mais si tu me tues, jamais je pourrais faire la suite ' donc, range moi cette hache s'il te plait mais pour savoir le dénouement, il va falloir patienter.

**Ahava Elohim** : 38 chapitres et tu es restée sur ta fin ? OO Et bien... voilà un nouveau chapitre en tout cas Pour le comportement de chacun, je les trouve personnellement assez OOC mais tout le monde n'a pas la même notion ;) Pour Kyuubi, c'est clair, lui, c'est du OOC pur XD Merci pour tes autres reviews en tout cas

**Yurika** : Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'y suis pour rien, j'ai une très bonne bêta lectrice qui me corrige les erreurs et autre âneries ;) Quelqu'un de formidable ? Non, je pense que je suis plutôt une rêveuse terre à terre (vive la contradiction XD)

* * *

Mon regard reste plongé dans celui de Pein, ignorant que dans mon dos, un autre roux vient d'arriver, le kunai brandi, près à me le foutre dans la gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je peux entendre un peu Kyuubi qui me hurle quelque chose mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte. Tout ce que je saisis c'est la voix de ce mec de l'Akatsuki qui me susurre que ce corps est le frère de mon père... mon oncle... un membre de ma famille... seulement...

En fait, seulement rien, entre deux, j'entends un coup derrière moi, vois passer un corps roux non identifié au dessus de ma tête et me prends une droite phénoménale de la part d'un blond aux yeux rouges qui m'a l'air encore plus démoniaque que d'habitude.

La rudesse de ce coup de poing m'envoie valser contre un arbre que je percute assez violemment, me faisant cracher du sang. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête que mon « adversaire » est face à moi, me tirant par les cheveux pour m'allonger au sol avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes hanches.

Mouais... à choisir, je préfère la même position mais avec Sasuke et nu de préférence...

- **Espèce d'humain sans cervelle...**

Nan, vous ne croyez pas que c'était un Pein ? C'est juste mon démon intérieur qui me cogne, semblant vouloir me faire entrer dans le sol... sol qui se craquelle sous mon corps sous l'effet de nos chakras joints.

- Kyuubi...

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?**

- ...

- **C'est qu'un mort. Tu le sais.**

- Mais...

Une nouvelle droite me percute la mâchoire et je recrache une giclée de sang sur le sol avant de passer ma langue le long de mes dents. À ce rythme, il va m'en déchausser une, je le sens.

- **Mais rien gamin. Fait ton travail, tue les nukenin.**

Je sais, c'est mon job, ce à quoi je me suis entraîné. Il a tué Jiraiya sans émotion, il a voulu tuer Gaara, ils sont également après Sasuke, il a fait du mal à ma grand-mère d'adoption, et le pire... ils ont hébergé un pédophile amateur de serpent dans leurs rangs...

De quoi les tuer sans sommation non ?

- **Je te préfère comme ça gamin.**

- Merci Kyuubi.

Le renard se relève d'un salto arrière et me tire par les cheveux pour me relever. Niveau délicatesse, il repassera. Mes yeux se focalisent sur les Pein qui se sont rassemblés devant nous. Un manque à l'appel, celui qui fait ses invocations, le roux à cheveux longs qui est coiffé comme Ino. A voir son corps tordu et la tête qui est plus loin, Kyuubi l'a eu assez violemment...

- **Je n'allais pas lui chanter une berceuse non plus.**

- J'ai rien dit...

- **On en a un qui bouffe les attaques, le gros là.**

Putain, s'il avait dit ça face à Choji, il aurait été bon pour s'en prendre une. Mais c'est vrai que le corps massif du gros Pein ne prête pas à confusion.

Nous nous positionnons côte à côte, Kyuubi et moi, sans nous consulter et nous adoptons la même posture féline, légèrement courbé en avant. Si je laisse pousser mes griffes et les charge de chakra bleuté, rempli de mon affinité futon, Kyuubi se passe ... ma... sa... bref, il passe la langue sur ses griffes encore un peu tachées de mon sang...

Barbare.

Non Kyuubi, pas la peine de ricaner mentalement, ça fait limite tu me bouffes à la fin du combat si tu aimes suçoter mon sang.

Sans une parole, le célèbre renard à neuf queues se jette dans la foule, chopant par le cou celui qui me parlait, attirant quelques Pein à lui alors que je zigzague jusqu'à celui qui est chauve mais moche en évitant shuriken et kunai. Je le vois retirer une courte épée qui était sous sa cape. Sans ralentir le rythme, j'invoque d'un parchemin Hi-en la prenant aussitôt par la garde, entendant le petit rugissement qui se fait en elle quand mon affinité la remplit.

Ma main porteuse de Hi-en se lève au ciel, provoquant un mouvement de rotation dans les nuages. Le ciel s'obscurcit de plus en plus, les cumulus se forment jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade prenne forme à la pointe de mon arme. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère nous empêche presque de respirer et sans dire un mot, j'envoie mon futon, Senpuu no jutsu sur mon adversaire... le surprenant car ce ne fut pas celui qui était face à moi.

Un sourire sauvage étire mon visage et j'entends la jubilation de Kyuubi qui repousse violemment le bouffeur d'attaque en direction de ma tornade alors que j'abaisse la lame de mon épée sur celle du Pein face à moi. Les autres regardent le tourbillon entourer l'un des leurs de ses vents violents pendant que Kyuubi cogne durement le sol d'une main recouverte de chakra rouge sombre, soulevant de gros blocs de pierre qu'il s'amuse à affûter d'un geste avant de les envoyer dans la tornade, entendant un léger gémissement sortir de là. Je sais qu'une fois en contact, ces morceaux acérés vont transpercer la chair de celui qui est immobilisé au rythme furieux du Senpuu. Le renard se recule d'un bond et envoie un katon vers la tornade, provoquant son inflammation immédiate, le feu se retrouvant boosté par le vent.

Mon Pein... enfin, mon adversaire, se met à sourire largement, me faisant un instant penser à Kisame. Nos fers se croisent, de ma main libre, j'active un futon kyofuu. Une lumière vive ressort de la lame, semblable au soleil qui nous éblouit parfois. Pein plisse les yeux un instant avant de les fermer, me laissant le champ libre pour essayer de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de griffe. Celui-ci me repousse d'un coup de coude et de pied dans le ventre, me faisant grimacer alors qu'un craquement sinistre se fait entendre dans mon dos et un hurlement primaire nait en moi. Kyuubi a eu celui qui est moche et tout ébouriffé, lui crevant les yeux de ses griffes avant de l'éventrer, laissant ressortir ses entrailles à l'air libre.

Et de trois...

Bin vi Kyuubi, trois, notre gus qui est dans la tornade s'est pris un de tes morceaux de pierre en plein front, regarde-le !

Nous portons tous les deux un regard satisfait sur le corps du troisième Pein tombé au combat, fixant avec amusement les pics qui le trouent comme une pelote d'aiguille. Un des morceaux de roc se trouve entre ses yeux, ressortant à l'arrière, ses yeux ont été transpercés par les débris volants, du sang sort de sa bouche, des orbites vides et du nez. Une de ses oreilles a été arrachées et une main manque, il a dû essayer de sortir de là. Le sang jaillit à petits jets de son moignon. Sa cape est en loque, le sang la recouvre...

Putain, il me plait comme ça !

Non, Kyuubi, j'ai pas faim en le regardant, et oublie pas que tu es dans mon corps, donc TU n'as pas faim également !

Les trois autres se regroupent et nous fixent. Il ne reste plus qu'un Pein à cheveux longs, mon adversaire et celui qui me ressemble.

Mon Pein moche et chauve se redresse face à moi avant d'activer un jutsu, un suiton... chié, pourquoi ce con m'attaque avec de l'eau ?

J'esquive de justesse un dragon aqueux qui veut me becter et saute automatiquement dans un arbre non loin, regardant avec amusement Kyuubi s'ébrouer, les cheveux au vent avant de dévisager l'instigateur de l'attaque avec fureur...

J'ai pas précisé que Kyuubi n'aime pas se faire mouiller ?

Le renard attaque aussitôt, fonçant sur la masse chauve qui lui fait face. Les crocs et les griffes en avant, le corps du renard se recouvre du chakra rouge menaçant et il bondit devant le Pein, tendant un bras menaçant vers son visage alors qu'un Katon essaie de le toucher...

Ils sont cons ? Le démon du feu ne craint pas les Katon !

Face à moi, le troisième corps qui reste se positionne, les cheveux rejetés en arrière et le regard fixe. Je sens qu'il essaie de me plonger dans une illusion, chose que je pallie assez vite en me mordant vivement la lèvre du bas, la perçant. Je profite de la douleur pour faire disparaitre le léger étourdissement qui commençait à se faire sentir. Même le sharingan ne pouvait plus rien me faire, mais eux y ont réussis un instant, c'est assez...

- **Gamin !**

- Quoi ?

J'esquive un coup de pied rotatif du roux, me rejetant en arrière. Mon corps pivote sur une des mains que j'ai mise sur le sol pour me réceptionner et je fais reculer mon assaillant d'un coup de talon dans le ventre, l'envoyant plus loin. Je me redresse vivement et lance un regard à Kyuubi, le découvrant assis sur la moitié d'un corps, se léchant une main recouverte de rouge sombre. L'autre morceau du corps du grand chauve se trouve près de moi, ses yeux me regardent pendant qu'il essaie de se hisser jusqu'à moi, un kunai entre les dents, rampant à l'aide de ses bras tendus. Je le regarde arriver près de moi.

Mes yeux fendus se plissent et m'agenouillant à sa portée, je plonge un rasengan, préalablement réalisé, dans le crâne. Cela m'éclabousse de cervelle et autres morceaux de cornée. Le sang gicle encore plus fort, recouvrant mon bras. L'odeur m'attire un peu quand même. C'est par retenue que je m'empêche de grogner malgré Kyuubi qui ne se prive pas de me lancer des allusions foireuses sur ma façon de faire.

Un doton me fait reculer jusqu'au renard. Une sorte de cage se referme sur nous et des lances, pics de bois assez tranchant, sortent des parois. Pein semble également maîtriser le mokuton. Je me retrouve dos à dos avec Kyuubi qui ricane encore.

Bordel, il a le cœur joyeux lui.

- **Gamin ?**

- Hn ?

- **Alors ?**

Alors quoi ?

- **Il dirait quoi l'Uchiha ?**

Pardon ?

- **Pour une partie à trois avec nous deux.**

Quoi ?

- Non mais t'es malade ? Pense à autre chose !

- **Bon, faut sortir de là.**

Sans blague ? T'as une idée peut être ?

Les parois se mettent à vibrer avant qu'un grincement ne se fasse entendre, elles se mettent à rétrécir de plus en plus. En plus de nous tuer, ils nous enterrent aussitôt, c'est sympa en fait.

J'entends soudain Kyuubi se mettre à ronfler entre ses dents alors que nos chakra mutuels sortent de nous, nous recouvrant, bleu pour moi, rouge pour lui. De fines bulles s'élèvent au dessus de nous, formant de plus en plus ce que j'appellerais... en fait...

- C'est quoi ça ?

- **Concentré de chakra.**

Ah... ok...

- **T'inquiète, je maîtrise.**

Huim... je suis pas sûr à cent pour cent là par contre. Enfin, je laisse faire mon renard et regarde deux boules noires redescendre doucement pour se positionner devant nos bouches. Les yeux plongés dans les prunelles amusées du Kyuubi, semblant me lancer un défi, je le vois manger cette sphère avec amusement, plissant les yeux en avalant. Je fais pareil, espérant pas devoir la faire ressortir un jour, car même si je suis uke de temps en temps...

De temps en temps, Kyuubi, pas tout le temps !

Bref, je doute que mon trou de balle apprécie la grosseur à faire ressortir.

Une fois cette boule avalée, je sens mon corps se réchauffer à une vitesse monstre, me faisant grimacer alors que le renard blond face à moi semble prendre son pied d'une façon énorme, les traits plissés par le plaisir, le visage levé au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

Putain, j'en viendrais à me trouver bandant !

Une onde de choc traverse nos corps. Je tombe sur un genou alors que j'ai l'impression que l'apesanteur se fait plus dure. Kyuubi râle un peu, je vois son corps changer et ressentant un peu de douleur dans le mien, je me doute qu'il subit les mêmes transformations. Ses yeux passent en blanc total, ses crocs ressortent encore plus que d'habitude, ses griffes se font plus meurtrières. Les marques s'élargissent de plus en plus, assombrissant son visage comme le mien. Il retombe à quatre pattes près de moi, dans la même position et me regarde, plongeant son regard livide dans le mien avant de grogner.

- **Maintenant, soit un démon.**

- Kyuubi ?

- **Pas besoin de signe pour tes affinités. Attaque-les, venge ton maître.**

Jiraiya.

D'un même geste, sans nous consulter, je prépare un futon d'une main alors que la sienne s'enflamme de son côté. Nos membres se lient, le feu nous entoure, attisé par le vent. Les pointes de bois se replient sur elles-mêmes, tordues par la chaleur qui nous entoure, incapables de nous toucher. Kyuubi lance son bras libre en avant, traversant les flammes d'un bras de chakra qui se détache de son corps, transperçant la carapace de terre, la faisant s'envoler grâce à mon futon.

Pein nous voit ressortir de là, côte à côte. Nos yeux et postures sont identiques, il n'arrive plus à différencier le renard de moi. Une détonation retentit encore, je vois le renard entrouvrir la gueule qui s'ouvre de plus en plus...

Putain, j'ai mal à le regarder...

La gueule grande ouverte, un rayonnement blanc se forme dans sa gorge et d'un mouvement rapide, le Kyuubi envoie son attaque sur le Pein à cheveux longs. La vitesse d'exécution fait qu'il n'a même pas le temps de bouger, et se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Je vois un bras voleter jusqu'au pied du dernier Pein, le reste est désintégré, de même qu'une partie de la forêt dans cette direction. Aux cris de douleurs qui se font entendre, certains ninjas se trouvaient sur le chemin de la ruée blanche.

Le renard reprend une gueule normale, je vois ma... sa... la peau de ses joues se « recoudre » aussitôt et un sourire satisfait se montre sur ses lèvres.

Non mais il croit pas que...

- N'y pense même pas, jamais je fais la même chose.

- **Humain.**

- Tu pensais que c'était une insulte ?

- **Pour un démon, oui...**

Il est barge ma parole.

- **Montre-moi ta haine. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux. Montre-moi ce que je t'ai enseigné.**

Mon regard se pose sur le dernier Pein, celui qui habite dans le corps de mon « oncle ». J'avais espéré qu'une fois les cinq autres Pein morts, quelque chose se serait passé, un miracle, un indice qui me ferais penser que « Yahiko » pourrait être ramené, mais rien. Les « piercings » qui me titillaient, pensant qu'ils avaient un lien avec la possession de corps sont toujours fermement accrochés à son corps. Son visage reste inexpressif malgré les morts de ses autres « lui ».

Yahiko est mort... il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Le vent se forme autour de moi alors que mon attention se porte sur lui. Il prend position, des kunai dans les mains et son regard ne quitte pas le mien, attendant que j'attaque le premier.

D'une détente de chakra, poussé, soulevé par le vent, j'accoure vers lui, rencontrant ses armes avec mes griffes. Mes crocs se referment sur l'espace devant sa gorge, à quelques centimètres de sa peau blanche.

- Monstre...

Il croyait que cette insulte m'affecterait encore ? Depuis mon enfance je l'entends, c'est pas à vingt ans que ça va me faire quelque chose.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu tuerais ta seule famille ?

Un silence, ma famille... Je vois Kakashi poser sa main sur mon épaule à mon retour, Sakura me cogner le crâne comme à mes treize ans. Je vois Iruka, le regard plein de larme, me prendre dans ses bras alors que ses yeux me parcourent pour voir si je n'ai rien. Je vois mes amis, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chôji... Je vois également le regard amusé d'Itachi, posé sur moi pendant que son frère me cogne lorsque je me suis réveillé de ma mort...

Je vois Sasuke : Sasuke dans sa cuisine, le regard un peu craintif à notre premier baiser, son visage rougissant dans la salle de bain, ses gémissements quand nous avons fait l'amour la première fois, son air presque apeuré à l'idée que je reparte quand j'ai vu que Sai lui tournait également autour. Son air gêné quand nous sommes descendus des remparts après cette fellation en ligne. Son sourire doux quand je suis revenu de mon combat contre Kabuto, son regard qui me parcoure en vitesse, recherchant mes blessures. Sa façon de me serrer contre lui la nuit, sa voix qui me murmure un doux « je t'aime » alors qu'il croit que je suis endormi...

- Ma famille combat tes hommes...

- ...

- Ma famille est vivante, elle m'a accepté alors que tous me repoussaient...

Je le fait reculer d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je le tiens d'une main posée sur son épaule et le regarde encore une fois dans les yeux, le faisant grimacer alors que mes ongles se recouvrent de cette lueur blanche qu'a envoyée Kyuubi tantôt.

- Ma famille... elle se trouve avec moi, à Konoha.

Sur ces paroles, ma main remonte en vitesse coupant d'un coup de griffe ses mains qui se joignaient pour lancer un jutsu. Aucun cri ne sort de sa bouche alors que le sang qui jaillit de ses moignons nous recouvre tous les deux. Tandis que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, je poursuis mon avancée, plantant mes ongles pointus dans son bras gauche amputé, tranchant de plus en plus pour remonter jusqu'à l'os de son coude. La chair sanguinolente tombe de chaque côté de son os avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse, la couleur blanche d'origine est souillée par le sang qui ruisselle des chairs en lambeaux.

Ma main quitte sa moitié de bras et se pose sur son épaule et lentement, sans détourner les yeux, mes griffes se recouvrent de futon. Je les enfonce lentement, sentant sa chair s'ouvrir sous mes doigts, ses organes se trancher. Sa respiration se coupe un instant, du sang sort de sa bouche. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'approche ma langue, depuis le temps que l'odeur du sang m'attire, et je goûte un instant à ce ruissellement rouge, épais et à la forte saveur de fer. Son sang se pose sur ma langue, je me rapproche de son corps alors que ma main continue son trajet, tranchant ses côtes.

Son corps commence à s'affaisser, son regard devient vitreux sous la douleur. Je m'agenouille près de lui et retire mon membre de son corps, regardant d'un air pensif le sang qui ruisselle de mes ongles. En moi, Kyuubi s'excite, me sortant que la couleur rouge est réellement ma couleur car actuellement il me « monterait » bien dans cet état.

Faudra lui expliquer que « monter quelqu'un » ça fait limite... et personnellement, je suis pas zoophile.

Nan, Kyuubi, j'ai dit non.

- Dé-démon...

Un souffle arrive vers moi, je baisse les yeux sur lui. Sa respiration est sifflante, il en a plus pour longtemps. L'hémoglobine l'entoure, dégoulinant sur la terre sombre.

« Démon » ? Croyait-il me vexer ?

Je me penche sur lui, souriant de toutes mes dents. Son sang sur mes joues et mon regard blanc le font trembler de peur... Oui, Pein a eu enfin peur de moi...

Dire aussi, qui ne le serait pas dans cet état ?

Je me penche à son oreille et lui souffle doucement un « Merci » en réponse à son injure. Et me redressant, je pose une main sur sa gorge et envoie une décharge de chakra qui sépare enfin sa tête du reste de son corps. Celle-ci roule plus loin, les yeux semblant me fixer encore et je sens le Kyuubi me rejoindre, s'accroupissant près de moi.

- **Alors ?**

- Alors quoi ?

- **Cette partie à trois ?**

J'ai même pas le temps de répondre que je le sens disparaître, mon sceau s'étant dissipé. J'entends des déflagrations du côté de mon brun et me relève, les jambes tremblotantes. La fatigue résultant de cette sphère de chakra que Kyuubi et moi avions avalé et de nos combats se fait sentir. Je m'appuie sur les arbres, me dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers eux...

Sasuke... si tu meurs, je te tue...

* * *

**Euh... J'ai perdu personne ?**

**Perso, vous avez failli me perdre XD**

**Bon la suite quand je me serais remise de ce chapitre dégueux...**

* * *

**Dans une salle éclairée, Itachi, Sasuke, Antchio et Tamaki attendent, on peut entendre dans le lointain des bruits de vomissements...**

**Sasu en soupirant** : Bin voilà, elle s'est foutu malade et Naruto également...

**Ita en secouant la tête** : Comprends la, elle a jamais fait aussi dégueux...

**Antchio tétanisée, pointant du doigt vers Naruto**: mais... que... what...?

**Naruto revient vers eux en s'essuyant la bouche** : Quoi ?

**Tamaki surprise :** vous avez trouvé ça dégueux?

**Antchio se retourne brutalement vers Tamaki**: OO pourquoi toi non?

**Hagane revient également en titubant, entends la dernière phrase de Tama et la fusille du regard** : Je sais, ça t'a soulagé entre deux lemons mais bon... moi, j'en suis malade !

**Tamaki** : Bin non, ils ont assuré pour se débarrasser de Pein. Il y a plein de sang, c'est cool

**Sasu** : Hey ! Le prochain, c'est nous, nii-san !

**Ita** : -- pas sur qu'elle fera pire

**Antchio**: OO ça va être pire comme combat??

**Hagane** : Ah si si, j'ai de bonnes idées pour vous aussi...

**Tamaki** : j'espère que le vieux il va en baver

**Naruto repâlit en regardant ce qu'il reste de Pein alors que le reste s'imagine le futur combat...**


	39. Les frères Uchiha 2

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. XD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : **Spoils des derniers scans dedans**._

**_Note 4_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Désolée de cette longue attente, mais …_**

**_Non, en fait, je suis pas trop désolée, je ne peux pas m'excuser d'un blocage sur les combats donc… Disons qu'une fois ça fait ^^' la suite devrait couler de source logiquement…_**

**_Allez, suite et fin des Uchiha… enfin… pas de tous…_**

**_Alors, désolée pour les reviews anonymes, mais ayant remasterisé mon PC, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas gardé les noms et reviews, et… comme je suis d'une fainéantise en ce qui concerne ça, je ne vous répondrais pas sur ce coup._**

**_Pour les anonymes qui voudraient une réponse, merci de laisser une adresse valable pour que je puisse répondre, je ne répondrais plus dans les chapitres ^^. _**

**_

* * *

_*POV Sasuke***

La phrase du vieux passe en boucle dans ma tête alors que mon regard se détourne du sharingan de Madara pour regarder sans la voir la forêt près de moi.

Itachi ? Mourrant ?

J'entends un bruit de course mais ne calcule pas trop, ni le cri de colère de mon frère, ni le ricanement de Madara qui prend mon menton dans une main en se rapprochant, semblant vouloir me rouler une pelle en essayant de plonger son mangekyu sharingan dans le mien.

Pourtant, alors que sa poigne sur mes joues se fait plus forte, je vois une main passer au travers de lui, le faisant sauter plus loin et m'agripper par le col, me hissant sur mes bouts de sandales en plongeant un sharingan luisant de colère et de rage dans le mien.

Est-ce lui, cet être froid et sans expression ? Lui, mon frère qui est resté d'un calme à toute épreuve ? Est-ce lui…

Mais il veut me cogner ce con !

J'attrape son poing qui s'avançait vers moi à toute vitesse et tout en le dévisageant, j'écoute ses propos.

- Tu vas le laisser te prendre ?

C'est vrai qu'il semble fatigué…

- … Il a tué tout le clan ! Père et mère !...

Les cernes, sous ses yeux, semblent plus creusées…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Itachi ?

- Qui es-tu ? me hurle-t-il

Là, c'est bon, il est totalement hors caractère l'Uchiha alors que dans son dos, Madara se rapproche peu à peu, nous regardant avec un sourire narquois… connard…

- Réponds-moi, Sasuke !

Pourquoi il me demande ça ce con aussi ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Ton clan ! demande-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Du clan Uchiha…

- Village ?

- Konoha…

Mon souffle se calme un instant alors qu'en disant Konoha, le visage de ceux qui me semblaient n'être que des « connaissances » passe à vive allure devant mes yeux. Kiba, rougissant quand il a demandé, devant nous tous, à Hinata de sortir avec lui, provoquant un évanouissement chez la Hyuuga… Neji qui m'accompagnait lorsque nous avions été chez Naruto, deux ou trois jours après que son absence eut été signalée… Sakura qui m'a réconforté lorsque je lui ai avoué cette phrase pour Naruto… après m'avoir collé une droite chargée de chakra… les autres, plus ou moins proches de Naruto et de moi…

Naruto… futur chef de Konoha… mon amant… l'homme que j'aime…

Mon regard se charge de résolution au grand soulagement de mon frère qui s'écarte un peu, me faisant revenir sur mes pieds alors que le calme revient. Il ne gagnera pas…

- Vous me faites rire avec votre fierté dévouée à ce village pathétique. Ridicule de penser qu'un Uchiha sauverait ce faible village, celui qui a causé sa perte… ricana Madara

- …

- Selon vous qui a organisé le génocide Uchiha? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, nous avions des intérêts communs, d'où ma participation poussée…

- Pourquoi avoir pris l'apparence de mon frère ?

- Rien que pour montrer à Fugaku, votre père, que son « génie » pouvait bien tomber dans le cercle infernal de la haine avec joie… après tout, il l'y poussait assez…

- Mon père n'a jamais songé à attaquer le village… articula Itachi

- Bien sûr que non… il aimait Konoha malgré cette mise à l'écart du clan, être la police de ce village était une renommée suffisante mais il voulait plus, plus pour ses fils, qu'ils soient plus forts, plus endurants… des machines…

- …

Des machines… effectivement, Itachi me faisait penser à une machine exécutant des ordres sans sourciller, la seule émotion qui se voyait en lui… à part maintenant où il bout de rage… c'était avec moi ou Shisui et encore, c'était plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose pour lui… son éclat de rage quand ils l'ont soupçonné d'un crime gratuit me revint… il n'était pas une machine sans émotions…

En fait, là, j'en ai marre d'écouter les conneries que déblatère le vieux donc, dans un geste lent et presque hypnotique, je sors ma kusanagi de son étui, la prenant à bout de bras alors que mon regard devient sûrement plus décidé vu celui satisfait de mon frère… putain, lui, je crois que je suis bon pour une bonne droite une fois que tout sera terminé, rien que pour avoir hésité un moment… d'ailleurs…

- Itachi… t'es mourrant ?

- … On en reparlera après ça, ok…

- Si tu meures dans le combat, je te ressuscite pour te tuer…

Bah quoi ? Faut bien le menacer le grand frère, il serait capable de me clamser dans les bras ce con… pas moyen de s'en tirer avec un sourire et un « Désolé, pas de prochaine fois, Sasuke »… oh chié, je le vois bien me sortir ça…

D'un mouvement rapide et chargé du chidori crépitant, je redresse mon épée au dessus de ma tête amenant de plus en plus de cumulus, déjà regroupés avec les katon que nous avions envoyés tout à l'heure. À mes côtés, je perçois la présence de mon frère qui se déporte dans mon dos en activant cette barrière protectrice qui fait jurer le vieux fossile, pas au courant que mon frère maîtrise le Susanoo et ce même sans être à l'article de la mort. Bonne chose, comme ça, il est protégé contre les coups en traître de Madara… Pas simple de savoir comment il va bouger d'ailleurs ce vieux, on passe à travers et autre, il maîtrise le katon… un amaterasu ? Ce serait à tenter tient… mêlé à un chidori ?

Putain, Sasuke, c'est bien le moment de penser aux expériences…

Sans un mot pour mon frère, je m'élance en essayant de le plonger dans une illusion, Uchiha oblige, faut au moins essayer de le piéger dans une illusion suffisamment longue pour espérer le bloquer et l'estropier. Mon chidori se propage le long de mon bras, attiré par la lame conductrice de kusanagi. Mon corps se met à crépiter, me rappelant sans le vouloir ma première fois avec cette technique et le revers de la médaille subit de plein fouet par mon corps … mouais, songer à mon court-jus juste maintenant est pas à souhaiter en fait… le chant des milles oiseaux se fait beaucoup plus fort à mesure qu'autour de moi, je vois l'herbe se coucher sous mes pas, le temps se ralentir et le vieux se rapprocher de moi, la lame en avant, il songe peut être que je vais le pourfendre sans émotion mais…

Arrivé près de lui, je plonge ma lame dans une surface qu'il semblait ignorer, une surface liquide transparente appelée… eau. La décharge claque dans le silence qui se fait, le statufiant suffisamment longtemps pour que j'enchaîne avec un combo de coups de pieds et de coups de poings le soulevant du sol assez loin pour que Itachi lâche une volée de kunai, le transperçant de toute part. Je me recule en quelques sauts pour me retrouver au côté de mon frère et sans un regard, nous formons tous deux les gestes du katon pour enflammer cette cible à découvert …

Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais espéré faire avant que, dans un nuage de fumée, le corps criblé de kunai de Madara se change en tronçon de bois me faisant jurer entre mes dents… j'aime pas ce mec…

Itachi prend le relais, malgré son bras blessé, il part rapidement vers la silhouette qui s'est avancé en ricanant. Je ne le quitte pas une minute du regard, dévorant ses enchaînements rapides avec avidité. Il est toujours bon d'apprendre sur le tas et quoi de mieux que de « copier » les techniques de l'un des hommes les plus forts que je connaisse ? Mon propre frère.

Une ouverture se crée après un mouvement rapide de mon frère et, alors que je ne l'avertis aucunement de mon katon envoyé, je vois Itachi sauter dans un salto arrière qui le fait revenir à mes côté, Susanoo suivant ses mouvements comme une ombre. Il est encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, essoufflé mais toujours vivant, c'est déjà ça. Plus loin, Madara sort des flammes sans une brûlure, même pas un de ses courts cheveux décoiffés. Si nos simples flammes ne suffisent pas, il faut viser plus haut. Fait chier…

Sans une parole, j'envoie un katon, un grand dragon enflammé qui semble surprendre Madara alors que dans mon dos, en vient un autre tout aussi puissant et rapide. Les deux bêtes de feu rasent tout sur leur passage avant de s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, provoquant une fusion de leurs queues qui double leur grosseur, leurs deux gueules ouvertes droit sur Madara me fait espérer un instant que celui-ci cramera avec les alentours mais non, la cape prit feu mais lui resta…

Fais chier !!!

- Putain !!

Mouais, c'est pas poli, mais putain que ça soulage un brin de se laisser aller à hurler quelque chose… pourtant, d'un coup, une chose nous passe devant avec un air de « foutez-vous devant moi, j'vous bouffe un bras », ça me crame presque les sourcils ce « truc » blanc non identifié. C'est Itachi qui me repousse d'un bras avec lui pour se foutre à l'abri, l'ondée blanche d'une violence inouïe fonce directement sur Madara qui reste un peu stupéfié par la fureur de l'attaque, ça lui arrache quand même un bras alors qu'il ne peut l'éviter. Etrange à voir comme un corps humain est fragile face aux attaques massives. On peut voir son bras droit partir en lambeau, se désagrégeant rapidement sans une éclaboussure de sang qui survint après la disparation de l'ondée blanche. Une gerbe de sang gicle du moignon blessé de Madara qui jura entre ses dents en y portant son autre main pour contenir le flot de sang, reculant de quelques pas vacillants.

Avec Itachi on se regarde avant de se tourner un peu vers la provenance de la vague blanche assez dévastatrice… Naruto… ou Kyuubi peut être… ça devait donner là-bas également. On en profite donc que le vieux est un peu affaibli par la perte de son membre pour repartir au combat, repensant aux propos de Naruto lorsque nous étions tous réunis avant la bataille: « Soyez sanguinaires, sauvages et meurtriers… », Il doit donner tout ce qu'il a contre ces six Pain… Merde, c'est pas le moment de songer au Pain perdu ni au miette de pain s'envolant…

Je secoue vivement la tête pour me retirer les conneries qui s'annoncent et prends un kunai en main, je vais faire une chose qui me dégoûte mais…

- On a pas le choix petit frère…

- Je sais…

Ouais mais… comment LUI le sait ?

- Dès que je t'offre une ouverture, prends-la, la douleur lui fait perdre sa concentration…

Faut dire aussi que cette ondée blanche semble avoir des répercussions sur Madara vu qu'il vient de se mettre à genoux en se tenant l'épaule droite où on peut voir que la chair semble rongée petit à petit par une sorte de chakra corrosif blanc.

Je regarde mon frère, fronçant les sourcils face à son regard de plus en plus blanc mais ne pense plus à rien en le voyant se ruer au combat, faisant sauter en arrière le vieux qui semble toujours avoir de la ressource. Je ne peux rester en arrière plus longtemps, je plonge dans le combat qui devient presque chorégraphié. Les mouvements d'Itachi et les miens sont complémentaires, comme une seule personne bougeant rapidement, deux personnes se mouvant en parfaite harmonie sans un regard. Ce qu'avait voulu mon frère dès le début est en route, deux mangekyu sharingan viendraient à bout du mangekyu sharingan éternel et pourtant… là, mon regard croise sans le vouloir celui de Madara qui affiche alors un sourire satisfait, plissant son visage moche et parcheminé.

Sans pouvoir réagir, alors que j'entends un petit cri de douleur de mon frère, mon monde s'obscurcit. Je me retrouve face à Konoha ou ce qu'il en reste. Je vois un immense cratère au centre du village, centre où se trouvent trois énormes crapauds. Je reconnais Bunta, une invocation de Naruto. Sur son crâne, j'aperçois Gamakichi qui supporte une personne dotée d'une cape rouge à flammes noires, ses cheveux blonds volent au vent, me renseignant sur son identité… Naruto. Ses yeux auparavant si bleus, qui me fixent, sont jaunes, le dessus de ses paupière rouges, il a une aura de paix autour de lui, la nature semblant le recouvrir mais…

- Traître !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter à l'injure lancée par mon blond qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, c'est bel et bien vers moi qu'il lance ça. Après un coup d'œil aux alentours, je frissonne. Au loin, je reconnais la chevelure rose de Sakura, étendue au sol, un nuage de sang autour d'elle. Itachi est empalé à un mur, Kusanagi en travers du torse, une large plaie lui ouvre le cou, laissant son sang se déverser alors qu'un kunai lui cloue le front au mur, me laissant voir les orbites vides de ses yeux.

- Non…

Mon murmure résonne à peine alors que je peux entendre un grognement résonner tandis que Naruto se lance vers moi, me faisant reculer un instant. Un mouvement autour de mes jambes me fait baisser les yeux sur elles et je découvre avec effroi que je porte la cape de l'Akatsuki. Mon bras se lève sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter et alors que mes hurlements mentaux m'étourdissent, je vois mon poing fermé, chargé du chidori entrer dans la poitrine de mon blond, le faisant cracher du sang et s'effondrer sur moi. Dans son regard redevenu bleu, la haine est immense, il me regarde avec une dernière volonté, aveugle à mes larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et se penche vers mon oreille, ignorant que mes bras se referment autour de lui, sourd à mes cris aigus de douleur de l'avoir blessé, pire, tué et dans le silence qui se fait en moi, une seule phrase me parvient.

- Dire que je t'aimais plus que ma vie…

NON ! Mes yeux écarquillés se posent sur lui, sur son visage qui peu à peu commence à changer. Au lieu de Naruto, je peux voir Itachi dans mes bras qui me regarde avec dégoût, Sakura qui pleure en essayant de fuir, ma mère qui détourne le regard, grimaçante de haine, mon père qui secoue la tête et essaie de se dégager. Tous mes amis plus ou moins proches se succèdent jusqu'à revenir à mon blond, redevenu le genin de treize ans que j'ai sauvé, au moment où je commençais à ressentir plus que de la haine envers ce blond persistant. Il est recouvert des senbon de Haku et me regarde en souriant doucement, peiné mais ravi de m'avoir sauvé, sa main se lève vers mon visage, reculant mes cheveux de mes yeux, caressant ma joue, laissant sur son passage une traînée de sang avant de remonter sur mon front où il toqua avec deux doigts…

Soudain, dans mes bras, ce n'était plus Naruto, mais Itachi… mon frère avec un kunai dans la poitrine, mon frère qui venait de me sauver de Madara en se jetant devant la lame meurtrière. Son bras est cassé et pends à mon coté dans un angle horrible. Ses vêtements sont pleins de sang alors que Madara n'est guère en meilleure posture. Tout autour de moi, je peux voir Susanoo se désagréger peu à peu me faisant frissonner… par ma faute, mon frère était peut être mortellement blessé et là, mes yeux n'hésitent plus. Le regard d'Itachi est totalement blanc, mon frère est devenu aveugle dans ce dernier combat et malgré le fait que Madara soit un Uchiha, je me refuserais de prendre ses yeux pour remplacer ceux de mon frère, Itachi ne le voudrait pas non plus.

Mes yeux me piquent alors que je peux percevoir le retrait de Madara plus loin avec un « impossible » qui s'annonce. C'est lentement que je tourne un regard que j'ignore meurtrier et changé vers lui, le crucifiant de ma haine. Il m'avait tout pris ou presque, plongé dans un enfer sans nom où l'homme que j'aime me haïssait, où je le tuais sans hésitation, plongeant dans une spirale de haine où j'étais un traître à ma patrie…

Je dépose délicatement le corps de mon frère sur le sol et me relève, me tournant vers lui lentement. De mon corps, deux déflagrations de chakra se font étranges et sûrement assez angoissantes mais je m'en fiche royalement. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, le tuer, lui arracher les yeux pour lui faire bouffer, lui qui en est si fier.

Je fais un pas en avant, mon chakra se regroupant autour de moi alors que du ciel, les cumulonimbus m'envoie de plus en plus d'éclairs meurtriers, ceux-ci se regroupant autour de moi dans une sorte de barrière mortelle et pourtant si belle à voir. J'assiste sans le voir à l'arrivée pénible de Naruto qui se tient aux arbres et qui écarquille les yeux en me voyant, découvrant ensuite le corps d'Itachi que je laisse derrière moi et poursuit sur Madara qui recule un peu plus face à moi.

Mon mangekyu sharingan arrive à son plus haut niveau alors que je vais lancer l'idée que j'avais depuis le début, mes yeux se ferment un instant et se rouvrent presque aussitôt.

- Naruto, va près de mon frère et ne bouge pas !

- D'accord.

Sur son acceptation, l'amaterasu est lancé à vive allure sur Madara qui essaie de se déporter sur la gauche mais se prends aussitôt un éclair venu du ciel. Peu importe où celui-ci essaie de se déplacer en reculant en vitesse, mes raiton le repoussent dans la visée de l'amaterasu qui prend enfin un de ses pieds dans ses flammes noires, le dévorant sans aucune pitié. Je lève un bras vers le ciel sans quitter des yeux Madara et l'amaterasu et, alors qu'un éclair prend la forme d'un visage démoniaque, je le lance vers mon ennemi, Kirin s'enroulant autour de l'amaterasu comme une amante et se dirigea rapidement sur lui, le tétanisant et laissant enfin la place nette aux flammes noires qui l'engloutirent. Aucun cri ne nous parvient, il n'a pas le temps de crier que l'amaterasu est déjà monté à sa gorge, lui coupant la voix. Son regard haineux me regarde et c'est avec fierté que je le supporte sans peine, le regardant sans faiblir mourir à petit feu alors que sur ses lèvres, un dernier « traître » est lancé.

- Et fier de l'être.

L'amaterasu le recouvre totalement, brûlant son corps comme un fétu de paille, seules quelques contorsions m'indiquent que c'est bel et bien un corps que je consume avec mon jutsu et une fois celui-ci totalement disparut, je referme les yeux faisant mourir peu à peu les flammes noires.

Le silence est énorme alors que je titube jusqu'à eux, mes personnes les plus précieuses. Itachi est toujours évanoui, Naruto a déjà retiré le kunai et fait un petit kekkai de soin autour de lui, mais je le vois trembler de plus en plus, il revient d'un combat harassant aussi, et il est recouvert de sang… merde, je dois pas être beau à voir non plus. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et je commence à m'effondrer sur le kekkai, ne lâchant pas l'affaire pour le moment. Du coin de l'œil, j'assiste à la venue de Kakashi puis de Tsunade toute proche, tous deux portent les traces des combats menés et ils se bloquent à notre vue.

Je confirme, on doit être moche à voir.

Cette seule pensée me fait sourire en coin alors que Naruto pouffe à son tour, il doit avoir pensé la même chose. Le regard azur de mon amant est la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'évanouir à court de chakra, tombant le long de la barrière et sur une jambe de Naruto qui ricane encore une fois en m'appelant « chochotte ».

Ce que j'ai su plus tard, c'est qu'une seconde à peine après mon évanouissement et à l'amusement de Kakashi et de Tsunade, il réussit à marmonner un « enfin, je tenais plus » avant de s'évanouir à son tour…

Esprit de concurrence, quand tu nous tiens…

* * *

**OO… mais mais…. MAIS… il… il … il est fait !!!!!!!**

**J'y croyais plus…. !!!!**

**T_T Mon dieu, mon dieu**

**La fin est proche mes amis… la fin est très proche !!!**

**

* * *

Hagane soupire, les yeux fixés sur ses documents** : Bon… plus qu'un…

**Sasuke pétrifié devant le chapitre** : Hagane… t'as rien oublié ?

**Hagane** : Sang ? Boyaux ? Cri et autres... ?

**Sasuke** : Oui…

**Hagane** : Bin, c'est soit ça soit que dalle, choisis…

**Naruto** : Bah… Madara est mort au moins !

**Itachi** : Et je suis aveugle et toujours mourrant…

**Hagane** : Moi aussi je t'aime chouchou…

**Itachi** : C'est pas la question.

**Hagane** : Te plainds pas, Kishi t'as fait mourir et Madara est en vie, choisit ton destin !

**Itachi et** **Sasuke** : …

**Hagane** : Merci !


	40. Chapter 40

**_Genre_****_ : _**_Action/Romance/humour/Général/yaoi/AR/OOC pour les perso_

**_Pairing_****_ : _**_SasuNaru ; NaruSasu_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _**_Ils ne sont pas à moi et commencent à me fuir quand je me lance dans une fic..._

**_Note 1_****_ : _**_C'est une fic AR avec OOC et autres aberrations qui ne sont pas souvent appréciées, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je la fais donc. xD_

**_Note 2_****_ : _**_Ça change carrément de mon style habituel (pour ceux qui me suivent) j'emploie la première personne pour le texte, c'est donc un gros POV de Naruto en bref._

**_Note 3_**_ : Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Tamaki, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Commencement de la fin pour Survivre…_**

**_Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive à qui sait attendre._**

**_Pour ceux et celles qui y pensent :_**

**_Plus de lemon dans Survivre, j'en ai assez en préparation pour soulager les pensées perverses de tout le monde et non, cette fin ne nécessite pas de lemon. ;)_**

_Merci à tous pour les reviews envoyés, les anonymes qui veulent une réponse, merci de laisser une adresse, ceux que j'ai oublié, navrée de l'oubli ;)_

_

* * *

_

C'est avec une douleur dans tous le corps que j'ai émergé… quand, où, comment et surtout depuis quand je dors, ce sont les questions que je me pose aussitôt alors que, d'une main lente, j'explore discrétos le drap posé sur moi. C'est bon, je suis pas à poil… ni attaché… ce que je ressens de mon corps ne m'envoie pas les alarmes « J'ai été violé, torturé et soumis » donc, tout va bien, on m'a pas enlevé pour me parquer dans une tournante.

J'entrouvre les paupières avec difficulté, j'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire est partie se fendre la gueule sans moi et est revenue avec la gueule de bois… putain, j'ai mal à la mâchoire comme si on me l'avait décrochée… en fait, ce pourri de Kyuubi me l'a déboîtée, effectivement !

Ah, râle pas fumier ! Jamais tu me préviens des techniques de ce genre ? Putain, c'est pas toi qui a mal…

Putain, je le crois pas, il se marre ce con ! J'vais le tuer un jour, je vous le jure !

Le soleil me harcèle dès que j'ouvre un œil, m'éblouissant de sa clarté lumineuse… un peu trop lumineuse, putain, ils n'ont jamais appris à fermer les rideaux dans ce bled ? Allez, courage Naruto, on rouvre ce putain d'œil douloureux… ah, c'est déjà mieux là…

Bon, où est-on ? Des immeubles reconnaissables malgré des ruines apparentes… des statues sur un mur de roc… yep, on se trouve à Konoha… seconde question !

Quel jour sommes-nous? Alors là, c'est déjà plus dur à trouver et…

- Réveillé, crétin ?

Oh la douce voix qui résonne à mes oreilles !

Suave, grave, un peu rauque, je la connais, je la kiffe, elle me fait bander rien qu'à l'entendre, c'est mon brun ça ! Je tourne lentement mon visage vers la droite d'où vient cette voix si agréable et remonte lentement, il porte un kimono noir… est assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, une jambe à moitié repliée qui lui sert de support pour sa main qui tient un livre que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer et disons-le, je m'en tape de sa lecture. Il a son poignet gauche bandé, son torse à ce je vois est également bandé au niveau de son ventre et le bandage remonte sur une épaule couleur neige dévoilée par le tissu noir…

Putain, rien que son corps m'affole. Respire Naruto, tu viens de te réveiller, va pas tomber dans les vapes pour excitation massive, ça va le faire moyen pour le futur Hokage.

Je continue mon trajet visuel, et là… bug…

Pu…tain…Oh chié…Merde… Oh Kami-sama m'aime là, c'est obligé !

La rougeur monte sur son visage, m'allumant encore plus alors que de mes yeux, maintenant grands ouverts, je le dévore, me pourléchant les lèvres sans en avoir conscience. Si bien, j'ai perdu toute conscience de la salle, je ne vois que lui. Lui qui a le plus beau visage masculin du monde, lui qui a le rouge aux joues sous mes yeux, lui qui se mord les lèvres à se les faire rougir en évitant mes yeux admiratifs…

Lui qui porte une putain de paire de lunettes qui le rend… oh bordel… lui…

- Putain… j'vais me le faire !

Là, il a dépassé le rouge, il fait concurrence à une Hinata adolescente. Bien que j'ai mal partout, je me redresse petit à petit, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux affolés alors qu'il les tourne sur sa droite, direction… j'en sais rien et je m'en tape sévère. Là, j'ai un brun totalement molestable, vulnérable, rougissant… à violer, obligé…

Sasuke commence à reculer sous mon regard, la rougeur de son visage commence à descendre sur sa poitrine, je crois qu'il va falloir que je le refroidisse… niark, très bon moyen, on va prendre une douche à deux… j'aime les douches à deux… lui aussi si bien…

Comment ça, je viens de me réveiller, on est blessés ? On s'en tape, on est à l'hosto, ils nous retaperont après !

- Sa-su-ke…

Quoi, je ronronne ? M'en branle, vu le frisson qui le prends, ça le stimule donc continuons de ronronner…

- Viens voir Naruto, petit Sasuke…

- Naruto-kun, tu t'approches de mon frère encore d'un pas, je te coupe ta fierté et l'accroche au mont Hokage.

Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis peut être aveugle mais pas sourd, je peux presque sentir le rougissement de mon frère et sa déglutition. Je suis pas con, je me doute de tes intentions…

La voix est de…

- Itachi ?

- Qui d'autre, abruti !

Hey ! Je suis pas l'abruti de n'importe qui ! Que celui de… j'suis pas un abruti d'abord !

Avec un soupir, je me redresse, regardant au dessus de mon brun pour voir… un autre brun, mais aux yeux bandés lui, les draps remontés sur le haut de ses hanches, il porte également un kimono noir ouvert sur sa poitrine bandée… sûrement une marque de fabrication Uchiha…

Après un coup d'œil sur moi, je me tais, j'ai la même chose…

Bref, il a également le bras en atèle, une jambe dans le plâtre et une cicatrice en bonne voie de guérison sur la mâchoire du côté gauche… mais… en fait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre toi ?

- Facilité à garder, soigner et surtout, sauveur de la pudeur de mon frère…

Mouais… j'y rappelle la fellation on line ?

- Et ils pouvaient pas t'endormir ?

- Crétin… c'est toi qui a dormi le plus longtemps, ça fait trois semaines que l'Akatsuki et Oto nous ont attaqués.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, Abruti ! Nous, on s'est réveillés près d'une semaine et demie après…

- Des pertes ?

Bah oui, je demande de suite, autant se mettre au parfum.

- Neji a failli perdre un œil, il se récolte une cicatrice sur la joue mais à voir le regard des autres, ça doit le rendre plus beau… comme quoi, tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

Naruto… ta gueule, c'est peut-être pas le moment de rappeler à Sasuke que Neji est très séduisant…

- Les autres ?

- Kiba a manqué de perdre un bras mais Sakura l'a soigné, il en ressort avec une belle balafre et des points de suture. Shino est ok mais ses bestioles ont eu fort à faire avec Juugo. Niveau chuunin, Konohamaru les a surpris en maîtrisant le rasengan avec clone…

Je ricane… il a enfin pigé celui-là… quand j'y ai montré, il songeait à une technique de pervers encore une fois… bien, je suis pas si nul que ça en sensei, j'ai déjà Konohamaru à mon actif…

- Le reste va bien. Quelques pertes mais la majeure partie des ninjas sont ok, Tsunade-sama les a soignés avec son chakra, elle s'est retrouvée à court et Sakura a pris le relais.

- La parfaite « Tsunade numéro 2 »…

- Le clan Nara a ramené les prisonniers dans les donjons. Les Yamanaka sont en train de les interroger avec Ibiki mais ce sont des subalternes donc, ils savent que dalle…

- C'est dingue ce que tu parles aujourd'hui…

- …

- Non, mais continue, mon cœur, poursuis, je suis…

- Crétin !

Ayé, il boude ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Bon, on va demander à Itachi.

- Et toi, Itachi ?

- Aveugle… Sasuke m'a proposé un œil, j'ai refusé.

- …

- Sinon, un bras en atèle, il va rester immobilisé un mois avec une broche, ma jambe va se ressouder.

- … Putain, il va tomber de la merde, même toi, tu parles beaucoup…

- …

Ayé, plus personne ne parle… quand est-ce que je vais fermer ma gueule moi ?

Un toc se fait entendre à la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvre sur Tsunade qui sourit dès qu'elle me voit réveillé, Shikamaru et Sakura qui, après une claque sur mon front, me fait me rallonger pour m'ausculter.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ouais… Sasuke m'a raconté, tout le monde va bien alors ?

- Oui, vous avez bien bossé…

On est des chefs, on le savait… Hey, c'est quoi ce regard et ce rougissement ? Sakura, je t'interdis de regarder Sasuke comme ça !

- Tsunade-baa-chan, c'est quoi ces lunettes sur Sasuke ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Pour sa vue, il lui est interdit de rester sans et d'user du mangekyu sharingan, ça détériore sa vue… tu préfères ça ou le voir aveugle ?

- C'est pas ça, mais comment je vais faire pour pas me le faire dès que je le vois avec, moi ?

Putain… là, en plus de Sasuke, il y a Sakura, Shikamaru qui pouffe un peu et Tsunade qui rougissent aussi… Oh le grognement de la part d'Itachi… va falloir qu'on se choppe un appart quelque part, j'vais finir mort moi avec lui.

- Bref… Itachi ? demande-t-elle.

- Hn ?

La voilà qui part tatouiller l'aîné des Uchiha d'une main recouverte de chakra médical vert, je hausse un sourcil interrogatif, j'ai loupé une case là, il se passe quoi avec Itachi.

- Bien, ton infection due à ton empoisonnement est en voie de guérison…

- Merci.

- De rien. Sinon, tu restes au repos pour le moment, tu ne fais rien… je veux dire, même pas lever un kunaï.

- Nh

Ça m'avait manqué ces onomatopées, c'est dingue !

- Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ?

- Je reviens d'une mission longue durée de douze ans, je vais prendre du repos…

- Et après ?

- Après… commençais-je

Bah quoi, j'interviens !

- … Il devient l'un de mes trois conseillers directs.

- Un des trois ? me demande Sasuke.

Oh non mon cœur, pas toi, toi… c'est autre chose…

- Avec Sakura-chan et Shikamaru.

- Fais chier, Naruto ! râle Shikamaru

Mais à sa tête et son sourire, ça se voit qu'il est content de cette nomination, Sakura aussi vu sa grimace et ses yeux resplendissants… par contre, c'est encore un grognement venant d'Itachi qui me fait soupirer… Sasuke, lui me regarde d'un air neutre… un peu trop neutre d'ailleurs.

- Toi, c'est ANBU spécial, chargé de la protection de l'Hokage.

- Nh…

- Comme ça, tu peux porter tes lunettes mais **personne**…

Quoi, j'insiste sur le « personne », je m'en fous de votre avis !

- … je dis bien, personne d'autre que moi ne te verras avec… et comme ça, tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.

Son sourire narquois me fait plaisir, devenir ANBU, je pense qu'il le souhaitait, peut-être pas dans la garde de l'Hokage qui reste quand même un endroit « pépère » mais bon, on s'en fiche !

- Nh…

- Voilà, le topo donc… Dis la vieille, quand je passe Hokage ?

Un grognement retentit, ce coup-ci venant de Tsunade et d'un coup, je ne vois plus rien et me rendors aussitôt… c'est moi ou elle m'a cogné ?

* * *

Ça va faire près de sept mois que j'assure le rôle de Hokage après Tsunade et je dois dire une chose… merci les clones car le nombre de papiers à remplir, c'est énorme ! Signer, lire, comprendre, décider et autre encore, merci les autres d'être là car sans eux, je serais paumé !

Je me souviendrais toujours de la phrase d'un des vieux du conseil quand j'ai imposé mon choix, son sourire narquois quand il m'a sorti « Avec ces trois conseillers, je pense que Konoha survivra à votre nomination » non, mais ça veut dire quoi ça en fait ? J'suis un bouffon ?

Bon, c'est pas grave, je me suis pas pris le chou avec lui, j'ai laissé coulé assez vite.

Un choc pour les Uchiha, ce fut d'apprendre que c'était Danzou qui avait provoqué la chute du clan Uchiha en étroite collaboration avec Madara. Les deux vieux du conseil s'étaient ravisés après une concertation, refusant la perte de la police de Konoha pour une quelconque peur infondée, se liant ainsi avec le Troisième. Danzou, toujours en vie suite à un vice de procédure, fut d'ailleurs assassiné sans sommation par Sasuke, sa vengeance pour tout ce qu'il avait subi. Mon brun n'a même pas sourcillé en le trucidant.

Pour ce qui est du village, les traces des combats ont été effacées depuis un moment. Tout le monde se retrouve comme à l'ancien temps en rajoutant Noah qui devient une chuunin médicale sous les ordres de Sakura. Elle vit avec nous au manoir Uchiha et avec Itachi, ils sont en bonne voie de conclure si elle lui laisse le temps de finir ses phrases… Le pauvre, il parle déjà pas des masses mais se retrouver avec une rousse survoltée qui ne peut pas laisser les autres terminer leurs phrases… pas de bol.

Kiba et Hinata ont également eu leurs bébés et, à mon grand amusement, Sakura qui l'accompagnait dans son accouchement, annonça que Kiba s'en sortirait sans trop de dommage, le sol l'ayant rattrapé alors qu'un second bébé suivait son premier fils. Surprise pour tous car son chakra était couvert par celui de son frère. Kiba s'opposa aussitôt au « confinement » de son second fils dans la bunke, décrétant qu'ils étaient plus Inuzuka que Hyuuga. Après tout, il n'avait pas totalement tort, les deux sont bruns, ébouriffés, avec des crocs mais l'un a le regard perle des Hyuuga, l'autre le regard canin du père.

Pour Neji, sa cicatrice a attiré plus d'une personne mais je l'ai présenté à quelqu'un de très proche pour moi…

Non pas Sasuke, je vous vois venir avec votre partie à trois… pervers !

Pire que Kyuubi presque !

Bref, je l'ai présenté à Gaara et après un regard froid des deux côtés, on dira que le sable du désert à réchauffé le Hyuuga.

Lee et Tenten se sont rapprochés après le combat, la jeune maître d'armes a semblé savoir une chose sur Lee que tous ignorent, sous sa combinaison moulante verte se cachait un corps musclé et… beaucoup de vigueur… Encore une fois, lorsque Sakura me l'a dit, j'ai été terrifié… les femmes sont des monstres.

En parlant d'elle, Kakashi s'est déclaré officiellement un mois après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, la faisant rougir violemment. Ce qui nous a amusés, Sasuke et moi, c'est qu'une fois le père de Sakura passé, il soit venu nous trouver tous les deux pour nous demander notre autorisation… je dois dire que j'ai aimé le regarder méchamment alors qu'il nous demandait notre accord… enfin, Sakura m'a cogné sur le crâne avant que je ne dise une connerie et depuis, ils sont mariés et ma « sœur » est enceinte…

Merde, un truc à bannir, imaginer sa « sœur » avoir des relations sexuelles…nan nan, elle peut tomber enceinte, mais n'a pas le droit de coucher… Si, c'est possible !

Il y a aussi un truc qui me fait tripper depuis que je suis hokage, c'est le « Hokage-sama » qu'on me sort souvent. Encore, des ninjas « X », ça passe, les sensei, ça me fait chier. Mais, LE moment où j'aime le plus l'entendre, c'est quand…

- Hokage-sama ?

Sasuke me le dit à son tour… c'est un effet terrible avec sa voix…

- Oh vas-y…. encore une fois…

- Hokage-sama ! soupire-t-il…

- Brrr, rien qu'à l'entendre, j'en peux plus…

- Crétin !

Bah quoi, vous croyez qu'il aurait changé ?

Là, nous sommes tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sur son lit, lui encore positionné sur mon dos en train de m'embrasser la nuque, son membre posé confortablement entre mes fesses et OUI, j'ai été uke, c'est pas non stop mais bon, il aime tellement ça que je peux pas lui retirer ce plais…

C'est quoi ça « hermaphrodite » ? Kyuubi, pourquoi tu me sors que tu es hermamachin ?

Quoi « demande à l'Uchiha », pourquoi c'est à lui de me répondre si bien ?

Bon, on demande…

- Sasuke ?

- Nh…

- C'est quoi « hermaphrodite » ?

- … Où tu as entendu ça ? me demande-t-il

- C'est Kyuubi, il est en plein fou rire ce con et me dit qu'il est hermaphrodite…

- …

- Sasuke ?

- …

Je le repousse pour me retourner et le découvre plus blanc que blanc, il est livide et me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés au point que j'ai envie de foutre mes mains sous ses orbites au cas où ça tombe.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- … Il a les organes reproducteurs des deux sexes…

- Ouais et alors ?

- Il peut… avoir des bébés…

Putain, Kyuu, arrête de rire là, j'entends mal !

J'vous jure, il va se pisser dessus un jour ce renard !

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto… il vient de te dire que tu peux tomber enceinte…

- Quoi ?

- …

Il me regarde sans répondre alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent de plus en plus et que ma respiration se coupe… Mon visage doit être blanc comme neige là…

- Quoi ?

QUOI ?

Kyuubi, c'est quoi ce bordel !!! Réponds-moi, c'est une blague ? Dis-le que c'est une blague !!!

Putain Kyuubi, j'vais te tuer !

Sasuke s'effondre près de moi et on reste comme deux cons à regarder le plafond d'un air abasourdi… putain, dites-moi que c'est une blague…

…

* * *

**THE END !**

**Effectivement… c'est une blague du renard XD**

**Hourra, terminé, ce fut peut être bref mais bon, je vais pas blablatiser 3 ans sur une fic terminée donc…**

**Tchao et à la prochaine ;)**

* * *

**Hagane saute partout en hurlant : "C'est finiiiiiiiiiiii", des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues.**

**Naru** : C'est une blague hein ? ***secoue Kyuubi qui pouffe encore*** C'est une blague, putain !!!

**Kyuu** : J'adore le sadisme de cette femelle

**Sasu** : La couper en petits dés... non... trancher dans le vif, la foutre dans des sacs en poubelles...

**Tamaki** : OO Tu veux la tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Sasu lui jete un oeil** : Elle m'a foutu avec des lunettes... et pour sa dernière connerie en date...

**Ita** : ... je passe premier, j'ai une tête à découper !

**Hagane** : J'ai finiiiii, j'ai... merde, j'ai encore plein de boulot

**Naru qui secoue encore Kyuubi** : Bordel de merde, dis moi que c'est une blague !!!

**Kyuu** : j'en sais rien, gamin, demandes y à l'autre femelle... et lâche moi les poils, ils vont être tout râpeux

**Hagane regarde Ita et Sasu, un faux air d'innocence sur le visage **: Ah mais moi, j'y peux rien, faut menacer mes lecteurs qui me demandent encore plus de NaruSasu et se trouvent frustrés que je fasse jamais de YahiIta donc là... ***grand sourire*** là... pas vrai Tama ^^

**Tamaki** : Je confirme, va y avoir un peu de changement

**Yahiko, s'approchant lentement de Ita qui recule tout aussi lentement** : Mais tu sais... c'est de ta faute aussi à toi et ton frère...

**Ita avec une faible voix** : Quoi ?

**Yahiko** : Si tu ne serais pas si sexy en pleine jouissance dans la fiction de Melissa... elle n'aurait pas eu ton visage en tête...

**Ita** : ... j'vais tuer plusieurs auteurs je crois...

**Sasu** : DONC, elle pensait pas à moi...

**Yahiko** : Non, mais elle a songé à un Naruto si sexy que...

**Naru relâche Kyuubi qui a les poils hirsutes et les regarde** : Moi sexy... ça veut dire du SasUke ça...

**Yahiko** : Et ouais...

**Hagane** : Euh... et un Yahi chanteur sexy... très câlin avec son cousin aussi...

**Yahi et Naru** : Câlin comment ?

**Hagane fait un grand sourire et se tourne vers Tamaki, amenant les regards de tous vers elle...**

**Tamaki qui s'évente** : Euh... chaud, sensuel...

**Sasu se tient le nez en évitant de regarder les deux blonds dans la pièce qui se regardent** : Euh... je veux bien voir ce que ça donnera moi...

**Ita** : Et on peut pas rester sur ce couple ?

**Sasu** : Quoi ? T'es malade ? C'est mon blond, assume !

**Ita** : Oh... la ferme le Uke...

**Sasu** : ... je te signale juste... que jamais elle a fait un ItaYahi...

**Tamaki** : Bin là, se sera chose faite

**Ita se redresse en la regardant** : C'est vrai ?

**Sasu la bloque**

**Hagane en levant un doigt** : Rectification... c'est bien du YahiIta... pas l'inverse, désolée, mais le Yahiko, il sera JAMAIS uke avec moi...

**Sasu ricane alors que son frère essaie désespérément d'atteindre Hagane pour l'étrangler, passant sous les bras tendus de Naruto et Yahiko.**


End file.
